Los Caballeros Del Zodiaco: Los Guardianes Del Universo
by Eddy Black Fire
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo existieron Caballeros que que lucharon por el amor y la paz en la tierra, Ellos eran conocidos como los Santos, Que usaban las armaduras que representaban a las 108 constelaciones, Ellos pelean con la energía que habita dentro de sus cuerpos el cosmos. Y ahora en la época del 2225 una nueva leyenda surgirá Ellos son Los Guardianes Del Universo
1. Introduccion (Prologo)

**Introducción.**

**_V_arios años han pasado desde de la última y gran Guerra santa y después de los acontecimientos de Saint Seiya Omega, hemos llegado al Año de 2225 y la humanidad ha logrado finalmente la odisea espacial.**

**Desde entonces la humanidad ha buscado una nueva cuna para sí misma, Buscando entre las estrella, La Doctora e Investigadora Ashley Ninvus fue la primera en encontrar el primer planeta sustentable para la humanidad, este fue llamado Ninvus6, al ser el Sexto Planeta que la doctora logró investigar y analizar al 100% con éxito, Un planeta igual al de nuestro primer Hogar, La Tierra pero con una fuerza gravitacional menor.**

**En todo este tiempo los Caballeros vivieron las épocas más luminosas de la humanidad, pero al mismo tiempo las más oscuras, la leyenda de Seiya y sus amigos han perdurado y trascendido los años, la historia se ha contado por generaciones,**

**De cómo los caballeros de Athena vencieron a las 12 Casas, a los guerreros de Asgard, como detuvieron La Gran Inundación que provocó Poseidón y como con las Armaduras Divinas lograron vencer a Hades**

**Pero ahora, en el año de 2225, una nueva leyenda surgirá, en esta nueva generación de Caballeros pues los planetas en donde estos viven están más cerca de las constelaciones guardianas, haciendo a estos caballeros más fuertes, más poderosos, sus cosmos logran brillar igualando a los de una estrella, sus puños que arden en llamas y logra desgarrar los cielos y sus pies que resplandecen de poder logran destruir el suelo, ellos son la nueva esperanza de la humanidad, ellos son...**

**Los Caballeros Del Zodiaco.**

Era de noche las hojas bailaban junto al viento cerca de una cascada y cerca de un pico que señalaba a la cascada un anciano moribundo con una larga cabellera como la nieve, que se complementan con una espesa barba, ojos de color verdosos semi grisáceo y arrugas en toda su piel que denotaban su estado, se encontraba sentado frente a una fogata, mirando como las pequeñas ascuas ascendían al cielo estas y desaparecían, este vestía una larga túnica gris, junto a un joven de 15 años de cabello castaño oscuro que le tapaba casi completamente los ojos, con un cuerpo juvenil y una larga vida por delante, este solo vestía una playera de manga larga con una chamarra y unos pantalones azules. Entonces el anciano prosiguió a hablar, su voz se escuchaba cansada pero triste, al saber que ese seria su ultimo día.

¿?.- Mi joven aprendiz -Mirando hacia la dirección de su alumno.- ¿nunca te he contado? como todo comenzo, como es que todo lo que conocemos y creíamos termino de como ellos y nosotros sufrimos, la verdadera razón porque el hombre decidió buscar una nueva cuna en el espacio, y el porque muchos de nosotros sólo ocultamos un secreto para mantener a salvo a alguien, -Sacudiendo su cabeza en negación.- No… claro que no ¿porque lo habría hecho? tú eras demasiado joven como para entender esa clase de cosas -Aunque estaba cansado sentía que su carga se aliviaba mientras más hablaba.- Pero ahora que mi último día de vida está llegando a su fin no voy a ocultar más esto… Te contare todo, antes de comenzar con mi sueño eterno.

-El aprendiz escuchaba y veía a su mentor un poco confundido.- No entiendo maestro ¿A que se refiere? -El joven miraba atentamente a su viejo maestro.-

¿?.- Me refiero a que nunca te he contado la verdad, -Se le escuchaba muy triste de tan solo mencionar eso.- Pero ahora escucha atentamente mi joven aprendiz, abre bien tu mente y deja que las palabras de este viejo te lleven por el camino que he recorrido. -Volteando su mirada a las estrellas.- En la era clásica los caballeros de esa generación se habían enfrentado a una terrible amenaza. -Imaginando las escenas en su mente.- lograron lo que se creía imposible, Matar a un Dios -Ahí mismo imaginaba que los guerreros del Pegaso, Andrómeda, Fénix, Dragón y Cisne golpeaban a Hades.- Pero con un costo muy grande… Y ese fue el negarle al Pegaso volver a moverse con libertad, -El pegaso de esa generación era atravezado por la espada de Hades.- a ser un prisionero de su propio cuerpo. -El pegaso se encontraba en una silla de ruedas completamente inerte y casi sin vida.- Para fortuna de todos él sobrevivió y volvió a caminar, a vivir… -El caballero de pegaso había perdido la espada de su pecho y nuevamente volaba con la armadura de sagitario.- Pero como todo y como siempre… hacía falta un sacrificio… todos tenemos que sacrificar algo para que otros vivan, y esos son de los que más nos duelen pues él perdió a alguien la persona que mas amaba en todo el mundo. -Se veía a una chica tratando de alcanzar al pegaso pero era tragada por una fuerza oscura.-

¿?.- Lo sé mi maestro… -El anciano miró a su aprendiz nuevamente.- Conocí esa historia cuando comencé mi entrenamiento. -Apartando su mirada.- Él perdió a su Hermana… Pero… Por favor mi maestro continúe.

¿?.- Bien… -Volvió a posar sus ojos al cielo.- en esa época los Hombres sólo buscaban el poder sin importarles su madre la Tierra, -Las imágenes de la explotación de la tierra, la deforestación, contaminación, la guerra, la destrucción.- la que con tanto amor los protegió, los dioses a sentir el dolor de esta intentaron destruirlos, pero como bien sabes fue inútil, -Los caballeros de la esperanza derrotaban a las fuerzas de los dioses.- así siguieron lastimando a su Madre Matando a sus demás Hijos, -Mientras el santuario protegían el bien, otros solo mataban la tierra.-Los hombres siguieron y siguieron, Madre al intentar destruir lo que había Hecho, Creó todo tipo de desastres, Huracanes, Terremotos, Tsunamis, -Mostrando cada parte de esas catástrofes naturales.- pero como bien se dice el daño ya estaba hecho, -La tierra finalmente estaba contaminada y sin recursos, sobrepoblada y enferma.- una vez que el Planeta se quedó sin recursos y sin sustentabilidad, El Hombre abandonó a la Tierra sin antes arrancarle pedazos de su carne, llevándose con sigo sus ciudades y edificios, -Naves abandonan la tierra, y en algunas partes del mundo se veía como algunos monumentos, ciudades y edificios eran cortados de la tierra y llevados en rayos de energía.- Los Humanos desertaron la Cuna Del Comienzo, Abandonaron a su madre para que ésta muriera en una gran agonía, -La tierra había sido abandonada y Apolo el dios del sol hizo una gran explosión solar para erradicar lo último que quedaba de vida en nuestro primer hogar.- El Destino de la Tierra fue implacable… Realmente nunca supe si pudimos hacer algo para evitar tanta muerte y destrucción… pero el daño ya estaba hecho, -El anciano recordaba el escapar de la tierra en una nave crucero y viendo al planeta siendo tragado por la explosión solar.- así fue como comenzaron la búsqueda de una nueva cuna, -Naves colonizadoras de los antiguos países de la tierra buscaban entre las estrellas un nuevo hogar sin éxito.- Para explotar y adueñarse,

Lo peor es que lo lograron… -Una nave colonizadora mandaba señales y las ciudades, pueblos y comunidades se volvían a alzar en tierras salvajes.- Domaron las tierras y comenzaron todo de nuevo, -La falsa prosperidad veía una nueva era.- mientras más avanzaba el tiempo más Planetas encontraron -Dejando de imaginarlo todo para volver a la realidad.- Ahora creo que ya están explorando una luna, De sector espacial 1385, creo que se llamaba Raknul123, pero ya no es como que debe de importarme eso, ya no estaré aquí para ver cómo termina esa historia...

¿?.- No puede ser... -Negando con la cabeza.- No lo puedo creer...¿Porque por que habran hecho eso a la tierra? -Bajando la su mirada al suelo sin consuelo-

¿?.- Poder Hijo -Su mirada se volvió melancólica.- El poder es algo que puede cambiar a todos… Cualquiera en busca de el puede ser corrompido con facilidad… Incluso a los mismos dioses no están exentos a ello

-El alumno aún un tanto triste quiso saber más.- Por Favor mi sabio maestro, sígame contando. Continúe maestro quiero entender. -Sin dejar de lado su expresión melancólica.-

¿?.- Muy bien… Aún con todo esto que te he contado… los Caballeros perduraron, -Imaginando viejas glorias.- incluso en la Era Premoderna algunos se volvieron leyendas, Tal es el caso de uno Llamado Koga valiente -Recordando a su viejo amigo.- Era un buen hombre… y aunque murió prácticamente joven aún tengo su recuerdo presente -La nostalgia lo invadía.- y una guerrera muy fuerte llamada Sei… Sei… -Tocándose la frente.- ohh… lo lamento mi aprendiz… no recuerdo su nombre con certeza… -Se sentía un poco avergonzado de no poder recordar el nombre de aquella guerrera.-

-No se preocupe mi maestro.- Sonriendo un poco. -Está bien, por favor sigame contando.- terminó de decir simplemente sin nada que temer.

-Muy bien, disculpa mi aprendis pero es que esta mente moribunda ya no es como antes…- Rascándose la cabeza. -Pero sí.- Acariciándose la barba -De ellos tengo buenos recuerdos…- Había sonreído por unos simples momentos para luego cambiar a su expresión melancólica.- Pero al asesinar a un Dios y no cualquier Dios, sino que el Mismísimo Señor de la Muerte, -Hades se desintegraba dentro de su imaginación.- uno de los Dioses originales, desequilibraron la frágil línea entre la vida y la muerte, lo que llevó a dos de sus leales súbditos a entregar sus almas. -Dos espectros regresaban a la vida de entre las ruinas del infamundo. Y luego ambos se arrodillaban ante él Taratos.- al Padre Del Tiempo y de los antiguos Dioses, Cronos, para revivir a Hades. -La silueta del dios de la muerte se levantaba nuevamente con un poder cada vez más oscuro y cada vez más fuerte.- Y es así, y así será como el renacimiento del dios de la muerte ocurrirá -Imaginandose la guerra futura con Athena al frente y con un campo de caballeros y espectros por igual.- y la Guerra santa volverá, con todo su Poder. -Los caballeros dorados luchando para defender a athena y otros guerreros sucumbiendo a lo inevitable.- con todo su Horror -Cada guerrero que moría se volvía polvo y la sangre manchaba a todo lo que rodeaba el campo de la muerte.- y con toda su Gloria. -Con Athena, Pegaso y Hades en una batalla sobre todo aquello.-

¿?.- ¿Habra alguna forma de detenerla? -Dijo interrumpiendo esa escena y con una voz completamente preocupada.-

¿?.- No… Será algo completamente inevitable, -Sintiendo que su última carga se desvanecía.- Así que deben de estar preparados para cuando eso ocurra, - Sus ojos le demostraban a su alumno mucha determinación, pero al mismo tiempo mucha confianza de que él lucharía por el futuro. Para al final levantar su mirada una última vez a la estrellas al saber que su tiempo había terminado.- Mi tiempo Terrenal se ha agotado… y ya es hora de que mi alma se reúna con mis Amigos y con mi Familia.

-Eso hizo que el aprendíz se levantará y mirará con impotencia a su mentor.- No po... Por favor Maestro, -Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas.- Aún no se vaya mi maestro... aún tengo muchas preguntas. -decía casi con la voz quebrada.- ¿Qué ocurrirá con la guerra santa?, ¿Cuando comenzará?, ¿Cómo podremos saber que estamos preparados? ¿Cuántos tendremos que luchar?, Cuantos van a morir?, ¿Por qué o quiénes van a morir?, ¿Por quienes debemos Luchar? Diganmelo por favor...

¿?.- Eso mi querido aprendiz, es algo que tu tendrás que responder por ti mismo. -Poniendo una mano marchita en el hombro del joven.- Pues debes de creer en ti, como yo lo hice, hace mucho tiempo atrás…

¿?: No... No lo comprendo… No puedo comprenderlo mi maestro. -Su mano sostenía la de su maestro.- No puedo comprenderlo. -Llorando un poco más.-

¿?: Lo comprenderás muy pronto, quizás no hoy… quizás no mañana, pero pronto pues eso has de leerlo en el libro de tu Vida, -Sonriendole.- mi Capítulo en esta Historia ha terminado, Pero no sin antes entregarte esto -Sacando de su túnica una caja dorada con el símbolo de Libra- Je jeh… es curioso, ¿Sabes? mi Padre una vez, Me dijo que cuidara de ella hasta que llegara el momento de entregarla a su nuevo portador y protector… -Cerrando sus ojos por esa alegre nostalgia.- Es como si hubiera sido ayer… Cuida de ella Mi Aprendiz… Prometeme que lo Harás… -Mirándolo a los ojos.-

¿?.- Sí… -Regresandole la mirada.- Sí Maestro Ryuho… la Cuidare y Protegeré con toda mi vida -Decía llorando y bajando la mirada por última vez.-

Ryuho.- Recuerda mi joven aprendiz, Esto no es un Adiós… Sino un Hasta Pronto… -Cerró ambos ojos por última vez dejando escapar una lágrima de alegría.-

¿?: Si Eso es cierto, ¿lo voy a volver a ver maestro? -Dijo levantando la cabeza.-

El anciano ya se había ido en una nube de polvo, dejando tras de sí un silencio y a su joven aprendiz que se convirtió esa noche en el caballero de Libra.

**FIN DEL PRÓLOGO.**

Si has llegado hasta aqui te digo que.  
Gracias muchas gracias pues esta es una serie que está comenzando y ya lleva 1,250 reproducciones, gracias a todos los que al menos se han detenido a leer este pedazo de la historia, sé que el prólogo no es muy grande o por lo menos no es lo que muchos esperan pero en algunas semanas lo voy a ir mejorando.  
gracias a todos los chavos que han comentado aunque son muy pocos se que algún día subirá el número de seguidores y pronto el número de reviewer y los que le den a favoritos  
Gracias a todos aquí todos ustedes son los verdaderos artistas  
un par de saludos para la gente que ha servido de ayuda para mejorar y para seguir con este proyectos  
A Darklinkwii que ya no me habla mucho pero aún así lean sus historias cada una vale la pena.  
A friendly mushroom el que me ha ayudado a ver mis errores y mis defectos para seguir adelante.  
A sakura Ahora llamada AnimesNextGeneration SNYC por ser también de ayuda ,  
A Agus de cáncer mi primer seguidor.  
A Murcicraft el que me hizo una review de mi nombre por alguna razón.  
A sr átomo el primer seguidor de mi otra serie La Vida Entre Nosotros.  
A mr Selfish el igual el que fue el primer seguidor de El Destino del caballero  
Y nunca podría olvidar a Giime la guest que me hace seguir adelante con sus reviews, por su apoyo y por todo, a ella le agradezco tanto y por eso y más le digo que Muchas Gracias, De todo corazón, espero volver a verte algún día. Y a todos los que se han pasado por aquí les digo ustedes son los verdaderos causantes de que no termine de escribir y siempre siga adelante a pesar de que sea bien wey en estas cosas  
Gracias a todos firma.  
Eddy b.


	2. Una Nueva Leyenda Comienza

Era de media noche y un Joven de 13 años, con una cabellera larga de Color café que cubría Parcialmente sus Ojos corría bajo la lluvia, cargando de brazos a un bebé dormido, El joven Se encontraba Perdido en sus pensamientos y el destino que le aguardaba, un cruel y amargo destino, pero antes de Confrontarlo tenía que dejara atrás lo más preciado de su Vida, entonces el Joven se detiene enfrente de una casa.

¿?: Bien aquí estamos Hermano.- Mirando al pequeño que Dormía Plácidamente. -Me gustaría que pudieras entenderme, Lo que no daría para poder darte lo que nuestros padres hubiesen querido que siempre Hubiese sido... un Hermano ejemplar, Pero lamentablemente no lo soy Y nunca Lo seré... ya no tengo tiempo de nada ni siquiera de despedirse adecuadamente de ti o de mis amigos.- Su voz afligida se mantenía tan enfocada en No soltar su ser el cual Rompería a Llorar. -Tengo que irme, tengo que cumplir con mi destino y no puedo fallar.- Derramando pocas lágrimas que se perdían con La lluvia de su Rostro. -Pero te prometo que regresare… Y te protegeré… Como Papá y Mamá hubieran querido.-Abrazandolo.- Te pido que porfavor vivas... Vive la vida que yo jamás podré vivir, Solo te pido que Lo hagas… Lo único y lo último que te pido es eso y que nunca tomes el camino del caballero... No quiero que lo hagas, no quiero que sufras como yo lo tengo que Hacer para protegerte.- Mirándolo por última vez. -Te extrañaré tanto... por favor perdóname, por no estar a tu lado, por no verte crecer, perdóname por no estar ahí cuando me necesites.- Mirando a la puerta frente a él. -Pero se que ella te cuidara muy bien ella será lo que yo nunca Seré para Ti…- Con un dolor agonizante en el pecho. -Una verdadera Hermana… Te prometo hermanito que ella Será todo lo que necesites en esta Vida, una Vida Sin mi... Ahora tengo que partir adiós Hermano.- Abrazándolo por última vez Antes de salir corriendo toca la puerta para no mirar atrás.

Es Cuando una chica con apariencia de 14 años y con un cabello café que le cubría Completamente sus ojos abre la puerta, mirando a todos lados para encontrar a quien tocaba, Al agachar la cabeza ve al pequeño que yace en la parte de la entrada recogiendolo tiernamente Su rostro comenzaba a Derramar lágrimas de Tristeza, un sentimiento Familiar se hacía presente y su tristeza se hacía mucho más grande.

¿?.- Así que, finalmente se ha ido.- Entre lágrimas -Realmente tuvo que hacerlo.- Tomando al Pequeño entre sus Brazos y abrazándolo intentando no lastimarlo. De pronto un joven aparece de entre las sombras, diciendo con una voz firme pero triste.

¿?.- El se fue pero nos ha dejado a cargo de lo más Importante de su Vida, Sabes que tuvo que ser de esta Forma.

¿?.- Pero ya no se, Es… Es demasiada responsabilidad... Ya he pasado por esto Antes, ¡No Puedo Vivir Con Eso!, lo he intentado ¡Pero No Puedo!... Tu lo sabes, él lo sabe, ambos lo saben mejor que nadie, ¿Y si lo vuelvo a perder?, Mi Corazón no lo podría soportar, Ya no lo podría soportar, ya he perdido a un Hermano antes y otra vez... yo no…- Entre sollozos. -Yo no podría…- Sentía que sus memorias La traicionaban y los fantasmas de su pasado la comenzaron a Acechar sin Piedad.

¿?.- Escúchame Seika.- tomándola de los hombros. -yo sé lo que perdiste, Pero esto… esto es La segunda oportunidad que tu tanto buscas, Se que sera dificil Hacerlo, Se que esto abrirá muchas Heridas,.. Pero sanará muchas más, El te necesita Ahora más que nunca… Es por eso que Te ha entregado a Lo único que queda de su familia, Porque él quiere que seas su familia, por favor El confia en Ti y en Mi tambien…- Suspirando pesadamente. -¿Es que acaso esta no era la Redención que tu buscabas?-

Seika Se quedó pensando en aquello La redención, recuperar el Tiempo Perdido, todos los años que no paso Pidiéndole a dios de regreso a Su hermano, El tiempo valiosos que ella siempre quiso pasar junto a él, una segunda Oportunidad Para tener de regreso a aquello que le habían Arrebatado hace tiempo, ¿Una Cruel broma del destino? ¿O un Regalo de los Dioses?, Una segunda Oportunidad para recuperar Su vida, Aun con duda miró al bebé que comenzó a llorar por el frió que hacia afuera. -No llores…- Secando sus lágrimas. -Yo estoy aquí Ubicando su frente en la del Bebé. -Yo te cuidare, Seinma…-

**LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO: LOS GUARDIANES DEL UNIVERSO.**

**Libro 1: El Nuevo Despertar De Hades**

**Capítulo 1: Una Nueva Leyenda Comienza.**

**Corre el año del 2225, La humanidad ha alcanzado la máxima frontera y han logrado avances, tanto científicos, como tecnológicos,**

**La legendaria doctora Ashley Ninvus ha descubierto el primer planeta con vida en el espacio, bautizado con su Nombre y el Número de planeta el cual ha descubierto Ninvus6.**

**La humanidad ha avanzado más y ha descubierto más planetas, pero el recuerdo de la doctora Ninvus ha prosperado.**

**Por lo tanto, La humanidad como los Guardianes de Athena han avanzado hacia estas nuevas fronteras, construyendo un Santuario en la cima de La Montaña De La Esperanza del planeta Ninvus6, Llamado La Colina De Athena o El Gran Santuario.**

**Los Legendarios Guerreros del pasado han quedado para la posteridad y su recuerdo per valese, Ahora una nueva generación de guerreros ha nacido, para Proteger al Universo ellos son,**

**Los Guardianes Del Zodiaco.**

**Año:2225**

**Lugar: República Italiana.**  
**Ubicación: Comarca de Nueva Florencia.**  
**Lugar de Cultivo y Recolección.**

_**T**_emprano en la Mañana, El mercado de Nueva Florencia comenzaba a levantarse Para que la venta de productos diera Inicio, Y Un Niño de escasos 6 años con un cabello castaño que se movia junto con el Viento, con unos ojos Café que al tocar la luz se volvían Carmesí claro llenos de júbilo, sobresalía de una gran cantidad de gente, por ser un poco travieso y Juguetón corriendo y saltando por todos lados, La gente que lo miraba pensaba que se trataba de Un pequeño rayo rojo Gracias a sus ropas, cuando se detiene repentinamente Al escuchar que alguien Lo llamaba a sus espaldas.

Seika.- ¡SEINMAAAA!.- Llamaba desde a la distancia al pequeño que se había adelantado en el camino.

Seima.- ¡Vooooy!.- Grito corriendo hasta llegar con Seika, la que había considerado a sus 6 años como su Hermana Mayor.

Seinma.- ¿Que paso? -Deteniéndose Frente a ella-

Seika.- Seinma no quiero que te alejes de mi, Recuerda que estamos aquí porque nos quedamos sin algunas cosas necesarias y necesito conseguirlas…- Poniéndose a la altura del jovencito. -No quiero que te pase nada.-

Seinma.- Está bien -Dijo desilusionado de no poder seguir explorando.-

Seika lo miro por unos Momentos, ¿Cómo resistirse a esa carita?, Nadie puede detener un espíritu libre por lo que dio un Suspiro de Resignación. -Ok, puedes irte a explorar.-

Seinma.- ¡Siii yuju!.- Saliendo a toda Prisa para seguir explorando.

Seika.- ¡PERO TEN CUIDADO!.- Solo se dedico a ver como salía corriendo y volvió a suspirar. -Que recuerdos.- En la cara de Seika se veía mucha nostalgia, Un sentimiento que no había tenido en muchos Años.

El pequeño Seinma sale del mercado accidentalmente, Y sin darse cuenta Entra a un lugar con muchas Flores, Con un gran Árbol en el centro, Un niño muy curioso como el no pudo evitar Adentrarse a ese lugar. Las flores le llegaban casi a las rodillas y el viento Bailaba junto con ellas.

Seinma.- ¡Woow! nunca había venido aquí.- mirando a todas partes. -Aah.- Mirando hacia el árbol. -Wooow que grande, Eh...¿que es eso?.- Mirando hacia una flor crecía en una de las ramas más altas. -Que flor tan bonita, seguramente a Seika le va a gustar.- Él se había acercado a trepar, Sein tratando de trepar el árbol no con mucha agilidad era una escena un tanto peculiar, No era ágil pero mucho menos era demasiado torpe, pero cuando llegó a la última rama Se sostuvo de otra para Intentar alcanzarla sin Caer comienzo a intentar alcanzar la Flor. -Ya casi la tengo, Solo un poco más.- Sintió un movimiento brusco en la rama. -¡Uy! -Mirando al suelo para acto siguiente tragar saliva y dirigir su mirada a la flor. -Ya casi la tenngoo,...- Estirándose lo mejor que podía para alcanzarla. -haay...¡haay!.- tomándola -¡La tengo!.- El sonido de la rama quebrándose lo alejó de sus pensamientos. -Eh…- Mirando hacia la rama que se había roto. -¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!.- Sein escuchó el propio sonido de su golpe contra la hierba. -¡Hay que pero que golpe! eso sí me dolió, Ahh, Ahhh...- sobandose su codo, pero al percatarse de que no la tenía en la mano, la comenzó a buscar entre la Hierba, y la encontró a un lado suyo. -Al menos tu estas bien.- Mirando hacia la Flor que se encontraba entre sus manos.

¿?.- ¿Eeehhhm?

Seinma.- ¿Eh?.- Mirando hacia una Niña de Cabello Café con una Franja Morada a un lado de su cabello y unos Ojos de Color Azul Cian, Ella se encontraba a un lado de el árbol entre escondida y curiosa.

¿?.- ¡Ahhh!.- Escondiéndose detrás del árbol.

Seinma.- Oh espera ¿te asuste?.- Levantándose levemente con un poco de Pesadez.

¿?.- Hem no, Es sólo que...

Seinma.- ¿Que?

¿?.- Solo, que pensé que aquí no había nadie…

Seinma.- Oh pero, yo también pensé que no había nadie jejeje.

¿?.- je je jeh.

Seinma.- y bueno ¿como te llamas?, yo me llamo Seinma. ¿y tu?.

Saria.- Me... me llamo Saria.

Seinma.- Saria,... Que bonito nombre.

Saria.- Uh gra… Gracias.- Sonriendo tímidamente.

Seinma.- ¿Que pasa?..

Saria.- Nada solo que…. Parecía que te diste un buen golpe.

Seinma.- Si dolio.- Sobándose el Hombro. -Pero estoy bien.-

Saria.- ¿Que intentabas hacer?.- Decía con curiosidad.

Seinma.- Nada Solo intentaba alcanzar esta Flor.- Mostrando la flor, cuyos pétalos Eran de tonos Azulados, Rojos y en el centro un Color Amarillo brillante.

Saria.- Ahhh.- Con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Es hermosa. Pero...- Volviendo a mirar a Sein. -¿Por qué la Querías?.-

Seinma.- Ha es que se la quería dar a una persona muy Especial, Su nombre es Seika

Saria.- Ah y ¿Ella es tu Máma?

Seinma.- No… Bueno es... es mi... Digamos que es mi Hermana

Saria.- Ahhh bueno.

Seinma.- Si la conozco desde que era mucho más pequeño, Ella es mi mejor amiga ¿Y Tu no tienes a Alguien Especial?

Saria.- Bueno yo conozco a varias personas en el Lugar donde vivo, Pero hay una en especial,... No se muy bien su nombre, Pero todos en el lugar en donde vivo le llaman... El Gran Patriarca.- En sus pensamientos La silueta del Patriarca se había Hecho presente.

Seinma.- Vaya que nombre tan raro.

Saria.- Si lo se, je je je.

Seinma.- Hm.- Fijándose en su Cabello y en los colores que este Llevaba, Hasta que algo apareció detrás de ella. -¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso?.- En ese mismo instante apareció una Buricauta.-

Notas del Autor 1. (Al finalizar el capítulo.)

Saria.- ¡Ahhh!.- Exclamó Viendo al hermoso insecto que revoloteaba alrededor de Ella.

Los Dos empezaron a perseguir a la Mariposa, Entre risas y saltos la inocencia de aquellos dos niños la podías sentir desde kilómetros de distancia, En algún punto el Mismo destino había visto venir el Reencuentro de Aquellas dos almas en esta Nueva generación, En un Momento de esta Alegre Historia Saria tropieza con una raíz del árbol y Sein al percatarse de ello literalmente se lanzó hacia ella, Saria Cayó sobre los brazos de Seinma ella se encontraba Bien, Los dos se miraron detenidamente, Era como un dejabu Aunque ellos dos nunca se habían visto en su vida, Como Si Dos Almas que Se Hubiesen separado hace millones de Años se Reencontraron por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Como Si ellos dos Hubieran Estado Juntos en Las eras más Antiguas de la Humanidad. Pero en eso la Buricauta aterriza en la Nariz de Saria justo en ese momento los dos comienzan a reirse, Que Gran Coincidencia de la Vida o ¿Fue el Mismo Destino?. Después de 5 minutos de Jugar y dejarse llevar por la emoción de ser un Niño Comenzaron a Descansar Cerca de el Árbol

Seinma.- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Creo que Seika ya debería estar preocupada, -Dijo Tratando de mirar a Cualquier parte Buscando Algo que le dijera la Hora.-

Saria.- No lo se…-Mirando hacia el Cielo por unos Momentos. -Pero por la posición del sol no ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Volviendo a jugar con la Buricauta.

Seima.- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? -Volteando a verla extrañado.-

Saria.- No lo se… Tengo un don de saber ciertas cosas y Sentir otras, El Patriarca me dice que es un don especial que yo tengo Y que Otros que Sienten su Fuerza pueden verla y sentirla, Como Muchos de los Guardianes que la protegen, Pero la que más siento es una energía que vive en todas partes…

Seinma.- ¿A sí? ¿Que tipo de energía? -Volteando a Verla muy curioso.-

Saria.- Es un tipo de Energía que abunda en todas partes.- El lugar comenzaba a cambiar en la Mente de esa Pequeña, El universo comenzaba a hacerse presente y cambiaba Su entorno al Vacío Cósmico y las Estrellas infinitas. -En las Flores, En los Animales, En las Personas, Hasta en las Rocas, el Patriarca me dice que todos tenemos esa energía y que sólo los que pueden comprenderla pueden sentirla, Siento como si esta energía y yo fuéramos uno, Como si ambos hubiéramos estado juntos por Millones de generaciones.- Agachando la cabeza. -dime Seinma.-

Seinma.- Ehh...

Saria.- Tú… -Levantando la cabeza.- ¿Tu Me crees? -Decía un poco apenada.-

Seinma.- Sí por supuesto que sí te creo.- Levantándose. -De Hecho yo también he podido sentir esa energía muchas veces.- Su puño se levantaba lentamente. -Es una sensación que Siempre he sentido como un Sexto sentido, La puedo sentir incluso en este preciso instante.-Elevando su mirada al Cielo. -Seika me ha dicho que no es nada o que simplemente es una sensación que a veces tengo, Pero lo que yo siento es real, Esta Fuerza es Real...-

Saria.- Ah ¿tú también la sientes?.- Dijo Sonriendo de Alegría.

Seinma.- Por supuesto de hecho yo pense que era el único que la sentía y yo Pues,... -Con un poco de pena.- Yo Puedo Sentir tu energía es muy bondadosa y llena de Compasión.

Saria.- Ah Gra... Gracias.- Respondió Con un poco de pena.

En ese mismo instante ambos se miraron el uno al otro intentando encontrar respuesta de porque ellos eran los únicos que podían sentir el Cosmos, Cuando de repente El Viento comenzó a soplar tanto que y la Buricauta salió volando un Nuevo visitante apareció frente a ellos Y Saria se levantó al Saber que el venía por Ella.

¿?.- Señorita Saria.

Saria.- ¿Ehhh? -El Hombre de Cabellos Dorados, De Ojos Azules en Traje Blanco muy Elegante, Un Rostro Completamente Atractivo parecido al de un hombre Andrógino con Y La Caja Dorada con el Símbolo de Dos peces Se acercó a ella.-

¿?.- Es Hora de irnos. -Extendiendo una Mano a la pequeña.-

Saria.- Pe... pero. -Tratando de no levantarse tan apresuradamente.-

¿?.- Señorita Saria es hora de irnos, si no llegamos rápido el patriarca empezara a preocuparse, Hm -Mirando hacia Seinma.- ¿¡Quien Eres Tu!? -Frunciendo el ceño y Levantándose furioso.-

Seinma.- Eeehhhm,... Es… Este,.. Yo -Decía nervioso de la Actitud que el hombre había Tomado.-

Saria.- Él es Seinma es un amigo, -Dijo Saria rápidamente ubicándose en frente de Seinma y de aquel hombre que era su Protector.-

¿?.- Hm bueno… -Volviendo a Ponerse a la altura de la pequeña.- Señorita Saria debemos irnos.

Saria.- Si... -Dijo sin poder reclamar nada.-

El hombre Comenzó llevar de la mano a Saria, pero antes de que se vayan Sein Hizo una Última cosa Algo que sellaría su destino para siempre.

Seinma.- ¡HEEEEEEY!.

Saria.- ¿Uh? -Volteando a ver a Seinma.-

Seinma.- ¿¡VOLVERÁS MAÑANA A JUGAAAAR!?

-Saria miró al hombre de una forma en particular para preguntar si Podrá o No, El hombre Se quedó Pensando por unos momentos, Movio la cabeza en símbolo de aceptación, Saria con el rostro iluminado grito alegrada.-

Saria.- ¡SI VOLVERÉ MAÑANA A JUGAR!

Seinma.- ¡BIEN PUES ADIOOOOS!, -Mirando a su Bolsillo.- Oh ¡ESPERA! -Salió corriendo hacia Saria y hacia su protector.-

Seinma.- Toma -Le entrega la Flor.- Te la Regalo.

Saria.- Pero esta flor se la ibas a dar a tu Hermana. ¿No?

Seinma.- Si, pero quiero que la conserves, como un símbolo de nuestra amistad.

Saria.- Ha gra... gracias Seinma -Con lágrimas en los ojos y con una sonrisa de ternura.-

¿?.- Señorita Saria es hora de irnos.

Saria.- Si,... Adiós Seinma.

Seinma.- A... Adiós… -Sein se quedo viendo hacia el horizonte hasta que ambos desaparecieron de su vista.-

Seika.- ¡Seinmaaaaa!

Seinma.- ¿He? -Volteando a ver a Seika la cual se veía llevando varias bolsas con muchos alimentos.-

Seika.- Aquí estabas, Te dije que no te fueras muy lejos ¿Que estabas haciendo, ¿Que... ¿Que te paso en el brazo? -Preguntó con voz preocupada-

Seinma.- Ah, Oh, Me... Me caí.

Seika.- Hay Seinma, te dije que ya no te subieras a los árboles, ¿eh? ¿qué miras Seinma? -mirando al chico con curiosidad, pues se puso a ver un punto fijo hacia el lugar a donde se habían ido Saria y aquel hombre- ¿Que ocurre Sei? ¿Que miras?.

Seinma.- Nada

Seika.- Bueno, ya vámonos ¿O Quieres quedarte un poco más? De todas formas este es un lugar muy Lindo.

Seinma.- Ehm no ya… ya vámonos.

Seika.- Ok ya vamonos Por que quiero limpiarte esa herida.

Seinma.- Si -Y dentro de sus pensamientos se repetía una frase que mantuvo mucho tiempo en su mente *Espero que nos volvamos a ver Saria.*

6 meses después de aquella anécdota Seinma y Saria se había vuelto casi inseparables, Ambos Habían forjado una relación casi inquebrantable, Aquellos niños habían hecho una Tradición el estar en aquel campo de flores, Juegos Risas y diversión era el día a día en ese campo de Flores y un día muy especial Seinma invito a Saria al mismo lugar, pero esta vez con una Diferencia Seika los llevaría para ver que estuvieran seguros...

Seinma.- Seika, Saria vengan, ¿Que esperan? -Decía el joven muy emocionado y Corriendo apresuradamente hacia los campos-

Seika.- ¡Espera Seinma! no tan deprisa.- Suspirando -Es un poco entusiasta ¿No crees?.-volteando a ver a Saria.

Saria.- Si je jeh.

Seinma.- Oh. -Mirando hacia las lejanías.- Es aquí.

Seika.- ¿Que es... ¡Ah! -Viendo el espectáculo de luces Estelares que Se movía a una velocidad impresionante- Valla al parecer es una lluvia de estrellas, se mueven muy rápido ¿no crees Saria?

Saria.- Si es Hermoso, -Sus sentidos comenzaban a advertir que algo ocurría Aunque ella no podía explicarlo.- Pero te... Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Seinma.- ¿De que hablas Saria? esto es increible, Ademas esta lluvia de estrellas es muy hermosa

Saria.- Si Cre... Creo que tienes razon -Sacando un objeto de su bolsillo- Sabes aún me sigue trayendo lindos recuerdos esto.

Seinma.- He ¿Que es eso Saria? -Tratando de mirar el objeto que Saria tenía entre sus manos.-

Saria.- Es la flor que me regalaste Sein. -Mostrándole la Flor que aún se encontraba intacta.- Siempre la he conservado conmigo.

Seinma.- Ah es cierto, lo recordaste -Tomando la flor.- Creí que se habría marchitado con el tiempo.

Saria.- Si y Ocurrio un par de veces... -Mirando a la pequeña flor.- Pero el Patriarca me enseño como devolverle la vida a las flores con mi energía, Dijo que Yo tengo la capacidad de devolverle la vida casi todo ser, Aunque aún estoy en algo llamado entrenamiento pero Realmente no sé a qué se refiere.

Seinma.- Oh Supongo que es para que puedas controlar mejor tu energía -Mirándola fijamente.-

Saria.- Si… Supongo… -Dirigiendo su mirada hacia otra parte.-

Sein tomó ventaja de eso para acomodar la flor en el pelo de Saria. -Hm Así se ve mejor.-

-Saria al ver esto se sonrojo.- Ahh... Ehhmm. -Mirando hacia otra dirección.-

Seinma.- Je je je, -Rascándose la Nuca por la pena que le había llegado.-

Seika.- Jeh. Oye Seinma ¿Como conosiste a saria?

Seinma.- Ha es una larga Historia, mira te contare Saria y yo nos conocimos el mismo día en que fuimos a comprar las semillas de Manzano y los Vegetales, en aquella pradera donde me encontraste.

Seika.- Aaah ya veo, Aunque realmente no es muy larga y fue un poco curiosa, pero bueno es lindo saber que su amistad comenzó con un pequeño accidente Je je -Decía Seika alegra al ver a ambos Niños.-

Saria.- Je jeh

Seinma.- No se burlen que aún recuerdo esa caída y si me dolio.

En ese momento Sein se encontraba un poco Resentido cuando ambas comenzaron a reírse de su Accidente, pero la risa fue más contagiosa y Todos comenzaron a Reír pero de pronto una fuerza muy brusca hizo que Saria y Seinma se Estremecierán.

Seinma.- ¿Que que fue eso? -Mirando hacia todas partes alterado del peligro inminente.-

Seika.- ¿Que pasa Seinma? -Preguntaba alerta de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño a los Niños.-

De un momento a otro una luz que destellaba de lejos llamó la atención de nuestros 3 protagonistas, y antes de que aquel rayo negro por poco logra impactar en Saria, Hasta que Seinma por un instinto casi instintivo se puso en su camino deteniendo el ataque pero resultando muy herido.

Saria y Seika.- ¡SEINMAAAAA!

Seinma adolorido y con un Ardor terrible en su pecho apenas pudo levantarse, antes de caer de nuevo por el dolor. -¿Quie… ¿Quien hizo eso? ¡Hikk!. -Sus fuerzas le habían fallado brutalmente y había vuelto a caer.-

Seika fue a socorrer a Seinma pero antes de siquiera tocarlo una voz se escuchó.

¿?.- ¡Vaya! no creí que ese gusano podría resistir una carga como esa, Pero no importa estará Muerto muy pronto. -Se acercaba a Seika y Saria con intenciones Más que Maliciosas.-

Seika.- ¿Quien... ¿Quien eres tu? -Ubicando a Saria a sus espaldas.-

¿?.- Mi nombre no es importante, lo que es importante es lo que voy a hacer y lo que voy a hacer es llevarme aquella Niña conmigo.- Decía Señalando a Saria, Aquel hombre con una armadura Tan negra como la noche y un casco que le tapaba la cara, Una Armadura Forjada en los Abismos más profundos del inframundo, Resplandecía con una Luz muerta y las flores a su alrededor comenzaban a Marchitarse por la presencia de ese sirviente del Inframundo.-

Saria.- Uh… -En un tono temeroso, Ella Intentaba mantenerse lo más Cerca de Seika.-

Seika.- No... No Dejaré que la Toques -Abrazando a Saria Tratando de Utilizar su cuerpo como escudo, Aún sabiendo que ella podría Morir.-

¿?.- Bien entonces ¡Tu tambien moriras! -Decía encendiendo su cosmo listo para lanzar un Ataque que Dejaría a Seika igual que Sein.-

Seinma.- N...No... No te dejaré que Las Lastimes -Seinma se levanta adolorido, pero dispuesto a enfrentarse a aquel hombre, Como si algo en el hubiera despertado la Convicción de un Guardián Eterno.-

¿?.- ¿Cómo es que este mocoso sigue vivo? -Mirando al pobre Niño que comenzaba con una postura de pelea.- Hmmm no importa, Un gusano tan débil como tu no podra vencerme a mi.

Seinma.- No... No me importa lo que me pase a mi, Pero no te permitiré lastimar a Seika o a Saria -Tratando de Interponerse ante el, Seika miraba al pobre Niño en el intento más grande que había hecho en toda su joven Vida.-

¿?.- Que valiente pero ¡QUE INÚTIL! -Proporcionando una paliza a Seinma el cual intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos, Pero eso resultaba Inútil contra un Hombre que lo supera en fuerza.- Ríndete chico no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mi, Ahora si me permites tengo que llevarme a esa Niña conmigo -Dijo acercándose a Seika y a Saria-

Seinma.- ¡N…¡No!… No te lo permitiré... No permitiré que LAS LASTIMEEEEEEES! -Seinma se había levantado dispuesto a golpear a aquel hombre, Pero antes de siquiera conectarle un golpe este lo atrapó y lo levantó bruscamente del Cuello.- ¡Hikk! -Escupiendo sangre, Lo que Hacía que seika Gritara internamente por verlo Sufrir de tal forma.-

¿?.- ¡Te dije que te RINDIERAS! -comenzó a golpear a Seinma de tal forma que escupía sangre con cada puñetazo y rodillazo que le daba, después de varios golpes se detuvo.- tienes agallas chico pero no las suficientes, Y solo por intentar desafiarme, te dejaré ver como destruyo a esa Chica con mis propias manos. -Lo decía señalando a Seika y con una mano levantada, La cual tenía una esfera negra la que no dudaría en lanzar contra Seika y a está se le veía intentando proteger a Saria quien se veía muy asustada-.

Seinma.- T… T.. Te dije... que no dejaría, ¡que les hicieras DAÑOOOOOO! -El hombre sintió como el brazo con el que sostenía a Seinma le comenzaba a quemar, Cuando volteo a ver a Seinma se quedó petrificado, Seinma había encendido un cosmo casi tan poderoso como el de un Guerrero Dorado.- No me importa lo que me pase a mi, Pero Nunca Dejaré Que ¡LAS LASTIMEEEEEES! -El puño de Seinma el cual rebosaba de un gran poder y que desprendía una gran energía se dirigió fulminante mente hacia el rostro de aquel hombre y entonces fue cuando el sujeto salió volando por el impacto de aquel golpe, El cual logró cortar su armadura y logró alejarlo de Seika y Saria, tanto que parecía que lo había derrotado también logrando soltar a Seinma en el proceso Saria no podía creerlo Seinma había logrado golpear al hombre que anteriormente había vencido a Seinma, Se le veía impresionado por ese poder tan devastador que logró vencer aparentemente a aquel sujeto y a Seika se le veía impresionada pero al mismo tiempo preocupada, Las dos fueron a ver a seinma el cual aun estando muy herido seguía de pie.-

Seika.- ¡SEINMA! -corriendo hacia el muchacho junto con Saria.-

Seinma.- Estoy bien, solo un poquito adolorido je je ¡Hik!

Seika.- Tranquilo Sei, vas a estar bien, Solo necesito llevarte a un Hospi... ¡HAAAAAAAA! -Seika había gritado porque alguien la había sujetado con fuerza de el cuello, era aquel hombre que se veía lastimado y muy furioso.-

¿?.- ¿Cómo es que este maldito gusano logro hacerme este daño? ¡Agggg! No importa lo destruiré por esto. -decía arrojando a Seika a un lado.-

Seika.- !AAAHHHHH¡ -Cayendo junto a una roca Quedando Semi se quedó shockeada pero temerosa al ver que aquel caballero cuya armadura rota se acercaba hacia ella y a Sein.

Seinma.- No... no le harás daño. -Dijo levantándose para pelear de nuevo contra él, pero para mala suerte de Seinma este lo había pateado y comenzaba a pisar su cabeza, ejerciendo más y más presión, Seinma ya no tenía la energía para seguir luchando, pero quería hacerlo aun con todas sus heridas quería seguir peleando, No deseaba que aquel hombre le hiciera daño a Saria ¿pero qué podía hacer el? Que tan solo era un Niño y Entre Sus pensamientos solo podía solo decirse. -¿Que voy a hacer? Soy muy débil no puedo proteger a Seika, no puedo proteger a Saria, si tan solo fuese más fuerte, Si tan solo yo…-

Entonces una Luz Dorada resplandeció, Con un gran destello que llamó la atención de todos.

¿?.- Creo que ya te divertiste lo suficiente -Dijo Poniéndose frente a todos a la Luz del Sol que lograba casi Tapar su Luz.-

¿?.- Eh ¿Quién eres tú? -Decía furioso Dejando de pisar la Cabeza de Seinma.-

¿?.- Soy aquel que te enviara de vuelta al Sucio agujero de donde saliste... Espectro. -Volvió a decir con una voz autoritaria y de poder que lograba Intimidar hasta el más desafiante de los Espectros.-

Espectro.- Me gustaria ver que lo intentaras -Respondió desafiante al Guerrero Dorado.-

¿?.- Esta es mi última advertencia, si no te vas y dejas a estas personas inocentes, Sufrirás mi ira. -Manteniendo su Postura autoritaria.-

Espectro: ¿Y tu quien eres para Retarme? -Replicaba el Espectro.-

Libra: Hm yo soy el Caballero Dorado de Libra -Apartando Su Capa Blanca para Mostrar La Legendaria Armadura dorada, Aunque su rostro se encontraba Completamente Cubierto por el Casco y el cabello que tapaba sus ojos.-

Seinma.- Ugh... Ugh… C... -Apenas podía decir con su voz Agotada y Adolorida.- ¿Ca... ¿Caballero?

Espectro.- A si ¿y cómo pretendes luchar contra mi? ¡Yo soy uno de los Espectros más poderosos de Los 3 Jueces los Más cercanos al Señor Hades!

Libra.- "Se decía Entre susurros" Entonces es cierto... Hades ya ha regresado Hmm... -Volviendo a dirigirse al Espectro.- !Bien Te Doy 5 Segundos Y En Esos 5 Segundos Estarás Muerto!.

Espectro.- ¡Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras! ¡ALETAZO DE ANIQUILACIÓN! -El espectro lanzó una Rafaga Mortal hacia el Caballero Dorado de Libra, La que cuando impacto se vio como la tierra se había levantado y explotado en mil pedazos dejando un enorme hueco.-¡Ja Ja! Sabía que no era rival para... ¿Mi? -Terminó esa frase sintiendo un gran escalofrío en su Espalda.-

Libra Se encontraba a espaldas del Espectro el cual se encontraba perplejo de su Velocidad, Que ni siquiera pudo ver, Fue como si de la Luz se hubiese Tratado.- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Bien ¡Es mi turno! -Elevo su cosmo dorado listo para Atacar, su casco comenzó a cambiar y cerrarse para pasar a tener el emblema de un tigre y con todo su cosmos en la punta de sus manos se dispuso a terminar con el espectro. -¡Los Cien DRAGONES SUPREMOS DE ROSAAAAAAAN!.- El Espectro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Antes de que su Sapuri se desmaterializaba como si fuese un pedazo de papel contra el agua y su cuerpo fuera levantado con violencia siendo arrancado del piso y él se volviera cenizas puras.

Libra miraba sus brazos en frente de él y los devolvió en puños para mirar lo que su cosmos había logrado. -5 segundos exactos.- Volteando a ver a Seika y a Saria. -lamento haber llegado tarde... Seika.- Seinma Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse por completo fue como el Caballero de Libra se acercaba a ayudar a Seika y a Saria

Quiero Ser Más Fuerte...

3 horas después.

Seinma después de varias horas, despertó sintiendo un gran dolor en su cabeza, Su pequeño cuerpo estaba vendado y su frente llevaba una Venda, De donde provenía un fuerte dolor. Pero el dolor no fue lo que lo despertó, fue el sonido de una discusión que Seika estaba teniendo con una persona la cual él no reconocía la voz, Seinma se levantó con Mucha dificultad para ir a el piso de abajo y escuchar lo que Seika y aquel Sujeto decían.

Seika.- ¡No el no... El es tan solo un Niño no está listo para eso!.- Gritaba con Mucha Furia Pues Le habían dicho algo que la hacía sentir como cuando perdió todo por primera vez.

¿?.- ¡Seika viste lo que puede hacer, Él está predestinado para ser un Caballero!.-Respondió un Joven que intentaba Darle Razones.

Seika.- ¡No el no, No otra vez, No dejaré que aparten a Seinma de mi, no lo permitiré!

¿?.- ¡El necesita entrenamiento, para que pueda lograr entender aquel cosmo que hay dentro de él!

Seika: ¡NO EL NO NECESITA ENTENDER NADA EL ES SOLO UN NIÑO!

¿?: ¿¡Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE PASE!?, QUE EN UN MOMENTO DESPIERTE COMPLETAMENTE SU COSMO Y QUE LASTIME GENTE INOCENTE POR UN ACCIDENTE! ¡Él Necesita Aprender a Controlarlo y Tu No Tienes Ningún Poder Sobre El, El Necesita Decidir Qué Es Lo Que Él Quiere!

Seika: ¡Pues Prefiero Eso Mil Veces En Vez De Verlo Muerto!

Seinma: Se...Seika, -Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia seinma el cual había estado escuchando la discusión- ¿Que pasa? -Se quedó mirando al extraño cuyo Cabello era Castaño Claro y sus Ojos Morados con Rayos Verdes que discutía con Seika.- ¿Quien eres tu? -Decía un poco temeroso.-

Genki.- "Mirando a Seika por unos momentos para Luego dirigirse al Joven." Mi nombre es Genki y soy un amigo de Seika y tu debes de ser Seinma. -Dijo extendiendo una mano-

Seinma.- ¿Como sabes mi nombre? -Dijo dudando en Darle la Mano.-

Genki.- Te conozco desde que eras un pequeño Bebé, Es Solo que no me recuerdas porque en ese entonces tu eras muy pequeño.- Sin quitar su sonrisa.

Seinma.- ¿Si eres su amigo? ¿Por que estas peleando con ella? *Peleando…*- En ese momento recordó lo que les ocurrió hace horas atrás. -¡Saria! ¿Donde... ¿Donde Esta?.-

Genki lo tomó de los hombros intentando calmar a Seinma. -Ella está bien, el Caballero Dorado Piscis la llevó a un lugar seguro.- Tomando al pequeño.

Al oír esas palabras, Sein se tranquilizó.

Genki.- Mira Seinma la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque vi el gran potencial que tienes. -suspirando. -¿Seinma Alguna vez has sentido el poder del Cosmos?.- Comenzaba a hablar de una forma Mucho más relajada y tranquila.

Seinma.- Cosmos ¿Qué es eso?.- Arqueando una Ceja al haber escuchado por primera vez la palabra Cosmos.

Genki.- Te lo explicare, El Cosmos es la fuerza vital que habita en todos nosotros, Antiguas leyendas dicen que el Cosmos se creó a partir de Los Inicios del Universo cuando ocurrió la gran explosión del Big Bang, Esta energía habita en todos nosotros, Existen varias formas de Sentir el cosmos y la forma en el que este puede Presentarse y La tuya es especial porque está llena de Luz.

Seinma.- Cosmos... ¡Espera! te refieres a lo que hice, cuando golpee a aquel sujeto… Porque yo le decía al Cosmos La Fuerza...

Genki.- Así es… Espera ¿La Fuerza? Creo que eso era de una pelicula… Bueno eso no importa Escucha con atención El Cosmos al ser una energía ilimitada puede ser usada para muchas cosas, Esta se puede usar para dar vida pero también para quitarla, Aquel que te salvó la vida es un Santo, Más específicamente el de Libra los Santos luchan por el Amor y la Paz en el Universo.- Sein Comenzaba a sentir el Poder a su alrededor y en su mente se hacían presentes la inagen de los Santos Dorados. -Siempre por causas Nobles, Como nuestra diosa Athena nos ha pedido que hagamos.- Y al mencionar el Nombre de Athena La Imagen de la Silueta de la Diosa de hico presente en su Mente. -Y Ese quien te atacó era un espectro es uno de los sirvientes de Hades el Rey del inframundo.- Fue Cuando La Silueta de ese dios apareció junto con sus Siervos del Inframundo, Athena, Hades y todos los guerreros junto a ellos comenzaron a luchar. -Ellos luchan por la ambiciones de su Señor y ese Era uno de sus Siervos, El intento quitarte la vida, pero como tu Cosmo es muy poderoso y la Oscuridad no pudo destruirte.- Regresando a la Realidad.

Seinma.- Mi Cosmo... ¿Y si domino mi Cosmo, me podré hacer Más fuerte y me podré convertir en un Santo?

Genki.- ¡Exactamente! por esa razón estoy aquí, Quiero ser tu mentor y ayudarte a entender esa Fuerza que tienes dentro de ti para que puedas hacerla despertar por completo, Pero eso es solo si tu estas de acuerdo. -Extendiendo nuevamente una mano para que Sein aceptara.-

Seinma.- Quiero ser fuerte para poder proteger a Seika y a Saria, realmente quiero serlo ¡ACEPTO!. Tomando la mano de Genki.

Genki.- Bien está Hecho, Volveré por ti en 5 dias asi que preparate porque nos iremos Al Campo de Entrenamiento Shinrra.

Seika.- ¿Y quien te dio permiso para poder ir?.- Replicó al Niño que hace unos momentos Había accedido a ser entrenado.

Seinma.- Pero Seika. -Volteando a verla de frente.-

Seika.- No Seinma es muy peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada decía Seika.- Arrodillándose para ver a los ojos a Seinma. -Aún eres muy joven, quiero que vivas una vida como un niño normal.- Tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible para evitar su partida.

Seinma.- Pero Seika, Esto es lo que yo quiero…- Dijo Tratando de Convencerla a ella de que realmente era su destino.

Seika.- No Seinma esto no es lo que quieres, tú aún eres un niño y aún no sabes lo que es bueno y malo para ti no quiero que salgas lastimado.- Mirando Seriamente al Niño. -Hay muchos peligros en esto y si tu sales lastimado yo no sé qué podría hacer.- Haciendo un esfuerzo de parar al Niño en esa decisión.

Seinma.- Pero Seika…-Intentaba hablar pero no podía decir realmente nada.

Seika.- Por esa razón no te podre dejar ir -Hablando de Manera Semi Autoritaria para dejar todo en claro.-

Seinma.- ¡Escúchame Por Una Vez!.- Sein había levantado la voz por primera vez. -Esto es lo que quiero, Tu siempre has decidido por mí, Me has dicho que mis sentidos no son realmente nada Cuando puedo Utilizarlos para proteger y ayudar, Yo quiero tomar mis propias decisiones por primera vez… Yo puedo ser má fuerte con esta fuerza… Quiero ser mas fuerte… por tí... Cuando ese hombre nos ataco yo me sentí muy impotente de no poder hacer nada, Yo… Yo Quiero ser mucho más fuerte para poder protegerte, Te quiero proteger con esta Fuerza en mi interior, no quiero que pase lo que nos paso. Por favor Seika déjame hacer este viaje.

-Seika se quedó mirando a los ojos de Seinma, Esa determinación, Esa Fe que no había visto hace mucho tiempo, desde aquellos días en su infancia con otro Niño que alguna vez fue su hermano, Otra Vez la Historia se repetía ante sus ojos pero esta vez era la decisión de este niño el hacerlo y no a la fuerza como lo hicieron hace muchos Siglos atrás ¿La historia se volvería a repetir? ¿O esta vez el Niño volvería a los brazos de su hermana?.-

Seika.- ¿Estás seguro de hacerlo?.- Preguntaba Sintiendo un gran vuelco en el corazón, ¿Una Cruel broma del destino? ¿O un Regalo de los Dioses?.-

Seinma.- No he estado tan seguro de algo en toda mi Vida.- Dijo con mucha convicción, Preparado para todo y para nada solo esperar por la respuesta de Seika.

Seika lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y se levantó únicamente para mirar Atentamente a Genki y Con una Voz muy seria le dijo -Lo único que te pido es que lo cuides.-

Genki.- Con mi propia vida.- Colocando Su puño derecho en su Corazón.

Seinma.- ¡Siii! ¡yupiii!.- Con Las pocas fuerzas que tenía Apenas y podía saltar y Sentir tanta emoción. Aunque se detuvo para no sobre esforzar su adolorido cuerpo

Genki.- Bien Seinma en 5 días vendré por ti Asi que preparate bien, Empaca todo lo que necesites pues el entrenamiento será Completamente riguroso y exigente pero al final te aseguro que te recompensará en el futuro. -Colocando una mano sobre el Hombro de Sein.-

Seinma.- Si,... lo haré.- Volvió a responder con la misma emoción de siempre.

Genki.- Bien nos vemos en 5 días.- Para ponerle una mano en el hombro y mirarlo con mucha confianza y con mucha ilucion para luego dirigirse a la salida, Pero se detuvo ahí mismo Solo para decirle una última Cosa. -Y gracias… Seika.- Cerrando la puerta.

Seinma.- ¡Si! Me convertiré en un Santo ¡Si! ¡Yuju!.- Se dirigió como pudo a su cuarto, para comenzar a hacer sus maletas.

Seika por su parte se mantuvo pensante sobre la decisión que Seinma había tomado, Se sentía como si le volvieran a arrebatar a su Hermano, Pero ella sabía que en algún momento de su vida él llegaría a tomar su decisiones más importantes tarde o temprano, Él quería ser fuerte para lograr grandes cosas de eso estaba completamente segura. Seika se dirigió hacia la habitación de Seinma, En el segundo piso cuando abrió la puerta lo vio con una mochila, intentando meter un juguete de Batman Como podía con su pocas fuerzas algo que Seika le había regalado hace Mucho, Se le quedó mirando con mucha ternura y se preguntó, ¿Cuándo fue que aquel bebé que le dejó su buen amigo le dejo esa Noche en la puerta de su Casa creció de un momento a otro?, Ahora lo tenía muy cerca pero ala vez muy lejos porque sabía que no podía detenerlo, Porque él tendría que crecer algún día, Seika aún así se quedó mirando a aquel Niño que seguía metiendo Ropa, Juguetes y Demás cosas, Solo susurro un par de palabras antes de cerrar la puerta, -¿Desde cuando mi Bebé se volvió un Hombrecito?.- Cerrando la puerta y tan solo fue silencio.

Entonces Llegó el día esperado, Genki llegó en la mañana y ya estaba afuera esperando a Seinma con su aerodeslizador. Notas del autor 2.

Genki.- ¿Ya estas listo Seinma? Porque ya no hay vuelta atrás -Dijo Metiendo la última Maleta a la cajuela y cerrándola.-

Seinma.- Sip, ya estoy listo.- Cargando un par de cosas que Faltaban.

Genki.- Bien ya subi tu equipaje a el carro Es Hora de Irnos, Será mejor que te despidas antes de Partir, -Subiendo a su Vehículo y encendiendo los Motores, Seinma se apresuró a subir lo último que quedaba en el compartimiento de carga y antes de irse fue a hablar con Seika por última vez.-

Seinma.- Ya me tengo que ir... Pero prometo que regresaré y regresaré como un Caballero.- Colocando Un Puño en su Corazón. -Te lo prometo y solo asi podre demostrarte que te puedo proteger, Te lo prometo… No Regresare hasta Convertirme en un Caballero.- Mirando a su Hermana a los Ojos con Mucha Convicción.

Seika.- Antes de que te vayas, toma esto. -Le enseño una pulsera con el símbolo de un Pegaso y Acto siguiente comenzó a Amarrarla en la muñeca derecha de Sein.- Para que sepas que siempre estaré junto a ti -Seika no se tardó más y le dio un último abrazo Antes de decir adiós.- No me importa que no regreses como un Caballero... Lo único que quiero es que regreses aquí... Conmigo.-

Ya en el Aerodeslizador, Ascendieron a una altura de 5 Metros y Sein Colocó su mano en el cristal del carro solo para decir Regresaré y Seika Levantó su mano Como intentando alcanzarlo y Pedir que no se fuera Cuando comenzaron a moverse rápidamente y ella cerro su mano, dejando escapar un Par de Lágrimas, -Regresa Yo esperare Por siempre, Solo tienes que venir a Mi.- Genki y Sein se dirigieron hacia el campo de entrenamiento Shinrra, en esos momentos mientras se alejaban, Seinma vio por la ventana a Saria, quien veía como se alejaba desde aquella Pradera donde se conocieron.

Seinma Le Dedicó a su Amiga Una Últimas palabras, que nunca supo si ella logró escuchar, pero en su mente Ella logró hacerlo. -Regresaré te lo prometo y Seré los Suficientemente Fuerte Como Para Protegerte, Es Una Promesa…-

Una Leyenda Comienza Donde Otra Termina, ¿Qué le Deparará el Futuro a nuestro Protagonista? No se pierdan el Próximo Capítulo de

**Los Guardianes Del Universo.**

**El Nuevo Despertar de Hades.**

**Notas del Autor 1. -** Una Mariposa de origen del planeta Ninvus6. Colores parecidos a los del Arcoirís.

**Notas del autor 2. -** Aerodeslizador. Un Auto con forma de Moto de solo 2 pasajeros.

**Es Algo Hermoso Regresar a esto Con esta Mi primera aventura, Porque la descontinue, es Cuestión de revisar Mi Deviantart y revisar mis Cosas. (Black-AnD-Dark o Obscurum-Draco. Denme un Watch.)**

**Pues me dedique casi 4 Meses y un Año (De hecho) a una serie Llamada The Ninja y Para hacerla tuve que terminar una Miniserie que era El Destino Del Caballero, Me dedique Mucho a escribir editar y eso para terminar la primera temporada, Por esa razón Me tarde demasiado en Actualizar Los Guardianes del Universo.**

**Acerca de La Vida Entre Nosotros Aún hay mucho que Arreglar, Mucho que Hacer y Mucho que decir. Pero como siempre hago primero el capítulo de Los Guardianes y Luego la Vida Entre Nosotros, Así siempre ha sido y no pienso cambiarlo.**

**Aunque aún me pregunto si es que alguien lee esto, ¿Un par de persona quizá? Nunca lo voy a saber realmente.**

**Si Tu me estás leyendo amigo o amiga Hasmelo saber, Porfavor Necesito escuchar tu voz y saber que estás aquí conmigo.**

**A Friendly Mushroom le digo… Hola Amigo Tanto tiempo.**

**A Agus de Cáncer le digo… Aun sigo de pie.**

**A Anime's Next Generation SNYC… Hola Señorita.**

**Y A Giimee Aún Sigo La Lucha, Aún sigo de Pie, Esto no se Acaba hasta que Se acaba.**

**Señores y Señoritas, Esto es El Fin Y Mi Regreso a Saint Seiya, Pronto las reediciones de todos los capitulos. Les Recuerdo Que Los Amo Chavos y Chavas aún cuando nadie comente aqui sigo y voy a seguir hasta que pueda escuchar sus voces.**

**Hasta la eternidad.**

**De su Vecino Amigable **

**El Sorprendente Eddy Araña**


	3. Shinrra

**El inframundo 3 años después de la Guerra Santa de Hades y Athena.**

El inframundo se encontraba devastado después de la muerte de Hades, sin control y tampoco sin balance, Dejado completamente a su suerte, poco a nada había quedado del reino de la muerte, ni siquiera cada una de sus divisiones, pero incluso en su estado aún más deplorable de lo que era desde el inicio dentro del inframundo ahí un seguidor de Hades seguía con vida entre los escombros y las rocas, con una armadura hecha pedazos.

Algo que debío de ser un Cadáver abandonado y olvidado se levantaba después de recibir su segunda muerte.

Radamanthys.- Ah... Ahhhh... maldito Kanon… Cómo te atreviste a intentar destruirme… ¿¡PERO QUE!? -mira a su alrededor- ¿Qué... ¿qué demonios ha pasado? Ahh... señorita pandora. -El Wyvern con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban cojeaba torpemente por el inframundo, en su camino vio la devastación y las ruinas del reino de los muertos, mirando almas en pena caminando sin rumbo fijo, Como si el infierno tuviera otro infierno, pero mucho más aterrador y demencial el juez había logrado atravesar el inframundo en 7 días y ahora se encontraba en Giudecca se había adentrando a la cámara y recargando su muy herido cuerpo en la entrada solo pedía un descanso a su dolor… pero poco o nada sabía que su dolor apenas acababa de comenzar- Ahhhh… ah… no… -Mirando las ruinas de la cámara.- ¡NOOOOOOOO SEÑOR HADEEEES! ¡SEÑORITA PANDORAAAAAAAA! -intentando correr- No… -Cayendo de rodillas.- Noo…. quien... ¿quién hizo esto? ¿Quien pudo hacer esto? ¿Ehhh? -Mirando atentamente.- Ah... El… El Muro De Los Lamentos es... es Imposible, tie... tiene un agujero ¿quien habra hecho esto? -Radamanthys casi en un esfuerzo pobre logró entrar al agujero donde 12 almas doradas se habían sacrificado para darle una esperanza a los jóvenes elegidos de Athena, y ahí al final del túnel vio algo que logró quebrarlo.- Ah... No... -Acercándose a un gran vestido negro cuya dama de negro había dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo.- No… No… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... Señorita pandora le... le falle -Mira las cuentas que se encontraban en las mangas del vestido y nota que solo una de todas las que no estaba ennegrecida la suya.- 108 cuentas, Como las almas de los 108 espectros, ¿Quién habrá dejado este objeto tan despreciable aquí? -recogiendolas y amarrandolas a su brazo.- Ah…. Ahhh… es ese…. El Camino de los Dioses, en donde se encuentran los campos Elíseos, -Mirando los vestigios decaídos de su armadura, solo le quedaba una ala y parte de su armadura pero casi completamente rota.- mi armadura está casi destrozada... pero en épocas pasadas mi corazón fue purificado con la sangre del señor Hades... yo atravesaré el camino y llegaré hasta allí… y si muero en el proceso espero poder ver a la señorita Pandora una última vez… Tan Solo espero que no sea tan tarde. -Radamanthys salto hacia el camino de los dioses solo para llegar a los campos Elíseos.- ¡Señor Hades voy por USTEEEEEED!

**En los campos Elíseos.**

-Radamanthys había caído sobre flores marchitas y muertas al igual que todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, Los Elíseos habían sufrido el mismo destino que todo el Inframundo.- He... he llegado... Ah... -Mira hacia el entorno devastado y sin vida del que alguna vez nunca careció- No… no… no… no... no… no… ¿¡porque!? -Golpeando las flores marchitas y pegando su frente al suelo.- hemos perdido, este hermoso lugar en el que ningún humano ha entrado, donde solo existe la paz está destruido ¿Porque?, ¿porque soy el unico que aun queda con vida? ¿¡POR QUEEEEEEEEEEE!? -golpeando el suelo nuevamente para intentar encontrar una satisfacción de su dolor espiritual en el físico.-

¿?.- ¡Hey tu!

Radamanthys.- ¿Ehh?

¿?.- Si… creo que te llamabas Radamanthys, ¿No es asi?

Radamanthys.- ¿Quien eres? ¡Muéstrate!

Thanatos.- Quien más, que el Dios de la muerte, el Hermano del sueño, El Gran Thanatos -Apareciendo detrás de una casa destruida, La estrella de su frente no brillaba como antes, solo una pequeña chispa de esta y su Marca no estaba bien definida, un triste recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue.-

Radamanthys.- Hey ¿tu sabes que demonios acaba de pasar? Thanatos

Thanatos.- Los caballeros de Athena eso fue lo que pasó, Y no acaba de pasar, Hace ya 3 años aunque no estoy muy seguro, mi concepción del tiempo mismo ha sido alterada pues Yo solo he vagado por aquí por mucho tiempo sin ninguna razón, Los Dorados destruyeron el Muro de los lamentos, Sacrificando así su propias vidas… De Hecho pude encontrar tu presencia hace no menos de unos días, Creí que serías de ayuda.

Radamanthys.- ¿3 Años? ¿y el señor Hades fue?

Thanatos: Asesinado si… -suspiro- hemos fallado… y yo ahora no puedo hacer nada más que seguir vagando aquí eternamente, pero contigo aquí por lo menos tendré a alguien con quien conversar durante el paso de la eternidad.

Radamanthys.- Hm -Retirándose de ese lugar.-

Thanatos.- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

Radamanthys.- Voy a revivir al Señor Hades.

Thanatos.- ¿Y qué planeas hacer? Todo lo que intentes será inútil y creeme cuando te digo que incluso un dios como yo no puede lograr ese tipo de milagros.

Radamanthys.- Nadie ni nada puede revivir a un dios y mucho menos a uno de los dioses primigenios como Hades, Solo puede hacerlo alguien que puede controlar al tiempo mismo y el padre de nuestro señor… Planeo ir con Cronos al Taratos y Hacer lo que sea necesario para revivirlo y si tu o alguien más intenta detenerme lo destrozaré.

Thanatos.- Pero yo no te iba a detenerme, De Hecho Iba a ayudar. Que aburrida sería la eternidad paseando por aquí, cuando ya no hay nada que realmente valga la pena hacer.

Los dos se miran y al estar en un mutuo acuerdo y ambos van al Taratos a revivir a Hades

Al atravesar el camino de los dioses por segunda vez Thanatos pudo comprobar que aún seguía siendo un dios aún si la marca de su frente había desaparecido por completo, Radamanthys y Thanatos viajaron por el camino de los dioses durante mucho tiempo buscando la tumba de Cronos, Pasaron cerca de 2 meses en busca del Taratos y al encontrarlo de entre los millones de caminos entraron un lugar en el que no existía nada solo un gran agujero en la tierra, acercarse a el Risco se quedaron mirando a un punto fijo con cierto temor, pero con mucha devoción, lo que veían Era un enorme Reloj De Arena hecho de los materiales más preciosos, Platino en las partes donde el reloj simulaba sus columnas y anillos que cubrían una tapa hecha de Oro puro de lo que mayormente se componía todo el reloj y la Plata más fina que recubre todo el reloj que tenía símbolos y marcas en todo el cuerpo del reloj que se movía constantemente marcando todas las líneas del tiempo y con un cristal digno de los dioses dejaba ver a su interior donde la arena eran diamantes que caían sin control.

Thanatos.- Aqui esta el lugar en donde Cronos fue encerrado por sus tres Hijos, los Viejos Dioses del Olimpo.

Radamanthys.- ¿Crees que sepa que nosotros estamos aquí?

La tierra donde ellos estaban parados comenzó a moverse violentamente, Sentían como una fuerza más grande que la de cualquier estrella hacía retumbar el suelo, Ambos espectros presenciaban la ira del padre del tiempo y de los dioses.

Cronos.- **¿¡QUIEN OSA DESPERTARME!?**

Thanatos.- Se… Señor Cronos... nosotros...

Cronos.- **¿¡QUIENES SON USTEDES!? ¿¡PORQUE ESTÁN EN EL LUGAR DONDE MIS TRES HIJOS ME ENCERRARON!? ¡USTEDES INSENSATOS, AHORA SUFRAN LA IRA DEL PADRE DEL TIEMPO! ¡ADAMAS SPASMOS!**

Radamanthys y Thanatos fueron levantados con violencia del suelo, Sus cuerpos comenzaron a desgarrarse en una fuerte agonía y ambos perdían las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban, el Wyvern gritaba no solo del dolor sino furioso porque si él moría ahí, todo el tiempo que paso en el Inframundo, en los Eliseos y en el Taratos no habría valido de nada. -¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.-

Thanatos.- Se... Señor Cronos ... Te... tenemos algo que decirle... Un un trato.

Cronos.- **Mmmm** -El ataque se detiene cuando el padre del tiempo escucho la palabra trato.- **¿Qué Clase De Trato?**

Ambos caen al piso, Más doloridos pues el Adamas Spasmos casi desgarraba sus cuerpos por completo y los hacía polvo junto a las estrellas, Ambos se levantan más doloridos pero decididos a continuar con su Trato.

Thanatos.- Que... Queremos que reviva a nuestro Señor Hades.

Cronos.- **Mmmm…. ¿Y Porque Haría Yo Eso? ¿Porque Tendría Que Revivir A Uno De Mis Hijos?**

-Radamanthys en un arrebato de desesperación se levantó hacia él dios.- ¡Porque él iba a ser el creador del Mundo Perfecto!

Cronos.- **¡CALLA INSOLENTE!** -Hizo caer sobre el Wyvern un relámpago oscuro el cual Wyvern recibió completamente.-

Thanatos.- Radamanthys, por favor déjame hablar, Si quieres que nuestro señor vuelva a la vida te pido que cierres tu maldita boca y me dejes hacer esto por mi cuenta. -Mirando a sus espaldas para ver a su compañero levantándose tambaleante y poniéndose de rodillas.-

Radamanthys se había resignado a solo mirar y escuchar.

Thanatos.- Señor Cronos, necesitamos que reviva a nuestro Señor Hades, porque el inframundo es un caos, ya no existe el orden en el reino de los vivos y los muertos, El lugar mas pacifico de todo el Multiverso ha sido destruido, El único lugar donde no existe, la des igualdad, donde no hay hambre ni miedo.

Cronos.- **Si Yo Pudiera Hacer Revivir a Hades, ¿Que Me Darían A Cambio? No Tienen Nada Que Yo Quiera… No Me Sirve De Nada Un Dragón Decaído Y Un Dios Inepto.**

Thanatos.- Le ofrecemos nuestra lealtad Eterna Mi Señor Cronos -Arrodillándose.- Sabemos que no somos los dignos sirvientes que usted busca, Pero nosotros regresamos de la muerte solo para servir y ayudar a los dioses a exterminar la humanidad, Si pudiera tan solo darnos la oportunidad de revivir a nuestro señor le entregamos nuestras almas sin dudarlo… Su Voluntad Será Nuestra Voluntad.

Radamanthys.- Ehh... hmmm… -Mirando al dios Cronos que los observaba pacientemente esperando la respuesta de ambos, Radamanthys no estaba seguro de hacerlo, Pero Su lealtad y su vida le pertenecían a Hades y a Pandora y por la misma razón entregaría su alma a Cronos.- Nuestra lealtad eterna... -Arrodillándose como un sirviente ante él-

-Cronos Parecía pensar su respuesta muy bien en silencio, los términos dados por Thanatos eran completamente factibles y al entregar sus voluntades ante él le ayudarían a recuperar lo que sus hijos le habían arrebatado, incluso si eso significaba revivir a uno de ellos.- **Bien, Pero Si Se Unen A Nosotros En Cuerpo Y Alma, Tendrán Que Obedecer Sin Cuestionar Y Ayudar Enteramente En Mi Nuevo Resurgimiento. **-Radamanthys y Thanatos Miraron al dios del tiempo con una gran sorpresa pero con un agradecimiento infinito.- **Y** **Al Ser De Los Nuestros Ya No Serán Los Guerreros De Hades Y Sus Armaduras Ya No Serán Requeridas**, -Lo que quedaba de la armadura de Radamanthys fue convertida en polvo frente a sus ojos, Acto siguiente ambos sintieron que la energía de Cronos en todo sus cuerpos, Su fuerza había sido restablecida y mejorada, La estrella de Thanatos había vuelto a brillar como antes pero ahora con más intensidad.- **Ahora Serán Radamanthys Del Reloj De Arena** -se ensambla la armadura en su cuerpo y sus ojos adquirieron un resplandor rojo.- **Y Thanatos Del Reloj Solar**. -Se ensambla la armadura en su cuerpo y su Estrella comienza a Cambiar a un color Rojo- **¡Ahora Vayan Al Pasado, A Recuperar El Cuerpo y Alma de Hades!, ¡Vayan Y Recuperen Las Piezas Del Señor De La Muerte!.**

**Los Caballeros Del Zodiaco: El Nuevo Despertar De Hades.**

**Capítulo 2 Shinrra.**

**En el capítulo anterior de los guardianes del universo Conocimos a Seinma un niño muy especial con un gran poder en su interior y a Saria una niña cuya identidad es casi un misterio, Seinma al intentar proteger a Seika y a Saria logró liberar un gran poder, pero por desgracia no había sido suficiente para vencer al espectro que por poco acaba con la vida de Seinma, Pero antes de que lo hiciera el caballero de Libra llegó en el último momento para salvar su vida. Después de la confrontación Seinma conoce a Genki el que le daría la oportunidad de volverse más fuerte para poder proteger a Seika y a Saria ¿Que ocurrirá con nuestro Protagonista?**

_**Ubicación; Campo de Entrenamiento Shinrra.  
Sur de Nueva Italia 5:30 Pm.**_

Seinma miraba la entrada de el campo de y sus alrededores atentamente pues este se ubicaba en un gran bosque muy alejado de la civilización, Genki se encontraba en la casilla del vigilante para que le autorizarán la entrada.

Genki.- Te he dicho una y otra vez que si estoy autorizado para entrar.

Guardia.- Lo siento patrón pero sin identificación no entra.

Genki.- Me lleva la... ya te dije que soy yo Genki, Además yo prácticamente vivo aquí si bien que me conoces y ya te lo dije deje mi identificación en mis otros pantalones -Se denotaba en la voz del Maestro mucha desesperación pues él había estado hablando con el guardia por más de 1 hora.-

Guardia.- si y yo nací ayer ¿No? ya le dije patrón, Sin identificación no pasa reglas son reglas.

Genki.- Arrrg me lleva, me lleva, ¡Me Requete Lleva La Que Me Está Llevando Ahhhhhhh! -Ya estaba muy desesperado y ya estaba más que molesto.- No quería recurrir a esto. -Mete su mano en su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y saca su cartera y de ahí saca un Medallón Dorado con el símbolo que representaba, a los caballeros dorados de Athena; Niké.- Querías mi identificacion bueno ¡Aquí Está!

Guardia.- Ah bueno patrón pase usted. -Oprimio el boton para que la puerta se abriera Genki regreso a el aerodeslizador y dio marcha hacia adentro del campo.-

Seinma.- ¿Porque no hiciste eso antes? -Dijo Sein con su voz dudosa y una ceja levantada.-

Genki.- Así es Gerardo, es un poquito exagerado con las reglas.

Seinma.- Ah bueno -Dijo él joven sin hacer más preguntas. Al entrar completamente Seinma miro impresionado los alrededores de el campo de entrenamiento, Vio a varios aspirantes a caballero y a sus mentores por todas partes Hombres y Mujeres por igual, aunque muchas de las chicas tenían máscaras de plata con distintos diseños, Mientras más avanzaban admiraba cada detalle cada cosa, Varias cabañas ubicadas en distintos lugares, Un puesto de comida que ofrecía distintos tipos de alimentos tanto vegetarianos como carnívoros, Una arena de combate donde los aprendices se demostraban y confrontaban para saber quién era más fuerte y la cosa que mas impresiono a Sein otra arena pero esta es especial pues ahi varios jóvenes aprendices entrenaban peleaban y se ejercitaban se movían por todas partes se les veía lanzando Golpes, Patadas, Correr, Saltar, Cargar cosas pesadas y todo conviviendo en un ambiente muy salvaje pues el bosque era inmenso y casi todo el campo tenía un estilo muy parecido al de la Antigua Grecia, Claro que con algunos detalles muy destacables, Como los faros de luz, Alguna que otra pantalla de estadísticas y las cabañas que aunque siendo de madera tienen ese estilo tecnológico en las puertas y ventanas que sobresale.- ¡Es increíble! -decía impresionado con todo lo que veía, sin duda el campo de entrenamiento se veia y sentia como un sueño, Seinma estaba tan entretenido viendo todo que no se dio cuenta cuando se detuvieron frente a una cabaña.

Genki.- Listo Sein hemos llegado -Abriendo las puertas y saliendo de el aerodeslizador.-

Seinma al salir y tocar el piso se sintió más ligero -Esto es raro.-

Genki.- ¿Que es raro? -Al escuchar el comentario de Sein.-

Seinma.- Ehh, No nada -Tratando de ocultar un poco su pena.-

Genki.- Hmmm, Oh ja ja ja ja ja ¿Nunca habías viajado antes en un Aerodeslizador antes?

Seinma.- No -dijo apenado.-

Genki.- No te preocupes Sein a todos nos pasa -dijo acercándose al compartimiento de carga y sacando el equipaje y una mochila mucho más grande que al parecer tenía un objeto muy grande y pesado, Al parecer una caja muy grande y que contenía algo super importante dentro.-

Seinma.- ¿Y aquí es donde vives?

Genki.- Sip este es mi humilde hogar.

Seinma se veía muy impresionado pues esta cabaña era mucho más grande que las demás, Parecía que Genki era mucho más importante de lo que la primera impresión aparentaba.

Genki.- Bueno vamos -Genki camino y subió los dos escalones que el pórtico tenía y tocó la cerradura con su dedo pulgar acto siguiente la puerta se desbloqueo.- Vamos entra. -dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y le daba una señal para que entrara Sein no lo dudo ni un momento y entro muy aprisa y Genki lo siguió.-

Más tarde ese día después de explorar e instalarse en la cabaña de su mentor, Sein se encontraba paseando por el campo de entrenamiento con el equipo y el uniforme que los aprendices debían de llevar reglamentariamente para identificarse, el equipo de Sein se trataba de una armadura de cuero o algún otro material que pretendía más de ser de hierro que le cubría la parte superior de la espalda y en la parte de el pecho solo le cubría justo en el corazon, ademas que se complementan con una hombrera, El brazal le cubría la parte superior del brazo dejando las correas del brazal al descubierto y unos guantes sin dedos con incrustaciones de metal en la parte de los nudillos y por último unas botas que se complementaban con unas espinilleras y sus respectivas rodilleras y abajo de su armadura de Cuero/Hierro llevaba un uniforme rojo de una sola pieza.

_**Nota Del Autor 1.**_

_**Mientras caminaba por Shinrra conociendo el lugar no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo su mentor algo que le quedó muy dentro de su mente aún cuando había ocurrido 2 Minutos antes.-**_

Genki.- Vamos Sein, sal a conocer a Shinrra y a tus nuevos compañeros, La primera lección que debes aprender aquí, Es el conocer tu entorno, Reconocer a tus rivales y aprender a moverte por un entorno nuevo, Adaptate a Shinrra y esta te corresponderá.

Seinma.- No… No estoy muy seguro, Realmente no soy muy sociable que digamos… Aunque me gustaría poder explorar Shinrra.

Genki.- Pues este es el objetivo de tu primera lección, Tendrás que adaptarte solo a esta situación, Yo no estaré contigo así que quiero ver comò logras adaptarte a cualquier entorno, Así que vamos Sein sal un rato Conoce tu entorno y trata de convivir porque mañana comienza tu entrenamiento real y necesito que despejes tu mente para que el entrenamiento de sus frutos.

Seinma.- Bueno… lo intentaré.

Genki.- Ah y una última cosa si alguien te desafía a una pelea husa todo lo que tengas, Shinrra tiene a muchos aprendices que les gusta demostrar sus habilidades ante otros y tu al ser nuevo van a querer desafiarte, Defiendete y lucha yo se que tu sabes pelear pero ten mucho cuidado, Es solo que aqui hay muchos con estilos de pelea diferentes, Así que intenta que no te den una paliza.

_**Seinma se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con un panel.-**_

Seinma.- ¿Auch con que me pegue? -Mirando hacia el panel.- eh ¿qué es esto?

En la tabla se veían los nombres de varios aprendices, Sein aún no sabía leer muy bien pero podía reconocer algunas palabras y algunos símbolos se dió cuenta de que muchos nombres en la tabla estaban en rojo y solo dos estaban de color blanco en la cima de la tabla se tenían las clasificaciones para conseguir la armadura de el Lince y solo quedaban 2 guerreros en la tabla.

-Marco lapham y Renzo Reverie.-

Seinma.- hmmmm ¿quien es Marco Lapham?

Marco.- Soy yo el mayor aspirante a convertirse en el caballero de el Lince, ¿Que acaso no has escuchado de mi? -Dijo pues él estaba detrás de Sein, Se trataba de un joven un más mayor casi rozando la edad de 15 Cabello Semi Morado y Ojos Color Azul.-

Seinma.- Ehhhmmmm… No la verdad es que no.

Marco: ¿Que? ¿Como te atreves a no conocerme?, Si cada una de mis hazañas han sido vistas por toda Shinrra ¿Que acaso has vivido debajo de una piedra todo este tiempo?

Seinma.- Ehhhh… No… Es solo que soy nuevo aqui.

Marco.- Ah bueno, Eso explica todo así que ¿Eres nuevo en Shinrra?

Seinma.- Y sip.

Marco.- Ohhh ya veo, bueno últimamente no ha habido muchos nuevos como tú, pero dejando todo eso de lado es bueno tener sangre nueva en Shinrra y dime ¿quien es tu mentor?

Seinma.- Bueno, no lo conozco muy bien pero es Genki.

Marco se quedó mirando a Seinma con mucha impresión, había algo en su mente que le decía que no podía ser cierto pero despues comenzo a reir.

Marco.- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! no ya... Ya enserio quien je je ¿Quién es tu mentor?

Seinma.- Ya te lo dije es Genki.

Marco.- ¿Es en serio?

Seinma.- Si... ¿Porque no me crees?

-Marco se quedó en silencio por un momento, Él en su tiempo en Shinrra había sabido que Genki siempre se había preparado para entrenar a alguien, Pero cuando un nuevo se lo pedían se rehusaba, Había escuchado que buscaba a alguien con un espíritu inquebrantable y que logrará seguir el camino de la lucha incesante y sin Rendirse después de pensar respondió.- ¿Cómo es que un caballero dorado sea mentor de un niño como el?

Seinma.- Ehhh ¿Disculpa?

Marco.- Ah oh nada… No es nada…

Seinma.- ¿Cómo es posible que Genki sea un Caballero Dorado?

Marco.- ¿No lo sabías? ¿Pues cuánto tiempo llevas con él?

Seinma.- Pues… Llevo una Semana…

Marco.- Dioses aún no puedo creerme que él sea tu mentor, Pues todo el mundo sabe que Genki es un Caballero de los más poderosos, pero no recuerdo de que era... creo que era de Géminis o de Cáncer pero no… -Pensó un poco pero no sabía de qué armadura era portador.- No lo recuerdo, seguramente es de Acuario.

Seinma pensó un poco aunque lo único que se le vino a la mente fue decir. -¿y Libra?.-

Marco.- Hmmmmm no… No Estoy seguro de que no es de Libra… Bueno el caso es que es un Caballero Dorado.

Seinma.- ¿Y porque no me creíste cuando te dije que mi mentor es Genki?

Marco.- Porque los Caballeros Dorados no entrenan a nadie a menos que sea un caso muy especial y creo que solo he visto un par de esos pero de ahí en más no. -Pensando algo.- (Y Genki no ha entrenado a nadie jamás… ¿Qué Tiene De Especial Este Niño para que haya tomado la decisión de entrenarlo?)

Seinma se quedó pensativo aún con lo que Marco le había dicho aún no respondía del todo cual caballero dorado era su mentor, Aunque intentó no tomarle demasiada importancia sabía que después le preguntaría y quizás le respondería esa duda que se había quedado cuando escuchó la palabra Caballero Dorado y Genki.

Marco.- Y Dime ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Cual es tu motivación para luchar en Shinrra?

Seinma escuchó lo que Marco le dijo y sin pensarlo ni dudarlo dijo. -Yo quiero volverme mucho más fuerte, para proteger a Seika y a Saria.-

Marco.- Ah un Guardián. -Dijo como si esa respuesta la hubiera escuchado antes o que parecía ser casi como lo que muchos creían y luchaban, Y por ende ya había una forma para llamar a cada tipo de aprendiz.- Es algo fresco ver a alguien como tu por aquí, Muchos solo vienen para volverse más fuertes y mejorar con sus habilidades y cosmos o solo para proteger a Athena, La mayoría solo quiere convertirse en caballeros dorados pero ya no hay bacantes para las doce casas. De cualquier forma yo no juzgo porque los guerreros vienen aquí, yo solo me concentro en mis propias metas y en mi objetivo.

Sein escuchó con mucha atención y luego de haberse dicho eso surgió una réplica igual. -¿Y tú porqué estás aquí?.-

Marco.- Yo estoy aquí porque quería llegar a aspirar más en grande, Además de que en mi pueblo natal siempre se ha considerado un Honor tener a un guerrero entre las personas, Creo que más que nada se sienten protegidos.

Seinma.- ¿Y esa es tu única meta?

Marco.- Ahora que lo dices… Me gustaría llegar a practicar la docencia, pero estoy seguro de que no sería posible aunque se necesita alguién… mi pueblo no tiene mucha educación y últimamente es lo que más se necesita, Pero no lo veo posible o al menos no aquí.

Seinma.- Pues yo no veo porque, si alguien realmente te necesita deberías ayudar y si es tan necesario como dices creo que deberías hacerlo. -Sonriendo ampliamente.- Yo lo Hago Por Seika y por Saria. Tu podrías hacerlo por esas personas.

Seinma.- Y en todo caso ¿Hacia dónde te dirigías?

Marco.- Bueno me dirigía a mi encuentro, Hoy Finalmente me darán el honor de convertirme en el caballero del Lince. -Mirando la Hora.- y Hablando de ya casi es hora, Ven Vamos -Dirigiéndose a la Arena de Combates.

Seinma y Marco se dirigieron a prisa a la arena donde ya se encontraban muchos aprendices y guardias, El contrincante ya estaba presente en la arena y todo estaba listo para comenzar. Sein comenzó a ver a su alrededor y a todos los que se encontraban ahí.

Marco.- Bien chico ve a las gradas y ve como un profesional se gana el derecho a llamarse caballero.

Seinma.- Pero ¿Y si pierdes? -Con un poco de preocupación en su voz.-

Marco.- Creeme no voy a perder, me he entrenado arduamente para este momento

Seinma.- Espero que tengas razón, pues el se ve más fuerte que tú y…

Guardia.- ¡Atención todos! El gran patriarca está aquí para ver la pelea y entregar la sagrada armadura de el lince, ¡Todos Presten Atención!

En ese momento el Patriarca se había presentado en el lugar con su característica túnica blanca y su casco que le tapaba todo el rostro, Sólo cabellos de color Café se asomaban por el casco dorado, Su imponencia era tal que al verlo todos podían sentir el poder y la autoridad máxima del santuario y de los Dorados, Los aprendices y soldados se arrodillaron ante él, excepto Seinma que se había quedado mirando al patriarca con mucha curiosidad, Saria le había contado muchas cosas acerca de él y se veía tal y como lo describia tanto, Alto, Imponente, Causando intriga y mucho respeto hacia su persona, Tan sólo con verlo podías sentir el imponente cosmo que esté desprendía solo con su presencia, Al darse cuenta el patriarca que Seinma no se arrodilló ante él dirigió su mirada hacia él pequeño aprendiz y en eso el patriarca se veía más sorprendido que molesto, Seinma le recordaba a aquel héroe de la leyenda, No solo su aspecto sino que parecía una imagen viva de un recuerdo arraigado en su mente, Pues sólo con verlo sintió una sensación muy familiar que le recordaba aquellos tiempos en donde...

Marco.- Hey chico ¿Que haces arrodíllate? -Susurrando.-

Seinma: ¿Ah?... ¿Eh?... Oh… si si si si si. -Sein siguió el consejo de marco y se arrodilló ante el Patriarca.-

El Patriarca salió de su trance y con una voz serena y muy firme dijo. -Bien ya que los guerreros están aquí es hora de comenzar con la batalla, El ganador recibirá el honor de ser llamado caballero y será merecedor de llevar consigo la Armadura de el Lince, El que ya no pueda luchar perderá y por lo tanto aquel que siga de pie será el vencedor sin mas que agregar prepárense Tanto Física como Mentalmente.-

-Marco dió un suspiro y se acomodó el cuello listo para todo.- Bien, chico ve a sentarte ya.

Seinma.- Si -Subiendo los escalones.- Buena suerte.

Marco.- No la necesito Chico, Pero gracias. -Guiñandole un Ojo.-

Seinma fue corriendo a las gradas y eligió un lugar en donde podía ver toda la pelea completa, ambos contrincantes se preparaban física y emocionalmente para pelear y cuando finalmente terminaron de meditar el patriarca habló.

Patriarca: Marco ¿Estas listo? -Marco sacudió su cabeza en señal de aceptación- Renzo ¿Estás listo? -Asintiendo de igual manera- ¡Bien comienzen!

Ambos guerreros se lanzaron al ataque, Los golpes volaban cada uno se escuchaba como si dieran lo mejor en cada golpe, Uno tras otro la velocidad de ambos estaba más que pareja, sin detenerse en un momento a otro se alejaron marco encendió su cosmo de momento, listo para atacar.

Marco.- ¡GARRAS DEL LINCEEEEEEEEE!

Marco transformó sus manos a garras y se lanzó hacia Renzo, Marco intentaba herir a Renzo pero Este no dejaba de esquivar cada una de sus zarpas, Cada vez Marco aumentaba mas y mas su velocidad pero Renzo parecía inmutable, Marco cometió un error al lanzarse hacia Renzo intentando tirarlo, Pues este lo interceptó con una patada en la cara y un golpe directo en las costillas con una fuerza devastadora el sonido de cada una de sus costillas quebrándose se escuchó en toda la arena y después marcó cayó de rodillas al piso escupiendo sangre, Sin duda alguna aquel golpe fue fatal y hubiera sido mortal si la armadura de Cuero/Hierro no lo hubiera protegido.

Renzo.- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Patetico… bien ahora me toca a mi -Renzo enciende su cosmo y antes de que marco reaccionara Renzo pateó a marco en el rostro lanzandolo por los aires y entonces sucedió lo inevitable.- ¡RAFAGA DE LAS GARRAS DEL LINCEEEEEEEE!

Marco fue atacado una y otra vez Renzo en el aire se movía de un lado a otro, De arriba hacia abajo, De izquierda a derecha, Haciendo una cruz y una equis en el aire con cada ataque, El público veía con asombro como Renzo se movía más y más rápido y como le propiciaba cada ataque a Marco y Seinma solo podía ver impactado como poco a poco marco perdía cada parte de su armadura, Hasta solo quedar con la mitad de esta y para el golpe final renzo dio un gran salto y con la velocidad de la caída incrustó sus garras en el abdomen de marco terminando, estrellándolo en el pizo, Marco había sido vencido y lo peor de todo renzo lo humillo enfrente de todos, incluso ante el gran Patriarca se sentía derrotado, lo único que esperaba era la voz de el patriarca decir el nombre de Renzo como el vencedor, sus sueños de ser el caballero de el lince se destruyeron a cada segundo, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, todo se había terminado para él pero no fue la voz de el gran patriarca la que escuchó fue la voz del pequeño joven de cabellos cafés.

Seinma.- ¡VAMOS MARCO NO TE RINDAS, TU PUEDES VENCERLO, SI TE RINDES AHORA NO PODRÁS SER CABALLERO, VAMOS LEVÁNTATE TU PUEDES SEGUIR YO CREO EN TI!

Esas palabras, Esa fé se contagió y entonces, Dos luego tres, Luego seis y luego todos le dieron ánimos a Marco y fue cuando el gran Patriarca miro hacia Seinma, Sin duda alguna ese niño le recordaba a él a aquel Caballero que aun con las posibilidades en su contra nunca dejó de luchar. En esos momentos Marco se volvió a levantar, con más energía y con un objetivo muy claro ganar a toda costa.

Marco.- Oye…. Idiota aún... no he... terminado… ¡Esto no se acaba hasta que yo Te Gane!

Renzo.- Si lo que querías era morir, Solo lo hubieras pedido. -Renzo encendió su cosmo y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo a Marco.- ¡RAFAGA DE LAS GARRAS DEL LINCEEEEEE! -Antes de que renzo intentará tocar a marco este lo interceptó con un puñetazo en el rostro.-

Marco.- Esto es algo que ya deberías saber Renzo, -Volviendo a golpearlo.- Pero al parecer no lo sabes, Asi que te lo diré No uses el mismo ataque en un caballero 2 veces -Colocándose en posición de ataque.- el mismo truco no funcionara otra vez. -Marco enciendió su cosmo, Renzo intentó volver a golpearlo pero marco ya tenía previsto todos sus movimientos y el milagro sucedió, Marco golpeó el rostro de renzo nuevamente y esta vez con más fuerza marco ya no dejaría que renzo lo volviera a atacar, Y a este ya no le quedaban fuerzas para atacar, todos los golpes que marco le dio lo dejaron completamente aturdido y en ese último momento marco encendió su cosmo hasta el máximo y solo bastaron 3 palabras para que la pelea terminara.- ¡GARRRAS DEL LINCEEEEEEEE!

Marco dio todo en esos ataques devastando cualquier tipo de defensa que Renzo pudiera utilizar, Renzo cayó derrotado y la pelea terminó con Marco como vencedor, Nadie se lo pudo creer Marco el tipo quien hace unos momento había perdido la batalla, ahora se coronaba como el vencedor y esas palabras que tanto quiso escuchar desde que se hizo un aprendiz no se hicieron esperar.

Patriarca.- Marco te reconozco como un Caballero, Por esta misma razón te entrego la Armadura del Lince -Mostrando la caja que se encontraba en un pedestal, Con el símbolo del lince en la carátula de esta, Marco casi se puso a llorar por la emoción pero se lo aguantó.- Pero te diré una última cosa antes de que seas un caballero por completo, esta armadura deberá ser usada para proteger el amor y la paz en el universo y nunca por motivos personales, Debes luchar y hacer honor a esta legendaria armadura y por último al entregarte esta gran responsabilidad, Promete que jurarás entregarle tu lealtad a Athena y nunca traicionar los ideales de los Caballero y del Santuario ¿Lo juras?

Marco se puso serio por un momento y sólo dijo con palabras simples pero directas. -Lo juro.-

Patriarca.- Muy bien ahora por el poder que Athena me ha concedido, Te declaro oficialmente el Caballero del Lince.

Marco comenzó a celebrar y Sein comenzó a mirar esto y trató de acercarse pero los otros aprendices le impedían el paso, Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar desde lejos Y Mientras Tanto El Patriarca miraba al jovencillo aún pensando en su viejo amigo, Pensando en que finalmente el guerrero legendario finalmente había renacido… Y quizás… Solo quizás poder tener su redención.

Más tarde ese día después de celebrar su victoria y despedirse de todos sus amigos y de su mentor a Marco se le veía saliendo de Shinrra con la caja de la Armadura colgando de su espalda y una maleta llena de recuerdos en su brazo izquierdo.

Seinma.- ¡Marco espera!

Marco.- Ehhh… Oh eres tu Chico,Perdona se me olvidó despedirme de ti y agradecerte por ayudarme a vencer a Renzo.

Seinma.- No hay porqué Marco pero… ¿A dónde vas?

Marco.- Bueno… Ya me voy Chico, Tengo que regresar a mi tierra, Mi familia me espera ya ha pasado algún tiempo y de verdad necesito saber como están las cosas allá.

Seinma.- Ohhh -Con un poco de tristeza.- ¿Y… ¿te volveré a ver?

Marco.- Apuesta lo que quieras a que así será. -Alborotando el cabello de Sein Y comenzó su camino hacia la salida, pero antes de salir le dijo una última cosa a Seinma.- Ya sé porque Genki te escogió como su Aprendiz.

-Y retomó su camino hasta que se perdió de vista, Seinma se había quedado viendo hacia la dirección a la que Marco se dirigió, dio un último vistazo hacia el camino y volvió a Shinrra, Seinma se quedó pensando en lo que Marcó dijo, Algo que no tenía completo sentido pero en ese momento una voz femenina le habló una voz no tanto madura pero igualmente bien parecida.

¿?.- Eso fue algo muy valiente de tu parte. -Dijo desde las sombras.-

Seinma: ¿Ehhh quien eres? ¿Y donde estas?

¿?: ¡Aquí! -Se trataba niña casi de la misma edad de Sein, El Cabello de ella tenía un tono Castaño Claro semi Rubio y era un poco largo al final en su punta lo tenía amarrado con un listón de Color Rojo, Con una Armadura de Aprendiz Femenina que cubría su Pecho, Sus Piernas y el Brazo derecho y una Máscara de Plata y en su cintura había un Pañuelo de color Azul Marino que resaltaba de entre su armadura de Cuero/Hierro, Y su Máscara tenía el diseño de una rosa en la frente, Apareció detrás de él cayendo y aterrizando ágilmente como si hubiera practicado esa caída por mucho tiempo.-

Seinma.- ¿Quien... ¿Quien eres? -volteando a verla.-

Mary.- Mi nombre es Mary ¿y el tuyo? -Mirándolo detenidamente bajo la máscara.-

Seinma.- Mi nombre es Seinma.

Mary.- Mucho gusto en conocerte.

Seinma.- El gusto es mío. -Sonriendo.-

Mary.- Gracias -Dijo un poco apenada y desviando la mirada.- Bueno como decía, eso fue muy valiente de tu parte. -Regresando su vista al niño.-

Seinma.- ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto muy confundido-

Mary.- Cualquiera habría dejado a Marco tirado, dejando que la pelea terminara y dejando que sus sueños se destruyeran, -Mirando hacia el bosque.- Incluso sus amigos hubieran dejado que eso ocurriera. Pero tu no. -Acercándose más a él.- Aunque él haya sido derrotado y aunque él estuviera herido tú no perdiste la fe en él. -deteniéndose frente a Sein.- Cualquiera habría perdido la fe en de Marco de ganar, Pero tu no -Mirándolo directamente a los ojos.- ¿Porque?.

Seinma.- Por que aveces hay que tener fe, Si uno cree que puede lograrlo aún cuando las probabilidades estén en tu contra, Aún cuando tengamos lo huesos rotos, Mientras tengamos la voluntad para seguir adelante, Siempre podremos lograr El milagro. -Mary miraba con una gran ilusión, Ese chico estaba más que decidido a cumplir sus sueños y nada ni nadie le impediría, El simplemente es un niño, Pero con los ideales de un verdadero Caballero de Athena.-

Mary.- Me gusta como piensas.

Seinma.- ¿Que?

Mary.- Me me gusta como piensas, Tú piensas como un verdadero Caballero.

Seinma.- Ah bueno gracias. -Sonriendo.-

Mary por debajo de su máscara estaba haciendo la misma expresión.

Seinma.- Bueno creo que será mejor que regresemos, ven. -Sein tomo de la mano a Mary lo que le causó un sentimiento muy diferente y ambos se dirigieron al centro donde una estatua de la diosa athena descansaba en un pedestal de mármol, ahí en el centro de Shinrra se soltaron Mary le comento de donde era el.- Yo soy de la comarca. ¿y tu?

-Mary se quedó callada por un momento y le dijo.- Yo soy de aqui, Mi mentora me dijo que ella me encontró aquí cuando era una bebé.

Seinma.- ¿Ah sí?

Mary.- si mi mentora ha sido como mi madre y yo he vivido en Shinrra desde que tengo memoria.

Seinma.- Yyyy ¿Como se llama tu Mentora?

Mary.- Brenda Arkamira -De bajo de su máscara tenía una sonrisa un tanto alegre y un tanto melancólica.- Y cuéntame ¿cómo se llama el tuyo?

Seinma.- El mio es Genki.

-Mary se quedó paralizada al escuchar el nombre de Genki y la emoción no se hizo esperar.- ¿¡TU MENTOR ES GENKI!? ¿Como es el ? ¿Es cierto que el estuvo en la guerra de la República Rusa? ¿Es cierto que él es un amigo cercano del Patriarca?

Seinma.- Eeeehhhmmmm… Solo es mi mentor, Aún no se del todo su historia y ¿Podrías quitarte de encima de mi?.

Mary no se dio cuenta, pues era cierto ella estaba encima de Seinma y todos los aprendices alrededor de ellos los miraban con curiosidad, Fue una escena muy peculiar y aunque la atención de muchos estaba centrada en aquellos niños, Algunos miraban un poco extrañados y otros no le daban mucho interés.

Mary.- Hay pe... Perdon Sein me… Me deje llevar. -Debajo de su máscara se encontraba sonrojada por su pasada acción, Así que quitándose de encima de Seinma Ayudó a levantarse para disculparse, Ella era una niña un tanto entusiasta.-

Seinma.- No te preocupes, -Tomando la mano de su Amiga y levantándose.- Creo que tuve la misma reacción de alguien de la misma forma hoy.

Mary.- ¿En verdad?

Seinma.- Sí es la verdad, Aunque no veo el por qué tanto asombro.

Mary.- Es que… Él… Él es un Héroe en Shinrra, Si tu supieras las cosas que él hizo aquí tu también lo admirarías tanto como yo o como los otros, Además. -Sonaba un poco melancólica.- Mi… Mami… Él…

¿?.- ¡Valla! ¿Interrumpo algo?, Perdedora.

Mary y Sein voltearon a ver a una chica con una Armadura Femenina de Aprendiz, Al igual a la de la Niña Peli café, Solo que esta se veía más resistente y mucho más completa, Con un Cabello Negro semi Grisáceo, Un pañuelo Color Carmesí y su Máscara tenía Marcas Negras que le cubrían la parte de los ojos y un tono morado oscuro que le pintaba los Labios a esta y junto con ella varios Aprendices le seguían, Perros falderos.

Mary.- ¡Eso no te importa Shira!

Shira.- Al parecer tu y tu novio estaban muy ocupados. -Señalando de manera arrogante.-

Mary: Él… Él no es mi novio es... Es solo un amigo -Mary estaba mas y mas sonrojada pero al mismo tiempo enojada.-

Shira.- Vamos niña, No sabes realmente cómo defenderte, Tu nisiquiera tienes la capacidad para volverte una guerrera, Me sigo preguntando por qué sigues aquí si una inutil como tu no merece portar un manto tan importante como el de una Amazona. -Los otros que la seguían miraban la escena burlándose.-

Mary.- ¡No Me Digas Niña!, Porque ambas sabemos que tenemos la misma edad.

Shira.- ¿¡Ah Sí!? Pues de las dos, Ambas sabemos que tu nunca has logrado vencerme en una pelea.

Mary: ¡Es Porque Tu Siempre Haces Trampa!

Shira: ¿Hacer trampa? Oh Bueno obviamente tu lo consideras como trampa, Si no sabes controlar tu cosmo.

Mary se sentía más que insultada pues esto era cierto, Sus recuerdos la comenzaron a acechar de cómo ella ni siquiera pudo controlar su cosmo y siquiera pudo tocar a Shira.

**Hace 3 Meses En la Arena de Entrenamiento.**

Shira.- ¡Vamos Mary Atacame! ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo? -Decía la aprendiz en una posición de pelea, No se encontraba cansada pero mucho menos tranquila, -

Mary.- No, No puedo -Se le denotaba muy desconfiada, Algo cansada y en una pose de pelea incompleta, No sabía cómo posicionar sus brazos de manera correcta y temblaba un poco por el enfrentamiento.-

Shira.- Mary tienes que atacarme, -Gruñó con rabia.- Si tu no lo haces yo lo haré y sabes que si puedo -La experimentada aprendiz comenzó a elevar su cosmo y comenzó a tomar distancia levantó su brazo derecho hacia arriba, Relámpagos comenzaron a salir de su mano y con su fuerza cargada se dispuso a atacar.- ¡DETÉN ESTO HIAAAAAAAAAA! -Lanzó un golpe hacia su compañera y esté casi logra impactar pero ella lo esquivó con lo poco que pudo, Aunque la dejó un poco herida.-

Mary cayó de rodillas al piso escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos. -¡Ahh!¿Que… Pero… Por… ¿Porque?.-

Shira.- Maldita sea tienes que aprender a pelear, Vamos ¡ATACAME!.

-Shira seguía intentando golpearla y Mary solo intentaba esquivar cada golpe y uno de los golpes de la aprendiz de negro logró conectar con la suficiente fuerza para que la pequeña rosa saliera volando hasta chocar con un pilar de piedra.-

Shira.- Vamos Mary atacame vamos... ¡HAZLO! -Mary se levantó adolorida, Pero dispuesta a atacar a su rival ella logró elevar su cosmo junto sus dos manos frente a ella e intentó crear una esfera de viento con su cosmo, Apenas pudo lograrlo intentó hacer lo posible para mantenerla estable aunque era todo un reto para ella.-

Shira.- Vamos Mary… ¿Qué esperas? Atacame ¡VAMOS! ¡HAZLO! -Extendiendo sus brazos para recibir el impacto.- ¡ATACAMEEEEE!

-Pero ella no pudo siquiera mantener la esfera estable, Al intentar lanzarla esta se descontroló y estalló en las manos de Mary, Levantando una nube de humo alrededor de ella que se disipó rápidamente, Sus brazos estaban lastimados y sin quererlo comenzaba quebrarse poco a poco por el dolor, Shira en un arranque de ira elevo su cosmo y se lanzó hacia Mary, La levantó del suelo con un golpe en su estómago y en el aire la impactó contra el piso.-

Shira.- ¡Eres Una Maldita Decepción Sin Ninguna Duda!, No puedo creer que sigas aquí, Los inútiles como tú no deberían estar aquí, ¡Tú No Sirves Para Nada! -Dijo levantandola del cuello, Mirando con decepción y con mucha rabia y dejándola caer bruscamente.- Es inútil, No puedo creer que una amazona como Brenda Arkamira haya escogido a una niña tan débil como tu, ¡Das pena!. -Retirándose de la arena, Dejando a su ex amiga en el piso inconsciente pero muy triste, Al finalizar su recuerdo Mary sin nada que refutar a Shira solo pudo decirle que se callará.-

Shira.- ¿Que pasa acaso toque algo sensible?, -Dijo de manera arrogante.- Bueno que se podía esperar de una perdedora. -Los otros comenzaron a reírse y a llamarla de maneras humillantes.-

Seinma.- ¡Oye Ya Basta! -Dijo en un tono muy molesto.- No te permitiré que le hables así. -Poniéndose en frente de ambas mirando directamente a la aprendiz de cabellos negros.-

Shira.- ¿Y quien eres tu para decirme que... -Ella se quedo viendo a Sein con mucho detenimiento, Su cabello Castaño, Sus ojos Café Que al brillar con el sol se tornaban en Rojos y su mirada desafiante y muy firme shira se dio cuenta de aquello, Ese chico simplemente le resultaba muy apuesto, Pero su orgullo fue primero.- Hacer? -Recuperando su compostura.- Ahhh, Asi que tu eres el novato, Bueno te dire algo. -Se acercó hacia Sein.- Aquí yo mando y si tu crees que solo por ser el nuevo eres intocable te equivocas. -Ubicándose frente a él.- Yo soy la lider y tu solo eres una minoria, Asi que si te unes a mí y dejas a esta niña tonta -Señalando a Mary.- Te daré la oportunidad de que la vida aquí no te sea tan difícil.

Seinma.- Tu oferta sería tentadora para cualquiera, Pero yo no soy cualquiera y me tendré que negar -Shira se quedó mirando sorprendida de la respuesta de Sein.- Yo no voy a abandonarla, Pues ella es mi amiga, Ni tu ni nadie me va a cambiar mi parecer y decirme qué hacer. -La voz de Sein se escuchaba muy firme todos se quedaron impresionados de la respuesta de ese chico y más que Shira, Mary estaba más que sorprendida pero muy feliz pues, Sein se trataba de su primer amigo real y el más fiel.-

Shira.- Hm... Bien si te quieres quedar en el lado de los perdedores bien por mi, No me importa realmente, Pero ten muy en cuenta esto, Yo te di una oportunidad y la desechaste, Ahora no hay vuelta de regreso ¿Aceptas el riesgo?, Pues tendrás que hacerlo por qué en Shinrra nada va a ser fácil, En Shinrra si tú no luchas, No entrenas y no demuestras el 100% de tus habilidades no sirves para nada, Aquí tendrás que aprender a sobrevivir. Y te recuerdo que no hay vuelta atrás de todas tus decisiones, ¿Aún sigues aceptando tu decisión?. -Dijo maliciosamente.-

Seinma.- ¡Por Supuesto Que lo Acepto! -Mirando directamente a los ojos de la máscara de la Aprendiz, Penetrando directamente a los ojos de esta para dar un mensaje, Algo que ella no tomó a la ligera y ese sentimiento se incrementó mucho más.-

-Shira dió un suspiro y se dió cuenta de que ese chico tenía algo que ninguno de sus perros tenía, Valor para enfrentarse a ella sin titubear.- Bien es bueno saber que aún existen hombres fieles en este mundo, Disfruta a tu noviecita perdedor ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! -Shira se retiró de ahí con todo su grupo, Aunque se quedó con algo muy dentro de ella.-

Seinma.- Creo… Creo que me acaba de amenazar? -Dijo un poco confundido-

-Mary bajó la cabeza por unos momentos, Ella no quería llorar pero tenía un sentimiento melancólico en el pecho, Ella agradecia que tenía la máscara puesta para que nadie y ni siquiera Sein la pudiera ver, Pero incluso en ese lugar donde los aprendices ocultaban sus sentimientos y se guardaban para la batalla ella tenía que hacerlo.- Gracias. -Ella lo abrazó de tal forma que parecía que no lo quería soltar, Una niña por una vez se permitió ser lo que siempre fue.- Nadie nunca había hecho algo así por mi. -Sein no dijo nada y solo le devolvió el abrazo.- No tienes que agradecerme nada, Todo lo haría por mis amigos.

Shira vio a lo lejos el abrazo de Seinma y Mary, No pudo evitar sentirse algo celosa de la otra chiquilla, Nunca se sintió así antes ni siquiera con los guerreros más fuertes pero ahora era diferente, Pues ese chico tenía un algo que logró captar mucho su atención, No solo por sus características que le recordaban algo, Incluso por esa forma de hablar únicamente para defender a alguien, Esa convicción de Guardián, Pero aún con eso por algo más algo que ella no pudo comprender, Shira no le tomo mucha atención y siguió caminando hasta perderse de vista.

Pasaron un par de minutos y ambos se despegaron comenzaron a caminar hacia la arena de entrenamiento, Donde siguieron conversando sobre sus vidas, Sus sueños y sus metas a seguir y al llegar se sentaron en las gradas de la arena.

Seinma.- Y dime ¿Quién era ella?

-Mary se quedó pensando pero después de unos momentos le contestó.- Ella es Shira la Tercera mejor para reclamar el título de amazona, Antes era mi amiga… La consideraba mi mejor amiga, Pero un día simplemente dejó de serlo aunque realmente ya no me importa, Pero ella ahora se debate entre la armadura de la Águila o de la Cobra.-

Seinma.- Tercera ¿Y los otros 2?

Mary.- Bueno el segundo mejor es Filrro el es el aspirante más cercano a convertirse en el caballero de Pegaso pero no lo podemos considerar como el… Bueno eso no importa y el primero es un chico llamado Kobu.

Seinma.- ¿Kobu y ese quien es?

Mary señaló a un joven de la misma edad de Sein y Mary, De Cabello Gris aunque se notaba un contraste casi Verdoso y Ojos Azules semi opacos con rayos violetas aunque uno estaba casi cubierto por su pelo su armadura se veía igual a la de Sein, Solo que esta estaba mas completa en la parte de el pecho, Junto a otro chico que no tenía tanta relevancia solo un cabello rapado de los lados y ojos oscuros.

Mary.- Él es el aspirante a convertirse en el caballero del Unicornio y el más fuerte de todos, Incluso a su edad se le ha considerado alguien muy temible, Es una bestia en combate, Nadie nunca ha logrado derrotarlo… No se como explicarlo, Es como si hubiese nacido con esa fuerza.

Seinma.- ¿Él?, Pero yo lo veo como un tipo normal. -Mary se apresuró a taparle la boca rápidamente.- No digas eso, por mas que se vea como un chico normal, Él es el más feroz y poderoso de nosotros, Lo que es capaz de hacerte con sus manos y su cosmos es casi imposible, La última vez que alguien lo retó a un duelo al pobre pasó 3 semanas en recuperación.

Seinma.- Pues no parece tan rudo, Digo yo ví a alguien más poderoso y feroz que él en el pasado.

Mary.- Es en serio Sein no digas eso, Cuando se trata de Kobu No te lo puedes tomar a la Ligera y la verdad… -Cruzando sus dedos.- Yo no quisiera que te pasará nada malo… -Mirándolo a los ojos.- Y además él podría estar escuchándonos en cualquier momento.

Seinma.- No te preocupes por mí, Yo pasé por una cosa mucho peor en el pasado, Nada que yo pudiera soportar, ¿Y cómo podría él hacer eso? No creo que tenga un super oido o algo asi je je je. -Mary solo se quedo paralizada, viendo a las espaldas de su amigo.- Está... Detrás de mí… ¿cierto? -Mary solo asintió con la cabeza.-

Kobu.- Valla, Valla así que ¿Tu eres el Nuevo eh? -Dijo refiriéndose a el chico que estaba frente a él, Aunque su expresión de soberbia era muy remarcable más bien parecía una expresión de seguridad y de que lo que veía frente a él no suponía reto importante.-

Seinma.- !Ahhh! Co... ¿Como apareciste así de repente?

Kobu.- Eso no es lo que importa, -Sonriendo con una seguridad plena.- Mira niño creo que tu novia ya te lo dijo pero al parecer ni eso sabes, Yo soy Kobu el mayor aspirante a convertirse en el Caballero del Unicornio y te diré una cosa, yo soy el más fuerte en toda Shinrra, Así que yo que tú cuidaría mi boca. -Sonando un tanto amenazante.-

Seinma.- Hm Mary no es mi novia es solo mi amiga, -Cuando dijo esto ella había desviado la mirada.- Y tu nisiquiera te ves tan fuerte, Creo que solo eres un presumido.

Kobu.- Heh -Río un poco extrañado de que alguien le hablara así por primera vez.- Soy igual o más fuerte que un caballero dorado y te lo puedo demostrar, Yo podría derrotar a todos en este lugar si lo quisiera. -Mirando a los ojos de su adversario.- Es más te podría derrotar en cuestión de segundos.

Seinma.- ¿Igual a un Caballero Dorado? No lo creo ni siquiera tienes Armadura, Si fueras igual a uno tendrias una armadura y no creo que te compares en nada a uno.

Kobu.- No me tientes Novato, Que soy capaz de patearte el trasero aquí y ahora -Lo que Sein le había dicho lo puso muy Furioso.- Te ves muy valiente pero no eres más que un niño torpe por no saber a quien le estas hablando.

Seinma.- Pues sí sé a quién le hablo, A alguien que pretende ser más de lo que aparenta. -Tratando de ponerse a su nivel.-

Kobu.- Pues sabes a quién te estás dirigiendo, Te estás dirigiendo al que por muy poco se convertía en el aprendiz de Genki uno de los Caballeros Dorados y el héroe de Shinrra. -Tratando de ponerse en el estatus de superior.-

Seinma.- Pues temo decirte que él me eligió como su aprendiz. -Kobu se le quedó mirando, Sintió una rabia gigantesca hacia Sein.-

Kobu.- ¿Cómo es posible? -Sintiendo que ese simple novato le había arrebatado la gloria y el honor de ser entrenado no solo por un Santo de Oro, sino un Héroe que defendió ese campo de un acto muy cobarde y traicionero.- ¿¡Comó Es Posible Que Te Haya Elegido A Ti!?

Seinma.- No lo sé, ¿Quizás porqué yo no soy tan arrogante como tú? -Apreciando la ruptura de su seguridad.-

Kobu.- Te Voy A Destrozar.

Seinma.- Me gustaria ver que lo intentaras -Con una mirada retadora-

Kobu.- Hm... ¿Te crees demasiado valiente como para enfrentarme? -Aceptando el reto.-

Seinma.- Realmente, Solo me siento con suerte. -Cerrando el desafió con una mirada de Tranquilidad y otra de Desprecio.-

Kobu: Bien… Quiero ver si tu suerte te ayuda a vencerme. -Ambos no se dieron cuenta, Pero una multitud de aprendices se habían juntado para ver la discusión de Kobu y de Seinma, La mayoría sorprendidos porque nadie se atrevía a hablarle así a Kobu, El que todos consideraban como el guerrero más joven pero el más preparado de toda Shinrra y el ejemplo de un caballero en sus primeras primaveras.

Kobu.- Bien novato te reto a pelear, Aquí y ahora en la arena de entrenamiento, Y Veremos si estas realmente preparado para ser un caballero -Kobu dio un gran salto y aterrizó en el centro de la arena.- Convocó a una Batalla de Cosmos.

Seinma.- Estoy lo bastante preparado como tu, Asi que acepto tu reto. -Sein iba a saltar pero alguien lo detuvo.-

Mary.- ¿¡Estás loco!? Nadie nunca ha vencido antes a Kobu, Hacer esto es casi un suicidio. -Se le notaba muy preocupada, Más debajo de su máscara de lo que su voz notaba.- No lo hagas aunque sea una batalla de cosmos no merece la pena que te lastimes, No lo vas a lograr.

Seinma.- No lo sabré si no lo intento. -Mirandola con determinación.-

Mary.- Por favor sein escuchame, Kobu es muy fuerte, No por nada es el primero en la tabla de calificaciones y no por nada casi fue elegido por Genki.

Seinma.- Mary escuchame estaré bien, Ya te lo dije antes Mientras tengamos la voluntad de seguir adelante siempre podremos lograr el milagro, Nunca sabremos realmente si lo lograremos o no si no lo intentamos, Además ahora tengo un nuevo motivo para ganar -Giñandole un Ojo, Mary sintió como su amigo se soltaba de su mano y se abría paso entre los escalones y llegaba al centro de la arena.-

Kobu.- Bien si ya te despediste de tu novia es mejor empezar por las reglas.

Seinma.- ¡Bien! -Mirando detenidamente a su adversario.-

Kobu.- Las reglas son simples, El que le rompa los huesos al otro gana.

Aprendiz: ¡Vengan Kobu y el Novato se van a enfrentar en un Duelo de Cosmos! -No tardo mucho y varios chicos y chicas ya estaban esperando la pelea, Entre ellos Shira se quedó en un puesto muy alto para ver la pelea y Filrro que se ubicó en un puesto en el Centro Y Mary solo se quedó rezando para que Seinma saliera ileso.-

Kobu.- Hm… No pensé que esto fuera tan importante como para traer a media Shinrra aquí, Pero eso no importa dejaré que todos vean como te humillo, Para seguir probandole a todos que yo sigo siendo el mejor, Bien. -En una posición de combate.- ¿¡Estás listo novato!?

-Seinma se puso en una posición de combate para comenzar la pelea.- ¡Listo! ¡VAMOS!

Sein no se dió cuenta de que Kobu estaba frente a él, Antes de recibir la patada con mucha ira impactará su rostro logró poner sus brazos para cubrirse del ataque, La potencia del golpe logró hacer que Sein retrocediera, El momentum de la velocidad de Kobu junto con su fuerza logró que el apenas ingresado recibiera el golpe del mejor aprendiz, -Primer error de Novato.

Nunca desafíes al mejor.- Dijo el Aprendiz experimentado. -Primer Error de tu vida, Haberme desafiado.- Los otros observaban con ciertas emociones el combate, Emocionados por ver las habilidades de Kobu, Intrigados por el pobre Novato, Extrañados de ver al grandioso Kobu rebajarse a un simple Nuevo y Solo dos personas parecían preocupadas por Sein, Mary y una chica que miraba desde arriba de todos sin apartar su mirada y brazos cruzados.

Sein Cometía muchos errores como anteriormente se había dicho, Sein se veía minimizado por la agilidad, la fuerza y la forma de pelar, El novato había caído al suelo dos veces ya y Kobu atacaba sin piedad a Sein, Tratando de descargar su ira completa sobre el chico.

Sus ataques frenéticos no paraban ni por un solo segundo, Sein esquivaba como podía pero Kobu lo supera y por mucho, Hasta que Kobu intentó aplicarle una llave de presión en su brazo derecho.

Kobu.- Este es el Fin, Si te disculpas y humillas ante mí no te romperé el brazo. -Aplicando mucha más presión sobre el brazo del rival.- Ríndete Idiota.

Seinma sentía que esa decisión fue la peor de su vida, Se Sentía como un tonto por haber retado a Kobu, Pero aún así esto le recordaba a cuando se había visto minimizado, La primera vez que se enfrentó a alguien muy superior, Voces le llegaban de vidas pasada que habían visto esto pasar frente a sus ojos una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Y una palabra que su adversario le había dicho, Algo que le hizo despertar algo dentro de él.

Y esa promesa de Nunca más… - ¿Rendirme? ¿Qué Es Eso? ¡YO NO CONOZCO ESA PALABRA!.- Con sus piernas barrió el piso lo que hizo que Kobu cayera y se golpeara el rostro, Sein Lo alejó con un puñetazo y con un salto mortal se alejó de su contrincante y con una agilidad que parecía que había sido practicada durante años aterrizó de una manera ágil y heroica. Algo que dejó impactada a toda la multitud, ¡El Novato Había Golpeado A Kobu!-Así que solo estabas jugando ¿Eh?.- Kobu se había levantado y lo estaba mirando con rabia. -Bien… Entonces que así sea.- Sein se miró confundido, No sabía cómo fue que lo había hecho, No tenía una idea clara de dónde había sacado esas habilidades de las cuales jamás había practicado, Pero si le ayudaban a vencer a Kobu las pondría en práctica las veces que fuesen necesarias. -Pues yo ya terminé, ¿Y tu? ¿Que Esperas?.- Seinma y Kobu se lanzaron al ataque sus puños chocaron provocando un gran estruendo que se escuchó por toda la arena, Kobu comenzó intentando golpear el rostro de Seinma a lo cual el respondió bloqueando sus golpes con mucha rapidez, Al ver que no funcionaba intentó golpear su vientre, A lo que Seinma respondía bloqueando con sus brazos, Realmente la pelea estaba muy pareja que momentos atrás y la emoción incrementaba, Kobu se dedicaba a lanzar golpes y Sein solo se protegía devolviendo los golpes, Las patadas de parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar y ambas piernas chocaron al unísono y de un momento a otro se separaron de un salto, Se movieron con agilidad para volver a atacar su velocidad se igualaba, Seiny Kobu preparaban sus golpes destino el rostro del otro, La velocidad de ambos y la fuerza que aplicaron se vieron reflejados en el estruendoso puñetazo que se escuchó En toda la arena, Los puños de ambos se ubican en el rostro de sus oponentes sin embargo nuevamente se volvieron a separar de un salto, Ambos se sienten aturdidos pero seguían con el mismo objetivo atacar, Se volvieron a lanzar al ataque, Golpe tras golpe, Patada tras patada ambos no solo estaban más que igualados estaban parejos, En las gradas se veía asombro de parte de todos y más de Shira y Mary quienes veían como Sein que antes parecía derrotado se lograba igualar a quien se consideraba el más apto para ser Caballero y mucho menos que Sein supiera pelear así, En la batalla ambos seguían intentando dar golpes sin mucho éxito de un momento a otro kobu lanzó un golpe hacia Seinma pero este lo detuvo con su mano y al mismo tiempo Seinma lanzó un puñetazo, El cual Kobu hizo lo mismo que su rival quedando los dos aplicando fuerza y frente a frente.

Kobu: ¡ARRRGGGHHH! Je je je ¿Qué te Parece? no sabia que supieras pelear así novato, Creo que te subestime y creo que eres el único que ha durado tanto peleando contra mí

Seinma.- te sorprenderá todo lo que puedo hacer -Soltando un quejido de la presión que aplicaba, Sabía que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde había sacado ese estilo de combate pero trataba de no verse extrañado tampoco.- Tú también eres bueno. -Sonriendo de alegría, Esa batalla lo hacía sentir bien por alguna razón.-

Kobu.- ¿Por qué crees que soy el número uno?, Pero creo que esto acaba de comenzar.

Se soltaron y volvieron a lanzarse golpes, Con toda la fuerza que tenían, Parecía que la pelea la estaban librando los mismísimos Caballeros Dorados y que la batalla de cosmo realmente se trataba de una Guerra de 1000 días pues, Ni Seinma ni kobu tenían la intención de rendirse, Su fuerza ,Su rapidez ,Su habilidad estaban más que parejas, Igualadas, Sin duda alguna, De un momento a otro ocurrió algo que ni la misma Shira se pudo creer, Seinma logró desconcentrar a Kobu, Pues logró conectarle un golpe en el rostro otro en el estómago y lo lanzó lejos con una patada en su pecho

-Kobu desconcertado y recibiendo la misma carga que le había dado en un inicio a Sein se vio no solo igualado, Sino superado.- ¿¡Cómo… ¿¡Cómo Es Que!? -Muy confundido de lo que acababa de ocurrir.-

Seinma: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no apenas acabamos de comenzar? -Jadeando del cansancio pero al mismo tiempo seguro de que la pelea tomaba un cambio decisivo.-

-Kobu se quedó mirando con ojos amenazadores hacia Seinma.- Hm no creí que me llevarías a usar esto, Pero parece ser que lo has logrado. -Kobu colocó sus brazos a sus costado, Cerrando sus puños y comenzó a encender su cosmos, En las gradas se veía a Mary más que preocupada y a Shira muy sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo preocupada a la Par de Mary y Filrro comenzó a mirar la pelea con mucha más intriga.-

Mary.- Oh no... ¡Seinma! -Exclamó Preocupada por su amigo.-

Shira.- Ese niño tonto no debió haber aceptado el reto de Kobu, Ahora está acabado. -Tratando de no sentir algo en la garganta.-

Filrro.- ¡Rayos! Ese novato se metió con lo que no debía.

Kobu.- ¡Bien Novato Tonto Es Hora De Acabar Con Esto!

Seinma: Creo que tienes razón -Él chico intentó encender su cosmo, Pero… Parecía que los trucos se le habían acabado, Simplemente no lo lograba su cosmo no se encendía, Sein se había metido en un gran aprieto.- Rayos ¿Qué... ¿Qué está pasando?

Kobu: ¿Que pasa eh? Es que acaso no puedes encender tu Cosmo?, Que lastima… -Mirando con rabia.- Bueno ahora ¡ESTÁS ACABADO GRRRAAAAAAAA! -Kobu se lanzó con sus puños ardiendo hacia Sein que intentaba esquivar cada uno de sus golpes pero, Con mas golpes que él esquivaba, Más su equipo se desgastaba y su armadura de Cuero/Hierro presentaba mas y mas daños y su ropa se desgarraba con cada rozadura, pero aún sabiendo esto no dejo de esquivar.-

Kobu: ¡DEJA DE MOVERTEEEEEEE! -Desesperado de no poder acertar.-

Seinma siguió esquivando, y entre sus pensamientos solo se encontraban las formas en la que él podría terminar, Kobu tenía la razón él estaba más que acabado y entre sus pensamientos se decía. -rayos, rayos, rayos, RAYOS que voy a hacer, Kobu va a acabar conmigo como sea, Necesito un plan rápido pero… ¿Como?, ¿Eh? -Mirando como con cada golpe este perdía velocidad, Lo que denotaba que Kobu se estaba cansando y su armadura se desensambla y poco a poco esta se caía -¡Eso Es.! debo dejar que se canse por completo.- Siguió esquivando, Hasta que en un punto supo que era hora de atacar. Sein esquivo un último golpe de Kobu y tomó su brazo y logró conectarle un fuerte golpe, Con el que desprendio la pechera de kobu, Dejando su pecho vulnerable y comenzó su ataque, Golpeaba su estómago, Su rostro, Sus costillas, hasta el punto que creyó que éstas se romperían, Tomó un último momento para preparar un puñetazo con mucha fuerza hacia el rostro de Kobu, Y el público vio asombrado como Seinma lanzaba 5 metros a kobu y este se estrellaba contra un pilar de la arena, Todo el mundo en las gradas se quedó mudo no podían creer, El novato logró vencer a el mas fuerte de Shinrra.

Mary.- Lo… Lo… Lo... ¿Lo Logró? -Se le veía muy emocionada, A Filrro realmente impactado y Shira sin duda alguna estaba muy impresionada, Pero en ese momento, Sintió como el cosmo de Kobu ascendía sin ningún límite, Cada vez mas y mas, Hasta el punto que este parecía que iba a explotar.

Shira.- ¡No!, Ese chico está Muerto -Mirando al infierno apunto de Explotar, Todo el mundo en las gradas vio impresionado como Kobu se levantaba de donde él había caído, Pero se le veía muy furioso.-

Kobu.- Trate de hacer esto muy fácil para ti, Pero veo que ahora esto va en serio, Pero lograste hacerme un daño que nadie antes que tú, Así que mereces ser recompensado. -Mirando con tanto desprecio al joven.- Esta es tu recompensa idiota. -Mirando que no parecía Intimidado pero mucho menos asustado.- Bueno si quieres morir te daré lo que deseas. -Hace arder su cosmo, Hasta el punto que se creía que la arena sería consumida por el gran cosmos de Kobu- ¡Esto Se Termina AHORAAAAAAA! -Kobu dio un gran salto hasta el punto que él alcanzó una altura de 7 metros, Estaba más que dispuesto a atacar… No estaba dispuesto a matar a Sein y su ira se vería reflejada en ese único ataque y se escuchó a lo alto y ancho de toda Shinrra.

Kobu.- ¡GALOPE DE UNICORNIOOOOOOOOOOO! -La pierna izquierda de Kobu se encendió con un fuerte resplandor verde y él comenzó a descender a máxima velocidad dispuesto a terminar con la pelea.-

Mary.- ¡Seinma! ¡NOOOOOO! -Mary comenzó a llorar por la Preocupación.-

Filrro.- Pobre novato -Levantándose de su asiento.-

Shira.- Esto se terminó -Cerrando sus ojos y desviando la mirada para no ver a Sein, Siendo pulverizado por el impacto del Galope De Unicornio.-

Seinma seguía entre sus pensamientos y no eran nada buenos. -¡Rayos! ¡Doble rayos! ¡Triple Rayos! Esto es demasiado malo, Si me impacta seguramente me matará, Y si me mata no podré convertirme en caballero, Y si no me vuelvo un Caballero jamás podré volver a ver a Seika… Jamas podre protegerla... - En esos momentos recordó aquel día en el que Seika y Saria y él se vieron en un gran peligro, En el que el se sintió tan pequeño e impotente, En esos momentos recordó aquellas palabras que dijo antes de desvanecerse y caer desmayado. -Yo… ¡Quiero Ser Más FUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.- Seinma sintió que la energía que su cuerpo fluía libremente, Su Cosmos se había encendido corriendo por todo su cuerpo sin límites, Tan fuerte y reluciente en esos momentos su cosmo se elevó a su máximo y en ese último momento Seinma lanzó su puño derecho al aire con toda su fuerza, Impactando contra el pie de Kobu, El resplandor que comenzó a hacerse presente cuando ambos cosmos se unieron, El sonido de huesos quebrados y una cortina de humo apareció dejando una enorme incógnita.

Aprendiz masculino: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Aprendiz femenino: ¿No lo se? Solo vi cuando se levantó el humo.

-Mary Se veía más que impresionada, pero al mismo tiempo se veía aterrorizada.- ¡SEINMAAAAAAA!

Filrro.- demonios realmente lo hizo destruyó a ese novato -Volviendo a sentarse-

Shira: Ese idiota lo hizo, realmente lo hizo ¡tsk! -Se levantó de su asiento para irse de ese lugar, Pero de un momento a otro.-

Aprendiz femenino 2: ¡Hey Miren Eso!

Shira se volteo rápidamente y lo que vio la dejó impactada, Seinma y Kobu se encontraban tirados en el piso pero aún conscientes.

Seinma.- Hay… Mi brazo… Creo que me rompí el brazo... -Con su voz entrecortada por el dolor.-

Kobu.- ¡Callate tonto! -Intentando levantarse, Pero su pierna izquierda estaba rota al igual que el brazo derecho de Seinma.- ¡Rrag Mi Pierna!

Todos fueron a ver el estado de Seinma y Kobu, Mary llegó con Sein y lo abrazo como si lo hubiera visto morir, Filrro y los demás aprendices fueron a ver el estado de Kobu. -Ah Seinma, ¿Estás bien?.-

-Sí… Estoy bien… Digo me duele el brazo pero estoy bien… Je je je Huy...- Agarrando su brazo por el dolor.-

-No me hagas esto otra vez… Por favor.- Se le escuchaba muy preocupada y casi a punto de llorar, pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz de ver a Seinma, Casi completamente ileso.-

Seinma.- Hay… Perdón… pero así soy yo je je je je je !Ouch¡

Mary: Estúpido alguna lágrimas de alegría.-

En el otro extremo Kobu no quiso que nadie le ayudara incluso Filrro su más cercano amigo, pues su orgullo era demasiado para que lo ayudaran.

Kobu: ¿Como es que ese sujeto logró igualar… -levantándose con dificultad- Mi fuerza y agilidad?

Mary logró levantar a Seinma del piso Con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

Seinma.- ¡Hey. Kobu! Fue una buena pelea.

Kobu.- ¡Callate! -Alejándose de la arena.-

Seinma.- Hey y mi nombre es Seinma, mucho gusto en conocerte Kobu je je je. -Cerrando los ojos de dolor, Pero al mismo tiempo con gusto.-

Kobu.-Bien… Seinma, La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, Yo te ganare.

Seinma.- ¿Creo que fue un empate?, Ambos tenemos los huesos rotos. -Decía Sein con una sonrisa de una verdadera felicidad, Kobu no dijo nada solo se alejó cojeando fuera de la arena de entrenamiento junto con Filrro y los demás. Shira se quedó viendo la escena y debajo de la máscara sonreía verdaderamente, Con una afirmación en sus pensamientos.- Él es.

Dejando la arena y dirigiéndose hacia las cabañas.

**horas Después.**  
**11:30 De La Noche.**  
**Sala de la casa de Genki.**

Genki.- Dejame ver si entiendo... Conociste a una nueva amiga, Te enfrentaste a uno de los mejores aprendices de Caballero y te rompiste el brazo ¿Todo en un solo día? -Vendando el brazo derecho de Seinma.-

Seinma.- Yyyyy... Sip, Eso parece. ¡Auch! cuidado con eso -Tratando de conservar la calma aunque la verdad le dolía mucho.-

Genki.- Perdón. Bueno al parecer, parece que tuviste un buen dia je je je -Mirando hacia La joven que se encontraba mirando la escena.- ¿Y bueno me la vas a presentar o tendré que preguntar Quién es tu amiga? -Señalando hacia Mary con la mirada, Pues estaba sentada en un sillón cerca de ellos.-

Mary.- Ah per.. perdón es que nunca... Nunca creí que conocería a un caballero dorado. Y menos al Héroe de Shinrra -Sin apartar la vista de Genki.- De cualquier manera mi nombre es Mary.

¿Mary? Oh debes de ser la aprendiz de Arkamira, Ella me ha contado mucho sobre ti -Mirando a la niña.- Me dice que tienes un talento nato para algo que no es la batalla y también que hace mucho que no veía a alguien tan joven desarrollar un talento así. -Ese comentario la hizo sonrojar.- Y sobre lo mío... Bueno no es gran cosa Realmente. -Dijo mirando por unos segundos a la niña.-

Seinma.- ¿Y que caballero dorado eres? -Preguntaba con más duda sobre él que en Mary.-

Mary.- Si señor Genki díganos -Tratando de disipar el comentario anterior del Guerrero Dorado.-

Genki.- Eso chicos es algo que aún no les puedo decir, Todo eso deberá ocurrir a su respectivo tiempo. -Volviendo a enfocarse en los vendajes.- Rayos Shiki lo hace ver tan fácil, Si tan solo estuviera aquí.

Seinma.- Ohhh vamos Genki dinos ¡Auch Oye! -Enojado porque había envuelto mal.-

Genki.- Perdón… Rayos sí que lo hace ver fácil… -Desenvolviendo un poco el brazo.- Mira Sein si te lo dijera ahora tendría que explicarte muchas cosas y realmente eso lo quiero dejar para después. -Volviendo a hacer su trabajo.-

Mary.- ¿Porque para después señor Genki?, ¿Que no puede ser ahora.? -Intentando convencerlo.-

Genki.- Yyyyy Nope.

Seinma.- Ohhh vamos Genki. Al menos danos una pequeña pista.

Genki: Ok. -Dejando a un lado el vendaje.- Soy un caballero, Que lleva una armadura dorada y Que reside en una de las 12 casas... Ah y Que es muy poderoso.

Seinma.- Ohhhh ¡Vamos! Eso nisiquiera es una pista clara, Eso no es justo.

Genki.- Bueno pues nadie dijo que tenía que ser justo tomalo o dejalo es lo que hay -Volviendo a vendar el brazo de Sein.-

Mary.- Je je je je, Señor Genki usted es muy gracioso.

Genki.- Ya lo se soy todo un comediante, Debería hacer Stand up y tener mi propio programa llamado Genki Time! -Dando la última vuelta y acomodando un sujetador en las vendas- Bien chavo hemos terminado ¿Como lo sientes?

Seinma.- Bien… Un poquito incómodo pero bien. -Moviendo su brazo como pudo para acomodarse.-

Genki.- Bueno ya que terminamos, Creo que viene siendo hora de que Mary se vaya, Porque mañana comienza nuestro entrenamiento, Peeeero…. Por tu brazo roto creo que será mejor posponerlo por digamos. 4 Semanas.

Seinma.- ¡Queee! ¿4 Semanas?, No puedo esperar tanto.

Genki.- Lo siento Sein pero en esas condiciones no podrías ni golpear una simple mariposa sin lastimarte.

Seinma.- Claro que no mi brazo no está tan débil -Genki se quedó viéndolo durante unos segundos con una ceja levantada, Solo para darle un pequeño golpecito en el brazo.- ¡AAAAUUUUCHHHHH! ¿¡Qué Changos Te Pasa!?

Genki.- Yyyy Sip será mejor que descanses tu brazo.

Mary.- Creo que será mejor que escuches a tu Mentor, Deja que tu brazo descanse. -Dijo un poco triste.- Pero mañana volveré para verte te lo prometo. -Regresando a su estado alegre-

Seinma.-¿Lo Prometes? -Dudando un poco.-

Mary.- Lo prometo, Promesa de meñique -Levantando su mano derecha.- Oh es cierto lo siento -Bajando su mano para alzar la otra.-

Seinma.- No tranquila yo puedo con mi mano derecha.

Mary.-Pero Sein tu Brazo -Miraba preocupada.-

Seinma.- No te preocupes. -Dijo moviendo con dificultad su meñique.-

Mary.- ¿Estás seguro?

Seinma.- Completamente -Sein levantó su mano derecha y aún con el dolor junto su meñique con el de ella.- es una promesa

Genki estaba sonriendo aunque ese momento lo tuvo que cortar. -Bueno Mary, vamos te llevaré con tu mentora.- dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Mary.- Sip Mañana nos vemos Sein -Saliendo de la cabaña y a su lado Genki la siguió, Seinma se dirigió a su cuarto con la promesa que se hicieron resonando en la cabeza.-

**Más Tarde Esa Misma Noche**.

Seinma se encontraba viendo el Holovisor, Genki ya se había ido a dormir, Miraba un capítulo de su serie favorita el Chavo del ocho el capitulo donde todos se van de vacaciones a acapulco, A Sein le encantaba el Chavo desde que tenía memoria, Esa serie siempre estuvo con él, aunque la serie tenía siglos de antigüedad seguía siendo la mejor en su estilo, El gran genio llamado chespirito había dejado una serie muy buena para la posteridad y que hasta ahora en la época de 2225 se seguía sintiendo muy fresca.

**Notas del Autor 2.**

Seinma.- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ese Chavo.

Escena en la Televisión El Chavo.- Es que no me tienen paciencia.

En esos momentos recordaba cómo y Seika se solían juntar en la sala para ver la serie junto a un chocolate caliente y unas mantas, Siempre juntos, siempre unidos, abrazados y disfrutando de sus momentos uno al lado del otro. -Le prometi que volveria como todo un Caballero... No la decepcionaré, Seré lo bastantemente fuerte como para protegerla… Aunque… -Mirando su pulsera.- No sé cuánto tiempo pueda pasar sin estar junto a ella. -En esos momentos escuchó que algo tocaba a la puerta.- ¿Genki? -Tratando de corroborar que era él, Al no tener respuesta se puso unas botas como pudo y fue a investigar por pura curiosidad y al abrir la puerta no se encontró con nadie, Pero al bajar su mirada se encontró con un pequeño papelito que decía.- Sígueme. -Sein miro hacia adelante y vio como una amazona Joven se alejaba a toda velocidad.- ¡Hey Espera! -Salió corriendo tras ella y está lo dirija hacia el bosque, Donde Sein la siguió hasta perder su rastro.- Rayos -Mirando a todos lados.- ¿Como se supone que la voy a encontrar? -En ese momento vio un árbol el cual era muy grande.- Mmm quizá si subo logre localizarla. -Seinma comenzó a escalar tratando de no caerse y con unos movimientos un poco torpes por su brazo lastimado casi se caía, Pero logró sostenerse bien, a

Al llegar a una rama muy alta intentó ubicar donde estaba y al echar la vista hacia el campo, No pudo contener su emoción el campo de entrenamiento Shinrra de noche, Se veía todo, desde los campamentos, hasta las arenas de combate, E incluso la puerta de salida.- ¡Vaya! Es Increíble.-

Shira.- Realmente lo es -Ubicándose detrás del Jovencillo.-

Seinma.- Ahhh ¿De… ¿De… ¿De donde saliste?

Shira.- Solo llegue despues de ti, -Acomodándose en la Rama- Quería hablar contigo a bajo por tu condición pero por alguna razón subiste a este árbol… -Sein se encogió de hombros por eso.- Bueno eso no importa realmente igual este también es un buen lugar para conversar. Te dire una cosa, Ehhh... ¿Seinma verdad?

Seinma.- Sí ese es mi nombre.

Shira.- Bien, Mira Seinma te traje aquí porque... -Suspiro.- Tenía la necesidad de hablar con tigo ¿Sabes?

Seinma.- Así que eras tu... Pero ¿Que no podrias decirmelo en la cabaña?

Shira.- No esto se supone que debe de ser privado y no puede escucharlo tu mentor.

Seinma.- A ok... Pero él está dormido, No podría escucharnos -Dijo confundido.-

Shira: Escucha, la razón por la que te traje aquí es… porque tuve un presentimiento contigo, Algo de lo que no estoy muy segura pero se que siento algo por ti… -Dijo callando al Joven.-

Seinma: ¿A que te refieres?

Shira.- No lo sé con seguridad, Solo se que tu eres un tonto, Un idiota, Un niño muy valiente, Pero muy descuidado, Te guardas tus habilidades, Eres Un Perdedor, Mi nuevo chivo expiatorio y un Tonto. -Shira lo comenzó a abrazar por la espalda.- Pero al mismo tiempo muy lindo Cre... Creo que eres lindo.

Seinma.- Ehhhh... Pues ¿Gracias?... ¿Creo? -Más confundido aún.-

Shira.- No se si tu eres aquello que he estado buscando, Pero lo único que te diré es que ahora, estos, Sentimientos no son correspondidos y por lo tanto mientras estemos aquí no llegaremos a nada, Mecesito mantener una imagen y si ellos me ven débil perdere mi reputación y mi titúlo, Lo único que te diré es que por ahora tu eres un perdedor y yo soy tu dueña ¡Ahora vete! -dejando de abrazarlo y empujandolo al vacío.-

Seinma: ¡AHHH PERO QUE RAYOS! -Caía a otro golpe seguro así que lo que intentó fue poner el otro brazo para amortiguar su caída, Aunque su otro brazo terminará roto igual, Pero antes de que su cara impactara en el piso una mano lo sujetó del tobillo.-

Shira.- Me debes una. -Sujetándose de una rama y Dejándolo caer al final.-

-Sein se levantó un poco adolorido y muy confundido y tal como shira llegó se fue.- ¿Me pregunto por qué todo esto me pasa a mi? -Se dirigió a la salida del bosque y shira se quedó viendo desde la distancia hacia Seinma y la dirección que este tomaba hacia su cabaña

Shira.- Mai rabu… mamonaku made.

Seinma regreso a la cabaña cerró la puerta, Subió al segundo piso para volver a su cama, Pero antes se dirigió hacia su ventana la abrió y sacó medio cuerpo recargando sus codos y tratando de acomodar su brazo en el marco de la ventana, Mirando hacia la luna de Ninbus. -Buenas noches Seika.-

En otro lado en la comarca de nueva italia Seika se encontraba mirando hacia la luna.

-Buenas noches Sei.- Ambos cerrando la ventana para irse a dormir.

**Seinma ha logrado llegar a Shinrra y ha conocido a nuevos amigos y rivales, Pero ahora ¿Que pasará que con el entrenamiento de Seinma para convertirse en un Caballero? **

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de los Guardianes del Universo.**  
**  
En el Próximo capítulo de El Nuevo Despertar De Hades.**

**han pasado 7 años y Nuestro protagonista se ha vuelto en un joven Guerrero en la víspera de sus 13 años, junto a Mary que se ha vuelto una Verdadera Amazona, Pero ahora tendrá que luchar contra Filrro por la armadura del Pegaso que ocurrirá no se pierdan el Proximo Capitulo: Capitulo 3.1 y 3.2 Seinma El Pegaso**

**¿Y Tú Has Sentido El Poder Del Cosmos?.**

_**Bueno aqui termina el segundo capítulo de los Guardianes Del Universo, Antes de despedirme me gustaría hacer unas menciones honoríficas.**_

_**A Giimee que me ha apoyado y me ha dado buenos consejos a ella le doy muchas gracias y que le sigo esperando.**_

_**A Friendly Mushroom que me ha aconsejado muy bien en cambiar algunas cosas de este fanfic. **_

_**A Darklinkwii mi mentor espiritualmente hablando y mi principal razón de estar aquí aunque ya no me habla… Que te pasó hermano?**_

_**A Andrómeda que es una nueva amiga que me ha apoyado a seguir escribiendo sobre Caballeros del Zodiaco, Visiten su pagina y sigan su Fanfic. **_

_**Siguiente Generación, Es muy bueno la verdad.**_

_**Y por supuesto un último adiós a uno de mis más grandes maestros el señor Roberto Gómez Bolaños (Chespirito) sin duda un grande entre los grandes con un corazón tan grande que no le cabe en el pecho.**_

_**Sin mas que decir me despido firma.  
Eddy b.**_

_**Nota 1. La gravedad en el planeta Ninvus6 es menor que en la tierra, Por lo que llevar el equipo completo no es muy difícil.**_

_**Nota 2. Los televisores holográficos se llaman Holovisiones.**_


	4. Seinma El Pegaso Parte 1

**Era del mito siglo XVIII**

Radamanthys: mi señor hades thanatos y yo hemos venido de una época muy lejana para advertirle de el gran peligro que usted correrá en un futuro.

Thanatos: por favor necesitamos que nos deje a cargo su cuerpo, Mi señor Hades

Hades: No creo lo que ustedes me dicen porque les confiaría yo mi cuerpo -Hablaba desde el cuerpo que había tomado en La antigua Guerra santa, El cuerpo de un joven cuyos cabellos antes eran rubios y ahora se bañaban de un color más negro que la misma noche-

Radamanthys: bien mi señor hades le mostraré -Abre un portal que le muestra el momento exacto en el que su cuerpo es atravesado por el baculo de athena dando sus oraciones finales y desapareciendo-

Hades: ¡eso es imposible! ¿cómo es que yo?

Thanatos: el Caballero Pegaso de esa generación sacrificó su propia vida para que athena lo destruyera mi señor ese es su futuro, La Inminente Muerte

Hades: eso es imposible

Radamanthys: pero nosotros tenemos un plan

Hades: ¿qué tipo de plan? -Preguntaba con mucha duda-

Radamanthys: mi señor nos llevaremos su cuerpo original a un lugar seguro y le daremos uno de reemplazo uno que modificamos para que se parezca al suyo completamente.

Thanatos: e iremos a el momento exacto de su muerte para recuperar su alma

Hades: ¿como puedo confiar en ustedes?

Radamanthys: porque nosotros somos sus espectros más leales yo radamanthys de Wyvern uno de los 3 jueces del inframundo

Thanatos; y yo Thanatos el dios de la Muerte sin violencia hermano gemelo de Hypnos

Hades: hmmm si su plan realmente Funciona, quiero que mi nuevo resurgir ocurra en una época donde mi alma se recupere por completo y mi poder sea más fuerte y la humanidad se vuelva más dependiente de sus propias invenciones que de sí mismos

Radamanthys: hm no se preocupe mi señor, porque en la época en la que usted resurgirá la humanidad ya no puede vivir sin eso a lo que llaman tecnología

-Dijo en un tono confiado acto siguiente abrieron un portal hacia una dimensión donde introdujeron el verdadero cuerpo de hades-

**Los Caballeros Del Zodiaco: El nuevo despertar de Hades  
En el capítulo anterior seinma llegó al campo de entrenamiento Shinrra y conoció a una nueva amiga mary y a shira después de varios acontecimiento seinma terminó enfrentándose con kobu el mayor aspirante a caballero del unicornio ahora ¿qué será lo que ocurrirá con seinma y con su nueva leyenda? -**

**Hoy presentamos; Seinma El Pegaso parte 1**

**Lugar: campo de entrenamiento Shinrra**

**4:30 AM**

**Año: 2226**

En la arena de entrenamiento

Genki: ¡vamos Sein tu puedes! -decía intentando que Seinma liberara su cosmo-

Seinma: lo... lo estoy intentando -intentaba destruir un objetivo con su cosmo pero no lograba siquiera encenderlo-

Genki: vamos sein tienes que hacerlo

-Seinma intentaba sin éxito encender su cosmo pero no lo lograba el simplemente no podía encender su cosmo-

Seinma: no puedo -decía desmotivado-

Genki: Mmmm esto es muy raro, -veía detenidamente a Seinma- parece ser que tu cosmo sigue dormido

Seinma: ¿Y eso qué significa? -preguntaba con una fuerte duda-

Genki: significa que hay que seguir buscando la manera de despertarlo

Seinma: ¿y si no la logramos encontrar? -en su cara la preocupación era la única expresión que se lograba mostrar-

Genki: no te preocupes la encontraremos, siempre hay alguna manera a veces el cosmo necesita ser despertado por distintos medios, algunos más difíciles que otros pero en la mayoría de los casos son fáciles

Seinma: ¿y si no logramos de una manera fácil? -con una ceja levantada-

Genki: pues será a la difícil, Pero tranquilo -acercándose a él y colocando su mano en su hombro- te prometo que hallaremos la forma de despertar tu cosmo

Seinma: si supongo -con una cara de tristeza-

Genki: No te desanimes bro, yo sé que lo vamos a conseguir -intentando levantarle el ánimo-

Mary: ¡SEINMA! -decía desde una distancia alargada y corriendo hacia la posición de genki y seinma- ¡ven vamos a jugar!

Seinma: ¿puedo? -Le preguntaba a su mentor esperando una respuesta-

Genki: -rascándose la nuca- mmmm creo que ya hemos avanzado mucho con tu estilo de pelea y tambien con tus tecnicas de combate, -se quedó viendo a seinma por un momento- esta bien puedes ir a jugar

Seinma salió corriendo hacia mary con una sonrisa en el rostro y genki solo se quedo viendo como ambos se alejaban de la arena de entrenamiento con mucha prisa

Genki: Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé -caminando fuera de la arena de entrenamiento-

Seinma y Mary se dirigieron al bosque que se ubicaba junto al campamento, se apresuraron a llegar a su lugar secreto donde solo ellos conocían la ubicación

Bosque de shinrra.

Mary: así que ¿el te dijo eso?

Seinma: si me dijo que tendríamos que despertar mi cosmo de alguna forma

Mary: si Mi Mentora me dijo algo parecido pero, la diferencia es que ella me menciono que tendríamos que encontrar la manera para que yo pudiera controlar mejor mi cosmos

Seinma: hablando de eso, ¿has logrado lanzar un ataque de cosmo?

Mary: realmente no, Cuando lo intento en muchas de las ocasiones no lo logró mantener estable y se esfuma en mis manos, y en una sola ocasión logré lanzar un golpe pero se deshizo a medio camino

Seinma: ¡Arrg! almenos tu si puedes encender tu cosmo -pateando una piedra que se encontraba en el camino- yo ni siquiera puedo hacer lo más básico

Mary: No te desanimes Sein, además recuerdas cuando despertaste tu cosmo ese mismo día que te enfrentaste con Kobu

Seinma: si lo recuerdo, En esa pelea ambos terminamos muy lastimados él con una pierna rota y yo con un brazo roto -recordando los últimos momentos en el que él y kobu terminaron su pelea- solo sentí la necesidad de salvar mi vida y no ser pulverizado por aquella patada que él me había conectado en esos momentos, Pero aún me sigo preguntando cómo es que yo sabía pelear así nunca lo he hecho en mi vida

Mary: ¡Eso debe ser! -ubicándose frente a seinma- Seguramente tu cosmo despierta cuando estas en momentos de alta presión o de riesgo

Seinma: ¿lo crees así?

Mary: si, realmente creo que si

Seinma: ¡hayyy! ¿¡por que ser caballero debe de ser tan difícil!?

Mary: hay Sein, nadie dijo que sería fácil -ubicándose al lado de él, con sus manos unidas en su espalda-

Seinma: pero, Nadie Nunca Dijo Que Sería Tan Dificil

Mary: mmmm, Creo que ahí tienes un punto

En ese momento ambos niños entraron a un área muy grande con una cascada que se complementa con un lago y gran río

Seinma: ¡vamos rápido! -Corriendo a toda prisa-

Mary: hey esperame " decía apresurando el paso"

Seinma -se quitó las protecciones de los brazos y la pechera y se lanzó al agua- ¡Yujuuuu!  
Seinma salpicó todo a su alrededor incluyendo a mary

Mary: ¡Hey! -sacudiéndose por haber sido salpicada-

Seinma: Vamos Mary, entra el agua aún sigue calentita

Mary: hm bueno esperame -quitándose la pechera junto con las hombreras y sus protectores para brazos dejando solo su uniforme de aprendiz- allá voy -y mary se lanzó hacia el agua-

Ambos jugaban y se divertían en el agua pues ese era su lugar ultrasecreto, en donde ambos podían estar reír y jugar como niños y no como guerreros, algo que en Shinrra ya no se veía, algo llamado inocencia, pues en Shinrra ser fuerte y dejar los gustos y la verdadera felicidad a un lado eran cosas de todos los días, pero en ese lugar ellos podían ser realmente libres, sin restricciones y viviendo su vida como lo que realmente eran niños, mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos, después de varios minutos salieron del agua temblando por el frío que se comenzaba a sentir en esos momentos.

Seinma: fu... fue... diverti ..ti ..ti tido

Mary: s... s...si que..que lo fue -abrazandose para preservar calor- pe... pero ..te.. tengo mu... much... mucho..frío

Seinma: y..yo...yo tambien jejejeje huuuuy

Sein se dio cuenta de que mary temblaba mucho más que el, realmente ella tenía mucho frío tanto que parecía gelatina en manos de una persona con parkinson (sin ofender a nadie)

Seinma: hem ¿Mary? ¿tienes mucho frío verdad?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza

-ho.. em te.. te gustaría que nos abrazaramos, di... digo para preservar el calor-

Mary no lo dudo ni un segundo, y comenzó a abrazar a Seinma de tal forma que ambos sintieran el calor de el otro, Mary en cambio solo se dedico a abrazar a Seinma, como si fuera la última vez que se vieran, recostando su cabeza en su pecho

-seinma era solo un niño y él no entendía del todo eso a lo que la gente llamaba amor, solo conocia el amor por los tiempos en el que él y seika pasaban sus vidas en aquella cabaña en la comarca, donde el amor de madre a hijo, o hermano a hermana era tan fuerte como un gran escudo, pero el amor de un hombre a una mujer no lo entendía muy bien y ni siquiera le tomaba mucha importancia-

En cambio mary siendo tan pequeña a muy temprana edad se dio cuenta de aquello, de los que a las amazonas se les había prohibido desde la era del mito, enamorarse de un caballero ella en un par de ocasiones se había atrevido a pensar en mostrarle su rostro pero eran solo eso pensamientos, nunca encontró el valor para hacerlo.

Seinma: ¿te sientes mejor?

Mary: si

Seinma: ha bueno -devolviendo el abrazo, Los segundos pasaban y el silencio en el lugar reinaba hasta que Sein decidió hablar- yyyyy Dime ¿Por que nunca te quitas esa máscara?

Mary se quedó estática, en un momento con la cara completamente roja, las palabras que escuchó la dejaron completamente sonrojada -pu... pues.. heem-

Seinma: Es más ¿porque ninguna de las chicas que he visto en todo el campamento se quitan sus máscaras? es algo que yo no entiendo

Mary: - ella sabía perfectamente porque ninguna se quitaba sus máscaras, pero ella se escondió en la mentira- yo realmente no lo se tampoco

Seinma: hmm, no entiendo ¿por qué se tratan de ocultar? o ¿que tratan de ocultar?, pero bueeeno

Mary se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos hasta que volvió a escuchar su voz

Seinma: oye

Mary: hmm

Seinma: ¿tu si me mostrarás tu rostro?

Mary: -se ruborizó más que nunca, aquella petición de seinma era la equivalencia a, si ella quería casarse con él y no podía ser para más, pues las reglas de las amazonas eran muy estrictas, pero ella realmente sentía algo muy grande por el- ¿tu.. quieres ver mi ..mi rostro?

Seinma: la verdad si

Mary sintió como su corazón se acelera, se comenzó a sentir invadida por una sensación que la hacía sentir muy pero muy emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo muy nerviosa comenzó a dudar, pero le volvió a preguntar

Mary: ¿realmente quieres ver mi rostro?

Seinma: sip

comenzó a mover su brazo izquierdo hacia su rostro y lentamente comenzó a retirar su máscara, sus labios fue lo primero que comenzó a verse pero.

Mary: una última pregunta Sein " decía con una voz muy nerviosa"

Seinma: ¿que pasa? "levantando una ceja"

Mary: -muy nerviosa pero segura- yo ... ¿yo te gusto?

Seinma: claro que me gustas, eres mi mejor amiga -Dijo con un poco de duda-

Mary al escuchar esas palabras sintió que una pequeña parte de ella se rompía -sólo como una amiga- decía entre pensamientos- volvió a acomodarse su máscara, pues sentía que sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas ella sin duda quería mostrarle su rostro pero, ella no quería que Sein la viera llorar

Seinma: ¿que pasa mary?

Mary: Na... nada Sein, re... recorde que tenia que hacer algo

Y salió llevandose su equipo y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque con la cabeza agachada

Seinma: ¿me pregunto ahora que hice?

Se levantó, se volvió a colocar de nuevo su equipo y regresó al campamento con muchas dudas en su cabeza, ¿que fue lo que había pasado? y ¿porque mary se fue tan deprisa? además de lo que genki le dijo antes, Seinma no supo qué pensar y se dirigió hacia la residencia que él y genki compartían tocó la cerradura con su dedo y se sorprendió pues la puerta no tenía seguro, lo que denotaba que genki se encontraba dentro giró la perilla y se encontró con el comiendo pizza

Seinma: Hola genki -cerrando la puerta-

Genki: mhm -saludando con la boca llena de pizza-

Seinma: voy a estar en mi cuarto si me necesitas

Genki: -tragando su bocado- oye ¿no vas a comer?

Seinma: en un momento, ahorita necesito pensar en algo

Genki: ok -preparándose para volver a comer-

Seinma: y me guardas un pedazo

Genki: ship -comenzando a comer su rebanada de pizza-

Seinma subió a su cuarto, el cual él había decorado a su gusto, con posters de superhéroes como batman y spiderman y en una pequeña mesita de noche se encontraba una foto de el y de seika y se acercó hacia la ventana, que quedaba junto a este abriendola y viendo desde la distancia el gran campo de entrenamiento, su cabeza estaba más que llena de preguntas que no tenían respuestas se preguntaba tanto y al mismo tiempo nada y comenzó a recargar su cabeza en sus brazos

-¿y si no logró despertar mi cosmo?, yo jamás podré ser un caballero y nunca podré volver a casa, yo realmente quiero volver a ver a seika pero ¿como voy a lograr despertarlo?

Genki: ¿que pasa hermanito?

Seinma se sorprendió pues no esperaba la llegada tan repentina de genki a su cuarto -no nada y ¿como entraste no te oí entrar?-

Genki: Bueno eso es porque

Seinma: eres un caballero dorado

Genki: exacto ¿que comes que adivinas? -En tono un poco burlón-

Seinma: hmmmmm

Genki: bueno ya enserio ¿que tienes? -decía sentándose en su cama-

Seinma: he estado pensando

Genki: ¿pensando que? -con una ceja levantada-

Seinma: ¿y si no logró despertar mi cosmo? -Decía un poco triste-

Genki: hoo ¿es nada más por eso?, tranquilo -colocando su mano en su hombro- ya te lo dije, en algún momento tú lograrás despertar tu cosmo y ese día -comenzando a alborotar su cabello- yo estaré Ahí contigo

Seinma: no lo se -un poco desanimado-

Genki: tranquilo hermanito además, te traigo una buena nueva

Seinma: a si y ¿cual es?

Genki: te inscribi en el torneo, para conseguir la armadura de pegaso

Seinma: ¿en serio? -se le veía muy feliz-

Genki: Así es, Por esa razón te entrenaré para que logres convertirte en el caballero de pegaso.

Seinma: "abrazando a genki" oh Gracias, gracias ¡Graciaaaas!

Genki: Bueno, será mejor que te deje -despegándose de Sein- mañana tendremos mucho que hacer

Seinma: Bueeeeno

Genki comenzó a salir del cuarto de Seinma pero antes de salir escucho la voz de su Aprendiz

Seinma: Oye Genki

Genki: sip -volteando a verlo-

Seinma: una última pregunta

Genki: ¿Que paso?

Seinma: ¿porque ninguna Amazona muestra su rostro?

Genki se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero después respondió

-¿por qué quieres saber eso?-

Seinma: porque Mary, No me lo dijo

Genki: Haaa pues, Eso es cuestión de principios

Seinma: ¿principios?

Genki: si pues las amazonas tienen un estricto reglamento, pues si un caballero ve su rostro ellas solo tiene dos opciones

Seinma: ¿y cuales son?

Genki: La primera es, que si un caballero ve su rostro, Esta debe Matarlo

-Seinma se quedó inmóvil por las palabras que Genki le dijo-

-Y la segunda es que si esta no quiere Matarlo Pues, debe Enamorarse de él-

-Seinma se quedó pálido ¿E... Enamorarse de él?, dijo Entrecortadamente-

Genki: Así es, bueno te dejo -Cerrando la puerta del cuarto de sein-

Seinma no sabia que pensar o que hacer, simplemente se quedó pensando su cabeza estaba hecha un revoltijo, pues hace unos momentos Mary casi le enseñaba su rostro, eso significaba que Mary debería haberlo matado, por esa razón Seinma se sintió aliviado pues ella salió corriendo antes de hacerlo

Pero y si ella no quiso matarlo y si ella sentia algo más por Él, simplemente no sabía que pensar, solo volvió a ver hacia el atardecer y cerró sus ojos

**7 años después**

Mary: Seinma ,Seinma despierta

El se encontraba acostado en la hierba pues él había decidido tomar una pequeña siesta Seinma se levantó con mucha pesadez

Seinma: ¿Que? ¿Que pasa tallando sus ojos?

Mary: Vamos levántate, debemos seguir entrenando -intentando levantarlo-

Seinma: allá voy tu vete adelantando

Mary: ¿Seguro?

Seinma: Si allá voy

Mary: Bueno te espero en la arena de entrenamiento -alejándose de él con mucha prisa-

Seinma se comenzó a estirar emitiendo un largo bostezo, El ya no era un niño ahora él era un joven de 13 años con una cabellera que apenas le llegaba a los hombros y había desarrollado una destreza y una fuerza muy superior a de la que alguna vez tuvo y él aunque no lo supiera, era muy ágil en la batalla pero seguía sin poder despertar su cosmo

Y Mary al igual que seinma ya no era una niña ahora era toda una Jovencita, Con un físico Delgado y ligeramente fornido, Muy atractiva a la vista, que lograba controlar su cosmo sin igual y ya se había ganado el título de amazona y nada más ni nada menos, que la armadura plateada del águila, la cual ya tenia puesta pero solo a medias pues sólo tenía, Los brazales y las botas, con un pañuelo azul en su cadera ella, además ya iba a ser mentora de una niña llamada Yuki

Sein se levantó con un poquito de dificultad y comenzó a caminar hacia la arena

Mary: ¡vamos sein!

Seinma: "yawn" ya voy, ya voy

Mary: Hmmm, deveras que eres un verdadero flojo Seinma -ubicando sus manos en sus caderas- ¿que acaso no duermes?

Seinma: Sip lo único que pasa es que en las noches estoy ocupado

Mary: ¿ocupado en que? -mirando directamente a su ojos-

Seinma: Cosas

-**Ayer**-

Seinma se encontraba golpeando una roca en un lugar, en el que el solo conocía intentaba destruirla aplicando mucha fuerza, pero su verdadera intención era despertar su cosmo haciendo lo que para él sería un reto

-¡vamos rompete!- decía dando golpes muy fuertemente a la roca la cual se cuarteaba por la fuerza de los impactos, pero apenas lograba eso pues la roca era demasiado dura aún para sus imponentes golpes

Sein seguía intentando encender su cosmos pero sus esfuerzos resultan inútiles

-¡Maldita Sea!- dijo exclamando muy fuertemente, pues ya estaba muy desesperado

Seinma: ¡como demonios se supone que voy a encender mi cosmos! -decía respirando agitadamente pues él había estado haciendo eso, por 5 horas y ya se notaba muy agotado- genki dijo que de una u otra forma tendría que despertar mi cosmo, pero he intentado de todo y ¡No Consigo Nada! -Apretando fuertemente sus puños- Genki tiene razón, he tenido suerte en el torneo pero solo por mis habilidades para pelear, por esa razón he llegado tan lejos pero solo por eso -cerrando sus ojos- pero todos los demás lo han logrado y yo no, ahora que las semifinales están cerca tengo mucho miedo pues Filrro se ha abierto paso por sus habilidades con el cosmo -apretando los dientes- si tan solo pudiera hacerlo si tan solo -derramando una lagrima- no, no me rendire lo seguiré intentando, no importa si para eso necesito llevar al límite mi cuerpo -volviendo a golpear la roca- se lo prometí, que no regresaría hasta convertirse en un caballero

-golpeando con más fuerza- ¡y jure que no la decepcionará!- comenzó a sentirse menos cansado- ¡y no lo voy a hacer porque ella confía en mí! -sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse azules brillantes- ¡y jure que la protegería!- comenzó a emanar cosmo- ¡CON MI PROPIA VIDAAAAAAA! -golpeó la roca muy fuerte y logró hacerle un gran hueco- seinma se desmayó en ese momento cayendo de espaldas en el pasto y aquella pulsera que seika le había regalado se ubicaba en su muñeca derecha esta nunca se la había quitado

¡Quiero Ser Mas Fuerte!

**Ahora**

Mary: hmmm -se quedó mirando a Seinma- bueno solo espero que no hayas estado perdiendo el tiempo

Seinma: ¿y yo desde cuando me has visto perdiendo el tiempo?

-mary abrió la boca y antes de que pudiera decir algo-

No contestes

Ella se quedo viendo por unos instantes a seinma y hizo un movimiento circular con los ojos en señal de Desaprobación

Seinma: ¿y bueno ahora con que comenzamos?

Mary: con lo avanzado -dijo poniendose en posicion de ataque-

Seinma: ¿estas segura? -dijo haciendo lo mismo-

Mary: el que debería estar seguro eres tu

Seinma: bueno si tu lo dices

Mary se lanzó al ataque rápidamente y comenzó a intentar golpear a Sein, él solo se dedicaba a esquivar o desviar los golpes de ella con mucha destreza, Mary intentaba conectar golpes al rostro o al pecho pero no lo lograba

Mary: ¿Seinma? ¿que estas haciendo? ¿porque no me atacas?

Seinma: porque un verdadero caballero no golpea a una mujer -Esquivando una patada al rostro- ¡huy!

Mary: Deja eso a un lado e intenta atacarme

Seinma: ¡Nunca!

Mary comenzó a elevar su velocidad, pero Sein no se inmutaba solo seguía esquivando los ataques de ella y desviandonos con mucha facilidad, Mary cambio de táctica y comenzó a intentar embestir y soltar patadas con mucha velocidad, Seinma solo seguía esquivando pero esta vez con un poquito de dificultad, de un momento a otro Mary logró desorientar a Seinma con una fuerte patada en el rostro, Acto siguiente lo tomó de los brazos y lo azoto contra el piso recargando todo su cuerpo encima de él sentada en su abdomen y sosteniendo sus muñecas con mucha fuerza

Mary: parece ser que estás dominado -acercándose a su rostro-

Seinma: eso parece -intentando zafarse de aquel agarre sin éxito-

Mary: Ríndete

Seinma: ¿Rendirme? ¿Qué es eso? yo no conozco esa palabra

Sein se logro soltar y comenzó a empujar a Mary a un lado, pero ella se resistía a eso, en un movimiento rápido sein logró voltear las cosas quedando el atrapandola de un brazo y sujetando su cabeza en una posición muy rara y a la vez muy eficiente

Seinma: Ahora si te Tengo

-No lo creo-  
Mary se movió bruscamente y de un movimiento sólido logró apartarlo para volver a intentar golpearlo Seinma saltó por encima de su cabeza aterrizando en sus espaldas

Mary no logró responder a tiempo lo único que pudo hacer fue voltear a verlo y entonces.

Seinma solo dio un suave toque a su frente, Mary se esperaba un golpe o un agarre más fuerte, pero no lo único que recibió fue un pequeño toque del dedo de Sein en su frente

Mary: pe... pero ¿por qué?

Seinma: ya te lo dije, un verdadero caballero no golpea a una mujer -dándole una muy sincera sonrisa con los ojos cerrados-

Mary: tonto -desviando la mirada-

Seinma: je je je je je -acariciando la cabeza de ella alborotando su pelo-

Mary: ¡te dije que ya no me hicieras eso!

Seinma: ¿porque? -decía sin quitar su sonrisa-

Mary: ya te he dicho que no me gusta

Seinma: pues con más razón lo hago, Aunque yo recuerdo que antes te gustaba

Mary: "le respondió con una patada en el estómago y sein solo callo de rodillas agarrándose fuertemente para suavizar el dolor" ya te he dicho que me haces sentir mal cuando haces eso

Seinma: pero al menos te gane, je je "auch"

Mary no dijo nada y se fue caminando hacia afuera de la arena de entrenamiento, sin antes decir una última cosa -la proxima vez sera mas dura- saliendo de la arena

Seinma: tengo que admitirlo tiene una buena pierna ¡auuch!

Una hora más tarde se veía a seinma sentado en la rama más alta de un árbol comiendo un sandwich de jamón

Seinma: hmmm me pregunto de ¿qué color serán las mangas del chaleco?

Seinma estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando shira llegó junto a él

Shira: hola Sein

Seinma: "se sobresaltó pues no esperaba la llegada de shira que casi se ahoga con un pedazo de sandwich- (kof kof) haaaay ¡que te he dicho de llegar así!

Shira: la verdad nada

Seinma: a cierto, bueno no lo hagas, casi me matas, De Nuevo

Shira: hay vamos Sein tu sabes que asi soy yo

Seinma: si pero nunca me hagas eso

Shira al igual que Seinma y Mary ya tenía la edad de 13, ella se veía más madura y más fuerte sin decir que lograba que muchos caballeros se distrajeran con mucha facilidad por su escultural cuerpo, pero ella era más que un hueso duro de roer, ella simplemente era muy difícil para eso de aceptar una cita, además que al igual que Mary ella ya era una Amazona, más específicamente la de la Cobra pues su elemento principal en la batalla era el rayo, además seamos honestos ella simplemente le quedaba eso de ser la Cobra

Seinma: ¿y que haces aqui? Además de casi querer matarme otra vez

Shira: solo vengo a ver como esta mi Chivo Expiatorio favorito

Seinma: mm realmente bien y ¿desde cuando te interesa saber como estoy?

Shira: Desde ayer

Seinma: ha, eso explica todo

Shira: y qué haces aquí tan solo

Seinma: no estoy solo mira ahí está una Ardilla " señalando hacia un árbol cercano en el cual se encontraba una ardilla de color rojo con un poco de verde en los ojos"

Shira comenzó a abrazar a Seinma por la espalda y recostó su cabeza en el cabello de este

Seinma: Hemm ¿que haces?

Shira: Me gusta tu cabello, es como el de un León muy cálido suave y muy cómodo

Seinma: ¿en serio?

Shira: Yep

Seinma: ha bueno, y ¿dime shira porque tu no te has ido de Shinrra? ¿acaso tu no tienes a alguien especial esperándote en casa? -decía con una voz tranquila-

Shira: yo no tengo a nadie ni nada

Seinma: ¿en serio?

Shira: si, todos los que he conocido lo único que han hecho por mi es dejarme atrás y pensar que solo soy otra cosa que puedan pisar,

Seinma: pe... pero ¿tu realmente no tienes a nadie?

Shira: no.. no tengo hogar o una Familia, realmente no tengo a nadie en este Universo

Seinma: ho Shira yo lo... lo siento yo no Sabía

Shira: no lo hagas, yo no necesito a nadie, yo soy fuerte e independiente, pero realmente no puedo evitar sentirme tan mal, porque nadie realmente me quiere por quien soy, -comenzó a esconder su rostro en la espalda de Sein- nadie me ha querido, nadie me ha amado, realmente todos me tienen miedo, todos los que me han dicho que me quieren siempre me terminan abandonando, -derramando lágrimas- siempre he estado sola y sin una verdadera familia, todo el tiempo me siento tan atrapada, nunca nadie me ha querido por quien realmente soy

Seinma no lo podía creer la despiadada y poderosa Shira, se había quebrado y comenzaba a llorar en su espalda, él la sentía realmente estaba muy sola

-"snif" todo el respeto me lo he ganado causandoles miedo a todos los que me siguen, pero ninguno de ellos me quiere como una amiga"snif" dime una cosa seinma

-¿que pasa? tratando de calmarla-

-¿alguna vez te has sentido solo aún cuando tienes a mucha gente a tu alrededor?-

Seinma volteo a verla y le devolvió el abrazo pero más fuerte que antes, Seinma la tranquilizo con aquel abrazo, ella solo cerro sus ojos e intentó calmarse y Seinma le volvió a hablar

-yo estaré contigo, yo estaré cuando mas me necesites, Solo dilo y lo haré-

En ese momento shira se despegó tranquilamente de Seinma

-gracias eso era lo que necesitaba ,tu siempre estas ahi cuando alguien más te necesita y tu siempre les brindas tu ayuda y tu amistad-

Seinma: No hay de que, así es como Seika me educo

Shira: Fue una gran Madre

Seinma se quedó en silencio por un momento y contestó

-realmente lo es-

Shira: bueno, -Limpiándose las lágrimas- creo que ya he estado de melancólica un rato, es hora de que me valla para que termines tu sandwich

Seinma: ha es cierto, por poco y se me olvida -Volviendo a agarrar su Sándwich-

Shira: Nos vemos después Perdedor -dando un golpe en el brazo-

Seinma: ¡Auch!

Y Shira se fue saltando por los árboles muy ágilmente

Seinma: hmm me pregunto ¿por que estas cosas solo me pasan a mi? No es que me queje pero -suspiro- bueno ¿en dónde estaba?, ah sí ¿de qué color serán las mangas del chaleco? -y volvió a comer de su sándwich-

Después de un rato y de un buen almuerzo, Seinma se dirigió hacia su lugar secreto, un lugar muy lejano donde el solo conocía su ubicación, pues ese era el lugar donde iba a entrenar para despertar su cosmo

Seinma: bien en ¿donde estábamos? Mmmm ¡Ah! ya recordé -mirando hacia una roca la cual estuvo golpeando- ok, recordemos que nos dijo genki acerca de esto

-recordando una de las enseñanzas de genki-

Seinma para poder destruir objetos, tu lo que necesitas es destruir sus átomos, cada cosa en este Mundo y otros está compuesto por átomos, estos si se llegan a romper lograrás destruir cosas más duras que el acero, tu lo que debes de aprender es que si quieres dominar el cosmo es necesario que te mantengas, concentrado, tranquilo y que despejes tu mente, después concéntrate en una sola emoción, mantente tranquilo y comenzaras a sentir como tu energía comienza a fluir por tu cuerpo, mantente completamente concentrado en lanzar un golpe, envía todo hacia tus puños o tus piernas cuando sientas que está listo lánzalo y esa es la forma en la que yo lo hago, ahora intentalo tu ...

Sein entendió lo que su mentor le había dicho a la perfección y comenzó a despejarse

Seinma: bien concentrarme -Respiro profundamente y exhaló y repetía el mismo proceso una y otra vez- bien... bieen -comenzó a Sentir un poco más de confianza mientras más se preparaba- bien... bieen- comenzó a hacer una pose de ataque-

Sein comenzó a enfocarse en sus emociones, pero él no sabía realmente cuál elegir Felicidad, Amor, Valor o Miedo, Ira o Tristeza, entonces recordó una cosa que genki le había mencionado

-Nunca te enfoques en una emoción como la ira o el miedo, porque si lo haces tu cosmo se volverá muy agresivo y mucho más peligroso, Y eso te llevará a lastimar tu cuerpo, o mucho peor a lastimar a la gente a tu alrededor, Esas emociones deberías utilizarlas cuando la situación Lo Amerite-

Seinma comenzó a entender y se enfocó únicamente en el Valor, pero no ocurría nada, Nisiquiera una pequeña chispa

-¡Rayos no funciona! ¿¡como se supone que se debe de hacer!? -decía mirando sus manos- ¿que emocion es la que realmente estoy buscando?-

Mientras más lo pensaba, más recurre a reflexionar de aquellas veces en las que el logró despertar su cosmo, el se dio cuenta de que en esas ocasiones él se encontraba en un gran peligro, y solo sentia como su necesidad de salvar su vida o la de alguien más lo hacía despertar su cosmo

Seinma: ¡Rayos! ¿Y como se supone que debo de hacerlo? ¿¡acaso debo de lanzarme desde un acantilado para encender mi cosmo!? -decía en un tono furioso- ¡maldita sea a este paso, no lograré siquiera llegar a la final del torneo solo porque no puedo encender mi cosmo!

Se acercó hacia la roca y recargo su frente en esta

-¿y si realmente no puedo encender mi cosmo? ¿cómo es que lo voy a hacer? ¡Grraaaaah! ¿¡por qué demonios tiene que ser tan difícil!?- golpeando fuertemente la roca- ¿¡por qué tiene que estar dormido!?, si no logro encenderlo entonces "recordando"-

No lograré a verla de nuevo, no le diré lo mucho que la quiero, nunca volveremos a estar juntos -Tsk- golpeando de nuevo la roca con más fuerza- ¡se lo prometí! -golpe- ¡le prometí que no regresaría! -golpe- ¡hasta que me viera como un caballero! -golpe- y por esa razón estoy aquí -golpe- ¡estoy aquí por ella! -golpe- porque se lo prometí -golpe- ¡le prometí que la protegería! -golpe- ¡aun si eso me costaba la vida! -golpe- ¡y no pienso romper mi promesa! -golpe- ¡porque yo la amo! -golpe- ¡más que a mi propia VIDAAAAAAA!-

Seinma involuntariamente logró despertar su cosmo, sus ojos se volvieron azules completamente y lanzó un fuerte golpe, la roca se cuarteó en diferentes partes y explotó, el cosmo de Seinma se elevó hasta el cielo, todos en Shinrra lo sintieron y vieron la poderosa luz que llegaba hasta el cielo, haciendo que las nubes se ubican alrededor de él

Aprendiz: ¡miren eso!

Aprendiz 2: ¡es increíble!

Mary: ¡vaya! !es impresionante¡

Desde la cabaña de genki el se veía impresionado por aquella luz

-¡lo logró!-

Comarca de nueva florencia

Seika: -miraba desde su ventana hacia aquel destello a lo lejos- Seinma

Gran santuario de athena

Patriarca: ese cosmo -dirigiéndose hacia afuera del palacio- ¡imposible! -mirando hacia la luz que emanaba desde Shinrra, la cual en la punta de este se observaba a un pegaso que alzaba su vuelo- eso solo puede significar una cosa -dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el palacio, donde en un pedestal se encontraba la caja de la armadura de pegaso y los ojos de esta brillaban intensamente- ¡Es el!

-En otra parte, un ente observaba el gran destello de luz desde las sombras del abismo, Y los Siervos que ahí habitaban La veían con gran asombro y una que miraba desde su trono sólo contemplaba como su enemigo renacía en ese destello de luz-

¿?: señor hades sabe lo que eso significa

Hades: si la guerra santa ya ha dado comienzo -Levantando una mano y todos sus espectros salieron de entre las sombras- solo hay que esperar el momento mis fieles sirvientes, Primero Mi alma se tendrá que Recuperar y pronto solo muy pronto, limpiaremos al universo de la plaga humana y reinaremos como lo que somos Dioses

-Nuevamente En Shinrra todos veían al destello, que poco a poco desaparece tan pronto como llegó -

Y con Seinma el no se pudo creer lo que hizo, aún con el puño levantado y con la boca abierta él miraba como el no solo destruyó la piedra, sino una buena parte del terreno donde se encontraba

Sein no se contuvo mas y salto muy emocionado festejando aquel gran logro

¡SIII asi es Yujuuuuuu! -dirigiéndose a golpear otra roca pero sin resultado alguno- ¿pero que?, -Suspiro- Supongo que solo fue un golpe de suerte y que solo ocurre una vez -sonriendo- bueno almenos logre destruir a kenny -comienza a escuchar pasos que se acercaban a él- ¡Rayos me descubrieron! yo mejor me voy de aqui -salio de aquel lugar sin ser detectado y se dirigió hacia el campamento para encontrar a mary-

Aprendiz: ¿vieron eso? ¡fue sorprendente!

Aprendiz femenino: fue como si la fuerza de un caballero dorado Hubiera explotado

Aprendiz 2: a mi me dijeron que fue un golpe desviado de un caballero dorado

Aprendiz femenino 2: dicen que dos caballeros dorados se enfrentaron ahí

Seinma no pudo creer lo que escuchaba realmente el logro impresionar a todos en Shinrra incluso los mentores de varios guerreros salieron a investigar lo que Sein había logrado,

abriéndose paso en la multitud encontró a su mejor amiga

Mary: Seinma ¿viste eso? ¡fue increíble!

Seinma: Mary ven conmigo, Necesito decirte algo -tomándola de la mano-

Mary: ¿Que es? ¿Qué ocurre?

Seinma: Te lo diré pronto, Pero ven

Seinma corría llevando y guiando a Mary entre toda la gente que se encontraba aún impresionada, ellos entraron al bosque y mientras seguían corriendo ella habló

Mary: ¿Sein que pasa?

Seinma: Espera, te lo diré cuando lleguemos

Mary: ¿de que se trata?

Seinma no contesto solo se dirigió hacia el lugar que él y mary compartían en secreto

Mary: -jadeando por el cansancio- ahora si ¿me dirás que te pasa?

Seinma: ¡Mary lo logre!

Mary: ¿que? O... osea que fuiste tu

Seinma: ¡Si! fui yo lo logre

Mary: No me lo puedo creer - agarrando las manos de sein-

Seinma: yo tampoco, pero

Mary: ¿pero que?

Seinma: Al parecer, solo es de husos moderados

Mary: ¿Como que de uso moderado?

Seinma: Al parecer si lo enciendo, despues ya no lo puedo encender

Mary: Es una broma ¿verdad?

Seinma: -No

Mary: Bueno eso es un poco... Decepcionante, pero no importa porque ¡finalmente lo lograste!

Seinma: si lo logre -abrazando a Mary- gracias por estar conmigo y poder compartir esto contigo muchas gracias

Mary perpleja pues no se esperaba eso, pero muy emocionada le devolvió el abrazo

-no hay de qué Sein-

Ese momento ambos lo compartieron, Siempre compartieron momentos como estos pero ese momento fue único para ambos

Y cuando todo pasó, se dedicaron a hablar sobre aquella experiencia tan emocionante, pero después de un rato solo decidieron volver a el campamento, pues la noche había llegado tan rápido y ellos no se dieron cuenta pues aquel día fue muy especial para los dos y más pará Sein

Ya en el campamento

Seinma: Nos vemos mañana Mary

Mary: sí y recuerda levantarte temprano, pues mañana es la final del torneo de Kobu para ganarse la armadura del Unicornio

Seinma: ¡Changos! es cierto -dijo en último momento- si no me ves levantado me despiertas por favor

Mary: sip ya me tengo que ir, hasta Mañana Sein -dijo corriendo hacia su cabaña-

Seinma: adios Mary, te veo mañana -moviéndose hacia la cabaña-

Sein camino hacia su cabaña tocó la cerradura escucho como se desbloquea y entró en ella

Ya adentro se quitó su pechera y sus espaldares dejándolos en el suelo, Tiro de las correas de sus brazales pará desabrocharlos y los lanzó hacia un sillón, pero no se quitó las espinilleras o las botas, Sein llamó a Genki, pero no se encontraba en casa, no recordaba que él le dijera que iba a salir, pero no le dio mucha importancia

Sein subió a su cuarto, por tantas emociones en un solo día se sentía más que agotado, Además que el día anterior no pudo dormir muy bien que digamos, solo se desplomó en su cama y cayó totalmente y completamente dormido

**A la mañana siguiente**

Mary veía a Seinma dormir tan plácidamente, su cabello castaño bañaba casi por completo la almohada, aún cuando Sein se encontrara durmiendo boca abajo, Simplemente para ella el se veía muy tierno como un Bebé, sin duda Mary lo consideraba muy atractivo eso la hacía sonrojar y dormido lo consideraba muy lindo, pero ella debía de cumplir con su promesa

Mary: sein vamos levántate -moviéndolo suavemente-

Seinma: -aún muy adormilado- smya mnvoy Seika solo 5 minutos más

Mary soltó una risita por aquel comentario que hizo seinma

\- sein ya levantate ya son las 3 de la tarde-

El al escuchar aquello se levantó muy aprisa

Seinma: ¡Queeeee! ¿¡Cómo que ya son las 3!?

Mary: Era broma, pero ya levántate, que el torneo comenzará muy pronto

Seinma: ¿Mary que? ¿haces aqui?

Mary: me dijiste, que si no te veía despierto, que yo te despertara

Seinma: ¡Rayos! es cierto y ¿Genki te dejo pasar? -dijo tallándose los ojos-

Mary: Genki no estaba cuando yo llegue -sentándose en la cama-

Seinma: ¿Que? -dejando de tallarse los ojos- entonces ¿cómo entraste?

Mary: pues, toque un par de veces y al ver que nadie contestó decidí entrar

Seinma: ¿y como entraste?

Mary: pues la puerta se quedó abierta

Seinma: ¿¡se quedó abierta!?

Mary: sip

Seinma: ¡changos! si Genki me hubiera descubierto, seguramente me habría Matado

Mary: Noooo, digo que no tenía seguro y la abrí por eso logré entrar

Seinma: uuuuffff, pero que suerte tengo

Mary: bueno será mejor que te pongas tu armadura por que ya va a dar comienzo la pelea ok

Seinma: ok

Mary se comenzó a levantar de la cama de sein cuando este la detuvo

Seinma: ¿oye mary?

Mary: ¿que pasa sein?

Seinma: ¿que es un chaleco?

Mary: ¿que es? ¿queee?

Seinma: lo que pasa es que Genki me dijo, que sí descubría de qué color son las mangas del chaleco, me diría que caballero dorado es el

Mary lo miró por unos momentos y después comenzó a reír

Seinma: ¿porque es tan gracioso?

Mary: porque los chalecos no tienen mangas

Seinma: ¿en serio?

Mary: sip

Seinma: ¡Rayos! genki me volvio a engañar

Mary comenzó a reírse y Seinma al verla la siguio, asi se pasaron un rato en lo que Sein se vestía y desayunaban, ya había llegado la hora de que comenzara el duelo Seinma y Mary se apresuraron a la arena de combate, donde ya se encontraban muchos aprendices en las gradas Kobu y su contrincante ya estaban en el centro de la arena, pero solo estaban esperando a que el patriarca llegará, rápidamente fueron a buscar unos lugares disponibles

Seinma: ¡Rayos! ya no hay lugares

-Seinma , Mary aquí vengan-

Al escuchar esa voz se dieron cuenta que se trataba, ni más ni menos que la de Shira la cual tenía puesta su armadura, Pero solo sus brazales, las espinilleras y la protección de la cadera, y les había reservado dos lugares, rápidamente fueron a sentarse

Seinma: Gracias Shira

Mary: Si gracias

Shira: ¿que pasa? ¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde? -se escuchaba un poco molesta-

Mary: bueno tuvimos que parar para desayunar -respondió con el mismo tono-

Seinma: sip y yo prepare la comida

Shira: ¿en serio?

Seinma: a si es

Shira: Y ¿Donde aprendiste a cocinar?

Seinma: bueno cuando vives con genki durante 7 años aprendes muchas cosas

En el centro de la arena Kobu veía con odio a Seinma y se decía entre pensamientos  
-¿que demonios hace ese tonto aquí? ¿acaso ha venido a ver como pierdo? Pues no, no perderé esta es mi batalla final para convertirme en caballero y el no se burlara de mí, no lo hará he luchado mucho para llegar hasta donde estoy, pero me pregunto ¿de qué estará hablando con Shira? -

En las gradas

Seinma: y si les agregas un poco de miel de maple quedan muy deliciosos, ya las he probado asi y quedan exquisitos los hotcakes

En la arena

\- seguro que no es nada importante pero, ¿me pregunto donde estará el patriarca? ya debió haber llegado-

Después de un par de minutos y con el patriarca aún sin presentarse, se creía que la lucha había quedado pospuesta, en las gradas se veían a los aprendices aburridos algunos sólo estaban ahí esperando, otros conversaban, unos pocos se entretienen con cualquier cosa y con Sein y las chicas se sentía un poco de aburrimiento, Seinma estaba observando las nubes intentando encontrarles formas, Shira tenía su cabeza recargada en sus manos, mirando a la arena pensando en cuando se presentaria el patriarca, para comenzar con la acción, y Mary se encontraba con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Seinma, estaba durmiendo con sus manos juntas en sus piernas y este solo se quedo viendo hacia el cielo.

Y en la arena

Kobu se encontraba con brazos cruzados, mirando hacia todos lados, ya muy desesperado y su contrincante se había sentado en el suelo para meditar

Seinma: ¡Ah mira! esa tiene forma de gato

Shira: ¿De que rayos hablas? -Volteando a verlo-

Seinma: De esa nube -señalando hacia arriba-

Shira volteo a ver a donde Sein apuntaba - Ah, es cierto, parece un gato- mirando hacia el cielo por todas partes - y esa, parece un pájaro- señalando hacia otra parte

Seinma: y esa tiene forma de barco -señalando hacia arriba-

Shira: y esa tiene forma de e.. espera un momento ¿porque estoy haciendo estas estupideces?

Seinma: ¿que tiene de malo?

Shira: Es muy infantil, ¿como te puede gustar esto?

Seinma: Bueno veras, cuando yo era más pequeño Seika y yo nos pasábamos viendo las nubes y buscábamos formas curiosas, nos pasamos horas haciendo eso era muy entretenido

Shira: si me lo imagino -volviendo a acomodarse como antes- parece que tu vida fue muy interesante con esa chica -dijo un poco celosa-

Seinma: Si que lo es

Shira: ¿y como es ella?

Seinma: bueno es muy bonita, tiene el cabello del mismo Color que yo y unos ojos muy lindos, a veces cuando la luz los ilumina se ven de un color carmesí claros, ella es muy linda conmigo y me trata muy bien, yo la amo con toda mi alma, ella significa para mi todo y por ella estoy aquí

Shira: debe de ser alguien muy especial para ti

Seinma: Si, realmente lo es

-Shira se quedó callada por unos momentos y después de que el aburrimiento la venciera dijo-

Shira: sabes, creo que quiero volver a jugar ese juego de las nubes, -Seinma la miro un poco extrañado- supongo que estoy lo bastante aburrida como para hacerlo

Seinma: -le dio una sonrisa- ok vamos a ver -Buscando en el cielo- esa tiene forma de un pingüino

Shira: -Mirando hacia otra parte- y esa de la cabeza de un perro

Otros minutos pasaron y el patriarca no llegaba, ya se sentía mucha tensión en el ambiente, se pensaba que el patriarca jamas llegaria varios aprendices ya se habían ido, entre ellos Filrro y solo quedaban un grupo de 20 personas de 100 lugares kobu ya se sentía muy decepcionado, ese era el día en el que finalmente brillaría como caballero, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con una mano apoyando su cabeza y su contrincante seguía meditando

En las gradas

Seinma: ¡si tiene forma de águila!

Shira: ¡Que nooooo! tiene forma de pato

Seinma: y tu ¿¡desde cuando confundes a un pato con un Águila!?

Shira: porque, si tuviera forma de Águila tendría el pico más corto

Seinma: y dale con lo mismo

En ese momento un portal se abrió ante la arena y de aquel salió el Patriarca, con la caja de la armadura de Unicornio y le seguía el caballero dorado de Aries, con su casco puesto que no dejaba ver su cara, pero su cabello rojizo sobresalía de él, con un amarre en forma de Moño en la punta de su cabello y con caja de la armadura del pegaso en la espalda lo cual llamó mucho la atención de Seinma

Aries: ¡Atención Todos El Patriarca Tiene Un Anuncio Que Dar, Por Favor Presten Atención! -para después hacerse a un lado y llevarse la armadura con sigo-

Todos Los que estaban en la arena se arrodillaron y prestaron mucha atención a lo que este tenía que decir

Patriarca: Antes que nada siento mi retraso, una cosa Muy importante surgió en el santuario, pero eso es información clasificada, Lo que ahora es importante es dar a conocer al nuevo portador de la armadura del unicornio -mostrando la armadura y dejándola en un pedestal- hoy se enfrentarán, kobu Walker -Kobu levantó la mirada para ver la armadura-Y Fern Barthon -Se levantó la mirada hacia Kobu y el hizo lo mismo ambos se quedaron mirando tratando de encontrar un rastro de miedo en el otro- Las reglas son el que siga de pie, gana el derecho de auto proclamarse como el caballero del unicornio, ahora prepárense tanto física como mentalmente

Ambos comenzaron a prepararse para la pelea y en las gradas se veía a nuestros 3 protagonistas mirando como los dos se preparaban, a excepción de Mary que seguía aún dormida

Seinma: ya va a empezar, Kobu le va a patear el trasero

Shira: no estés tan seguro

Seinma: ¿por qué lo dices? -mirándola con mucha curiosidad-

Shira: Fern es todo menos descuidado, él se abrió camino en el torneo copiando los movimientos de sus contrincantes y usándolos en su contra, sin duda un hueso duro de roer -cruzando los brazos-

Seinma: ¿Piensas que el le podra ganar a kobu?

Shira: si algo se de Kobu, es que es muy persistente como tu, el no va dejar que Fern le gane, pero todo puede cambiar en un segundo

Seinma: rayos entonces, Kobu puede que pierda contra el

Shira: si Fern es tan estúpido, como para hacer que Kobu se enfurezca a tal grado de querer destruirlo, seguramente no durará mucho, -mirando hacia seinma- Ademas, solo he visto a Kobu enfurecerse de esa manera en dos ocasiones

Seinma: ¿en cuáles? -preguntó con cierta duda-

Shira: una fue cuando intentó vencer a su mentor -suspirando- y la segunda fue cuando se enfrento a ti

Seinma la miro por unos momentos impresionado y dio su mirada hacia el centro de la arena

Patriarca: ¿Están preparados para comenzar?

Los dos juntos: ¡SI!

Patriarca: ¡Comienzen!

Kobu se lanzó al ataque, tan rápido que el ojo humano normal no podría haberlo visto, Listo para lanzar un fuerte puñetazo, pero antes de que impactara, Fern lo esquivo dando un salto y aterrizando detrás de Kobu, el se dio la vuelta rápidamente para volver a atacar, pero lo volvió a esquivar Kobu cambió rápidamente de estrategia y comenzó a lanzar patadas, pero sin resultado alguno, dio una patada giratoria hacia el rostro de Fern, pero no logro hacer ningún daño y mientras mas esquivaba los ataques Kobu se comenzaba a molestar

En las gradas

Seinma: ¿porque no lo ataca? solo está esquivando

Shira: creo que se, por que no ataca a Kobu

Seinma: ¿porque? -Levantando una ceja-

Shira: ¿Creo que lo que Fern busca? es cansar a Kobu, Tu sabes, para que sus movimientos sean más lentos y cuando él esté completamente cansado, Fern lo atacara y peor aún si el se queda solo viendo sus movimientos, Los copiara y así vencerá a Kobu

Seinma: demonios ¡Kobu!

Kobu comenzó a denotar cansancio de su parte y lo peor, es que mientras más rápido golpeaba más lento se volvía, pero al darse cuenta de aquello, dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de Fern que apenas se notaba cansado, simplemente no podía conectarle un golpe

Kobu Respirando agitada mente comenzó a analizar la situación -bien... bien estoy casi en mi límite y él no ha Sudado ni un par de gotas, creo que es hora de cambiar de estrategia- se puso en guardia y comenzó a acercarse hacia el

Ambos comenzaron a rodear la arena viendose fijamente y kobu dio un golpe que Fern intercepto con su mano izquierda, Kobu rápidamente dio una patada hacia su cabeza y este lo esquivó agachándose, Kobu dio un giro e intentó tirarlo barriendo el piso con su pie, Que Fern logró saltar a tiempo pero en el aire Kobu logró conectarle un puñetazo en el estómago que lo lanzó 2 metros alejandolo de Kobu, Fern logró controlar la velocidad en la que había sido lanzado y logró caer sobre sus pies, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Kobu ya estaba delante de él a punto de darle otro golpe, Fern solo logró juntar sus brazos para suavizar el impacto que lo volvió a mandar lejos de Kobu, finalizando con un choque en una columna de la arena

Seinma: ¡Siii! kobu ganó

Shira: No te confíes, ¡Mira! -señalando hacia donde se había estrellado Fern, que se había levantado y este se veía muy furioso-

Seinma: ¡Rayos!

Fern no dudo ni un segundo y se lanzó al ataque, Kobu ya lo estaba esperando con una patada giratoria, pero Fern lo interceptó con un fuerte golpe en el estómago, lo agarró de un brazo y lo golpeó en el rostro después en el estómago, lo soltó y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo lanzó velozmente hacia las gradas, Kobu antes de impactar volvió a analizar la situación, tan rápido que logró detener su choque, ubicando sus pies en las paredes, Cargo un fuerte salto y se dirijo hacia Fern con una patada hacia su rostro, que impactó directamente pero fern se mantuvo parado en su lugar, Kobu aterrizó detrás de él, ambos se miraron por un momento y se lanzaron al ataque, los golpes se escucharon en toda la arena, golpe tras golpe y en un momento a otro, Ambos chocaron sus puños tan fuerte que se levantó una ligera cortina de humo

Mary: ¡HAAAA! ¿Que que acaba de pasar?

Seinma: Que la pelea acaba de comenzar

Mary: ¿y porque no me despertaste?

Seinma: porque estabas muy dormida y no quise despertarte, parecía que estabas teniendo un buen sueño

Mary: ¡Pero esa, no es excusa! -dándole golpes en el hombro-

Seinma: ¡Aggh! no de... detente me lastimas

Mary: eso lo debiste haber, pensado antes de hacer eso

Shira: -suspiro- oh ¡miren! -señalando hacia la arena-

Sein y Mary miraron fijamente aquella escena, Kobu estaba siendo dominado en una posición donde él estaba siendo ahorcado por su propio brazo, y Fern lo estaba apretando más y más fuerte

Seinma: ¡No Kobu!

Kobu comenzó a perder fuerzas, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera luchando para mantenerse consciente, pero cada vez más perdía fuerzas

-Esto es muy malo, si me desmayo por la falta de oxígeno perderé la pelea y no podré seguir en la lucha, necesito encender mi cosmo-

Kobu comenzó a encender su cosmo y mientras más fuerza aplicaba Fern, más el Cosmo de Kobu se Elevaba y comenzaba a quemar a Fern, Kobu solo dio un fuerte grito y logró que su contrincante lo soltara por el dolor, Kobu dio un gran salto y comenzó a prepararse para el Galope de Unicornio, ya en la cumbre su pierna izquierda se envolvió en cosmo y de un momento a otro.

Kobu: ¡GALOPE DE UNICORNIOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kobu descendió muy rápido hacia Fern, en el rostro de él solo se veia miedo, pero entonces en el último momento Fern esquivo el ataque, el pie de Kobu se enterró en el suelo y explotando, dejando un agujero en la arena

Kobu: ¡Agh! ¡no puede ser!

Seinma y las Chicas vieron con mucha impresion, como Fern se había quitado a tiempo, antes que el galope lo alcanzara y Kobu no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, antes de que la rafaga de golpes lo impactara de lleno, uno a uno cada vez más fuerte y más letal, que con cada uno kobu retrocedía por el dolor y por la fuerza de los impactos, antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en el piso, Fern comenzó a encender su cosmo para devolverle el favor dio un gran salto Kobu se quería parar, pero lo había debilitado demasiado, Fern dio un gran salto para hacer su ataque final

Y en las gradas Seinma solo pensaba en una cosa, kobu no solo perdería la batalla si no que perdería su vida ,muchas de las ocasiones que él presenció los enfrentamientos finales, vio como algunos guerreros terminaban demasiado heridos, incluso al borde de la muerte y si aquel galope de Unicornio era igual de fuerte o mas, seria el final de kobu

Seinma: ¡KOBUUUU LEVÁNTATE! ¡NO PUEDE TERMINAR DE ESA FORMA!

kobu apenas podía sostenerse, con sus cuatro extremidades a duras penas y escucho lo que Sein le decía

-¡VAMOS KOBU SI TE RINDES AHORA! ¡NO CUMPLIRAS CON TU PROMESA DE VOLVER A ENFRENTARNOS!, ¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE TE OCURRE ACASO NO QUIERES VIVIR!? -

MAry y Shira se quedaron viendo a Sein confundidas y Mary se levantó y lo siguió

Mary: ¡VAMOS KOBU PATEALE EL TRASERO!

Shira se quedo viendo a Mary y a Seinma y pues ella no lo pudo evitar

Shira: -suspiro- Pero que rayos -se levantó- ¡VAMOS INÚTIL, LEVANTATE COMO UN HOMBRE!

Los tres siguieron apoyando a Kobu, Él con mucho esfuerzo se logró levantar y cuando puso una rodilla en el piso, se quedó mirando hacia Seinma con mucha furia

Kobu: ese idiota como lo detesto -apretando los dientes- pero tiene razón he llegado hasta aquí, por una razón y esa es, Convertirme en un Caballero, cueste lo que cueste -comenzó a encender su cosmo- ¡VOY POR TIIIIIII!

Kobu se preparó y con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban dio un gran salto hacia Fern, ya en el aire lo atrapó por la espalda,

-Esta vez no copiaras mis movimientos -dándole un fuerte golpe en el cuello, haciendo que este crujiera de manera que solo lo aturdiera y lo dejará fuera de combate, no que lo matara- esta vez no ganarás -dándole una patada en el rostro de forma que se precipita hacia el suelo- esta vez ya no hay vuelta atrás ¡GALOPE DE UNICORNIOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Ambos descendían a gran velocidad y en el último momento Fern cayó dándose con todo en el suelo, Kobu lo finalizó impactando de lleno en su contrincante, sus huesos rompiéndose, la explosión de polvo y tierra

Todos en la arena se quedaron sorprendidos y más aún cuando vieron a Fern saliendo de la cortina de humo, pensaron que él había ganado, pero solo estaba siendo sujetado de la cabeza por Kobu y este como si de un trofeo se tratara lo alzó dando un fuerte grito de victoria, finalizando soltandolo, Más bien Arrojándolo brutalmente en el piso

Todos quedaron conmocionados en aquel momento,Lo único que realmente importaba era la salud de ambos, pero el momento de entregar la armadura llegó y el patriarca se levantó y dijo lo siguiente

-Kobu has demostrado que eres el merecedor de la Armadura del Unicornio, a pesar de haber demostrado una ferocidad al pelear, te has ganado el honor de portar esto -mostrándole la caja de la armadura- pero una cosa antes de darte el título de caballero, debes de prometer que protegerás el amor y la paz en todo el universo y que defenderás a Athena así sea dando tu propia Vida

Kobu se arrodillo y puso su puño derecho en su corazón

Kobu: patriarca, ¡juró defender a athena con mi propia vida! le juro que no dejaré que nada ni nadie se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima, cueste lo que cueste, lo juro

Patriarca: hm ¡Bien! ahora por el poder que Athena se ha concebido, te entrego, La Sagrada Armadura del Unicornio.

Kobu no supo qué hacer o que decir, solo toco la caja de pandora y sintió como si él hubiera logrado su más grande sueño,

un par de horas pasaron y Kobu se encontraba retirándose de Shinrra dándole la espalda a el campo de entrenamiento, sin despedirse de nadie ni nada, con sus maletas en sus manos y la caja de armadura colgando de su espalda,

Seinma: Kobu

Kobu: -se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver hacia Seinma- ¿¡que quieres!?

Seinma: ¿hacia dónde te diriges?

Kobu: eso es algo que no te incumbe

Seinma: que pe... pero

Kobu: Te daré una advertencia Idiota, no somos Amigos, ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar eso

Seinma: pero yo te considero como un amigo -dijo sonriente-

Kobu: No me importa lo que pienses o digas, si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino te destruiré, tómalo como una advertencia, porque la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, Yo Ganare

Le dio la espalda a Seinma para no dirigir su mirada atrás

Seinma: Adiós Kobu espero, volver a vernos

Y Kobu después de atravesar el horizonte se perdió y nunca más volvió

Seinma regreso al campamento y se dirigió a su cabaña, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Genki, esperándolo sentado en su sillón favorito de la sala

Seinma: ¿Genki? ayer no estabas en casa ¿que pa...

Genki lo detuvo en ese momento suspiró y comenzó a hablar

-Sein desde que entraste al campo de entrenamiento Shinrra tenía grandes expectativas de ti, aquel Cosmo que lograste despertar aquel día, en el que tu solo eras un Niño, yo lo vi tan fuerte tan grande que logró destruir la armadura de aquel espectro, pero lo que no sabías es que el era un juez del inframundo su nombre, Grado de Grifo él había sido enviado a ustedes con la misión de capturar a tu amiga

Seinma: ¿Saria?

Genki: Así es pero continuo, las armaduras más fuertes de los espectros son las armaduras de los 3 jueces del inframundo, que tu hayas logrado romperla significa solo una cosa, Que tu cosmo se puede igualar al de un Caballero Dorado

Seinma: ¿En serio?

Genki: Así es ayer en la noche, el Patriarca nos llamó a todos los Caballeros Dorados, dijo que tu eras el Heredero del Caballero De la Generación pasada, tú eres el que debe y quien debe portar la Armadura Del Pegaso

Seinma se quedó muy impactado por aquella respuesta de Genki -sería posible que yo sea el nuevo Caballero del Pegaso-

Genki: te explicare los Herederos son niños que son elegidos por los Guerreros del pasado, Estos niños obtienen las Habilidades y los ideales de estos guerreros, Estos niños a su vez llamados los Elegidos son aquellos que son, o los Hijos de estos Guerreros, o las reencarnaciones de estos

Seinma: creo que entiendo, pero ¿Cómo es que eso me implica a mi?

Genki: En eso estoy, a lo que me refiero es que tu eres la reencarnación del Guerrero del Pegaso de la generación anterior, o es que alguna vez no te has preguntado, ¿el por que tienes Habilidades que nunca has practicado? o el ¿por qué a veces sientes como si algo te hubiera pasado antes?

Senma: ahora que lo dices sí, ¿pero cómo es posible eso?

Genki: eso Hermanito, es algo, que tu tienes que leer en el libro de tu vida

Seinma: ¿y como voy a hacer eso?

Genki: eso es algo que vamos a descubrir muy Pronto

**y aquí termina el primer capítulo de Seinma el Pegaso corregido, antes que nada les pido una sincera disculpa por no ponerle la atención que he querido a esta serie, porque la escuela ultimamente me esta chupando el alma bueno más que antes, de cualquier forma ya estoy diseñado el capítulo 5 para ustedes queridos lectores, pero bueno por favor visiten mi pagina en deviantart es Black-AnD-Dark ahi estoy subiendo esta serie y arte original, pero bueno hasta la proxima y gracias por sus visitas **

**Firma**

Eddy b.


	5. Seinma El Pegaso Parte 2

_**Guerra santa**_

_**Año: 2006**_

_**Lugar: Campos Elíseos**_

Los caballero de Athena habían logrado lo imposible, vencer a Hades su cuerpo se desmaterializa mientras Shun, Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu y Saori intentaban llevar a un moribundo Seiya hacia la salida de aquel lugar

Pero, un portal se abrió antes que el último rastro de Hades desapareciera por completo y ninguno de los caballeros sintió los cosmos de aquellos dos seres

Radamanthys: Señor hemos llegado

Hades: Heh, ya se habian tardado

Thanatos: Vamos mi Señor, su nuevo reino lo espera

El portal se comenzó a cerrar, llevándose consigo a Radamanthys, Thanatos y el alma de Hades

Pero antes de que desaparecieran, Shun volteo la mirada hacia atrás, que al parecer fue el único que al sentir una fuerza que lo estremeció, solo para ver como desaparecen Shun alterado pero con la misión de salvar a Seiya, no se detuvo y siguieron, Hacia Un Mundo Rebosante De Luz

_**Los Caballeros Del Zodiaco: Los Guardianes Del Universo Libro. 1 El Nuevo Despertar de Hades; cap 4 parte 2 Seinma El Pegaso**_

_**Lugar: campo de entrenamiento shinrra**_

_**Año: 2232**_

_**Hora: 5:30 AM**_

Seinma se encontraba en un lugar muy cálido y lleno de agua, el solo estaba flotando siendo llevado por la corriente, como si de una cama se tratara abrió sus ojos viendo hacia las estrellas que brillaban intensamente, en el cielo la constelación de Pegaso brillo con un resplandor casi cegador y vio como un Pegaso blanco descendía tan imponente y poderoso, el Pegaso se ubicó frente a Seinma, este levantó su mano para tocar la frente de aquel poderoso animal, al tocarlo este cerro sus ojos y se fusionó con su cuerpo de Seinma y el agua donde él flotaba se rompió como un espejo Seinma comenzó a caer, veía imágenes de su pasado, su presente y su futuro Seinma no entendía lo que ocurría y comenzó a oír voces tanto Masculinas como Femeninas que le susurraban

-Debes de ser un héroe-

-Tu vida es solo una ilusión-

-Ya nada volverá a ser como antes-

-Eres un Niño con los Sueños de un Hombre-

-Tu Destino es el Sufrimiento-

-Intentas salvar a la Humanidad, cuando no te puedes salvar a ti mismo-

-La gente a tu alrededor será tu perdición-

-Tu destino está escrito, con la sangre de millones de almas-

-Todos los sacrificios que hagas, serán en vano-

-Los pecados que cometemos te llevarán al infierno-

-Intentas verte fuerte, cuando eres demasiado débil-

-No hay honor en tus acciones-

-Intentas dar vida cuando sólo puedes dar muerte-

-Y al Final, todo termina como empieza-

-Tus buenas acciones sólo serán tu perdición-

-Veras como todo muere a tu alrededor-

-Asesino-

-Esa es la Maldición del Pegaso, esa es la Maldición de tus reencarnaciones, tus alas se Quemarán una y otra vez y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo, tu alma se fundirá con el inframundo en una fuerte agonía una y otra vez pero siempre regresas a la vida, Olvidarás quien eres y quien fuiste, una y otra vez hasta que el ciclo del Pegaso llegue a su inevitable fin-

Seinma no entendía lo que significaban ninguna de aquellas palabras, solo quería detenerlas, tapó sus oídos para no escucharlos más, pero eran tan fuertes que no lograba dejar de escuchar, hasta que escucho un grito en la oscuridad

¡SEINMAAAAAAAAA!

Seinma miró hacia abajo y vio a Seika intentando que éste la salvará de caer, extendiendo su mano hacia el Seinma intentó llegar hasta ella pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo ella se alejaba más, Sein simplemente no podía lograrlo, el solo veía como el abismo la consumía hasta desaparecer en la nada, Seinma no podía creerlo y entonces un espejo apareció frente a él, no se vio a sí mismo, sino que

Vio a un Caballero de Pegaso muerto, en las ruinas de una ciudad, con su armadura destruida

La escena cambió y vio a otro en estado Vegetativo en una Silla de Ruedas, siendo atravesado por una Espada

Volvió a cambiar y vio a uno completamente rendido ante la oscuridad, con sus ojos llenos de ira y muerte controlado como una marioneta

Y Luego el espejo comenzó a cambiar la imagen y vio a una Guerrera, Siendo Consumida por la oscuridad, en sus ojos se podía ver el más profundo terror y la agonía, Solo levantando su brazo, para que alguien la sacara, de la Oscuridad

Y en un parpadeo se vio a sí mismo, pero con la armadura de pegaso desgarrada y llorando Sangre, con sus alas rotas y sosteniendo un cuerpo entre sus brazos

y Fue cuando el espejo se rompió, pero no con el sonido de un cristal sino el sonido de varios gritos y sollosos

Seinma: Esto es una pesadilla

Entonces unos ojos rojos mucho más grandes que el brillaron en la oscuridad dando una silueta revelándose como Hades

Hades: No Pegaso, Este Es Tu destino -levantando su espada -

Seinma: no por favor ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Hades bajo su espada violentamente hacia el

Y despertó

Seinma: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Seinma se despertó sudando frío y temblando, en su cara solo se reflejaba miedo,-

solo... solo fue una pesadilla solo fue una pesadilla -sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas-

Genki entró a la habitación golpeando la puerta con mucha fuerza

-¡Que paso!-

Seinma solo se le quedo viendo y Genki inevitablemente se dio cuenta, de que esos ojos reflejaban el terror absoluto

Genki: una pesadilla ¿cierto?

Seinma: Si -jadeando-

Genki: ¿Estas bien?

Seinma solo asintió con la cabeza

Genki: ¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de agua?

Seinma: Por favor

Genki se apresuró a traerle agua a Seinma y este se quedó sentado en su cama, pensando sobre aquel sueño, con su cara siendo cubierta por sus manos

Genki: Aquí tienes chavito -entregando un vaso de vidrio con el agua cristalina dentro-

Seinma: -Tomó el vaso de agua y comenzó a beber hasta acabarla por completo- Gracias

Genki: ¿Que ocurrió? "sentándose en la cama"

Seinma: No lo sé, todo... todo fue tan confuso -tomando el vaso con ambas manos- las visiones que tuve fueron tan reales y simplemente no lograba captar nada, todo fue tan rápido

Genki: ¿La viste morir? ¿cierto?

Seinma: Si... Si lo hice -apretando el vaso con poca fuerza-

Genki: Si quieres hablar solo dímelo, tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Seinma: tengo Miedo genki -apretando el vaso con más fuerza- de no poder protegerla, de ser demasiado débil

Genki: -mirando hacia la ventana- se lo que se siente

Seinma: En... En mi sueño vi a un Hombre

Genki: ¿Un hombre?

Seinma: si

Genki: ¿como se veía?

Seinma: Tenía ojos completamente rojos que brillaban intensamente, con una gran cabellera completamente negra y con una Armadura gris con tres alas negras en su espalda

Genki se quedó estático al escuchar esa descripción, fue la misma que él había visto en los antiguos Libros y en los Retratos hechos por uno de los antiguos Guerreros del pasado desde la era mitológica

-Y... y... y El, Te... ¿Tenía una espada?-

Seinma: Si

Genki por primera vez en muchos años sintió miedo, se comenzó a sentir como si aquel sentimiento de saber lo que ocurriría sería inevitable y comenzó a temblar.

Seinma: ¿Que pasa genki?

Genki: Necesito hablar con el Patriarca

Seinma: ¿Ahora?

Genki: No, Mañana temprano iré a hablar con el

Seinma: ¿Sabes quien era?

Genki: si lo se

Seinma: En mi sueño sentí como si él fuera demasiado grande y yo solo era tan pequeño -apretando con mucha más fuerza el vaso- Si tan solo fuera más fuerte -apretando los dientes- yo... yo quiero ser más.

Y el vaso reventó en las manos de Seinma y los fragmentos se enterraron en sus manos, haciendo que las sábanas se mancharan de sangre

-RAAAAAAGH!-

Seinma se cubrió sus manos con las sábanas

Genki: ¡Sein!

Genki fue por vendas a su cuarto y regresó para retirar los fragmentos que se quedaron incrustados en su piel, para luego vendarle las manos

A la mañana siguiente

Se veía a Seinma con la cabeza baja y con vendas en sus manos cubierta por los brazales

El se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa con sus codos sobre esta, sus manos unidas y cabizbaja

Mary: Seinma... Seinma ¿estas bien?, Seinma... ¡Seinma!

Seinma: He ¿Que? ¿Que... Pasa Mary? -levantando la cabeza-

Mary: ¿Te encuentras bien Sein?

Seinma: Si estoy bien por...por ¿qué preguntas?

Mary: Te veo muy distraído, ¿qué te pasa?

Seinma: Ayer no pude dormir muy bien que digamos

Mary: ¿Que ocurrió ? -intentando encontrar su mirada-

Seinma: Tuve una Pesadilla

Mary: ¿En serio?

Seinma: Si, no quiero dar detalles

Mary: hooo, pero ¿estas seguro de estar bien?

Seinma: Si

Mary: hmmm, sera mejor suspender el entrenamiento hoy

Seinma: ¿Que? ¡No!

Mary: Seinma necesitas descansar

Seinma: No... no lo necesito -intentando levantarse pero cayendo pegando una rodilla al piso-

Mary se levantó para ayudar a parar a seinma

\- Vez, estas muy débil, necesitas descansar -

Seinma: Estoy bien

Mary: No, no lo estas

Seinma: Si lo estoy

Mary: ¡SEINMA!

Sein se quedó mirando a Mary la cual se le notaba muy preocupada

-Yo se cuando me dices mentiras, no estás bien necesitas descansar, en tu estado no podrías ni siquiera mantenerte de pie, por favor quiero que estes bien-

Seinma: Mary por favor, yo puedo...

Mary: Prometeme que vas a descansar

Seinma se quedo viendo a Mary por unos momentos, él simplemente no podía romper una promesa y mucho menos a aquella persona que consideraba, su Mejor Amiga

-Suspiro- ok lo prometo-

Mary: Vamos te llevaré a tu cabaña

Mary tomó el brazo de Seinma y lo rodeó en su cuello de modo que Sein se apoyara en ella y caminaron directo hacia la cabaña

Desde una distancia alejada Shira veía con mucha envidia a Mary, llevando a Sein, lo que ella no daría por ayudarlo pero por el momento solo decidió ver desde lejos, ella no se podía dar el lujo de verse débil frente a los demás y entre susurros ella solo dijo

Shira: Algún día

Ya en la cabaña Sein tocó la cerradura con su pulgar y esta se desbloqueo al instante

Mary abrió la puerta y entró a la cabaña miro los interiores, sin duda aquel lugar tenía muchas cosas dignas de un caballero dorado, tanto muebles, como aparatos tecnológicos Mary ya había entrado a la casa de Genki, muchas veces pero nunca se dio el tiempo para apreciar el lugar

Seinma y Mary comenzaron a subir las escaleras y se dirigieron al cuarto de Seinma, al abrir la puerta Mary se quedó muy impresionada, al ver el cuarto pues este tenia muchos poster de Spider Man y Batman alguno que otro de Wolverine y uno de The Walking Dead, Luego dirigió su mirada a una pequeña mesita de noche, que tenía varios cajones arriba una lámpara y una foto de Seinma y de Seika

Mary: ¡Wuau!

Seinma: ¿Que pasa?

Mary: No sabía que te gustan los Superhéroes

Seinma: Sip -Sentándose en su cama- Me gustan desde que tengo memoria

Mary: Realmente nunca me puse a ver tu cuarto, es muy bonito

Seinma: Sip -abriendo un cajón- y Genki me trae estos cuando sale del campo -Sacando varios Comics e Historietas-

Mary: ¡Valla! Si que tienes muchos -Tomandolos en sus manos-

Seinma: Si Genki me logro conseguir toda la serie de Superior Spider man, tuvo que batallar mucho para conseguirlos, esta un poco vieja pero esta muy buena

Mary: ¿Y esos? "señalando al cajón"

Seinma: Son toda la colección de Batman New 52, tengo los de La Corte De Los Búhos, Death Of The Family, Año Zero Y End Game -sacándolos del cajón- te recomiendo mucho la de Corte De Los Búhos, te va a gustar

-entregándose los-

Mary: Pues gracias Sein

Seinma: Si quieres, tambien te puedo prestar mi Colección de Superior Spider man

Mary: No Sein asi esta bien

Seinma: Ok bueno pues, voy a dormir un rato

Mary: Ah ok, te dejo para que puedas dormir -Levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta-

Seinma: hem ¿Mary?

Mary: ¿Que pasa Sein?

Seinma: ¿Te podrías quedar con migo? -dijo dándole una sonrisa-

Mary: Hemmm -Un poco nerviosa- No... no creo que sea una buena idea

Seinma: ¿Porque no? somos amigos

Mary: Si lo se pero

Seinma: ¿Pero que?

Mary: Seria un poco raro estar sola contigo, Sin tu mentor aquí

Seinma: Yo no le veo nada de Malo, de todas formas somos amigos, ni que fuéramos a hacer algo Malo o si jejeje.

Seinma y Mary se quedaron callados por aquel comentario, Sein no se dio cuenta pero Mary estaba nerviosa, hasta que finalmente entendió aquello y se sonrojo

-Hemmmm ... Bu.. Bueno si no te quieres quedar, No hay problema, solo devuelvemelos cuando puedas

Mary: No hay problema Sein, me quedaré contigo -Mirándolo a los ojos-

Seinma: ¿En serio?

Mary: Sip

Seinma: Bueno esperame tantito -se dirigió a su armario y de ahi saco un Puff- siéntate aquí es muy cómodo

Mary: Bueno -sentándose- vaya esto es increiblemente comodo como se llama

Seinma: Se llama Puff, Genki lo usaba cuando estaba estresado

Mary: Vaya realmente es muy relajante

Seinma: Si realmente lo es, pero bueno -bostezo- mejor me hecho un sueñito rápido -acomodándose en su cama-

Mary: Duerme bien

Seinma: Sip Gracias

Seinma cerró sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido, Mary se le quedo viendo por unos instantes y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la mesita de noche, vio Detenidamente la foto de Seinma y Seika la miro detenidamente y esbozo una sonrisa

Mary: Realmente es muy hermosa -mirando a Seika- Me gustaría ser igual que ella

Y se dispuso a leer lo que Seinma le había prestado

_**Gran Santuario de Athena**_

_**Horas antes**_

Genki se encontraba en la entrada de el Santuario, después de un largo viaje en su Aerodeslizador con su rostro muy serio, Aquella Pesadilla no representaba nada bueno y lo peor era que el sabia lo que estaba apunto de venir, ya adentro se bajó de su Vehículo y en la primera Casa se dirigió hacia la entrada, ahí el caballero de Aries lo recibió

Aries: ¿Qué pasa Genki? ¿como has estado?

Genki: Shiki necesito que me ayudes, teletransportame a la cámara del patriarca

Shiki: ¿Que ocurre? -Quitándose el casco, dejando caer su Cabello Rojo en sus hombros y dejando ver sus ojos de un tono Azul y en su frente 2 lunares de color café en lugar de cejas-

Genki: Es urgente por favor teletransportame a la cámara del patriarca

Shiki: Explicame que pasa, si no me lo dices no te dejaré pasar -cruzando los brazos-

Genki: es sobre Seinma

Shiki: ¿Seinma? ¿Qué le ocurre?

Genki: Lo ha visto

Shiki se quedó impactado por aquella respuesta y por poco pierde su compostura pero se mantuvo firme

-bien quédate quieto-

Enciende su cosmo Genki comenzó a ser envuelto en un Aura Dorada y de un momento a otro Genki ya se encontraba en la cámara del Gran Patriarca, este comenzó a avanzar hasta toparse con una Gran cortina y detrás de esta se encontraba la silueta del hombre que él buscaba, pero sin casco

Patriarca: Genki ¿A que se debe tu visita?

Genki se arrodilló ante el patriarca y con voz clara y firme se dispuso a hablar

-Señor, Seinma el dia de ayer a las 5:32 de la noche se desperto despues de haber tenido una pesadilla, Él me contó que en esta el logro visualizar a Hades-

El patriarca se quedó inmóvil al escuchar aquellas palabras

Patriarca: Eso no puede ser un buen augurio. ¿Te Contó más sobre aquella pesadilla?

Genki: No solo dijo que él no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

El patriarca se levantó de su trono y se dirigió a retirar la cortina para ver a Genki y está bajo la Cabeza para no ver el Rostro del patriarca

-Lo que sea que Seinma haya visto no es una buena señal y mucho menos, Aún que no ha logrado obtener la armadura de Pegaso Hades lo atacara cuando este con la guardia baja. necesitaremos asegurar a Seinma de cualquier peligro-

Genki: y como lo haremos

Patriarca: yo lo haré, pues si el es el Heredero no podemos permitir que Hades o algún otro de sus sirvientes llegue a él, iré a hablar con Athena, esperame aqui

El Patriarca se dirigió a donde se encontraba la gran estatua de Athena, detrás de una gran puerta con el símbolo de Los Caballeros Dorados Nike, el solo lo toco y esta se abrió, dando paso a un lugar lleno de flores y al fondo en el centro de aquel lugar se encontraba la estatua y frente a ella una Jovencita sentada en la Hierba, dibujando en un cuadernillo un Pegaso emprendiendo vuelo

Y la puerta se cerró

Genki se quedó pensando acerca de lo que el patriarca dijo

¿?: parece que te has quedado afuera

Genki reconoció aquella voz y volteo a ver, A el Caballero Dorado que se encontraba detrás de él, con un Cabello Negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y con unos Ojos Rojos que vestía la armadura de escorpio,

Genki: que haces aqui Jacko "dijo sonriendo"

Jacko: Shiki me dijo que habías venido a ver al Patriarca y pues quise venir a ver de qué se trataba

Genki: ¿Y desde cuando, te importa Saber mis asuntos con el Patriarca?

Jacko: -Se puso serio y habló- desde que nos revelaron que el 3er Heredero era tu alumno

Genki: bueno eso explica todo -desviando la mirada-

Jacko: ¿Que ocurrió?

Genki: -respiro hasta llenar sus pulmones y exhalo- Seinma lo vio en una pesadilla, él se despertó gritando y... hmmmm si hubieras visto su rostro lleno de miedo, -recordando- aquella mirada solo la he visto en él una vez, si aquello fue un sueño predicatorio o lo que sea que haya sido, no fue una buena señal, -volviendo a la realidad-

Jacko: ¿Y realmente lo vio?

Genki: Si

En la cabeza de ambos se escuchó una voz Femenina que les hablaba por medio de telepatía ambos la reconocieron era de la Santa Dorada de Virgo Sira

-Si Hades pretende atacar al Heredero del Pegaso, eso Significa que ya está preparando su ataque a los otros Herederos-

Genki: ¿Eso crees?

Sira: Lo creo por que Hades ha mejorado sus estrategias, ha reclutado a nuevos sirvientes para lo que él proclama será la Guerra Santa más grande que los dioses hayan visto jamás y que esta vez no tendrá misericordia con nadie

Jacko: ¿Que Hades está reclutando nuevos espectros? ¿Que Acaso no pudo revivir a sus perros falderos? es un poco gracioso si lo pienso

Sira: si lo que que busca es crear un nuevo ejército, lo que necesitamos son las 108 Cuentas para encerrar sus almas, Además de buscar a su nuevo Recipiente

Genki: Pero se perdieron cuando la Última Guerra Santa termino, Ahora no se sabe dónde están, y sobre su recipiente Aún no tenemos informes de Alex sobre Su búsqueda

Jacko: ¡Maldita sea! eso seria de mucha utilidad, ¿Me pregunto? ¿Quien habra sido el Maldito idiota que las pudo haber perdido?

Sira: Fue el Fénix de la generación anterior, en un símbolo de Honrar la muerte de Pandora

Jacko: ¿Y por que el haría eso a una sirviente de Hades? y encima la que ayudó a Hades a poseer el cuerpo de su recipiente de la época anterior

Sira: Porque ella lo ayudó a llegar a los campos Elíseos, así que te pido un poco mas de respeto

Jacko: Bueno si no hubiera sido por su culpa, Ahora no tendríamos estos problemas

Genki: Sira tiene razón, ten un poco mas de respeto a una leyenda, Después de todo el fénix es el hermano de...

La puerta que enlazaba a el Santuario de Athena se abrio y el Patriarca salio de ahi con un objeto en sus manos, antes de dirigirse a Genki y Jacko, se dirigió a el pedestal donde se encontraba su Casco y se lo colocó en la cabeza

Patriarca: Bien he hablado con Athena, ella me ha dicho que mientras Seinma tenga esto Hades no lograra llegar hasta él, -Dándole el objeto a Genki- Ella lo ha hecho con sus propias manos y la ha bendecido contra cualquier Ataque o cualquier Amenaza hacia Seinma, así que antes que algo pase entregaselo, ¿Ha quedado claro?

Genki: Si señor

Patriarca: bien ahora ve, Sira habla con Shiki y dile, que Genki debe de ser teletransportado a la Primera Casa

Sira: Si Patriarca

Genki fue envuelto en un aura dorada está lo cubrió por completo hasta que desapareció

Jacko: Solo espero que ese pobre Chico este bien

Patriarca: Yo tambien, Debe de haber sido muy traumático, Yo recuerdo como es eso y nada se le puede comparar -Dirigiendo su vista hacia Escorpio- Dime ¿Que haces aqui Jacko?

Jacko: Bueno pues quería saber qué quería decirle Genki, Además De que tengo reportes de Nuestro informante en Amalgam 7

Patriarca: ¿Y que dice?

Jacko: Tenemos problemas, Más espectros están apareciendo en el área, y notificaron Que pronto en Más pueblos rurales ocurrirán ataques a mayor escala, No solo en Amalgam, también en Retrever 57, Valteran 72 y Ninvus

Patriarca: Tenemos que movilizarnos, ¿Ya han enviado al equipo de Barton?

Jacko: Sí, Pero La situación se les está dificultando mucho, Y pues ya han avistado a otro de los jueces, Supongo que conoce algo sobre, Gray Stephen De Grifo

Patriarca: No, No puede suceder, Aún no

Jacko: Envieme a mi patriarca, Y los despedazare a todos -Mostrando su mano derecha la cual tenía la Aguja Escarlata en su dedo índice- Solo deme la orden y ire a terminar con todos ellos

Patriarca: No Jackomori, Te necesitamos aquí, Cuando sea necesario voy lidiar con ellos,

Jacko: ¡Bah!, Eso es el equivalente a decirme, Que me siente a ver el Caos sin mi como su arquitecto, -Dirigiéndose a la salida- Pero se que se dará cuenta Patriarca, Que a veces se necesita Cortar la cabeza de la Serpiente, antes de que ésta comience a devorar todo a su paso.

Patriarca: ¿Me estas Amenazando Caballero?

Jacko: -Se detuvo en seco- No, yo no sería capaz de hacer Tal Atrevimiento, solo le estoy advirtiendo Patriarca, La guerra está a punto de explotar, Y la llamas se elevarán hasta que solo seamos polvo, y lo que Ahora se necesita es Pelear Fuego Contra Fuego y que este se destruya así mismo -Retomando su Camino- De todas Formas, Se que lo único que hacemos es Aburrirnos y esperar a un ataque que nunca ocurrirá -Saliendo-

Patriarca: A Veces Jacko, Se necesita esperar pacientemente, para planear el siguiente movimiento, De lo contrario El fuego terminaría siendo más Grande y el daño sería más severo.

Genki apareció en la entrada de la Casa de Aries y Shiki lo esperaba ahí, junto con un joven de no más de 10 años, con cabello café y ojos color verde lima con los lunares de su frente de color morado

Shiki: ¿y que te dijo?

Genki: Me dijo que le diera esto cuando llegara -mostrándole el objeto- dijo que con esto, Hades no lograra llegar a él -metiéndolo en su bolsillo-

Shiki: Bien, solo espero eso

Genki se quedo viendo a el chico que estaba junto a Shiki y este trató de esconderse detrás de el Caballero de Aries

-así que ¿Ese es tu alumno? ¿como me dijiste que se llamaba? Kiba cierto-

Shiki: Así es, le estaba enseñando cómo reparar armaduras, pero es un poco tímido, vamos saluda -intentando hacer que Kiba saliera-

Kiba: Ho... Hola

Genki: Hola -sonriendo- bueno será mejor que me vaya, tengo que ir a darle esto a Seinma

Shiki: hey espera toma -entregando su Caja de Pandora- ya la repare, ahora asegurate de no romperla tan rápido

Genki: Lo intentaré, Pero no prometo nada

Shiki: Típico de ti

Genki se dirige hacia su Aerodeslizador y se fue a toda prisa hacia Shinrra con el objeto que el Patriarca le había dado

_**En la Cabaña**_

Mary se había quedado viendo a Seinma, este dormía como si no hubiera un mañana y realmente parecía que no tenía intenciones de despertar,

Mary: Valla Seinma si tiene el sueño muy pesado

Mary aprovechó la ocasión para escuchar el latido de su Corazón, era suave y muy calmado Mary siempre quiso descansar en el pecho de Seinma, solo para escuchar su corazón latir y saber que él estaba bien, que él descansaba y se mantenía a salvo.

Mary: Si tan solo pudieras ver mas aya de mi máscara, lograrás ver mis sentimientos hacia ti

Mary removió su máscara por unos momentos para darle un tierno beso en la frente, Seinma al sentirlo no se despertó sino que se movió por unos momentos para acomodarse y de su boca salieron unas palabras

-Seika-

Mary simplemente sabía que, Seika significaba la máxima expresión de lo que Seinma más amaba en el universo, y simplemente en el fondo ella sentía celos de Seika

Mary: como me gustaria ser ella mi Seinma -acariciándole el rostro-

Seinma: -Se despertó al sentir aquellas caricias- ¿Mary? ¿que haces?

Mary se puso completamente roja y dio un pequeño salto atrás casi tropezando

Seinma sonrio y comenzo a reir por aquella reacción

Mary: No te rías, No es gracioso

Seinma: Ja ja ja ja ja...si... si lo es, je je je je

Mary se quedó pensativa por unos momentos y sonrió maliciosamente debajo de su máscara

-¿Sabes lo que sí es gracioso?-

Seinma: ¿Que? jajajaja

Mary: ¡Esto! -Y se lanzó hacia Seinma y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas- Esto si es divertido

Seinma: Ja ja ja ja ja ja no... de... detente, me jajajaja me voy a hacer pipi, ja ja ja jaa

Mary: ¿Porque? si esto es muy gracioso, Riete

Seinma: No, ja ja ja ja ja. no yaaaa, ja ja ja ja ja ja ya ba...basta ¡ja ja ja ja!

Mary: je je je je je no me detendré hasta que te rindas

Seinma: N... nu, jajajaja, nunca, ja ja ja ja ja ja

Mary: Vamos ríndete

Seinma se moría de la risa en aquel momento, pues el desde siempre fue muy cosquilludo.

Mary se encontraba encima de él siguiendo con su juego y Sein intentaba detenerla, pero la risa no lo dejaba siquiera moverse correctamente, Seinma intento de todo para quitarse a Mary de encima, hasta que contrarrestó con lo mismo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en sus costados

Seinma: Ahora si te tengo, ji ji ji jiiii

Mary: No para, no... no ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, no jajaja Bas...basta ja ja ja ja ja ja Sein... Seinma ja ja ja ja ja ja

Seinma: Esto si es divertido

Seinma y Mary continuaron con su guerra de cosquillas hasta quedar agotados, Sein seguía acostado en su cama y mary seguía sentada en su abdomen

Seinma: Tengo que admitirlo, fue divertido je je je

Mary: ¿Lo crees así?

Seinma: Sip, hace mucho que no jugamos así -recordando- ¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos pasar días enteros en nuestro lugar secreto?, siempre era tan divertido -volviendo al presente- ¿desde cuando dejamos de hacer esas cosas?

Mary: No lo se, solo crecimos y las cosas se volvieron muy aburridas -ubicando su mano en su frente-

Seinma: Pero si era tan divertido, ¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos a las atrapadas o en el río?

Mary: Si lo recuerdo -bajo la máscara se le veía un poco triste- Pero

Seinma: ¿pero que?

Mary: -Suspiró- no lo sé esas cosas solo

Seinma: ¿Como? No te entiendo

Mary: Esos juegos se volvieron estúpidos -desviando la mirada-

Seinma: ¿De que estas hablando? -levantándose para verla a los ojos- esos juegos eran muy divertidos

Mary: Pero ya hemos crecido Seinma eso ya no es para nuestra Edad -mirándolo fijamente-

Seinma: ¿Y quien dijo que no?, Lo que a ti te gusta hacer no tiene edad, Por más infantil que pueda ser

Mary: Hm lo dices como si fuera verdad -agachando la cabeza-

Seinma: Es porque es verdad, La vida no sirve de nada si no la disfrutas como a ti te gusta, -levantando su cabeza desde el mentón- confia en mi querer jugar, divertirse, y ser quien eres realmente no es infantil, es ser la persona que realmente eres y nadie tiene el derecho de juzgarte por ser tu

Mary sonrió y empujó a Seinma haciendo que este se acostara de nuevo

-Eres un tonto ¿lo sabías? Con aquellas palabras harias que cualquier Chica quisiera estar contigo-

Seinma: Perdon ,pero asi es como me educo Seika

Mary: Debió de ser muy buena con tigo

Seinma: Si lo es, es la Mejor Amiga que he tenido, Ella es mi Amor, Mi Alegría, Mi Valor, Mi Miedo, Mi Dolor y mi salvación

Mary: -pensando- si tan solo pudiera ser yo tu todo. ¡Está decidido lo voy a hacer! -y dime ¿Alguna vez te has Enamorado de alguien?-

Seinma: No realmente, Y la verdad ni siquiera he pensado en eso, -mirando hacia el techo- y creo que ni siquiera le he tomado mucha importancia

Mary: ¿Me lo juras?

Seinma: Sip

Mary: Porque yo si me he enamorado ya de alguien -acercándose a el rostro de Seinma-

Seinma: a si ¿y de quien? -Mirándola a los ojos-

Mary: De un chico Muy Valiente, fuerte muy lindo y sobre todo -acercándose muy peligrosamente a los labios de Seinma- Muy Lindo conmigo -su corazon comenzo a acelerarse-

Seinma: ¿y quien es el? -Preguntaba inocentemente-

Mary: Él es, -Casi a punto de retirarse la máscara para besarlo"

En ese momento Genki entró al cuarto de Seinma sin imprevisto, mirando el objeto en sus manos

Genki: Sein tengo algo que quizá te intere... -volteando a ver la escena- se... ¿creo que interrumpo algo?

Mary se ruborizo a tal grado en el que parecía un tomate y dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de Seinma -¡Que suerte la mía!- dijo entre pensamientos

-Creo que Mejor me voy-

Genki salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta

Seinma no entendía lo que había acabado de pasar, fue tan rápido y repentino que no entendió absolutamente nada, simplemente todo pasó como si de un rayo se tratara

Mary: Cre... Creo que es mejor que me valla -hablaba con una voz, que se denotaba que pronto se quebraría-

Seinma: Pero por qué si apenas y llego Genki y tu me ibas a decir quien te gustaba -levantándose y sentándose en su cama-

Mary: Si Pe... pero no, Me... Mejor me voy -salió del cuarto de Seinma con mucha prisa-

En la planta baja

Genki se encontraba meditando por lo que el patriarca le había dicho, además de lo que había visto momentos atrás, hasta que escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Seinma se abría y de las escaleras bajaba Mary a mucha prisa.

Genki: ¿Mary? ¿A dónde vas? -dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella-

Mary no contesto y solo abrió la puerta para salir de la cabaña sin decir nada y Seinma intento seguirla pero solo logro llegar a la sala para detenerse en la puerta

Seinma: ¡Mary espera! -Suspiro- ¿porque se habra ido con mucha prisa? -pensando- ¿que pude haber hecho?

Genki: Supongo que tenía que hacer algo muy importante

Seinma: Si supongo que tienes razón, pero mejor voy a ir por ella

Genki: Espera Sein, tengo que hablar contigo

Seinma: ¿Que paso? -Cerrando la puerta-

Genki: Ven siéntate -Señalando una silla-

Seinma se sentó y genki comenzó a hablar

Genki: Sein he hablado con el patriarca. -Suspiro- él me ha dicho, lo que quiera, que haya sido, La Pesadilla que tuviste no puede ser una buena señal y por esa razón ha puesto una intervención, entre los espectros de Hades y tu así que mientras el Patriarca te siga protegiendo con su intervención estarás a salvo de cualquier peligro.

Seinma: ¿Y eso qué significa?

Genki: Significa que está siendo protegido, Por el poder casi divino del patriarca y Hades o alguno de sus espectros, no lograran llegar a ti

Seinma: Ha bueno, al menos eso es algo bueno

Genki: y Athena me ha dado esto -Le muestra el objeto que no era más que una pulsera hecha de flores con un cristal color cian de forma circular que resplandecía al contacto con la luz- Esto te protegerá contra Hades y sus espectros Tomando la muñeca de Seinma y se dio cuenta de aquella pulsera con el símbolo de el Pegaso- ¿La sigues conservando?

Seinma: Si, es mi objeto mas preciado

Genki: Bien -Comenzando a amarrar la pulsera de flores- Esto te protegerá -dando el último nudo- Bien ahi estas Hermanito

Seinma se comenzó a sentir cómo aquellos momentos que el paso junto con Seika o con Saria, se sentía protegido y Más que eso, como si la pulsera de Flores tubiera el amor que el sintio en aquellos años junto con ellas, en los que el amor de casa siempre estaba con él cuando, Seika siempre estaba con él y los días interminables de Juegos, risas y mucha diversión nunca faltaban junto a Saria, Seinma se sentía como en casa, ese calor que solo se siente cuando estas con las personas que amas y Seinma dio una gran sonrisa

Genki: ¿Que pasa hermano?

Seinma: Nada solo me Siento en paz -sin dejar de recordar-

Genki: Hm, Ok bueno

Seinma: Creo que voy a salir

Genki: porque?

Seinma: Necesito ir por Mary -levantándose de la silla-

Genki: Ha si, quería hablar de eso contigo

Seinma: Que paso? ?Volviéndose a sentar"

Genki: Seinma hem, Necesito preguntarte algo

Seinma: ¿Que pasa?

Genki: ¿A ti te gusta Mary?

Seinma: Si somos mejores amigos

Genki: Bueno si, Pero digo. ¿Te gusta mucho?, mucho

Seinma: No te entiendo -Arqueando una ceja-

Genki: Ok digo si te gusta, por que, Bueno estaba a punto de darte un beso

Seinma: -Ruborizado- ¿¡Espera Que!? De... de eso me quería hablar, Tengo que ir a buscarla -recuperando su compostura- Ahorita regreso -Seinma abrió la puerta y salió corriendo-

Genki: -Siguiendo a Seinma y solo se quedo en el portón- ¡Sein te espero para comer, Así que no regreses tarde!

Seinma se encontraba corriendo buscando a Mary, Por el campo, en la arena, incluso en su cabaña y fue por el bosque de Shinrra llamando a mary

-¡Rayos! ¿A donde pudo haber ido?-

Seinma se quedó parado frente a un Árbol y se recostó en él, Se sintió muy mal por haberla dejado, ir el la conocía muy bien desde que tenían 6 años y el sabia cuando Estaba Triste o Enojada, y sin duda estaba muy triste -Perdóname Por Favor -

En ese momento sintió como si alguien estuviera del otro lado del Árbol, pero no era Mary al igual que el conocía a su Mejor Amiga tambien la conocia a ella y siempre reconocía su tarjeta de presentación, pero ambos siguieron en sus puestos

Shira: ¿Que ocurre? -su voz se notaba un poco triste-

Seinma: No lo se realmente -dijo mirando al cielo-

Shira: ¿Algo te pasa? -abrazando sus piernas-

Seinma: Es sobre Mary

Shira: Aja

Seinma: Ella confía en mí y yo confío en Ella, pero es -suspiro- simplemente no lo se, es como si estuviera tan lejos de mi y yo solo quiero -suspiro- yo solo quiero Saber lo que siente, yo solo quiero ayudarla y la verdad es que no se como

Shira: Aja

Seinma: ¿Y que tienes tu?

Shira: Me voy de Shinrra

Seinma: ¿En serio? -Volteando-

Shira: Si

Seinma: ¿Porque?

Shira: Los mentores dijeron que no Pertenezco aquí, que no sirvo para entrenar a ningún Novato y Que será mejor que me vaya

Seinma: ¿Y que dijo tu mentora?

Shira: Hm, Ella fue la primera en dar la palabra

Seinma: ¡Valla!

Shira: ¡Si Valla!

Seinma: ¿Y Cuando te vas?

Shira: Mañana

Seinma: ¿Mañana? ¿En Serio?

Shira: Y Realmente quería pasar el dia aqui, en el Bosque lejos de todos

Seinma: ¿Y a dónde vas?

Shira: Voy a un lugar llamado Palestra, Ahi espero que me acepten y Si no, supongo que voy a vagar por el Mundo en busca de mi lugar

Seinma: Me Gustaría que no fuera así

Shira: ¿Cómo?

Seinma: Me Gustaría que tuvieras un Hogar

Shira: Yo También ¿Sabes?

Seinma: ¿Que paso?

Shira: Me hubiera gustado, verte obtener la Armadura de Pegaso

Seinma: Bueno, Al menos yo te vi obtener la tuya

Shira: Eso al menos es algo, y gracias

Seinma y Shira se quedaron callados por un pequeño rato, Shira sin duda quería disfrutar de su ultimo dia en Shinrra y supo como lo haría.

Shira: Si este es mi ultimo dia Aqui, quiero disfrutarlo

Seinma: ¿Y Que tienes en mente?

Shira: Sigueme -Dio un gran salto y aterrizó en la rama de un Árbol-

Seinma: ¿Que haces? -Levantándose de su lugar-

Shira: Solo sigueme -saltando a otra rama-

Seinma no se tardó más y dio un salto para aterrizar en una rama, Shira sin esperar más comenzó a correr por los árboles y Sein la comenzó a seguir, ella lo llevaba por todo el bosque dando saltos entre rama y rama, Seinma sin querer comenzó a ganar más velocidad por cada movimiento que hacía, Simplemente eso era muy divertido ambos saltaban de Árbol en Árbol, realmente una experiencia única en su tipo, De pronto Shira comenzaba a ir mas y mas rapido hasta que la perdió de vista, Sein se detuvo en una Rama para buscarla, No se dio cuenta pero a propósito Shira lo había llevado a aquel lugar que Sein y Mary compartían en secreto.

Seinma: ¿Que hago aquí? y ¿Como es que Shira conoce este lugar?

Seinma no se espero lo que venía a continuación, sintió que algo lo empujaba y el Callo de espaldas, Shira apareció enfrente de él y Sein no se pudo creer lo que él veía, Shira se había quitado su máscara mostrando su rostro, simplemente era hermosa con su Cabello Negro grisáceo, casi cubriendo los ojos y sus ojos de Color Negro, un Negro tan penetrante y al mismo tiempo tan hermoso, como el lustre de la noche en su punto más alto y los pequeños Rayos que había dentro del iris, Shira se acercó a Seinma lo tomó de los brazos y le dijo

-Sabes que ahora solo tengo Dos opciones -comenzó a arrinconar a Seinma- Pero yo ya hice mi Elección, hace Mucho Tiempo-

Y sin tardar más le dio un Beso en los labios, Seinma no se lo creía Shira le estaba dando su primer beso Sein intentó apartarla tomándola de los brazos, pero poco a poco, Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos entregándose a aquel momento, Seinma sentía como si el mundo se detuviera ante el, Nada importaba y al mismo tiempo todo lo hacía, Shira comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Seinma y este solo comenzó a acariciar su rostro

Seinma no sabia que pensar solo dejarse llevar en ese momento mágico, su alma se sentía tan bien, como si se sintiera completo de alguna forma mas aya de su entendimiento, Shira tomó las manos de Seinma y las puso en sus costado debajo de sus brazos, aquel momento que compartieron fue mágico

Seinma se separó de Shira por unos momentos tratando de entender que había pasado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Sein preguntaba viéndola a los ojos

Shira solo lo callo poniendo un dedo en su boca -Shhhh, no arruines el momento-

Y Shira sin demora siguió con aquel momento y No planeaba detenerse simplemente así.

Siguieron así durante horas, Ambos compartiendo ese momento juntos, intercambiando sus labios Shira acariciando el rostro de Seinma y este acariciando la fuerte, pero delicada y muy suave figura de Shira, En lo que ambos sintieron como un momento mágico.

Después de unos momentos se veía a Seinma recostado en la Hierba mirando el cielo y Shira se encontraba mirando el río junto a él

Seinma: Eso fue, muy interesante -Volteando sus ojos hacia ella-

Shira: Realmente lo fue

Seinma: Te soy sincero

Shira: Ajam

Seinma: Nunca pensé que esto llegaria a pasar

Shira: ¿En serio? -Arqueando una ceja-

Seinma: Bueno lo esperaba de otra persona pero...

Shira: -Con voz un poco triste- pero no de mi entiendo

Seinma: -levantándose- No fue Muy lindo, te lo juro

Shira: Te entiendo, No te preocupes

Seinma: Perdón

Shira: Debes de dejar de hacer eso

Seinma: ¿Que?

Shira: De pedir disculpas, no lo hagas, es un poco molesto

Seinma: Ho es... esta bien

Shira: te dire una cosa Seinma, eres un chico bueno con un gran corazón y con mucho valor -Ofreciendole una mano para levantarse

Seinma: ¿Es en serio? -Ayudándola a levantarse-

Shira: Si pero te daré una advertencia -Tocando el rostro de Sein- No juegues con los sentimientos de una Chica, Creeme, puede que por fuera parecemos muy Fuertes y Rudas, Pero por dentro nos podemos quebrar fácilmente, ¿Entiendes? -mirándolo a los ojos-

Seinma: Sip -Asintiendo con la cabeza-

Shira se quedo viéndolo con mucha ilusión

-Algun dia, seras mio -dandole un beso en la mejilla- es hora de que me vaya, Cuidate Mucho, Mi einma-

Shira se colocó de nuevo su máscara y se fue con dirección hacia el bosque Seinma vio como Shira caminaba hacia el bosque y poco a poco desapareció entre las sombras y solo el silencio quedó

Sein se dirigió a la salida del bosque, Con muchas dudas en su mente Sin ninguna respuesta, pasando de Arbol en Arbol, Se acercaba más y más al campamento y al llegar a este vio desde lejos la silueta de su mejor Amiga Sein se dirigió hacia Mary con mucha prisa

Seinma: Mary ¿donde estabas?, Te he estado buscando por todos la...

Mary: ¡Callate! -Se le escuchaba triste-

Seinma: ¿He? pe.. pero

Mary: -Dándole una cachetada- ¿crees que no se que es lo que estuviste haciendo?, he ¿¡creés que soy estúpida!? ¡Seinma! ¿como pudiste hacerme esto a mi? ¿A nosotros?

Seinma: -Tocándose la mejilla- Mary no... No entiendo de qué me hablas

Mary: SEINMA! Era nuestro secreto, era nuestro santuario para nosotros dos y tu la llevas ahi

Seinma: Mary te juro que esto es un gran malentendido, ella me llevó ahí

Mary: -Dándole otra cachetada- ¡Callate! eres un mentiroso y aún tienes el descaro de decir que ella fue quien te llevo ahi, solo nosotros dos conocemos ese lugar y tu... -Sollozo- Yo me preocupe por ti, Sane tus heridas, He estado ahi cuando mas me necesitabas ¿¡y así es como me lo agradeces!?

Seinma: Mary pe... perdoname, te lo pido, perdóname

Mary: -Dándole la espalda- No, no te voy a perdonar por eso -Sniff- Vi lo que ustedes dos hicieron, No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, No puedo creer que tu me hayas hecho esto, puedo creerlo de todos, Pero de ti no

Seinma: ¿Es... ¿Estuviste ahí? "dudoso"

Mary: Si lo vi todo

Seinma: ¿Y como fue que nos encontraste?

Mary: Regrese a tu cabaña para volver a Hablar con tigo, pero Genki me dijo que tu ya habias salido, Asi que te fui a buscar a nuestro lugar secreto y Ahí los vi a ti y a esa... esa...

Seinma: Mary yo...

Mary: No... No me Hables, Ni siquiera intentes decir nada, Ya vi lo suficiente, Solo déjame tranquila -Alejándose de Seinma-

Sein intentó volver a hablar con ella, tocó el hombro de Mary y está al voltear le dio otra cachetada que sonó por todo el campamento, Seinma solo se toco su mejilla por aquel golpe.

-¡Que no entiendes Déjame En Paz!-

Seinma había recibido muchos golpes en su vida, pero ese le dio directo en el Alma, ya no intentó detenerla solo la dejo ir, Seinma se quedó parado en aquel lugar durante un buen rato, y después de una hora regresó a su cabaña Seinma subió la escalerilla del portón y abrió la puerta sin dejar de tocar su mejilla, al entrar Genki lo recibió en la mesa del comedor sonriendo por el delicioso sabor de la comida

Genki: Sein ¿vas a comer hermanito? hice espagueti

Seinma: No gracias Genki -decía subiendo las escaleras-

Genki: ¿Estas seguro?

Seinma: Si -Abriendo la puerta de su cuarto- Si vas a entrar toca la puerta, voy a estar ocupado

Genki: Ok -Dijo volviendo a comer, pero se dijo en pensamientos- Algo pasó

Seinma se quitó la pechera y la dejó caer al piso dio un respiro, se dirigió hacia su ventana y se quedó mirando el atardecer dando muchos suspiros.

-Seika en días como estos, como me haces falta. Tu sabrias que hacer-

Seinma comenzó a derramar lágrimas

Seinma: Intento ser fuerte, pero simplemente no puedo -Azotando su puño contra el marco- Seika te necesito,como no tienes idea, te juro que haria hasta lo imposible para volver a estar con tigo -agachando la cabeza- ¿porque las cosas siempre me salen mal? ¿porque siempre tengo que pasar esto?, -sniff- ¿porque esto solo me pasa a mi?

Seika intento ser fuerte, pero no puedo evitar llorar, solo quiero que las cosas me salgan bien, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo -Sniff- realmente te extraño tanto -Sniff-Ah ya sé a lo que Shira se refería con, No Jugar con los sentimientos de una Chica

Seinma se acostó en su cama, Para poder tomar una pequeña siesta con sus ojos aún derramando Lágrimas, pero en otro lado en el lugar secreto de aquellos dos jóvenes, Mary se encontraba en posición fetal tumbada en el piso llorando desconsoladamente, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro y su máscara se encontraba tirada en el pasto.

_**4 Meses Pasaron**_

La última batalla del torneo para la Armadura de Pegaso llegó, como tanto se esperaba y Sein seguía sin despertar su cosmo y esta era la prueba final, para demostrarse a él y a toda Shinrra, que él era el merecedor de llevar la armadura de pegaso

Y la relación de amigos de Seinma y Mary seguía sin solucionarse y esta ya había comenzado con el entrenamiento de su alumna yuki, quien por cierto ya había aprendido muy rápido, pero el dia esperado llego Sein se estaba preparando para lo que vendría a continuación... Bueno Casi

Genki miraba a Seinma que seguía completamente dormido, acomodado en una posición muy extraña

-Es la última vez que le dejó la serie completa de Hora De Aventura-

Genki movió a Seinma de una manera suave pero que logra despertarlo

-sein ya despiertate el dia que tanto has esperado por fin ha llegado-

Seinma: Voy 5 minutos más

Genki: Sein ya no tienes 5 minutos, ya son las 3 de la tarde

Seinma: -Se levantó alterado- ¡QUEEEEEEEEE!

Genki: No es cierto apenas y es la 1 pero ya vamos

Seinma: ufff ok -Levantándose de su cama- ¿Me pregunto?, ¿Cómo es que sigo cayendo en esa broma?

Genki: El desayuno ya esta hecho, Asi que sera mejor que comas para tu última pelea

Después de un delicioso desayuno

Seinma: haaay quede satisfecho

Genki: Shep -Terminado su desayuno- Ahora Sein te tengo que decir algo muy importante para esta pelea, -hablando en serio- Esta será tu exhibición más importante, tendrás que prepararte para todo en la batalla, quizá pudiste haber experimentado un millón de cosas en tus peleas anteriores, pero te hablo muy en serio cuando te digo -mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Que ninguna pelea que hayas tenido antes significa absolutamente nada ante esto

Seinma se quedó en silencio por unos momentos mirando fijamente a genki

-Ahi no tendras tiempo de tomar decisiones, tendrás que ser rápido tener movimientos precisos y cada golpe que tu falles serán más que Factorizantes para la conclusión de tu enfrentamiento, tendrás que estar atento a cada movimiento ahi, no habra momento en el que analises la situacion sin tener que estarte moviendo constantemente tendrás que tomar decisiones muy rápido y pensar muy bien tu siguiente movida, -Ubicando su mano en el hombro de su alumno- tendrás que dar lo mejor de ti en cada golpe, si es posible tendrás que golpear en puntos claves del cuerpo para afectar la movilidad de tu adversario ¿recuerdas cuales son verdad?

Seinma: si -Asintiendo con la cabeza-

Genki: Bien. Mantén una defensa sólida, Al momento de que tu oponente decida atacar husa movimientos de agarre y de sofocación para mantener tu puesto, no te arriesgues y sobre todo no utilices estrategias que ya hayas usado antes con tus peleas anteriores, Él ya debió haber analizado todos tus movimientos, por eso siempre está en constante cambio y nunca repitas un mismo movimiento.

Seinma: Bien

Genki: Y una cosa más mantén tu defensa arriba, siempre mantenlo presente no importa si tus brazos ya no pueden soportar más los impactos, nunca bajes la guardia, husa lo que tengas pero nunca bajes la guardia, Tu sabes muy bien que a veces sin mencionar en la mayoría de los casos puede ser fatal llegar a descuidarse por un segundo

Seinma: Si Genki, lo tendré en cuenta

Genki: Muy bien y antes del todo y después del nada -dándole un abrazo- te deseo mucha suerte

Seinma: "devolviendole el abrazo" gracias genki

Genki: Te enseñado todo lo que sé, y lo que puedo enseñarte, Solo espero que todo salga bien, -Mirando a su alumno- Aun no me puedo creer que aquel niño que alguna vez tuve como aprendiz se volvería un hombre, -separándose de él- Ahora ve por todo campeon

Seinma: sip y tu vas a estar ahí

Genki: No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo -Levantándose de la silla- De todas formas ya estoy ahí -Desapareciendo-

Sein salió de la cabaña y se dirigió hacia la arena de combate, Sein mientras caminaba se quedó meditando por unos momentos acerca de lo que vendría a continuación,

Seinma: -Pensamientos- finalmente ha llegado el dia me convertire en un caballero -Mirando la Pulsera que le había dado Seika- y al fin regresare a casa, Debería estar emocionado pero, -bajando la mirada- siento como si algo estuviera mal, no se que sea, pero eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es que por fin lograre regresar a casa

Seinma había llegado a la arena de combate, donde Filrro se encontraba impaciente para que la pelea comenzará, En las gradas se veía una gran cantidad de aprendices, solo se esperaba al gran patriarca para comenzar la pelea y en un espacio muy grande estaba genki sentado junto a la Caja de la Armadura del Pegaso

-Si que llega rápido- dijo para sus adentros

Seinma comenzó a ver a sus alrededores y al no ver a Mary creyó que ella no vendría a verlo pero

Mary: ¡Sein!

Seinma: "dándose la vuelta" ¿¡Mary!? Si viniste, Yo creí que

Mary: Que no vendría, eso sería imposible -Dijo abrazandolo-

Seinma: Gracias -devolviendolo-

Mary: Sein -separándose- yo lo...

Seinma: No, yo lo siento

Mary: ¿Sein?

Seinma: Eres mi mejor amiga y estuvo mal lo que hice, Yo lo unico que quiero es que me Disculpes por todo

Mary: Sein, por supuesto que sí

Seinma: gracias

Seinma y Mary desviaron la mirada hacia donde el Patriarca se ubicaba siempre, pues sintieron que algo se acercaba

En ese momento el patriarca se hizo presente y todos en la arena se arrodillaron ante el.

Patriarca: Atención a todos, Hoy estamos aquí reunidos por una sola razón, para darle el honor a uno de estos dos aprendices el gran honor de llevar la sagrada armadura de pegaso -Mirándola todos pues esta se encontraba en un pedestal- La última batalla comienza y el dia de hoy se enfrentarán, Seinma Loverne y Filrro Yamasaki. Las reglas son ¡El que Siga con la voluntad de seguir peleando Gana!. Ahora prepárense tanto física como emocionalmente

Seinma: -Se levanto y ayudo a Mary a levantarse ofreciéndole su mano- ya es hora de que comience

Mary: Mucha suerte Sein

Seinma: Si gracias

Mary ya se dirigía hacia las gradas para ver la pelea pero Seinma la detuvo antes que diera el primer paso y le dio un beso en la frente algo que ni Mary se espero

\- Eso es por si llego a Morir, ahora ve-

Mary se dirigió hacia las gradas con la cara completamente roja pero con una sonrisa de felicidad

Filrro: Ya te despediste de tu novia, inútil

Seinma: Sip, pero bueno mejor no digo nada, Más porque tu ni amigos reales tienes -Sonriendo-

Filrro: -Con cara de furia- Como voy a disfrutar hacer esto

Seinma se preparó para la pelea comenzó a analizar a su rival detalladamente, Lo más rápido que pudo Filrro era fuerte demaciado, Pero también era muy confiado y demaciado facil de irritar, dominaba a la perfección su cosmo y lograba lanzar golpes a larga distancia, pero en el combate cercano dejaba mucho que desear y por último el tenía un método de ataque que logra aturdir y dañar a gran medida, pues usaba golpes al rostro para desorientar y remataba con golpes cargados de Cosmo así que tendría que esquivar cada uno de sus ataques al rostro si quería tener una oportunidad contra él y sobre todo no dejar que Filrro lo atacara con su cosmo, Sein ya estaba preparado mentalmente para todo lo que ocurriera, Incluso para lo que no

Patriarca: ¿¡Están Listos!?

Filrro: Si -poniendose en posicion de ataque-

Seinma: -Dio un fuerte respiro y exhalando- Sip -haciendo lo mismo-

Patriarca: ¡COMIENZEN!

Filrro sin esperar nada enciende su cosmo y comenzó con su ataque con golpes directos hacia la cabeza de Seinma y este logró esquivarlos con mucha suerte, Filrro siguió lanzando golpes que Seinma esquivaba con mucha agilidad, se mantenía fuerte y atento a cualquier movimiento que su contrincante efectuaba, Seinma analizó la situación rápidamente y comenzó a acercarse a Filrro con movimientos en Zigzag, para esquivar todos los golpes, En uno de los golpes que Filrro lanzó logró esquivarlo con un salto mortal, logrando aterrizar detrás de él, Seinma lanzó un fuerte golpe a la columna de Filrro causándole un fuerte daño y continuó barriendo sus pies para hacer caer a su adversario Filrro logró estabilizarse y Pateó en el estómago a Seinma para alejarlo, Sein se mantuvo estable Y esa patada solo lo alejó lo suficiente para que Filrro se recuperara, este lanzó un puñetazo hacia el rostro de Seinma, el cual este desvío con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha golpeo fuertemente el codo de Filrro para discapacitado, después arremetió con un codazo al rostro de su contrincante, arremetió con otro golpe directo a sus costillas y lo lanzó con un fuerte golpe en el rostro, Filrro incapacitado de un brazo huso el otro para arremeter contra Sein lanzando un ataque que casi logra impactar directo, si no fuera porque Seinma tenía muy buenos reflejos Sein habría terminado muy adolorido ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

Seinma y Filrro se lanzaba puñetazos los cuales sonaban como el golpe de piel contra una roca, Seinma era veloz en sus ataques, pero Filrro lograba desequilibrar a este con movimientos de sus Brazos

En las gradas se veía la emoción y la intriga de saber el resultado de la pelea, muchos en el público sin decir que la mayoría apoyaban a Filrro y solo unos cuantos apoyaban a Sein, entre ellos se encontraba Mary quien veía la pelea con mucho temor de lo que le fuera a ocurrir a su mejor amigo, Con el recuerdo de aquel beso que le había dado momentos atrás y aquel comentario la hacían temblar por la salud de Sein, Genki por su lado se le miraba muy serio y al mismo tiempo muy enfocado en cada movimiento que se realizaba, El patriarca se mantenía viendo la Pelea sin emitir sonido o movimiento

En la arena Seinma seguía esquivando y lanzando varios golpes sin detenerse, pues él debía estar enfocado en cada movimiento que él realizara, una mala decisión marcaría el final de la pelea, De un momento a otro dieron un salto hacia atrás para mantener distancia.

Filrro: Es hora de acabar con esto -Agarrando su brazo y volviendo a Acomodar su codo de una manera muy Dolorosa- Te aplastare como si fueras un mísero insecto

Seinma: Me gustaria ver que lo intentaras

Filrro hizo arder su cosmo y comenzó a preparar su golpe más fuerte, cuando finalmente lo tuvo grito

-¡METEOROS DE PEGASOOOOOOO!-

Las rafagas salieron tan rapido y fulminante que Sein por poco y no logra esquivarlos ,pero recibió un impacto de aquel ataque tan fuerte que le costó un gran pedazo de su equipamiento, ya solo contaba con parte de sus brazales y las espinilleras, lo demas se había pulverizado en aquella rafaga, Seinma se movio lo mas rapido que pudo por debajo de los meteoros y cuando finalmente llegó con Filrro, lo lanzó al aire con un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla que logró levantarlo, ya en el aire Seinma lanzó muchos golpes directo a el rostro de Filrro, En un movimiento se ubicó en las espaldas de éste y lo lanzó fuertemente al piso con una patada en la espalda

Al estrellarse Filrro dejo un pequeño hueco y Sein aterrizó delante de él pegando una rodilla al piso, seinma se acercó al extremo de aquel hueco y una fuerza lo empujó haciendo que este cayera de espaldas, el Aura de Cosmo que cubría a Filrro comenzaba a elevarse y a arder como si de una gran llama se tratara.

Filrro: ¡Ya basta de juegos!, ¡es hora de Morir!

Filrro se lanzó hacia Seinma demasiado rápido, que ni él mismo Sein lo vio venir

-Ya no tienes la protección de tu pechera, Así que primero serán a tus costillas-

Seinma no logró esquivar aquel golpe, sintió como cada una de sus costillas se comenzaron a quebrar lenta y dolorosamente, en el momento que ocurrió eso comenzó a escupir sangre, si el golpe hubiera sido mucho más fuerte el pecho de Sein habría explotado, Luego Filrro lo tomó de un brazo y le volvió a golpear justo en el estomago haciendo que Seinma escupiera más sangre que teñía la arena con cada salpicadura y de un momento a otro.

En las gradas Mary veía con impotencia como Filrro arremetía contra Sein, ella ya Había comenzado a sentir como su corazón se acelera por las emociones que comenzaba a sentir.

Filrro lo soltó con un fuerte cabezazo, que hizo caer del dolor a Seinma.

Con sus costillas casi completamente rotas y con un fuerte dolor en su estómago seinma comenzó a arrastrarse para alejarse de Filrro pero este lo agarró del cabello y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro

Filrro: ¿¡Creíste que te iba a dejar que te llevaras la Armadura del Pegaso!? he -dándole un rodillazo en la cara- ¡Un Maldito inútil como tu, No merece llevar la Legendaria Armadura de Pegaso! -Volviendo a golpear- Ríndete, tú no tienes ninguna Maldita oportunidad contra un Japones

Seinma: -Escupiendo sangre- ¿Rendirme? ¿Qué es eso? ¡Yo No Conozco Esa Palabra!

Seinma le logró conectar un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que Filrro lo soltara dándole otro y ese logro romperle la nariz, Filrro comenzó a derramar gotas de sangre desde la nariz

Seinma: Ahora estamos a mano

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, Seinma conectaba sus golpes a puntos donde Filrro perdiera la movilidad, como en sus brazos y en sus rodillas, ambos ya estaban muy cansados y dolorido, pero seguían luchando como si de eso dependiera sus vidas y no era para más pues se debatían por la Armadura del Pegaso

Filrro atacaba a Seinma con los puño envueltos en llamas, tan rápido que apenas y podías verlo

Seinma solo dedicaba su fuerza a defender su pecho, Aunque sus brazales ya no podían soportar más y a conectarle golpes en el rostro para desorientar a Filrro, pero no surtían ningún efecto,

De un momento a otro Filrro golpeó de nuevo las costillas de Sein, haciendo que este cayera del dolor

Filrro lo sujeto de una Muñeca donde tenía Aquellas dos Pulseras, logró retorcerla hasta que se quebró, Filrro logró arrancarle una de aquellas dos pulseras, La que Seika le había regalado, La Miro y con mucha Furia le dijo

Filrro: ¡Eres patético, tu no mereces Llamarte Pegaso ! -Con su cosmo hizo desintegrar la pulsera- ¡Ahora Desaparece! "

Filrro golpeó el rostro de Seinma tan fuerte que lo hizo desvanecerse, Seinma en los últimos segundos no sintió ni dolor, ni ninguna otra emoción, Solo se desvaneció cayendo por aquel golpe

Todos en la arena quedaron conmocionados

Mary tenía una cara de Horror y de Miedo por Seinma, ella intentó ir a ayudarlo, pero todos los que estaban junto a ella la intentaron detener, No había nada que ella pudiera hacer

-¡NOOOOOOO SEINMAAAAAAAA!-

Genki se encontraba pasmado por lo que había ocurrido, simplemente no sabia que hacer o qué pensar,

Y el Patriarca se encontraba igual inmóvil, pero con una sola cosa en su mente

-Vamos No Te Rindas-

y en un lugar alejado, la figura de Shira se asomaba para ver a Sein

-Porfavor mi Sein levántate, Tú nunca te has rendido, Esta no es la hora de hacerlo-

Seinma estaba inconsciente, pero dentro de su cabeza él se encontraba nuevamente en aquel lugar lleno de Agua y con un Cielo estrellado, el estaba acostado en aquel lugar, mirando la constelación del Pegaso

Seinma: Ha... de nuevo aquí ¿Acaso Estoy Muerto?

De un momento a otro una voz femenina le comenzó a hablar

¿?: ¿Seinma?... ¿Seinma me puedes escuchar?

Seinma: He quien... ¿Quien eres?

¿?: Ha, Gracias a Athena que aún sigues vivo

Seinma: ¿Quien eres?

¿?: No hay tiempo para eso, Necesitas levantarte, debes de hacerlo

Seinma: Pero No se como, No me puedo despertar

¿?: No tu no puedes caer, No aquí, No ahora, porque tu eres uno de los elegidos

Seinma: Pero ¿Tu como sabes eso?

¿?: Porque el me lo ha dicho, El te ha elegido, ¿Que no lo puedes escuchar? El te esta llamando

Seinma: ¿Quien?

¿?: Mira hacia arriba

Seinma miró hacia la constelación del Pegaso y esta comenzó a brillar como la última vez, De esta bajo un pegaso blanco este descendió y aterrizó elegantemente en el Agua, comenzó a caminar hacia Seinma y este comenzó a recuperar su movilidad para luego levantarse y ver la Magnificencia de aquel Mítico ser.

¿?: Él está aquí, Porque ha venido a darte su Fuerza, Asi que vuelvete a levantar y Lucha, como siempre debió haber sido.

Seinma tocó la frente de el Pegaso y este se levantó con sus patas traseras, Extendiendo sus Alas, dando un fuerte relincho el pegaso comenzó a brillar y la luz comenzó a envolver a Seinma

¿?: Ahora vuélvete a levantar

En La arena

Filrro: Vamos dilo yo soy el vencedor, El ya no puede continuar ¡Dilo!

Seinma había regresado al campo de batalla, El aura azul lo cubría por completo Seinma, se levantó y miró a Filrro el cual lo veía sorprendido, No era el único todos en la arena miraban impresionados a Seinma y el Patriarca quien no había mostrado emoción alguna anteriormente, Se mostró completamente impresionado

Filrro: ¿Cómo... ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?

Seinma: No importa si las posibilidades están en mi contra, No interesa siquiera si mi cuerpo está en su límite, Y no me importa si mis huesos están rotos, Yo nunca me dare por vencido ¡JAMAAAAAS!

Seinma se levantó completamente y unas Alas de un color blanco puro aparecieron en su espalda, Él abrió sus ojos, los cuales estaban completamente blancos y de estos salía una luz de Color Azul Cian, Seinma comenzó a trazar la constelación del Pegaso con sus brazos, se notaba que el cosmos bañaba completamente el lugar

En ese momento la caja de la armadura empezó a moverse y los Ojos del Pegaso comenzaron a brillar intensamente, algo que sorprendió hasta al mismo Patriarca, Todos en la arena se quedaron viendo aquella Escena y contemplaron el nacimiento Del Nuevo Pegaso

Patriarca: Es el... ¡Es el elegido!

Seinma finalmente hizo la postura del Pegaso, su cosmo se extendió a sus espaldas, formando la silueta de un Caballo Alado emprendiendo el vuelo

-¡METEOROS DE PEGASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Filrro logró responder a tiempo haciendo otro Meteoro de pegaso, ambos ataques chocaron, pero el Golpe de Seinma era tan poderoso que destruyo los meteoros de Filrro, este recivio las rafagas incesates y mortales de Seinma, Que siguieron saliendo hasta que el último impactó contra Filrro, Éste se encontraba estrellado contra un pilar hecho añicos

Filrro: ¿Como... pude...haber... perdido?... ¿Como? -¡Hikk!- cayó pesadamente en el Suelo

Todos en las gradas vieron impactados como Seinma, Que anteriormente fue derrotado, Se levantaba victorioso

Mary se había quedado Impresionada por el gran Cosmos de Seinma, que a su vez estaba muy feliz por aquella victoria

Shira Miraba conmocionada el poder de este, Sin dejar de Sonreír por él

Genki no se lo podía creer, realmente Seinma lograba igualar el cosmo de un caballero dorado, Al igual que los otros dos Herederos y una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro

Y el Patriarca más que impresionado, Realmente Seinma le recordaba a uno de sus mejores amigos, seiya

-Real mente Es el-

La multitud comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar por la emoción el nombre de Seinma

El cosmo de Sein se disipó y sus Ojos volvieron a su Color original, Él cayó por el cansancio, Pegando una rodilla y un puño al piso, Mary se apresuró para ayudarlo levantandolo rodeando su cuello con uno de sus brazos

El gran patriarca prosiguió a hablar

-Seinma te veo y lo que logró presenciar es que tu no eres un Niño, -Acercándose a él- Veo a un verdadero Caballero de Pegaso, Con un Alma muy fuerte y con un Corazón Puro e inquebrantable, Lo que has demostrado aquí y ahora es, que no solo eres el merecedor de Llevar la sagrada armadura de Pegaso, si no que eres merecedor de llamarte a ti mismo, El Santo Pegaso De esta nueva generación, Así que por el poder divino que Athena me ha concedido, te entrego a ti la Sagrada Armadura Del Pegaso -Entregándose a su nuevo portador-

Seinma: Lo... lo he logrado -tocando la caja- lo he logrado, realmente lo he logrado -Comenzó a derramar lágrimas- ¡Oíste Eso Mary Por Fin Lo He Logrado!

Seinma se quedó mirando a Filrro, El cual se levantaba, pero débilmente y Sein se apresuró a ayudarlo

Seinma: ¿Necesitas ayuda? -extendiendo una mano-

Filrro: ¡Callate! alejate de mi

Seinma: Pero Necesitas ayuda,

Filrro: ¡Tu ya has hecho Más que suficiente!, Solo Alejate de mi

-Filrro comenzó a caminar cojeando, poco a poco desapareció con su mentor, el cual lo miraba con mucha decepción, y a Sein se le veía triste por Filrro-

Mary: Esta bien Seinma solo necesita estar solo, ven vamos -Ella comenzó a llevarlo hacia donde todos lo estaban esperando, Para celebrar Su Victoria-

Y de lejos Shira se Fue De todas formas ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, -Sabía que lo iba a lograr, El nunca se ha rendido y nunca lo va a hacer-

Esa tarde Genki se quedó vendando el cuerpo de Seinma y la caja de Pandora Se quedó a un lado de este.

Genki: Bien ya estás, tienes suerte de que tus costillas sigan en su lugar -terminando de vendar el pecho de Sein-

Seinma: Gracias Genki

Genki: No hay de qué Amiguito

Seinma: No en serio, Gracias, por absolutamente todo -dijo dándole la mano-

Genki: No chavo -chocando su mano con la de él y apretando- Gracias a ti

Seinma y Genki se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, para luego soltarse y Genki comenzó a ver el cuarto Completamente vacío

Genki: ¿Sabes?, Voy a extrañar ver este Cuarto, Lleno de posters de Superhéroes -Mirando alrededor-

Seinma: Yo también

Genki: Bueno ya subi todas tus cosas a el aerodeslizador, Te espero en la salida -Dijo saliendo del cuarto-

Sein se quedó viendo su cuarto, ya no tenía ni Posters ni Historietas lo único que quedaba era, La mesita de noche y su cama, se colocó una playera negra con bordes rojos y tomó su armadura, abrió la puerta del cuarto y solo dio una última mirada para cerrar el cuarto, bajando las escaleras se quedó viendo la sala por unos instantes

\- cuantos recuerdos -

Se decía interiormente, todos los momentos que paso ahi, las cenas, las prolongadas curaciones y los días en los que solo era relajarse, -nunca los podré olvidar- salió de la cabaña y se dirijo hacia el bosque para despedirse de aquel lugar tan mágico donde vivió tantas experiencias y tantos dias junto a Mary, se quedó ahí por unos minutos,se dirigió hacia la salida del bosque ya devuelta en el campo miro las arenas los tableros y a los nuevos aprendices que comenzaban con sus entrenamientos, ya en las puertas de la salida se quedó esperando por Mary.

Seinma: Vamos Mary, ya sal de ahí

Mary: Es solo que te quería sorprender -bajando de un árbol-

Seinma: Claro que si al igual que aquella vez

Mary: hm ¿Todavía te acuerdas?

Seinma: Como se me podría olvidar

Mary: ¿Y Adonde te diriges?

Seinma: Ya me voy a casa, Mi Hermana Me espera

Mary: ¿Te volveré a ver?

Seinma: Porsuclaro que sí -abrazándola-

Mary: Te voy a extrañar mucho

Seinma: hasta pronto Mary -Dijo separándose de ella- gracias por haber sido mi mejor amiga -Alborotando su pelo-

Mary: Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me hagas eso -Lo decía pero no enojada, Más bien sentimental-

Seinma: No lo se

Mary: ¿Y Por qué lo sigues haciendo?

Seinma: Porque Eres mi Mejor amiga

Seinma se dirigió hacia la salida de Shinrra con su armadura colgando de su espalda, Seinma ya estaba a medio camino

Mary: ¡Sein!

Seinma: ¿Que paso? -Volteando a ver y no se pudo creer lo que vio-

Mary no tenía su máscara, su rostro era precioso con unos ojos azules marino y con una sonrisa perfecta aquella imagen se la guardo para toda su vida, porque le daba una señal muy clara de que ella realmente lo amaba, Seinma continuó su camino, con ella en sus pensamientos, En ese momento una Niña con un cabello rojo recogido por una colita de caballo y una máscara con marca de alitas en los ojos llegó con Mary

Yuki: ¿Señorita Mary que ocurre? ¿Porque se ha quitado su máscara?

Mary: Porqué estoy viendo partir, al Amor de mi Vida -Dijo abrazándola-

_**Lugar: Comarca De Nueva Florencia (campo de flores)**_

Genki se había detenido ahí y estaba sacando las cosas del maletero para luego entregarlas A Sein, pues la casa de Sein no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, Además de que Sein le pidió que pararan ahí

Genki: ¿Seguro que quieres que te deje aquí?, Puedo llevarte a tu casa Si quieres

Seima: Sip, Gracias Genki, por todo

Genki: Si amiguito ya nos estamos viendo -Despidiéndose de el con un Fistpump- Y si necesitas algo me avisas

Seinma: Lo tendre en mente

Genki: Ahi nos vemos -Introducidos en el vehículo, Para luego elevarse y salir a toda prisa-

Seinma se quedó mirando el campo, recordando aquellos felices años de vida que paso junto con Saria y al fin volvería a repetirlos junto a ella

-Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi-

Sein salió de aquel lugar y caminó hacia donde el vivia, Camino por poco rato y cuando finalmente llego toco la puerta y al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar, Por suerte para él no tenía seguro

Seinma: ¿Seika? -Dejando sus cosas el el piso junto con la Caja- ¿Seika?

Sein se dirigió al patio trasero, Donde la figura de una mujer con un sombrero grande, se encontraba recogiendo fresas de unos arbustos, Esta al percatarse de que alguien la miraba volteo a ver a Seinma, el cual la veía con mucha alegría.

Seika se quedó mirando a el joven que la miraba con aquella sonrisa, Abrió los ojos como platos y su expresión de curiosidad cambió a una de ternura y de felicidad, soltando unas lagrimas Seika corrió hacia Seinma y este hizo lo mismo, Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, Finalmente después de 7 largos años su bebé había regresado, Seika cayó de rodillas, y Seinma hizo lo mismo sin dejar de abrazarse

Seinma: Ya Estoy En Casa

_**El entrenamiento de Seinma en Shinrra ha terminado y ahora tendrá que recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero genki regresa con Sein para seguir con su entrenamiento en palestra, una academia donde se entrenan a jóvenes caballeros que no han logrado dominar su cosmo y ahí Seinma conocerá a la Heredera de Andrómeda y al Heredero de el Fénix**_

_**¿que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo?**_

_**La Academia Palestra,**_

_**No se lo pierdan en los guardianes del universo**_

_**¿y tú has sentido el poder del cosmo?**_

_**Y bueno aqui esta el segundo capítulo de Seinma el Pegaso corregido para ustedes espero que lo disfruten señores y señoritas gracias por los reviews de bueno las pocas personas que han comentado pero eso es bueno porque asi me doy cuenta de que realmente a alguien le gusta mi trabajo gracias por todas sus visitas gracias gracias por todo pronto subire la 5ta parte de esta saga que es mi prioridad por ahora**_

_**Eddy b.**_

_**p.d friendly mushroom corregi la mayor parte de este capítulo de la forma que tu me dijiste para el disfrute de todos**_

_**p.d 2 visiten mi pagina en Devianart Black-AnD-Dark no tengo mucho pero estoy progresando**_

_**p.d 3 Si Pueden jueguen el juego de, Batman Arkham Origins me enamore de aquel juego se los recomiendo muchísimo**_


	6. La Academia Palestra

**Antes del todo y después del nada quiero aclarar algunas cosas y si hago mi primera introducción a un capítulo es por algunas aclaraciones para este capítulo yo creo firmemente que es mejor dejar las aclaraciones para el final y entrar de lleno al capitulo pero bueno necesito sacarme esto del pecho**

**Primero; La escuela me ha exigido demasiado últimamente y no he podido enfocarme en esto de escribir hasta hace pocas semanas**

**Segundo; El destino del caballero era otra serie que tengo muy dentro de mi corazón pero desde que deje de jugar el Dark Souls por un tiempo me perdí y terminé dejándolo por la escuela y por otras cosas y era la serie en la que más quería terminar para seguir con esta pero todo terminó saliéndose de las manos y pues eso pero estoy volviendo al juego para reescribir todos los capitulos desde cero**

**Tercero; un amigo muy querido falleció el mes pasado porque lo atropellaron fue muy difícil de afrontar pero se que ahora está en un lugar mejor Q.E.P.D El Chicles Un hermano muy querido que jamás será reemplazado**

**Cuarto; ya tengo beta reader y estamos trabajando juntos en este proyecto y espero que esto dure lo que tenga que durar **

**Quinto; Ando trabajando en otra serie llamada La Vida Entre Nosotros y espero que esta pueda tener el éxito que tanto empeño le he puesto y es para experimentar con mi escritura y mejorar en esto del fanfic**

**Sexto; Un camarada, compañero y de alguna forma amigo Ha dejado de hablarme por razones que no comprendo del todo pero que lo sigo apreciando eso sí aunque ya he perdido todo con el **

**Septimo y ultimo; Estoy desarrollando mi primer webcomic no he podido avanzar mucho pero ahi la llevo y espero que Deviantart sea tan bueno como ustedes para darme favoritos y seguir Con mis proyectos**

**Sin nada más que agregar disfruten y a darle.**

**Año: 2007**

**Lugar: santuario de athena **

**Un año después de la guerra santa**

En el santuario reinaba la paz y no era porque la guerra hubiera terminado si no porque cada uno de los caballeros dorados habían abandonado este mundo para ascender a los cielos en el santuario el silencio reinaba

Ahí en ese lugar sólo quedaban aprendices y caballeros plateados y en la casa de aries un niño se encontraba solo en aquella casa pues aquel que alguna vez fue su mentor había muerto para que los caballeros de la esperanza lograran llegar a los campos elíseos

Este joven se encontraba sentado en aquella caja dorada que en su interior guardaba el uniforme de su maestro, mentor y amigo el sin lugar a dudas se encontraba muy triste a pesar de haber pasado un año aún recordaba aquel día en el que lo perdió todo inclusive aquel momento en el que todos regresaban al santuario

La mirada de Seika al ver a su hermano siendo llevado por la cruel mano de la muerte

Aquella chica de cabello castaño que hizo todo por volver a ver a su hermano lo estaba perdiendo nuevamente

Shaina.- no puede ser -mirando al cuerpo de seiya el cual no se movía ni siquiera respiraba-

Seika derramaba lágrimas mientras más aquellos jóvenes llevaban a su moribundo amigo en sus rostros se podía presenciar la verdadera tristeza

Puede que hubieran ganado la guerra santa pero el sacrificio que se tuvo que hacer fue no sólo doloroso sino que fue un precio muy alto las vidas de los caballeros dorados la vida de Orpheo

Shiryu perdió a quien tuvo como una figura paterna durante la mitad de su joven vida aquel que le enseñó todo lo que él sabía aquel que logró sobrevivir a la guerra santa siglos atrás sólo quería que su viejo maestro encontrará su último descanso

Hyoga perdió a su maestro aquel que lo ayudó a despertar su séptimo sentido y uno de sus amigos de la infancia Camus el con el que logró aprender la técnica del cero absoluto

Ikki ya no sabía en que realmente creer su hermano como hades, el intento asesinarlo para salvarlo y sin duda su joven alma se había destrozado al ver morir a Pandora sentía que lo estaba perdiendo todo aquel sentimiento que no había tenido desde la muerte de Esmeralda

Shun que se podía decir de él agotado cansado y sobre todo abandonado, tuvo que ser fuerte por mucho tiempo sin importar el sufrimiento aún en el campo de batalla, pero eso era demasiado y realmente se preguntaba si aquello volvería a suceder, aquello que vio antes de que salir de los eliseos

Aquellas figuras que se llevaron a Hades -ya no más- se decía internamente

Y Saori su mente estaba en blanco todo lo que ella tuvo que sacrificar todo lo que perdió en batalla se preguntaba a sí misma ¿valió la pena el sacrificio de los 12 caballeros dorados? y lo más importante Seiya el acaso ¿su noble sacrificio fue en vano?

Todos presentes solo veían como los guerreros no se levantaban victoriosos y mucho menos alegres, todos estaban derrotados de una manera muy personal y espiritual

El dolor merecía ser escuchado

Seika intento ir, a ayudar, a Seiya, a verlo, a intentar ayudarlo pero no logro ni moverse para cuando un agujero negro apareció detrás de ella y comenzó a arrastrarla

Nadie pudo ayudarla Seika intentó llegar hasta su hermano pero fue tragada por el agujero negro

Marín quien con todo su esfuerzo intentó salvarla se sintió inútil cuando el agujero se cerró

Nadie entendió lo que acababa de suceder pero la vida de Seiya se encontraba en peligro ya era demasiado tarde para Seika pero no para Seiya.

Kiki volvió a la realidad y se limpió una lágrima que comenzó a rodar por su mejilla al final

Todos perdieron algo ese dia

**Los Caballeros Del Zodiaco: El Nuevo Despertar De Hades **

**Capítulo 5: La Academia Palestra**

**previously on amc's the walking dead (Ha no eso no verdad)**

**En capítulos anteriores Seinma ingreso a un campo de entrenamiento llamado shinrra ahí conoció a varios amigos y aprendió sobre el valor de la amistad, después de 7 años logró finalmente obtener la armadura del pegaso y ahora que ha regresado a casa qué le deparará el futuro a nuestro joven protagonista.**

**Lugar: comarca de nueva florencia **

**Año: 2232**

Seinma dormía plácidamente en el sillón de la sala se había quedado en una posición donde la parte baja de su cuerpo estaba sentada y la de arriba se intentaba recargar en uno de los cojines sin mucho éxito

Y seika lo miraba con mucha ternura pues ese bebé que tanto amó en sus primeros años de vida ya no lo era más ahora se trataba de un joven de 13 años ella solo se acercó a su pequeño guerrero y le dio un tierno beso en la frente

Ahora era real ahora el estaba de vuelta con ella y nada se lo podría arrebatar de nuevo, tomó una cobija y lo arropo después de todo ahora ya no era un sueño lejano ahora era más real que nada en este mundo

Su pequeño guerrero, su pequeño Seinma estaba de vuelta en casa donde él pertenecía

**A la mañana siguiente**

Seinma comenzó a recuperar conciencia mientras los primeros rayos del alba alumbraban la pequeña casa que él y su hermana compartían sus movimientos comenzaron a cobrar más y más sentido conforme su mente se aclaraba

Seinma.- Hmmm -tocando las suaves sábanas que lo envolvían- creo que me quede dormido en el sillón -bostezo- vaya no recuerdo haber dormido así en mucho tiempo siento como si hubiera dormido más de 3 meses -levantándose y comenzando a estirarse- valla asi que asi es volver a despertarse en casa

Seinma se dirigió la mirada hacia sus alrededores eso ya no era la cabaña de genki eso era su hogar no tenían cosas que un caballero dorado se mereciera pero sí tenía muchas comodidades algo que con muchos años de esfuerzo y dedicación se pudieran lograr

Una sala muy grande y espaciosa una mesita de café justo frente a un sillon muy comodo donde el se recostó para dormir y frente a estos dos una holovision ( una televisión que funcionaba de forma holográfica donde el dispositivo de proyección se encuentra recostado) que se complementan con un mueble de madera muy bien decorado los dedos de los pies seinma acariciaba la suave alfombra bajo sus pies junto a esta sala se encontraba la cocina

Un lugar muy bien ubicado con una ventanilla que daba la bienvenida a todo y desde esta se podía ver todo en su interior una mesa bien ubicada en el centro de la cocina con un jarrón de flores verdes y azules dando un toque artístico con el jarrón varias alacenas que se ubican en las paredes superiores y mesas que se encontraban bajo estas un Fregadero en el final de la cocina y la puerta trasera completamente hecha de un material muy fino y transparente pero más resistente que una pared de hierro reforzado que llevaba hacia el patio trasero donde se encontraba un largo sembrado

Seinma se dirigió hacia las escaleras las cuales se hallaban tras el sillón de la sala Subió cuidadosamente para no despertar a seika al subir se encontró con un largo pasillo

Todo absolutamente todo lo recordaba de cómo él se sostenía de los barandales para no caerse

Del largo pasillo del cual siempre creía que habitaba un horrible monstruo en el armario pero al abrir la puerta de esta por primera vez desde que había regresado se encontró con una caja llena de herramientas y una aspiradora cubiertas por un abrigo de color rojo

La nostalgia le recorría cada centímetro de su ser hasta llegar a su cuarto y lo vio muy detenidamente su cerebro pensó que en ese mismo lugar el tiempo se había detenido por 7 años hasta ese mismo instante todo sus juguetes su cama sus repisas inclusive aquella caja de zapatos que nunca se puso seguian ahi bajo su cama

Todo esperando el regreso de aquel niño que se fue y que ahora regresaba como un hombre

Seika.- lo deje tal y como lo dejaste -abrazandolo por la espalda- cada vez que entraba aquí me recordaba mucho a ti y realmente no quise mover nada hasta tu regreso -recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de su pequeño Guerrero-

Seinma.- realmente no sé qué decir -Tomando las manos de Seika entre las suyas-

Seika.- no tienes que, Sei

Seinma y Seika compartieron ese momento mientras el alba seguía su curso alumbrando el planeta

Más tarde ese día

Seika y Seinma se encontraban en la cocina

Seinma se encontraba preparando hot cakes y Seika se encontraba en la mesa disfrutando cada bocado de ese desayuno

Seika.- esto es delicioso Sei ¿donde aprendiste a cocinar así? -comiendo otro Hotcake-

Seinma.- bueno es una receta que aprendí de genki -sirviendo más hot cakes y sentándose en la mesa-

Seika.- Sei ¿como es que en unos 7 años dejaste de tenerle miedo a la estufa para convertirte en un maestro de la cocina? -Sonriendo-

Seinma.- ja ¿aún recuerdas eso? -recargando su codo en la mesa-

Seika.- "¡gasp!" Sei -soltando lágrimas de alegría- Aún la conservas

Seinma.- ¿Qué? -mirándola con confusión-

Seika.- Tu muñeca -tomándola entre sus manos-

Seinma miro impresionado su muñeca derecha la pulsera de genki se encontraba ahí mismo y

Esa pulsera la que ella le había regalado el día de su partida sein recordaba los últimos momentos antes de desvanecerse por el golpe de su adversario como Filrro la había hecho cenizas y ahora estaba ahí intacta y sin ningún rasguño claro se encontraba un poco desgastada y sucia por el paso del tiempo pero ese símbolo de amor y protección seguía ahí intacta

Seinma no sabía cómo podía ser eso posible

No había poder sobrenatural o extraterrestre como para que aquel objeto preciado por él hubiera regresado intacto y sin ningún Tipo de daño

Seika: Sei la mantuviste con tigo todo este tiempo -mirándolo a los ojos- como un símbolo de que siempre estaría a tu lado siempre

Seinma recuperó la compostura y habló -si seika es mi objeto más preciado -acariciando la pulsera y regresando la mirada-

Seika: oh Sei no sabes como significa esto para mi cuando tu no estabas aquí yo le rezaba mucho a dios por tu regreso y siempre que lo hacía recordaba el momento en el que te la dí y sentía que siempre estaba a tu lado sin importar la distancia siempre sentía que yo estaba junto a ti por la coneccion por nuestra pulsera y ahora saber que siempre la llevaste puesta por todo este tiempo me hace sentir que siempre estuve contigo sin importar que

Seinma.- gracias siempre y la verdad es que siempre lo tuve presente y ahora estamos más juntos que nunca

Seika.- separados por el destino -tomando la mano de seinma-

Seinma.- y reunidos por el mismo

Seinma y Seika se la pasaron hablando de cómo sus vidas fueron pasando durante los años en el desayuno compartiendo anécdotas divertidas e interesantes hasta que los hotcakes se acabaron

Seika.- aah provecho sei -dejando a un lado sus platos-

Seinma.- sip -dijo satisfecho-

Seika.-oye sei te gustaría acompañarme al mercado tu sabes para recordar los viejos tiempos -colocando los platos en una máquina de lavado-

Seinma.- hmmm sip ¿por que no? Claro nada más déjame ponerme mis tenis

Seika.- bueno te espero aquí abajo

Seinma subió hasta su cuarto y tomó unos tenis estilo converse con la punta y suelas de metal (recuerden que la gravedad en ninvus6 es menor que la de la tierra por lo tanto se necesita un poco de peso extra para no ser tan liviano y no tener problemas con estar casi flotando o semi levitando) y apretó un botón ubicado a los lados de estos y comenzaron a ajustarse automáticamente

Seinma.- como me encanta esta tecnología

Antes de salir de su cuarto escuchó una voz gruesa y a la vez tranquila y serena que lo llamaba

?.- Seinmaaaaa

Seinma.- ¿he? Qué fue eso -mirando a su alrededor- hm supongo que lo imagine - y sin darle más atención se apresuró a bajar con seika sin antes llevarse consigo su caja de armadura

Mercado de nueva florencia

Seika y Seinma caminaban entre una multitud de gente que compraba y vendía tanto frutas como alimentos y otras cosas pero muchos se quedaban mirando hacia los dos y más a sein pues él cargaba demasiadas cosas en su espalda como bolsas, cestas llenas de fruta, una mochila llena de cosas y bajo todo eso su caja de pandora

Seika.- estás seguro de poder con todo eso podría ayudarte si quieres

Seinma.- no está bien he cargado cosas más pesadas que estas

Seika.- ¿estás seguro? -Arqueando una ceja-

Seinma.- sip -mirando a sus alrededores- ¿y donde está tu puesto?

Seika.- aquí -señalando un espacio vacío entre dos tiendas-

Seinma.- bueeeno -dejando caer pesadamente las cosas- te ayudo a ponerla o tu puedes sola

Seika.- no te preocupes sei he acomodado tiendas más difíciles que está si quieres puedes irte a explorar

Seinma.- bueeeeeeno -apartándose del lugar-

Seika.- si necesitas algo me avisas -extendiendo un mantel en el piso-

Seinma.- sip así será -tomando su caja de pandora-

Sein se adentró en el mercado el cual se encontraba lleno de gente miraba cada una de las tiendas intentando encontrar algo interesante la mayoría de estas estaban llenas de frutas y vegetales, en algunas otras, habían objetos interesantes como aparatos electrónicos, tenis y zapatos pero nada de eso llamaba la atención de seinma él se dirigía hacia un lugar en especial más especial para el

Salió del mercado y se adentro a el mismo campo de flores en donde conoció a Saria miraba a sus alrededores

Nada había cambiado solo un par de cosas pero todo se encontraba exactamente igual y en cuanto más se adentraba a aquella pradera más recuerdos surgían desde su cabeza, ese lugar representaba mucho para el

Representaba su pasado, su presente y su futuro

Miró a su derecha y ahí estaba aquel árbol en donde su vida cambió para siempre

El árbol en donde conoció a Saria y donde ellos compartieron mucho durante tanto tiempo, aventuras y juegos

Los piratas espaciales era el juego que más les encantaba jugar solo necesitaban una vieja caja de cartón un par de palos y ya eran piratas en su gran mundo imaginario

Sein se apodaba así mismo el temible pirata barba de palo era el que más le gustaba usar y ahora todas esas memorias las cuales había guardado en un baúl muy especial en su mente salían nuevamente para revivirlas todas

Pero solo faltaba una cosa y esa era Saria

Seinma.- ¡Sariaaaaa! -seinma grito para poder encontrar alguna señal de ella- ¡Sariaaaaaaaa!

Sein comenzó a buscarla por todo el campo de flores desde su lugar habitual hasta buscar en lugares más alejados desde la gran pradera no podía localizarla ni un rastro y ninguna señal de que ella hubiera estado ahí en mucho tiempo

Sein sentía que debía seguir buscándola pero donde buscar realmente, el campo de flores era el único lugar donde ellos dos se podían encontrar el uno al otro, Sein regreso hasta donde se encontraba el árbol dejó caer su caja al suelo y se recostó en el

Sein se preguntaba si ella y él seguían siendo amigos después de tanto tiempo alejados el uno del otro ella debió haber hecho muchas cosas en todo ese tiempo, al igual que el pudo haber encontrado nuevos amigos, con los que ella pudo haber compartido más que con sein, o ella se había ido de la república o peor aún del planeta y el nunca lo supo

Seinma no sabía qué pensar él quería volver a verla y contarle todas sus experiencias en shinrra, hablarle de lo mucho que él deseaba regresar a casa para volver a estar con ella y quizá solo quizá intentar conocerse más

Perdido en sus pensamientos trato de escalar el árbol para aclarar su mente hasta que una cosa le llamo la atencion

En un agujero del árbol se encontraba una hoja de papel reposando en el fondo del agujero metió la mano a aquel agujero y sacó la hoja junto con una pulsera, sein la comenzó a desdoblar, la hoja presentaba desgastes evidentes de que ese trozo de papel se había encontrado ahí por mucho tiempo pero el contenido se encontraba intacto

Era una carta dirigida a él escrita por ella

_14/Diciembre/2229_

_Querido Seinma_

_Te escribo esta carta porque se que tu y solo tu la encontraras en este lugar donde las palabras se convierten en acciones y donde nuestros secretos se mantienen a salvo, bajo este árbol y bajó la mirada de los dioses_

_Se que el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido y al mismo tiempo tan lento pero una cosa de la cual estoy segura es que el niño que se fue para cumplir con su destino regresará algún día ya no como un niño sino como un hombre_

_Me encantaria verte ahora y poder abrazarte y decirte lo solitaria que se ha vuelto mi vida sin ti y la verdad es que te extraño mucho, las letras de esta carta no se pueden comparar a las expresiones y sentimientos que ahora siento por cada momento que paso sin estar a tu lado, de poder estar aquí, justo aquí contigo, pero con el pesar de mi corazón no podré estar ahí ahora me queda más que claro que yo no puedo seguir aquí abajo de la sombra de nuestro árbol para esperar tu regreso._

_Ahora ya no podre esperarte más porque ahora tengo una responsabilidad y tendré que seguir mi destino tal como tu lo hiciste para convertirte en un caballero_

_Así es, lo se porque me lo han dicho pero no me lo tomes a mal estoy siguiendo adelante como tu, y quiero seguir mi camino sé que será difícil pero como bien me ha dicho el patriarca_

_ No sería divertido si fuera tan fácil,_

_Estoy segura de que para cuando encuentres esta carta, te habrás vuelto un caballero hecho y derecho, realmente no sabes las ansias que tengo de volver a verte, lo mucho que deseo volver a jugar a las atrapadas, a los piratas y a las escondidillas_

_De lo mucho, que me encantaría volver a abrazarte para nunca más dejarte ir, pero se que eso no será posible o al menos no por el momento, de todas formas solo te quiero decir que te quiero mucho gracias por todo y aún sigo conservando esa flor que me regalaste cuando éramos niños_

_Pero se que pronto nos volveremos a reunir, pues siempre me puedes encontrar en nuestro lugar especial, donde nuestro cosmo se puede encontrar y donde nuestros corazones pueden brillar_

_Pero si eso no se puede, buscame donde los santos vigilan al universo en la montaña de las almas doradas y donde la diosa de la justicia siempre mira hacia el horizonte a la espera de un nuevo mañana_

_Con mucho cariño Atte: Saria_

_P.d te deje un regalo adelantado de navidad pero no se cuando lo recibas o dado caso lo encuentres asi que disfrutalo yo lo hice con mis propias manos espero que te guste_

Sein se limpió sus lágrimas todo este tiempo ella lo estuvo esperando en ese lugar hasta su regreso lo que lo hizo reflexionar de que ella nunca lo olvido

Miro detenidamente la pulsera para apreciar mejor su diseño

Se trataba de una pulsera hecha de tejidos suaves y coloridos haciendo una buena fusión entre rojo, azul y gris casi plateado y en el centro se encontraba una placa con un emblema dorado al parecer hecho con un tipo de metal brillante parecido al oro pero de color plateado el diseño que portaba aquella placa era el símbolo de nikē el mismo que athena portaba en su báculo y el que los caballeros dorados usaban como los medallones.

Sein se preguntaba de donde Saria había sacado los materiales de la placa y aún más cómo es que ella había hecho esto pero no le tomaba mucha importancia y la acomodó junto con las otras pulseras

Se recostó en el árbol para disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la pradera en los años que había pasado siempre quiso disfrutar de ese lugar solitaria mente pero realmente extrañaba mucho a Saria

Se quedó viendo hacia las nubes y poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos no sabia porque o cuando pero el cansancio se apoderó de todo su cuerpo y solo se dejo llevar

El cuerpo de sein se encontraba en aquellos lugares de sus sueños anteriores pero esta vez una luna tan blanca y brillante se posaba sobre el cielo

?.- Seinma, ¿Seinma eres tú?

Seinma no sabia porque pero esa voz cada vez se hacía más y más familiar conforme más visitaba sus sueños

-si soy yo-

?.- haaa gracias a athena que finalmente te encuentro Seinma, pensé que ya no podría encontrarte más

Seinma.- bueno pues estoy aquí y por cierto gracias por tu ayuda

?.- no se a lo que te refieres con eso pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte, así que escucha atentamente

Esto me lo dijo él para que tu pudieras escuchar su voz, pero no se lo que significa realmente

6 guerreros portadores de las 6 armaduras legendarias

Pues de estos 6 se heredarán el poder ancestral

Con sus destinos unidos por el pasado presente y futuro

Se unirán nuevamente para detener al poder del mal

Y Despertaran la esencia viva de cada uno y los guiarán hacia un nuevo mañana

Seinma.- ¿y eso qué significa?

?.- no lo sé realmente creo que eso es algo que tu tengas que resolver

Seinma.- ¿pero como?

?.- realmente no sabria como decirte, lo siento

Seinma.- no tienes por qué

?.- una última cosa Seinma esto seguramente ya lo sabías pero necesitas saber una cosa antes que nada

Los otros herederos, ellos, los tendrás que encontrar o puede que ellos te encuentren a ti primero, alíate con ellos sé que serán muy importantes para un futuro no muy lejano, pero hay algo mucho más importante de ellos, encuentra a Andrómeda y al Fénix

Ellos saben todo acerca de los guerreros de la generación pasada y te ayudarán a guiarte, yo se que aprenderás mucho de ellos y a su vez ellos de ti

Seinma.- bien -aclarando en su mente todo lo que ella le había dicho- una última cosa antes de que te vayas me gustaría saber cual es tu nombre -dijo sin recibir respuesta alguna- ¿ho, hola? ¿sigues ahí?

Sein despertó con muchas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta coherente o al menos que pudiera ser respondida con mucha seguridad no sabía a lo que esa chica de sus sueños se refería con que él quería hablarle, ¿quien era el?

¿que quería con seinma? Y sobre todo ¿el por que en sus sueños esa chica siempre le hablaba a él como si todo fuera tan importante? Solo se rasco la cabeza pensando en cualquier posibilidad real pero nada lo podía responder

Seinma tomó su caja de pandora y se levantó para ir nuevamente al mercado

6 guerreros portadores de las 6 constelaciones legendarias

Pues de estos 6 se heredarán el poder ancestral

Con sus destinos unidos por el pasado presente y futuro

Se unirán nuevamente para detener al poder del mal

Y Despertaran la esencia viva de cada uno y los guiarán hacia un nuevo mañana

Este acertijo se mantenía muy profundamente en su cabeza no había forma de responder y realmente como podría hacerlo si los acertijos no eran su fuerte y la verdad con los acertijos tan "complejos" que le daba genki para averiguar que caballero dorado era, realmente hacía que su cabeza explotara de tantas preguntas

El tiempo no había pasado tan rápido pues aún era muy temprano solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que él se había ido

Se dirigió al kiosko de Seika para ver si podía ayudarle en algo como vender las frutas o los demás comestibles

Hasta que su mirada se enfoco en algo que logró captar su completa atención

Un Xellix 2.0

Un celular que podía ser usado como un teléfono a la vieja escuela y podía proyectar imágenes holográficas de la más alta calidad además que podía cambiar su forma para acomodarse en un pequeño comunicador

Que se ajustaba perfectamente en las orejas sin lastimarlas mostrando en la parte del micrófono el proyector holográfico para mayor comodidad

Con 50 terabytes de almacenamiento

Sistema operativo Drastic Blue Light 74

Una batería que logra cargarse con cargadores primarios, luz solar o de estrellas cercanas, energía nuclear y con ondas electromagnéticas

Una imagen de pantalla de 4k y holográficamente de calidad casi parecida a la definición de los ojos humanos

Y una I.A. a la cual podías poner nombre

Y compatible con cualquier dispositivo de generación xyz.4

Seinma miró el precio del celular y solo costaba 50 Créditos

(Los créditos son la moneda de pago y cambio del futuro 1 crédito equivale a 5 dólares y estos se almacenan en chips de pago o en dispositivos conocidos como digital card que son tan ligeros y accesibles que se pueden conectar a cualquier terminal)

Realmente quería comprarlo pues el quería un celular para poder llamar a Seika cada vez que el se encontrara lejos de casa, él recordaba a Genki al ser un caballero dorado el tenía el derecho de permitirse muchos lujos como aparatos tecnológicos y demás El deber de un caballero dorado era el de proteger a capa y espada a la diosa athena y al santuario, y gracias a eso eran recompensados por su deber

Pero él no tenía muchos creditos solo tenía 34 coins (centavos) y realmente no le alcanzaría

En ese momento el vendedor se acercó a él

Comerciante.- ¿qué ocurre joven amigo? -mirándolo atentamente- hoooo te interesa el xellix 2.0

Seinma.- si pero no tengo mucho dinero -mirando con decepción- y la verdad es que si lo quería comprar

Comerciante.- hmmmm ¿cuánto dinero tienes?

Seinma.- 34 coins

Comerciante.- mira hagamos un trato yo tomaré esos 34 coins si tu te llevas eso de mi tienda

Seinma.- ¿en serio? ¿Pero por qué? - mirando al hombre que estaba junto a él

Comerciante.- escucha amigo esa cosa ha estado en mi tienda por más de 10 años y la verdad es que ya estaba pensando en tirarlo ala basura

Seinma.- ¿pero por qué? -Arqueando una ceja-

Comerciante.- lo que pasa es que ya nadie está interesado en los Xellix ahora están más con esos malditos Iphone 20000 ya nadie quiere comprar un xellix

Seinma.- entonces ¿me lo puedo llevar?

Comerciante.- si de hecho quédate con tus 34 coins mejor considerarlo como un regalo

Es mejor asi los dos terminamos ganando tu te lo llevas y yo ya no tendré que verlo jamás en mi tienda -ofreciéndole una mano para cerrar el trato-

Seinma.- ¡Chido! -Chocando las manos para cerrar el trato-

Comerciante.- bien voy a ir por la caja

Después de unos momentos el comerciante regresó con una cajita no tan grande como un pequeño ladrillo metió el celular en la caja y se lo entregó a sein el cual se fue con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Finalmente el tenía un celular algo que realmente nunca pudo imaginarse el tener

Caminaba hacia el puesto de Seika con su caja en manos y al llegar se encontró con Seika y con otra señorita de cabello color rojo claro recogido por una cola de caballo, ella vestía un traje muy peculiar era como una armadura pero esta tenía un diseño muy diferente pues era más una armadura militar (Muy al estilo de halo) con una malla de material pesado semi metálico que delataba su figura esbelta y fornida las partes del traje cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo pero no su cabeza esta se encontraba al descubierto y lo que parecía ser una pequeña joroba delataba su verdadera forma como la protección de la cabeza osea el casco

Y tenía el tamaño de una persona adulta aunque su rostro decía todo lo contrario pues más bien parecía una adolescente en muy temprana etapa de desarrollo

Y al apreciar más a esta señorita que más bien era solo una niña se percató de que sus piernas no parecían naturales a 100% más bien parecían más metálicas como robóticas pues él reconocía bien una armadura y esas piernas no tenían nada de orgánico en lo absoluto y una parte de su cabeza tenía como cables o circuitos que transmiten luz como si la corriente pasará por ahí y recorren ciertas partes como en los ojos pasando por la frente y por los lados de estos una imagen un tanto peculiar

Seika.- Y qué dicen sobre los puntos de nueva inglaterra si los van a aprobar o ¿solo va a ser un proyecto para construir nuevos edificios de energía sintética?

?.- realmente no lo sé con seguridad pero el mando piensa que si se construyen en lo alto de las torres tendremos un puesto más táctico

Seika.- bueno y ¿como te has acoplado a todo esto Arin?

Arin.- mira los protocolos para ser un super soldado son muy estrictos pero al final te terminas acostumbrando a las partes biónicas aunque a veces extraño mis piernas y mi brazo sin algún dispositivo extraño en el

Seika.- ¿pero te sientes agusto de volver a caminar no es así?

Arin.- claro que sí, si hubiera querido seguir como antes ahora estaría en una silla de ruedas por el resto de mi vida y la verdad no quiero usar esos exoesqueletos, siento que son muy incómodos al moverse y de todas formas mi nueva columna vertebral funciona mejor que la anterior así que fue fácil acostumbrarse a todo esto

Seika.- bueno al menos de todo eso salió algo bueno

Arin.- sin duda alguna y dime ¿Cuando voy a conocer a Seinma?

Seika.- de hecho el ya esta aqui

Arin volteo a ver al joven que la miraba con mucha curiosidad y al mismo tiempo con una gran cara de sorpresa en su rostro -así que tu eres Seinma mucho gusto mi nombre es Arin- extendiendo una mano

Seinma solo se quedó mirándola con mucho asombro y confirmó sus sospechas esa voz no pertenecía a la de una mujer mayor pertenecía a la de una joven de no más de 15 años, no supo cómo responder de manera adecuada así que solo asintió con la cabeza

Arin al darse cuenta de eso soltó una risa apenas audible -no te preocupes por tu expresión se puede deducir que esta es la primera vez que ves a una soldado de acero-

Seinma.- ¿soldado de acero?

Arin.- sí creo que tenía otro nombre hace mucho tiempo creo que eran caballeros de acero o no se, realmente no le preste mucha atención a eso, pero eso no es lo importante lo importante aquí es que finalmente nos conocemos Seika me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti

Seinma.- he bueno gracias -nervioso- y es un gusto el conocerte -recuperando un poco la compostura-

Arin.- te digo una cosa

Seinma.- heeemm s... Si claro

Arin.- eres más joven de lo que pensé o puede que seas de una estatura más pequeña y ¡gasp!

-se quedó mirando hacia el directamente pues se percató de eso de la caja de pandora que colgaba de su espalda lo miro petrificada- eres ¿eres un caballero?

Seinma.- hemmm si lo soy ¿pero por...

En ese mismo instante un sonido parecido al de un bip se escuchó proveniente de la oreja de Arin ella colocó sus dos dedos en su oreja y comenzó a hablar - Arin aquí-

Locutor.- Arin reportarte de inmediato te necesitamos aquí

Arin.- que ocurre jeff

Jeff.- un asunto de tu sabes que, se presentó con tu sabes quien y nos requieren ahi cuanto antes

Arin.- "suspiro" ¿Ahora?

Jeff.- ¡Ahora!

Arin.- bien estaré ahí en 5 minutos

Jeff.- que sean cuatro el se encuentra muy enojado

Arin.- bien ahi estoy

Arin terminó de hablar y se dirigió hacia Seika

-me tengo que ir algo surgió con el mando y tengo que ir lo antes posible -

Seika.- bien no te preocupes

Arin.- bueno nos vemos después Sheik -dirigió su dedo índice hacia un lado de su pómulo y la joroba comenzó a moverse y extenderse hasta que se ubicó en la nuca y poco a poco comenzó a cubrir completamente la cabeza de Arin tapando completamente su cabello, una especie de cubreboca metálico apareció y cubrió la nariz y la boca dejando los ojos al descubierto pero pronto estos fueron cubiertos por un visor que brillaba con un aura de color morado, camino a un lado y antes se dirigió una última vez a Seinma- Se que nos volveremos a encontrar muy pronto Caballero

Arin se fue alejando poco a poco hasta que desapareció de la vista de Seinma como si de un momento a otro su figura hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro

Seika.- ella es Arin es una buena amiga la conocí hace 4 años cuando estaba haciendo mi servicio de enfermera en el hospital principal de nueva florencia

Seinma.- pero ¿qué le ocurrió porque se ve así? -con un poco de intriga en su voz-

Seika.- es una larga historia Sei pero ¿De donde sacaste ese teléfono? -señalando a la cajita que aún sostenía en sus manos-

Seinma.- ah ho me, me lo regalaron -dijo mostrándole la caja-

Seika.- ¿Y quien te lo regalo? -mirando seriamente a sein-

Seinma.- un hombre que está a dos tiendas de aquí -señalando el punto exacto-

Seika dirigió su mirada y al ver dío un suspiro de alivio

-bueno al menos te lo dio Mick porque si te lo hubiera dado otra persona, bue... bueno eso no importa ¿me dejarías ver tu celular por favor?-

Seinma.- ok -entregándole la cajita- pero ¿tu conoces a toda la gente de este mercado?

Seika.- la mayoría, muchos de ellos son amigos y otros son mis clientes recurrentes -mirando la cajita- se ve bonito pero ¿para que querias un celular en primer lugar?

Seinma.- bueno si alguna vez llego a estar lejos de ti al menos tendremos un medio de comunicación en esos momentos

Seika.- en los que no estamos juntos

Seinma.- sip asi es je je

Seika.- hm y ¿quieres ayudarme?

Seinma.- sip claro por qué no

Sika y Sein comenzaron a trabajar en el puesto durante toda la tarde hasta que la noche comenzó a hacerse presente en el planeta ya era hora de cerrar los negocios y guardar las cosas para el siguiente día

Seinma y Seika se dirigían a casa con la montaña de cosas siendo cargadas por sein pero este a su vez se encontraba checando muchas cosas en su nuevo aparato

Seinma.- fue un día fenomenal -moviendo cosas de un lado a otro desde su telefono pero sin saber realmente qué hacía-

Seika.- bueno es algo de todos los días

Seinma.- me pregunto cómo es que puedes hacer esto todos los días

Seika.- realmente no son todos los días a mi solo me dejan poner mi puesto los sábados los demás días me dedico a otras cosas como cultivar las frutas o los vegetales hacer servicio público o de vez en cuando trabajar de enfermera

Seinma.- ¿en serio?

Seika.- así es Sei a mi me gusta trabajar y si quiero hacerlo quiero decidir en qué quiero trabajar

Seinma.- ha ok pero que no existe algo así como no se algo para que evites estar trabajando en varios lugares a la vez

Seika.- Sei eso dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo ya estamos en el 2200 no es como si todo fuera como en la era de los cavernícolas

Seinma.- ¿qué son los cavernicolas?

Seika.-Oh es cierto tu no, -mirando a sein- bueno eso no importa

Seinma.- Ok

Seika.- y dime encontraste lo que buscabas

Seinma.- bueno realmente no

Seika.- Sei la buscabas a ella verdad -volteando a verlo a los ojos-

Seinma.- sí -demostrando un poco de tristeza-

Seika.- Oh sei -abrazándolo- ella no ha estado por aquí durante mucho tiempo

Seinma.- ¿en serio? -preguntaba con cierta duda-

Seika.- poco después de que tu te fuiste ella comenzó a visitarme para ver si habías regresado aunque siempre le decía que no pero aún así seguía viniendo a verme y en ocasiones me ayudaba en el cultivo de las frutas y solíamos pasar tiempo juntas pero un día ella dejó de venir así de simple nunca supe realmente porque pero me dijo que pronto ella descubriría quién era en realidad y a veces me sigo preguntando en qué parte de todo el universo se encontrara

Seinma.- eso es algo que me gustaría saber -mirando la pulsera que había encontrado en el árbol- pero creo que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver de eso estoy seguro

Seika.- eso espero Sei - mirando al campo de flores- Eso es lo que espero

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su casa Sein intentando ser alguien caballeroso intento abrir la puerta con su dedo pero no hubo ningún resultado

Seika.- je je je je je -tapándose la boca para que no sonarán tanto sus risitas pero eso era un poquito inútil-

Seinma.- porque te ries - arqueando una ceja-

Seika.- porque aún no he configurado la cerradura para que identifique tus huellas digitales -tocándola con su dedo pulgar- Sei tienes que aprender cuando alguien más necesita tu ayuda es bueno hacerlo, pero a veces tu necesitaras la ayuda de alguien más

Seinma.- bueno supongo que tienes razón -rascándose la nuca-

Seika.- vamos entra -apartándose para cederle el paso-

Seinma.- después de ti -rechazando el gesto-

Seika.- muy bien -entrando al hogar- pero también tienes que aprender a que no siempre será bien vista tu caballerosidad

Seinma.- sip pero es algo que yo ya soy - entrando a la casa-

Casi todo el atardecer se la pasaron conversando y probando el nuevo artilugio de Seinma pero para él era muy difícil adaptarse pues era demasiada tecnología para el aunque poco a poco le fue agarrando más el truco pasaron horas en el que seika le pasó información música y su dirección TI (Telefónica Integrada) ya para el anochecer sein era un experto con su nuevo celular. El se encontraba recostado en el sofá Revisando una página muy nueva para el llamada Youtube

Seika.- Sei has estado revisando eso casi todo el día no deberías dejarlo descansar - mirándolo con cierta incomodidad-

Seinma.- Sip pero es que tiene muchas cosas interesantes como una cosa llamada my virtual life esto llamado youtube y mira esto un Catup con un sombrero

(Catup es un gato originario del planeta Ninvus6 este tiene una cola más larga y orejas más anchas no tiene bigotes y su color de pelaje tiene distintos tonos dependiendo de su color de ojos)

Seika.- si esta bonito pero será mejor que lo guardes por un rato -ubicando sus manos en la cadera-

Además creo que es hora de ver esa serie que tanto nos gusta

Seinma.- El Chavo del 8 -dejando a un lado su celular-

Seika.- así es -encendiendo la holovisión y reproduciendo un archivo de video-

Seinma.- siiiiii como extrañaba esto -haciéndose a un lado en el sofá para hacerle un lugar a Seika-

Seika.- Lo se -sentándose junto a seinma- Es ese del puestito de churros De don ramon

Seinma.- oye que chido voy por las palomitas -levantandose del sillon y llendo a la cocina-

Seika recordaba esto a la perfección un sentimiento que nunca se va algo a lo que te acostumbras a vivir una y otra vez y siempre es el mismo sentimiento tan tranquilizante algo con lo que estamos dispuestos a vivir una y otra vez ella seguía extrañando a su hermano con todo su corazón y todo el tiempo pero con este joven que había conocido desde que tenía 13 años podía volver al pasado y recordar -recordar es vivir- se decía ella internamente los recuerdos que más le dolían seguían ahí pero estos solo eran, recuerdos ahora ella tenía una nueva vida que aprovechaba al máximo pero aún con todo lo que ella había logrado ese pesar de su corazón era muy fuerte, el que le hubieran arrebatado a su hermano seguía doliendo como una herida que no cicatriza con el tiempo, pero esta nueva época, esta nueva vida esta segunda oportunidad La vida puede quitarnos muchas cosas pero siempre otorga segundas oportunidades

Seinma.- Seika donde pusiste las palomitas... ah no olvidalo ya las encontre

Y esta Segunda oportunidad, de vivir, de lograr y de poder tener de vuelta a ese hermano perdido, la hacía sentir en paz y se aferraba a esta con todo ese amor que nunca pudo darle a su hermano y lo compensaba con ese niño al que quería de la misma forma que a su hermano, ¿un reemplazo? Una palabra que siempre aparecía en su cabeza

Seinma no es un reemplazo es más que eso un hombro en donde llorar, una almohada en donde poder gritar, dónde se puede escapar y ver una nueva realidad y sobre todo la imagen más viva de Sei

Seinma.- ¡Listo! aquí están -ubicando un tazón en la mesita frente a ellos-

Seika volvió a la realidad al sentir como el sillón se sumía con el peso de el joven entusiasmado de empezar con el show

nada volvería a ser como antes pero al menos ella quería disfrutar de su nueva realidad hasta que esta se acabará inevitablemente

Seika.- bueno pues comencemos - en su voz se notaba eso-

Seinma.- S... Seika estas bien -mirándola con un poco de preocupación- ¿te ocurre algo?

Seika.- No... no Sei todo esta bien es solo -tomándolo entre sus brazos y abrazandolo muy fuertemente como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca más- Es solo que extrañe mucho esto

Seinma confundido pero entendiendolo a su forma eso correspondió al abrazo

-yo igual-

Casi toda la noche se la pasaron viendo capitulo tras capitulo entre risas y alegría poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de ambos Seika y Seinma Comenzaron a recoger todo Seika se mantenía Mirando a sein quien se había vuelto un joven no muy ordenado pero alguien que seguía intentando ser responsable

Ambos subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos Sein se adentró poco a poco a su cuarto cuando una mano lo detuvo

Seika.- Sei

Seinma.- ¿que paso? -mirándola a los ojos-

Seika.- Te he extrañado mucho -mirándolo con mucha nostalgia-

Seinma.- yo también -sin entender bien lo que sucedía-

Seika.- Te he extrañado Seinma y te sigo extrañando como no tienes una idea -soltando un par de lágrimas-

Seinma.- ¿Que ocurre seika? - desconcertado- Ya estoy aquí ya no tienes porqué preocuparte

Seika.- No Sei no lo entiendes ese niño, ese niño que se fue para regresar como un hombre nunca regresó

Seinma.- ¿De qué hablas? -mirándola preocupado-

Seika.- Sei te quiero como mi hijo, como mi hermano y como mi familia, mi única familia y la verdad es que yo ya tuve un hermano

-Seinma escuchaba muy sorprendido de lo que seika le decía-

Seika.- El fue mi única familia después de la muerte de nuestros padres, lo cuide, lo quise y lo ame más que a nada en mi vida, en toda mi vida yo -sollozo- yo quise lo mejor para él pero un día me lo arrebataron así sin más y en las mismas circunstancias que a ti

Seinma.- No no entiendo que que me estas diciendo -mirándola con mucha confucion-

Seika.- un día descubrí a donde lo habían llevado y quise llegar a él realmente hice lo imposible para llegar a él -agachando la mirada- hasta que, realmente no se que decirte todo lo que ocurrió después es tan borroso como pistas de un sueño lejano cuyas imágenes no logro distinguir como si mi mente hubiera estado perdida por mucho tiempo -alzando la mirada con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- Y lo último que recuerdo era que intentaban protegerse de algo algo a lo que no podía entender pero decía que la esperanza siempre perdurará y luego -derramando lágrimas- lo vi temía lo peor por el no se movía, no respiraba, ni siquiera daba pistas de vida y solo corrí hacia él y sólo quería verlo y...después sólo fue oscuridad y... y... y...

Seinma abrazo a Seika para tranquilizarla -no me importa lo que pase- apretando más pero intentando no lastimarla -tu siempre seras mi Mami-

Seika sentía que su corazón se encontraba en paz y finalmente se sentía libre de toda tristeza y devolvió el abrazo de la misma forma pero dando y recibiendo el mismo cariño

Seika.- No sabes como te extraño y como lo sigo haciendo Seiya

Seinma se separó al escuchar ese nombre -S...Se...Seiya?- mirando más confundido que nunca -Seiya el... el era-

Seika no hizo más acarició la mejilla de Seinma y este tocó su mano, Seika Lo miro a los ojos y le dijo

-Sei lo siento mucho- besando la frente de sein -buenas noches- seika se dirigió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Seinma no entendió nada de nada de lo que había sucedido su mente recibía tanto que parecía que explotaría pues toda esa información lo bombardeaba sin cesar se mantuvo pensativo sobre todo así que solo se recostó sobre su cama y cayó en un profundo sueño

En el reino de los sueños no ocurría nada interesante no se encontraba en aquel lugar donde siempre llegaba a parar esta vez se encontraba rodeado del vacío infinito y las estrellas que lo cubrían todo con su magnífico brillo

Se sentía levitando entre todo eso sin entender realmente dónde se encontraba hasta que miró hacia enfrente suyo

Y lo que vio fue a un pegaso de color blanco cuyos ojos eran de color rojo brillante seinma se acercó hacia él para verlo en toda su expresión pero el pegaso fue quien se acercó a él poco a poco

Seinma.- heh eres tu -mirandolo a los ojos- Me pregunto si es que puedes entenderme

Pegaso.- Solo Si Tu Puedes Escucharme

Seinma se quedó impresionado pues esa voz esa voz era la misma que le hablo a él una voz que reconoció al instante la misma voz gruesa, grave y serena la cual había escuchado momentos atrás

Seinma.- tu puedes hablar

Pegaso.- No Es Solo Que Tú Puedes Hacer Algo Que Pocos Pueden Lograr

Seinma.- ¿y eso que sería?

Pegaso.- Escuchar La Voz De Las Armaduras -acercándose- He Esperado Mucho Tiempo Para Poder Volver A Conocerte De Nuevo Heredero

Seinma.- no entiendo como que de nuevo?

Pegaso.- 6 Guerreros Portadores De Las 6 Constelaciones Legendarias

Pues De Estos 6 Se Heredarán El Poder Ancestral

Con Sus destinos Unidos Por el Pasado Presente y Futuro

Se Unirán Nuevamente Para Detener Al Poder Del Mal

Y Despertaran La Esencia Viva Del Séptimo Sentido Cada Uno y Los Guiarán Hacia Un Nuevo Mañana

Niños Que Despertaran Del Fuego, Forjados En El Hielo, Nacidos En El Agua, Libres Como El Viento Y Guardianes De La Tierra

Pegaso

Andromeda

Fenix

Dragon

Cisne

Y Todos Ellos Le Devolverán La Vida Al Futuro, Arreglaran El Pasado Y Vivirán El Presente

Hijos De Los Legendarios, Nietos De Los Mismos Y Herederos Del Cosmos

Protejan Al Universo De Dioses Y Humanos Por Igual Y Devuelvanle El Equilibrio Al Cosmos Como Los Elegidos Abran Las Alas Del Mañana Y Vivan El Porvenir

Jóvenes Orgullosos Que Defenderán A Athena Y Al Universo De Los Dioses Tramposos Y Mentirosos

Seinma.- ¿pero por qué tiene que ser un acertijo? ¿Y porque seis si son realmente cinco?

Pegaso.- Encontrarás Tus Propias Respuestas Tu Mismo Yo Solo Sere Tu Guia Y Tu Seguiras Un Camino Como Caballero Enfrentarás Muchos Peligros Y Dificultades Enfrentarás Tristezas Y Alegrías Pero -acercándose hasta estar frente a sein- Al Final Siempre Encontraras La Paz

acercando su cabeza y recargandola en el pecho del joven guerrero y este supo como interpretar eso acariciando el pelaje y el rostro de la figura enigmática pero al mismo tiempo cálida y de alguna forma paternal Seinma y el Pegaso se vieron a los ojos por una última vez y este el cual cambió sus ojos de un rojo intenso a un azul metálico y dijo unas últimas palabras

Pegaso.- Hora De Despertar

Despertó no sólo porque el pegaso lo dijo si no también porque un calor comenzaba a tocar su rostro al abrir los ojos notó que un rayo del sol se filtraba por su ventana y llegaba hacia su cara comenzó a tallarse los ojos y se levantó de su cama y comenzó a estirarse el pensó que todo era tan confuso tan extraño, inclusive que era algo casi irreal

Comenzó a levantarse poco a poco y se dirigió escaleras abajo porque un delicioso aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales bajo hasta la cocina y se encontró con seika haciendo el desayuno

Seika.- ha que bueno ya despertaste -sirviendo un plato de huevos con tocino-

Seinma.- ¿seika que haces? yo puedo cocinar -sonriendo-

Seika.- sip claro que puedes hacerlo pero tu ayer hiciste el desayuno así que ahora es mi turno -sentadose para comer- es para estar iguales

Seinma.- "oliendo el desayuno" haaa bueno pues a comer -partiendo el tocino a la mitad- gacias -comiendo-

Seika.- no hay de que -sonriendo

Seinma.- mmmm esta muy rico -mirándola- y sobre lo que paso ayer en la noche hem ¿que fue realmente eso?

Seika.- no te preocupes Sei son cosas que ocurrieron hace mucho tiempo pero ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad

Seinma.- y esa cual es -mirandola a los ojos-

Seika.- el tenerte aquí conmigo -regresandole la mirada- pero lo único que realmente me preocupa ahorita es que no has entrado al escuela durante mucho tiempo -saliendose del tema- me pregunto si es que la secundaria que esta en la siguiente manzana aceptaría a un chico de 13 años sin estudios primarios o de preescolar

Seinma.- ¿que es la escuela? -regresando a comer-

Seika.- es un lugar donde aprendes cosas y te calcula tu nivel académico -poniendo una mano en su barbilla- pero me pregunto qué escuela sería la indicada para alguien que no ha estudiado nada desde sus seis años

En ese momento tocan la puerta

Seika.- ahora que podría haber invocado -mirando hacia la puerta de entrada-

Seinma.- pues voy a ver -limpiándose la boca y levantándose de la mesa-

Al abrir se encontró con un viejo conocido alguien que fue su mentor durante 7 años el cual vestía una chamarra de cuero y playera de color azul marino que se complementan con unos pantalones color azul oscuro

Genki.- hola Sein

Seinma.- ¡Genki! -saludándolo con un fist pump- ¿que te trae aquí?

Genki.- pues muchas cosas como para ver como estabas y como te iba

Seinma.- pues no han pasado más que dos días

Genki.- sip pero es que a veces el tiempo pasa como si fueran 4 meses

Seinma.- pasa Genki estas en tu casa -cediendo el paso ubicándose detrás de la puerta-

Genki.- compermiso - entrando a la casa-

Seika.- ¿Genki? ¿Que haces aqui?

Geki.- pues vine a hablar con ustedes dos -mirando a seika desde la cocina y se dio cuenta de los platos- Hay perdon provechito

Seika.- gracias -Dirigiéndose a la sala- Que necesitas siéntate tú también Sein

Seinma.- Ok -cerrando la puerta-

Seika.- y de que quieres hablar Genki -sentándose-

Genki.- bueno es porque les tengo una noticia

Seinma.- ¿cual? -sentándose junto a seika- ¿que ocurre genki?

Genki.- hable con el patriarca y me dice que tu -señalando hacia Seinma- al ser uno de los herederos necesitas aprender mucho más acerca del cosmos y con eso de que no puedes encenderlo de manera normal

Seinma.- ¿normal? ¿como?

Genki.- si osea que las únicas veces que has logrado encenderlo han sido por que te encuentras en peligro o otros lo están pero prosigo al no poder encenderlo de manera normal quiere que alguien mejor que yo te enseñe a como despertarlo totalmente

Seinma.- pero no hay nadie mejor que tú genki tu me enseñaste lo que es y de que es capaz

Genki.- error si lo hay y si son mucho mejores que yo por esa razón el patriarca me dio esto -entregándole un sobre a Seika-

Seika la miró detenidamente y lo que logro captar su atención fueron unas letras cursivas bañadas en oro que decían

Palestra -que es esto- con mucha duda en su rostro

Genki.- es una beca para poder ingresar a Palestra es una academia para jóvenes caballeros y aprendices, ahí seinma aprenderá mucho sobre el cosmos y también la institución sirve para enseñar además del cosmos como matemáticas artes literatura y ciencias ya que Sein no tiene los aprendizajes suficientes

Seinma.- Claro que los tengo

Genki.- cuanto es 1×1

Seinma.- pfff eso es facil 1×1 es igual a 2 lo ves si los tengo -cruzando sus brazos en señal de victoria-

Genki.- por esa razón El patriarca lo quiere ahí para que no solo aprenda sobre el cosmos sino que también sobre lo básico

Seika.- no.. no estoy segura

Genki.- Sheik el no estara ahi para siempre como en shinrra será como una escuela normal el ira y cuando terminen las horas de clases volverá a casa como siempre -tomando su mano- te lo juro que esta vez no tendrás que esperar otros 7 años para verlo te lo juro

Seika.- Y lo podre tener libre los sábados y domingos

Genki.- por supuesto

Seika.- y tu que dices Sei -mirándolo-

Seinma.- no lo se suena algo estresante

Seika se levantó y puso sus manos en los hombros de Seinma

-Sei esto es algo importante algo que definirá tu futuro quiero que estudies esto esto es una gran oportunidad para ti si es cierto lo que dice Genki podrás aprender y salir adelante en la vida para poder ser algo grande pero solo si tu realmente lo deseas "mirándolo a los ojos" por favor acepta esta oportunidad

Sein se mantuvo pensando en aquella decisión durante unos momentos pero al final aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza

Genki.- creeme Sein te va a encantar yo estudie ahi cuando tenía tu edad bueno despues que mi mentor me entrenara

Seika.- ¿y cuando podria ingresar?

Genki.- pues primero Sein necesitaría hablar con la directora de palestra pero estoy seguro de que querrán conocer la escuela

Seika.- realmente si pero primero -levantandose del sillon- debemos terminar de comer

Genki.- ok los espero -llendo hacia la puerta- voy a estar por aquí en unos minutos nos vamos a conocer la escuela

Seika.- bien en 5 minutos nos vemos

Genki.- bien -saliendo y cerrando la puerta-

Seika.- ok Sei terminemos de desayunar -dirigiéndose a la cocina-

Seinma.- sip -haciendo lo mismo- pero es algo curioso

Seika.- ¿a qué te refieres? -arqueando una ceja-

Seinma.- no lo se realmente hace unos momentos tú te estabas preguntando si alguna escuela me aceptaría por mi edad -sentándose en su silla y después llegó genki para ofrecerte estudiar en esta academia y

Seika.- ¿y que?

Seinma.- no lo sé parece algo conveniente pero bueno

Seika.- hm ok -regresando a comer-

Después de unos momentos de terminar el desayuno ambos se prepararon para salir sin antes que sein se llevará consigo su caja de pandora

Ambos ya se encontraban listos para ir a palestra

Genki.- ¿listos ya no se les olvida nada? -comenzando a abrir su aerodeslizador-

Seika.- no ya tengo todo listo

Seinma.- pero genki

Genki.- que ocurre camarada

Seinma.- En el aerodeslizador no vamos a caber todos solo dos -señalandolo-

Genki.- ¿Quien dijo eso? -arqueando una ceja-

Seinma.- pues es solo para dos pasajeros

Genki.- no ahí te equivocas mi buen -metiéndose en la cabina del conductor- si se oprime este botón -apretandolo-

El aerodeslizador comenzó a extenderse poco a poco hasta que su forma cambió a la de un auto y Seinma quedó impresionado ante eso

Genki.- se vuelve un Desplazador (la forma que se le llama a los autos voladores) -mirándolos con una sonrisa-

Seinma.- ¿y porque nunca hiciste eso cuando estaba en shinrra? -mirándolo como detective-

Genki.- pues nunca lo vi realmente necesario -encendiendo los motores- vamos que pronto llegaremos

Seika.- ok

Seinma.- Bien

Ambos subieron al vehículo y ascendieron casi por 4 metros para luego ir a toda velocidad hacia palestra

En el desplazador se hablaban de muchas cosas pero ninguna relacionada a palestra preguntas que amigos se pueden hacer mutuamente y cosas como la salud lo que acontecía en sus vidas y demás después de un par de minutos llegaron a su destino

**Norte de nueva Italia **

**Instalaciones de palestra**

**02:34 AM**

Habían llegado a un lugar muy apartado que se encontraba escondido en un bosque y una enorme puerta con muchos grabados y tallados artísticos de la diosa Athena los recibía con un encanto casi divino

Seika.- apoco aquí es si esta muy cerca -mirando a sus alrededores-

Genki.- sip pero es porque esto es la entrada -tocando un panel que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta-

Al hacer eso un hombre que Sein y Seika no reconocían apareció en la pantalla

Guardia.- ¿quien toca y que quiere? -con una voz autoritaria-

Genki.- Yo -voz burlona-

Guardia.- ¿Quien yo? -enojado-

Genki.- pues yo -respondiendo en el mismo tono burlón-

Guardia.- Ja Ja que chistoso Genki "sarcasmo"

Genki.- ¿podrías abrir por favor paco?

Guardia.- identificación por favor

Genki.- "suspiro" Esas bromas solo funcionan cuando las hago yo pero bueno -sacando su medallón dorado- Listo nos podrias dejar pasar

Guardia.- ok Accediendo al panel de la puerta - pero la proxima vez voy a necesitar la armadura para comprobarlo si sigues con tus jueguitos

Genki.- hayyy pero qué delicado me salió usted señor -regresando al desplazador-

Las puertas se comenzaron a abrir poco a poco y un puente fue quien les dio una bienvenida al lugar este puente era largo pero al avanzar rápidamente por este se volvió muy corto y en el horizonte se apreciaban los edificios los cuales daban una impresión bastante aceptable e incluso una imagen muy buena de lo que se trataba palestra e incluso más

Al llegar a un campo abierto vieron a los alrededores

Varios estudiantes que vestían un uniforme blanco y en este se veían bordados franjas en la parte de baja de los hombros y estas de distintos colores pero ninguno se repetía y cada estudiante tenía un color en específico

Y en ese espacio una estatua de la diosa athena se Mantenía en el centro y una frase escrita en una placa dorada daba la bienvenida con las siguientes palabras

Jóvenes guerreros que dan su vida cada día para proteger y defender al universo

Por eso este será de ellos pues el futuro dependerá de su valor y su poder

Pues siempre la verdad destruirá a todo el mal

Con todo el poder llegarán hasta el final

Y si los sueños se van el cosmos siempre los guiaran

Todos se bajaron del desplazador y comenzaron a mirar a sus alrededores más Seika y seinma quienes se sorprendían con los ventanales las estructuras y el diseño que los edificios les ofrecían y ambos quedaron sorprendidos por todo lo que era realmente palestra

Genki.- bienvenidos a Palestra la academia para jóvenes caballeros y aspirantes a estos -extendiendo una mano refiriéndose a pasar por esos rumbos-

Seika.- es impresionante -alzando la vista para apreciar el detalle de los edificios y los árboles con adornos florales -

Seinma.- tu lo has dicho -haciendo lo mismo-

Genki.- Seika te importaría si me llevo a sein por un rato -sujetando a su alumno de un hombro- tu sabes es para que conozca a la directora y para aclarar los términos de su ingreso

Seika.- claro pero antes -dirigiéndose a ellos- podría hablar con él por unos momentos -arrodillándose para quedar a la misma altura que la de sein-

Genki.- claro que sí -alejándose un poco- te espero aquí -recargándose en un pilar que sostenía la estructura-

Seika.- Sei no sé qué decirte es como si, todo esto hubiera sido predestinado para tí y la verdad siento que es así, hay Sei estoy tan emocionada estás empezando con algo nuevo y eso me hace sentir feliz pues que finalmente empieces con todo esto que ya vayas al escuela me hace saber que ya estas creciendo solo echale muchas ganas y no te rindas nunca tu puedes todo lo único que necesitas son ganas y pues que me haces sentir 7 años más joven -abrazandolo- aqui podras hacer muchos amigos, podrás aprender muchas cosas y te volverás un hombre de bien

Seinma.- 7 pues no lo se pero siempre he tenido una pregunta seika ¿cuantos años tienes realmente?

Seika.- tengo 23 años

Seinma.- ¿en serio? Pero te ves más joven como de 17 años

Seika.- pues así es, espero que pronto todo sea mejor para los dos se que pronto todo va a mejorar -soltando- que te valla bien

Seinma.- sip

Seinma dio media vuelta pero fue detenido por seika para darle otro abrazo

Seika.- uno más y ya

Seinma.- seika me estas avergonzando -mirando a su alrededor-

Seika.- es que no puedo creer que ya estes en una escuela ya eres un niño grande -soltando- cuidate

Seinma.- Sip -alejándose-

Seika.- Te quiero!

Seinma.- yo también -acercándose a genki-

Seika.- ¡Diviértete!

Seinma.- ¡Yep! -Alejándose-

Seika.- ¡si necesitas algo llámame!

Seinma.- Hemm gracias -alejándose un poco más- pero

Seika.- ¡PERO SI TE HACE FALTA ALGO SI ME AVISAS!

Seinma.- ¡Pero solo me voy por unos segundos!

Seika se quedó ahí mismo mirando como ambos se alejaban poco a poco, sentía eso que escenas de antiguos recuerdos se repetían pero esta vez él volvería a casa con ella esta vez no volvería a perderlo para siempre

Seinma se fue alejando más y más hasta que genki y el accedieron al edificio

ya adentro

Genki.- bien sein lo único que tienes que decirle es quien eres de dónde vienes, cuántos años tienes y que nivel academico tienes

Seinma.- pero estas seguro de que debo de hablar solo con ella

Genki.- absolutamente -deteniéndose frente a una puerta- suerte

Seinma.- pero ¿y si no se que decirle? -preocupado-

Genki.- no te preocupes bro es solo una pequeña prueba ella te hará preguntas y tu solo tienes que responder con total sinceridad -poniendo una mano en su hombro- y creo que ella te conoce mejor de lo que tu crees así que buena suerte hermano

Seinma miro por unos momentos a su mentor desconfiando un poco de lo que podría encontrarse ahí pero él confiaba mucho en él pues genki nunca lo guiaría a algún lugar donde saldría lastimado o gravemente herido, hasta que recordó su tiempo en shinrra solo trago un poco de saliva y se adentró a la habitación

Ya adentro la decoración los estantes llenos de libros y la madera que daban un toque muy artístico a ese lugar

Y al final de esa amplia habitación la figura de una silla dándole las espalda a quien quiera que entrara por esa puerta se hacía presente en el entorno y de esa silueta una mano apareció

Directora.- por favor toma asiento -haciendo un movimiento con la mano-

Seinma se acerco hacia la figura pero no se fijo de la mesita que se encontraba delante él algo casi a la altura de las espinillas

Seinma.- ¡Hay changos! -Sobandose su pierna derecha-

Directora.- Cuida tu lenguaje joven caballero en esta institución no aceptamos el lenguaje obsceno

Seinma.- hem si lo siento -acercándose hasta llegar a una silla y sentándose en ella- lindo lugar me gusta como lo diseñaron

Directora.- Joven Seinma no estamos aquí para hablar sobre la infraestructura del edificio estamos aquí para tratar los asuntos de tu rendimiento en esta institución

Seinma.- ok lo siento -rascándose la nuca- y que nece...

Directora.- me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas joven pegaso

Seinma.- ¿como sabe que yo soy pegaso? Y ¿como es que sabe mi nombre?

Directora.- quizá no me conozcas tan bien como yo te conozco yo a ti y la verdad es que le he pedido a Mary que no hable mucho sobre mi

Seinma.- espera ¿tu eres...?

Arkamira.- Brenda Arkamira -volteando a verlo- la antigua amazona de la grulla y cercana compañera de Genki y el Patriarca

Seinma.- "se quedó mirándola ella no tenía su característica máscara y dejaba ver al descubierto su rostro 20 o 30 años aproximadamente y cabello rubio recogido por un listón rosa que cruzaba desde sus hombros hasta su pecho- he hemm... us... usted no tiene su máscara -poniéndose en defenza- por favor no me mate

Arkamira.- en primera no voy a matar y en segunda no tengo mi máscara puesta por razones de mi doble identidad además de que yo no estoy sujeta a los principios de las amazonas pero no esperes que te explique eso pues esto es salirnos de nuestro tema principal

Seinma.- ok -recuperando su compostura- y ¿como empezamos esto?

Arkamira.- tu nombre y apellidos, donde vives, tu edad, tus habilidades y destrezas, tus debilidades y fallas, tu nivel intelectual y sobre todo tus motivaciones y aspiraciones -encendiendo una computadora- comenzar con grabación de sonido

Seinma.- espera ¿vas a grabar esto? -Señalando hacia la computadora-

Arkamira.- Seinma te pido que por favor no te distraigas y mucho menos hagas preguntas ahora comenzemos con esto -hablando de manera autoritaria- así que por favor contesta a las preguntas

Seinma.- bueno mi nombre es Seinma Loberne y vivo en la comarca de nueva florencia en la cabaña número 274 y tengo 13 años

Arkamira.- bien cuéntame sobre tus habilidades y destrezas

Seinma.- pues soy bueno para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en defensa personal y puedo escalar árboles y creo que ya -sin saber qué más decir-

Arkamira.- Seinma por favor tómate esto en serio -juntando sus manos- ¿cuáles son tus verdaderas destrezas y habilidades?

Seinma.- pero no se la verdad creo que correr por los árboles y pelear la verdad no creo que tenga otra forma de mostrar mis habilidades o puede que aún no haya encontrado algo en lo que sea bueno

Arkamira.- bien háblame acerca de tus debilidades y tus fallas

Seinma.- yo creo que mi unica falla es que no puedo encender mi cosmo a voluntad al parecer cada vez que lo logró despertar es en momentos de alto riesgo en los que me encuentro en peligro o alguien preciado por mi lo esta

Arkamira.- ¿y tus debilidades?

Seinma.- realmente no creo tener ninguna

Arkamira.- ¿crees que no tienes ninguna debilidad?

Seinma.- la verdad es que no

Arkamira.- bien me gustaría que me dijeras que nivel academico tienes y hasta cual has llegado -entrelazando sus dedos-

Seinma.- hemm si sobre eso -agachando la cabeza- no he asistido a ninguna escuela desde que tenía 6 años

Arkamira.- "mirándolo seriamente" Dime joven pegaso ¿sabes leer?

Seinma.- si

Arkamira.- ¿Escribir?

Seinma.- si

Arkamira.- ¿Multiplicar?

Seinma.- hemmm ¿que es multiplicar?

Arkamira.- bien no sabes multiplicar

Seinma.- pues no se que es eso

Arkamira.- Dejaré que alguien más te explique -acomodándose en su silla- y dime ¿cuales son tus motivaciones y aspiraciones?

Seinma.- pues mis motivaciones son Defender y proteger a las personas que quiero y mi aspiración es poder volverme más fuerte -levantando un puño con mucha convicción-

Arkamira.- ¿y cómo planeas hacer eso?

Seinma.- entrenando arduamente y intentar lograrlo

Arkamira.- "suspiro" Joven Seinma -levantándose de su silla- te veo y ¿sabes lo que yo veo en ti?

Seinma.- ¿hem que es? -mirándola como se volteaba a ver hacia la ventana-

Arkamira.- veo a un joven que no tiene ninguna idea de lo que es ser un caballero

Seinma no supo cómo responder a eso

-te dire algo joven "Volteando a verlo" hay una gran diferencia de lo que eres y de lo que estás destinado a ser, Los caballeros portadores de la cloth del pegaso de la generaciones anteriores eran como tú, jóvenes que anhelaban ser más fuertes nunca se rindieron y siempre seguían adelante aún si la situación era desfavorecida en todos los aspectos, pero hay 4 que resaltan de este gran linaje pero "volviéndose a sentar" solo me quiero enfocar en la generación clásica por ahora

Seinma.- ¿Generación clásica?

Arkamira.- Si existen 4 generaciones La primera se llama La generación del mito o la era del mito, la segunda conocida como La generación Clásica o la era heroica, La tercera La generación Post moderna o Omega y la cuarta la generación de Las guardianas o La era de la Revolución. La que ahora quiero enfocarme es en la era heroica estoy muy segura de que te encuentras familiarizado con Seiya el pegaso

Seinma.- bueno si,, si lo estoy pero me gustaría saber ¿de qué tratan las generaciones ?1, 3 y 4

Arkamira.- Seinma enfócate Despues te contare acerca de la era del mito, la era omega y la era de la revolución, ahora en la que tenemos que enfocarnos es en la generación clásica

Hace 218 años los guerreros legendarios nacidos del dolor y crecidos en la guerra desafiaron a lo que en ese entonces se trataba de uno de los riesgos más grandes para un caballero de bronce Desafiar al santuario, las intenciones de estos era noble y para nosotros se consideraba como la verdadera muestra de lealtad a Athena pero los dorados no lo tomaron así cegados por el poder de un falso patriarca los atacaron, los quebraron y los mataron pero eso no los detuvo siguieron luchando y el joven pegaso, aún con el dolor, con las dificultades y al haber perdido todos sus sentidos siguió luchando. Athena fue salvada ese día pero ese no solo fue más que el inicio de más desgracias y sufrimiento para esos jóvenes guerreros, la guerra de Asgard, la gran inundación de poseidón y lo que fue el reto más grande y el desafío que más sacrificio requirió la gran guerra santa contra Hades, pero inclusive con todo eso siguieron peleando hasta el final sin rendirse y siempre luchando por aquello a lo que juraron proteger y ese joven ese pegaso fue nuestra inspiración él fue realmente un héroe nunca se rindió nunca dio vuelta atrás y dio su vida para proteger a Athena

Arkamira.- "Limpiando una lágrima de su rostro" Quiero que tu aprendas que ser un héroe es sacrificar todo para ganar y vivir por un día más no es por la gloria o por la fama es por querer hacer lo correcto

Seinma.- ¿Y quiere que yo sea un héroe?

Arkamira.- no -mirándolo a los ojos- yo quiero que seas un defensor un guerrero que proteja a eso que tú llamas la gente que amas quiero que seas aquel que haga la diferencia entre el bien y el mal quiero que seas un guardián -señalando hacia el pecho de sein- y que protejas aquello que tu amas con tu propia vida hasta el final. ¿Me entiendes?

Seinma se quedó mirándola seriamente y asintió con la cabeza

Arkamira.- "calmandose un poco" ahora dices que tus únicas habilidades son trepar árboles y pelear pero aún no has encontrado otras cualidades en las que seas bueno, aqui en esta institución podrás encontrar algo en lo que tu seas bueno, solo hay que encontrar qué es eso y como lo podremos poner en práctica

Seinma.- ok

Arkamira.- y sobre tu cosmos -entrelazando sus dedos- creo que tengo a la persona indicada para eso. Aqui aprenderas mucho sobre el cosmos y el cómo controlarlo adecuadamente y ágilmente eso te lo aseguro -sonriendo-

Seinma.- ¡eso sería genial! -emocionado-

Arkamira.- y sobre tu nivel académico bueno

Seinma.- que ocurre con eso

Arkamira.- bueno a tu edad ya deberías de saber que son las multiplicaciones pero al parecer no lo sabes

Seinma.- bueno si eso si

Arkamira.- ¿desde cuando no asistes a una escuela?

Seinma.- desde nunca -rascándose la nuca-

Arkamira.- "suspiro" debido a que tu Nunca has tenido ningún tipo de educación y supongo que Genki fue quien te enseño lo básico de La lectura escritura y matemáticas ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Seinma.- hemmm pues... pues si

Arkamira.- bien pero acorde a tu edad deberías estar en el nivel de secundaria pero como tu nivel intelectual es básico supongo que tu nivel apropiado para comenzar será primero

Seinma.- ¿de secundaria?

Arkamkra.- primaria

Seinma.- ¿queeeeee? -perdiendo la compostura-

Arkamira.- pero como eres uno de los herederos creo que podré hacer una excepción solo que te dejare a cargo de mi mejor estudiante y -mirándolo seriamente- creo que ustedes dos se llevaran muy bien

Seinma.- ¿En serio? Eso sería genial

Arkamira.- bueno, fin de la grabación -se apaga el monitor- me gustaría hablar con tu mentor y con tu tutora para acordar algunas cosas

Seinma.- ok voy a hablar con ellos -levantándose de su silla-

Arkamira.- y una cosa más seinma

Seinma.- ¿que ocurre directora?

Arkamira.- me gustaría que nunca le contaras sobre mi doble identidad a Mary ella no debe de saber acerca de esto lo único que tiene que saber de mi es que soy su mentora y de alguna forma su madre pero no debe de saber esto y se de muy buena fé que puedo contar en ti en que jamás se lo dirás

Seinma.- "lo pensó por unos momentos y con seguridad respondió" Lo prometo -dirigiéndose a la salida- pero creo que usted debería decírselo

Arkamira.- Gracias Seinma y lo tendré en mente

Seinma se dirigió hacia la salida a pocos metros de esta estiró su mano para abrir la puerta pero la voz de Brenda lo detuvo en seco

Arkamira.- Antes de que te vallas quiero que sepas que eres bienvenido aquí heredero del pegaso pero con una sola condición te doy solo un mes y en todo ese mes me demostrarás de lo que estás hecho realmente y quiero ver que la verdadera fuerza del pegaso que vive en tí, quiero ver resultados tanto académicos como en los entrenamientos y si no cumples con las expectativas estarás fuera ha quedado claro.

Seinma se volteo a verla se quedó sorprendido de aquella advertencia si el no daba resultados positivos quedaría fuera y lo que él quería era estar en ese lugar pero esa advertencia lo hizo dudar, por un instinto casi momentáneo solo asintió con la cabeza, la directora se dio media vuelta y Seinma hizo lo mismo

Abrió la puerta y encontró en el pasillo a Genki hablando con Seika conversando en un idioma muy diferente al Español que él no entendía

Seika.- E tu pensi che lei è una possibilità che ci può essere un po ' esigente ma voglio davvero studiare Sei in questo luogo è perfetto per

Genki.- Arkamira sapere che è un erede ha già parlato al patriarca e sono sicuro che la convinse a lasciarlo studiare qui solo sperare che alla conclusione di lei e parlare con la -mirando hacia la puerta de entrada de la dirección y miró a Seinma el que se encontraba confundido por ese lenguaje que él no entendía- de hecho ahí está

Seika.- Sei -corriendo hacia el- ¿que pasó?, ¿que te dijo?

Seinma.- bueno dijo que quería hablar con mi tutora y con mi mentor

Genki y Seika se miraron por unos momentos y ambos asintieron con la cabeza

Genki.- bueno hermanito creo que es hora -dirigiéndose a la habitación- explora la escuela te va a encantar

Seika.- y ten cuidado pero realmente te va a encantar

Seinma.- ok -yendo hacia el lado contrario- nos vemos al rato

Seika.- Sip

Genki.- Ok sein no te pierdas

Ambos entraron a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y seinma camino por los amplios pasillos admirando todo a su alrededor él presentía que ese lugar era muy diferente a shinrra pues esta no era más un campamento era una escuela muy elegante algo muy distinto a lo que el campo de entrenamiento lo tenía acostumbrado

Salió por la puerta trasera y se encontró con el campus y a varios estudiantes caminando conversando y utilizando sus aparatos tecnológicos Seinma no se interesó en todo eso y solo se dirigió hacia la estatua de athena la misma que les dio la bienvenida y se le quedo viendo fijamente

Seinma.- "pensando" Yo yo no se que es ser un héroe solo me puedo hacer una idea de lo que es por todos mis comics e historietas pero -tocando sus pulseras- ¿estoy realmente preparado para ser un héroe?

Seinma se quedó meditando sobre eso en silencio hasta que una chica se acercó a él

¿?.- hola tu debes ser nuevo por aquí

Seinma.- he -volteando a verla-

Se trataba de una chica de no más de 12 años de cabello anaranjado con rayos de color rubio y una trenza de un lado de su cabello sujetado al final por un moño rojo claro y ojos de color verde con un azul intenso en pequeñas partes del iris, Llevaba el mismo uniforme que los demás pero sus franjas eran de color rosa claro y un pequeño collar con una piedra de color verde en su cuello

Dany.- oh lo siento que des cortez fui mi nombre es Dany, y soy la que te dará el recorrido de bienvenida -estirando una mano-

Seinma.- El gusto es mío -correspondiendo al saludo- Mi nombre es Seinma

Dany.- ¿Seinma? Que nombre tan curioso, pero bueno ¿Eres de por aquí verdad? pareces muy local

Seinma.- Así es soy de la comarca

Dany.- ¿En serio? Que bien, y ¿ te estás inscribiendo ?

Seinma.- pues...

Dany.- claro que lo estás si no porque más estarías aquí -interrumpiendolo- perdona es que es muy emocionante poder darle el primer recorrido a alguien nuevo

Seinma.- ok, -apreciando que al igual de Arkamira no tenía puesta su máscara- Heeem ¿porque no tienes máscara?

Dany.- ho eso, no te preocupes no voy a matarte o aquella otra cosa, yo decidí no portarla

Seinma.- ¿Se puede hacer eso?

Dany.- Si, si una amazona decide no querer portar una máscara es comprensible y admtible antes no se podía hacer eso pues sería romper un código de reglas y eso pero después de que una guerrera comenzará con el derecho de igualdad para Caballeros y Amazonas por igual podían tener el derecho de no tapar su rostro si estos no quieren hacerlo, pero obviamente se puede escoger si querer hacerlo o no, creo que el nombre de ella era Yuna o algo asi

Seinma.- bueno eso explica muchas cosas

Dany.- Yep y dime ¿De qué armadura eres portador?, -mostrando su collar- yo soy La portadora de la armadura de Andrómeda

Seinma.- Bueno -descolgando su caja y mostrándola- Soy el caballero del Pegaso

Dany se le quedo viendo a la caja asombrada y Dio una sonrisa de felicidad y poso sus manos en los hombros de él

-¿¡tu eres el 3er Heredero!?-

Seinma.- hemmmm pues si soy un heredero pero

Dany.- ¡Siiii! Por supuesto que lo eres Por Athena no creí que tú serías, pero que estoy diciendo pero si lo eres

Seinma.- Espera ¿tu también eres una heredera?

Dany.- Si Soy la 1era Heredera, Ho por te.. tengo que decirle esto a Mi padre, espera ahorita vengo -sacando un celular y alejándose-

Seinma.- Ok eso fue raro -rascándose la cabeza-

¿?.- esa voz Chico eres tu

Seinma volteo y lo que vio lo sorprendió aquel que le hablo era Marco claro que se veía más cambiado y más crecido y más fuerte pero no tenía un uniforme de estudiante más bien de algo más

Seinma.- ¿Marco? ¿Eres tú?

Marco.- Por Suclaro que si soy yo -abrazandolo muy fuerte- Me alegra volver a verte

Seinma estaba siendo estrujado entre los brazos de Marco

-s... s... si También me alegro verte "perdiendo el aliento"-

Marco.- "soltandolo" ¿Que haces aqui?

Seinma.- Huf, hay bueno pues es por que me vengo a inscribir

Marco.- ¿Aquí? -mirando la caja de pandora de seinma- Pero claro que si lo lograste

Seinma.- bueno sip

Marco.- ho chamaco eres impresionante -dándole un golpe amistoso en la espalda-

Seinma.- hay gracias -sobándose el hombro- ¿y tu que haces aqui?

Marco.- bueno después de obtener mi armadura y volver a mi pueblo natal vine aquí para aprender más y volverme más fuerte y ahora estoy en mi última hora de trabajo

Seinma.- ¿trabajo?

Marco.- así es estás viendo al profesor de Cosmos y De lengua italiana

Seinma.- ¿Espera eres maestro?

Marco.- Bueno no del todo, pero que enseño en esta institución si lo hago

Seinma.- Que chido

Marco.- Sí que lo es -mirando a la emocionada Dany que terminaba de hablar por celular- Asi que ¿estas conociendo a Dany?

Seinma.- Pues sip

Marco.- Bien espero que ustedes dos se lleven muy bien

Seinma.- si lo mismo digo

Marco.- Bueno Chico creo que mejor me, voy mi clase ya va a empezar y bueno necesito correr

Seinma.- Ok nos vemos Marco

Marco.- Nos estamos viendo Chico -retirándose-

Dany.- hola maestro Marco -saludandolo-

Marco.- hola Dany -alejándose-

Dany.- ya volvi

Seinma.- hemmm ¿Llamaste a tu papa?

Dany.- yup ¿porque preguntas?

Seinma.- pero ¿por qué?

Dany.- bueno eso es algo que te contaré después pero ven te mostraré la institución -tomándolo de la mano-

Seinma.- ¡Whooa!

Dany lo guió por toda Palestra por los edificios, pasando por los dormitorios para luego llegar a la cafetería, en cada lugar le explicaba muchas cosas y las funciones de cada uno hasta llegar a los talleres, los salones, laboratorios, salas de estudio, la biblioteca y el área de entrenamiento en donde se quedaron hablando en las gradas

Seinma.- y todo esto es palestra

Dany.- asi es

Seinma.- es impresionante

Dany.- lo sé y aún falta el area de combates, la estación de comida y el campo sur

Seinma.- Valla es muy grande, Pero ¿me pregunto si será igual de grande que Shinrra?

Dany.- ¿Shinrra? ¿tú Entrenaste ahí?

Seinma.- vivi ahi por 7 años asi que, Sip

Dany.- ¿y como es? -curiosa-

Seinma.- es muy grande y está rodeada de un gran bosque, los que van ahí a entrenarse se llaman Aprendices y creo que todos llevan armaduras hechas de cuero y otra cosa, y es un lugar muy mágico y a la vez muy misterioso

Dany.- ¿En serio?

Seinma.- Así es

Dany.- Wuau, siempre quise visitar Shinrra

Seinma.- ¿A sí?

Dany.- si pero -agachando la cabeza- mi papá no quiere que vaya ahí que es muy peligroso y que no es un lugar en el que me gustaría estar

Seinma.- "mirándola" bueno supongo que tu papá tenía sus razones para hacerlo -mirando hacia otro lado- Shinrra no es un lugar muy cómodo que digamos

Dany.- ¿A no?

Seinma.- no siempre aveces tienes que ocultar quien tu eres en realidad no se porque realmente pero es como si todos decidieron abandonar su humanidad y solo ser guerreros o no lo se es algo muy confuso

Dany.- pero no esta mal ser tu mismo no entiendo por qué lo hacen si ellos realmente quieren ser caballeros necesitan aprender que un verdadero guerrero no se define por abandonar sus emociones y su humanidad se define por su valor, por su fé, y por lo que se entrega a luchar hasta el final

Seinma.- bueno en eso tienes razón -volteando a verla- y dime ¿donde esta tu armadura?

Dany.- es esta -mostrando la piedra de su collar-

Seinma.- ¿En serio? -Arqueando una ceja-

Dany.- si

Seinma.- valla -tomando el collar- ¿y comó es que cabe aquí? digo entiendo lo de mi caja de pandora pero esto es muy pequeño como para que una armadura pueda caber aquí

Dany.- No te preocupes te explicare, esto ocurre cuando una caja de pandora cambia su forma, esto sucede cuando el portador y la armadura intercambian cosmos, el portador al momento de intercambiar concentra todo su cosmos, es entonces cuando el portador y la armadura se pueden hacer uno aún si este no lleva la armadura puesta y cuando esto sucede la caja de pandora pierde su forma física convirtiéndose en energía pura y al ocurrir esto el portador puede cambiar la forma por medio del pensamiento, a una piedra o a una medalla y viceversa pero usualmente solo es para que la armadura sea más cómoda y fácil de portar -tomado la piedra en forma de un triángulo y un círculo- mi papá me enseño a como hacerlo cuando yo solo tenía 5 años

Seinma.- valla tu sabes mucho sobre las armaduras ¿no es así? -rascándose la nuca

Dany.- yep asi es je je je je

Seinma.- hm -sonriendo-

Dany.- creo que esto amerita una Lif -sacando su celular-

Seinma.- ¿Lif? ¿qué es eso?

Dany.- tu solo sonrie

El celular comenzó a levitar y a tomar una posición vertical y de este salio un pequeño orificio el cual apuntaba hacia Dany y Seinma Ella subió dos dedos y miró directo hacia la cámara con una sonrisita Sein solo hizo lo mismo pero confundido de lo que hacía

Dany.- Di Queso

Seinma.- Hemmm ¿queso?

Un flash alumbró a ambos dejando medio ciego a seinma el cual comenzó a tallarse los ojos, El teléfono se acercó hacia Dany y esta lo agarro mirando hacia la pantalla holográfica

Dany.- salió bien solo que no sonreíste bien mira como saliste

Seinma.- lo siento pero -dejando de tallarse los ojos- a ver como -mirando la particular figura que tenía el celular- ah mira tu telefono tiene forma de Xuro -Zorro perteneciente al planeta de Ninbus6 de color blanco y Ojos color aguamarina-

Dany.- Si mi papa me la consiguió -mirando a Seinma- se ve bonito verdad

Seinma.- sip y saliendonos un poco del tema quien es tu papá

Dany.- hemm bueno esas preguntas no se deben hacer

Seinma.- ¿por?

Dany.- pues porque el es alguien muy importante

Seinma.- ¿pues de quién se trata?

Dany.- Bueno eso no importa -metiendo su teléfono en una pequeña bolsita- y dime tienes TI

Seinma.- sip -sacando su celular- Es 207

Dany.- espera ¿eso es un Xelix?

Seinma.- Hemm si por...?

Dany.- ¡Genial! No sabía que aún existían -mirándolo-

Seinma.- ¿En serio?

Dany.- si -sacando nuevamente su teléfono- es que el mio es de la marca de Minecrosoft

Seinma.- Ha -confundido- ok

Dany.- bueno eso es otra cosa me estabas diciendo tu dirección TI

Seinma.- Bueno es 207 199 8519

Dany.- bien ¿Tu nombre de TI es...?

Seinma.- Emm no lo digas alto es algo vergonzoso

Dany.- ok SeinMark 2000 -soltando un par de risas-

Seinma.- ¡heyyy!

Las risas que Dany dejaba escapar eran pegadizas pero sein se sentía un poco apenado por eso

Seinma.- he -mirando hacia otra parte avergonzado- y podrías seguir mostrándome la escuela

Dany.- je... je je si -dejando de reír- ven aún no hemos terminado con el recorrido

Ambos salieron del área de entrenamiento y se adentraron en otras cosas Seinma seguía pensando en muchas cosas como la existencia de la primera heredera y de lo que el pegaso y esa chica le habían dicho anteriormente ese acertijo que no lograba entender del todo y lo mantenía pensante hasta que llegaron al campo sur

Dany.- y dime ¿en qué piensas? -dándose cuenta de que Sein llevaba demasiado tiempo sin decir nada-

Seinma.- heee ¿como?-mirandola confundido-

Dany.- bueno es que no has dicho nada en los pocos minutos que hemos estado caminando

Seinma.- hemm no es nada es solo que estoy un poco distraído

Dany.- bueno yo veo otra cosa -mirándolo muy interesada-

Seinma.- y ¿qué es lo que ves?

Dany.- que estas pensando en algo que te esta dejando muy confundido -intentando encontrar algo más en sus expresiones-

Seinma.- No lo se -volteando a ver a otra parte-

Dany.- "poniéndose frente a él" Y eso que sería

Seinma.- ¿El que?

Dany.- El no saber

Seinma.- "suspiro" bueno te lo contaré pero que esto quede entre nosotros -mirando a su alrededor-

Dany.- ok -prestando mucha atención- y ¿se lo puedo contar a mi papá?

Seinma.- no

Dany.- ¿por qué no?

Seinma.- pues porque la verdad no se quien es él y porque creo que tiene que ver con los otros herederos

Dany.- hooo -decepcionada- ¿y se lo puedo contar a Johnny?

Seinma.- ¿quien es johnny? -dudoso-

Dany.- Es mi primo es el 2do heredero

Seinma.- ¿en serio?

Dany.- si

Seinma.- ok pero me gustaría conocerlo primero -mirándola confundido pero seguro-

Dany.- si vamos a buscarlo

Ambos salieron del ala sur y se adentraron nuevamente a la escuela y Dany guió a Seinma por todos los pasillos hasta salir a un área donde una parte se encontraba un jardín y este estaba rodeado por los edificios de forma cuadrangular y en el centro de ese jardín se encontraban unas estatuas muy distinguibles que no pertenecía a Athena

Seinma.- ¿estás segura de que aquí lo encontraremos? -Mirando a su alrededor -

Dany.- si a esta hora el siempre viene aquí -haciendo lo mismo- solo espero que no venga acompañado

Seinma.- ósea ¿Como? -dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella-

Dany.- a veces viene acompañado de sus amigos pero otras veces solo viene aquí para ver a Los Héroes Del Ayer -avanzando hacia el jardín-

Seinma.- ¿Los Héroes Del Ayer? -mirando las estatuas-

El joven pegaso se impresionó de ver a los cinco juntos en un solo pilar Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga todos en poses heroicas y de batalla excepto Seiya el cual miraba hacia el Horizonte y al bajar la vista vio la placa de oro con una frase grabada en ella algo que aunque nunca en toda su vida haya visto logro entender cada uno de los símbolos que tenía en ella

Για εκείνους των οποίων η αξία έχει ξεπεράσει όλα τα εμπόδια, η Αθηνά αναθέσει τη φροντίδα τους  
Αίολος

(Para todos aquellos cuyo valor ha superado todos los obstáculos, encomiendo a Athena a su cuidado  
Aiolos)

-¿Quien es Aiolos?- Se preguntaba internamente mientras más y más se preguntaba cómo es que el lograba entender ese idioma

Dany.- no te preocupes el idioma es griego antiguo -mirándolo muy tranquila- tendrías que leer el lenguaje griego Novo clásico, Neoclásico y aún así no podrías entender muchos de sus símbolos -rodeándolo con su brazo- creeme yo ya lo he intentado

Seinma.- Para todos aquellos cuyo valor ha superado todos los obstáculos, encomiendo a Athena a su cuidado  
Aiolos -mirándola- eso es lo que dice

Dany.- ¿Como... cómo es que lo lograste entender? -sorprendida- he tratado de leer esto durante casi 3 años estudiando y leyendo y nunca logré entenderlo -entusiasmada- ¿como lo hiciste? -sonriendo-

Seinma.- No lo se realmente

Dany.- pero ¿cómo es que..? "Gasp" es cierto es cierto es completamente cierto Eres su heredero

Seinma.- hemm ¿Que? -extrañado-

Dany.- Eres su heredero -señalando hacia Seiya- Tu tienes sus habilidades y sus fortalezas

Seinma.- !Ah¡ sí claro

Dany.- Vaya eres Asombroso -sonriendo-

Seinma.- gracias

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y una voz llamó la atención de Dany

¿?.- Conociendo a un nuevo amigo bebé

Seinma volteo a ver a un chico de 15 años el cual se acercaba hacia Dany para luego abrazarla él tenía cabello de color negro semi café y ojos de color azul marino mucho más negro y su uniforme tenía las franjas de color Naranja y en su mano derecha tenía una muñequera de color negro con una piedra del mismo color de sus franjas

Dany.- Johnny -dejando de abrazarlo- y cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas Bebé -dándole un golpe en el brazo-

John.- ja ja ja -resistiendo el golpe- y cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas johnny -sin dejar de lado su sonrisa- de cualquier forma dime qué haces aquí en la estatua de Los Héroes Del Ayer

Dany.- pues -jalando a Sein- Este es Seinma

John.- "Mirándolo con seriedad" Hola

Senma.-Heemmm ¿Hola?

Dany.- Bueno emm Se... Seinma es..

John.- Mi nombre es Jonathan y soy el Santo del Fénix y tu quien eres

Seinma.- bueno pues mi nombre es

John.- lo escuche la primera vez Pero la verdadera pregunta es -mirándolo muy seriamente- Quién eres en realidad

Seinma se quedó pensando por unos momentos y descolgó su caja volteo a ver a John y con mucha seguridad respondió

Seinma.- Yo soy Seinma de Pegaso y soy un Heredero como tú

John.- "dejó de lado su expresión de seriedad y la cambio por una de aceptación" pues bienvenido Seinma -estirando una mano-

Seinma.- hemmm -mirando la mano de John -

John.- vamos dame la mano no es un truco -mirando a los ojos de Sein-

Seinma.- "aceptando el saludo" Gracias

John.- Bien -despegándose- te digo algo Dany me esperaba de todo hoy excepto encontrarme a 3er heredero

Dany.- Yo tampoco y lo mejor de todo -jalando a john de la mano- El puede leer Las inscripciones de la placa

John.- Y no dejo de sorprenderme -mirando la placa- y dime Pegaso que es lo que dice -Volteando a ver a Sein-

Seinma.- bueno dice Para todos aquellos cuyo valor ha superado todos los obstáculos, encomiendo a Athena a su cuidado  
Aiolos

John.- ¿Aiolos? Y ¿quién es el Bebé? -voltando a verla-

Dany.- no lo sé la verdad -enojada- ¡y que no me digas bebé!

John.- supongo que es quien escribió la inscripción de la placa -rascándose la cabeza- o algo parecido la verdad no lo sé -mirando la placa con cierta nostalgia- Tanto tiempo y tantas preguntas por fin contestadas

Dany.- Y que lo digas -abrazando a su primo- crees que papá sepa quien es Aioros

John- Eso espero -mirándola- pues mi tío sabe mucho sobre la generación Clásica

Dany.- tienes razón

Seinma.- Entonces quienes son los demás herederos

John.- pues son un par de amigos -volteando a verlo-

Dany.- pero ahora ellos están en una especie de Entrenamiento Personal bueno eso es de parte del 4to el 5to está en la república de novo Russia pero no sabemos por qué

Seinma.- Ahh ok y quienes son ellos

John.- pues El 4to heredero es Shinryu del dragón y en 5to es Benjamín del Cisne

Dany.- y ambos no han regresado aún

Seinma.- y el 6to

Dany y john.- ¿Sexto?

Seinma.- bueno lo que ocurre es que tuve un sueño y en él tuve una revelación de hecho era lo que le iba a contar a dany -dirigiéndose a ella- pero esto debía ser algo que solo los herederos debemos de saber una clase de acertijo -mirándolos a ambos-

John.- ¿que clase de acertijo? -serio-

Dany.- si cuentanos por favor -intrigada-

Seinma.- ok

6 Guerreros Portadores De Las 6 Constelaciones Legendarias

Pues De Estos 6 Se Heredarán El Poder Ancestral

Con Sus destinos Unidos Por el Pasado Presente y Futuro

Se Unirán Nuevamente Para Detener Al Poder Del Mal

Y Despertaran La Esencia Viva Del Séptimo Sentido Cada Uno y Los Guiarán Hacia Un Nuevo Mañana

Niños Que Despertaran Del Fuego, Forjados En El Hielo, Nacidos En El Agua, Libres Como El Viento Y Guardianes De La Tierra

Pegaso

Andromeda

Fenix

Dragon

Cisne

Y Todos Ellos Le Devolverán La Vida Al Futuro, Arreglaran El Pasado Y Vivirán El Presente

Hijos De Los Legendarios, Nietos De Los Mismos Y Herederos Del Cosmos

Protejan Al Universo De Dioses Y Humanos Por Igual Y Devuelvanle El Equilibrio Al Cosmos Como Los Elegidos Abran Las Alas Del Mañana Y Vivan El Porvenir

Jóvenes Orgullosos Que Defenderán A Athena Y Al Universo De Los Dioses Tramposos Y Mentirosos

Mientras tanto algunos entrometidos estaban tratando de espiar la conversación sin mucho éxito

Estudiante masculino.- ¿de qué estarán hablando ellos tres?

Estudiante femenino.- no lo se pero parece que los herederos estuvieran reunidos otra vez

Estudiante masculino 2.- eso creo pero quien sera ese que tiene la armadura del pegaso

Estudiante femenino 2.- no lo se pero parece que es nuevo aquí

Estudiante masculino.- crees que Kobu lo conozca

Estudiante femenino 3.- no lo se aver preguntale

Estudiante masculino.- oye kobu quien es ese, él que tiene la armadura de Pegaso y que esta hablando con John

Kobu.- entre pensamientos -parece ser que Filrro lo logró, sabía que el tonto Seinma no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra... - mirando hacia el completamente sorprendido- No me lo puedo creer Enserio ese tonto es el caballero del pegaso -enojado-

Estudiante masculino.- Kobu lo conoces

Kobu.- !No¡ Y no es como que me importe -kobu se alejó indignado de aquel lugar-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de la reacción de kobu pero le tomaron muy poca importancia a eso y volvieron a intentar escuchar lo mejor posible

Y en un rincón muy apartado una chica se encontraba viendo directamente hacia el Pegaso Una Joven con cabello negro y con una máscara con pintadas de color morado en los ojos y un color negro pintándose los labios y usando el mismo uniforme escolar a medias

Shira.- así que aquí estás -desapareciendo detrás de una pared- mi Seinma

Volviendo con nuestros Guerreros estos se encontraban meditando sobre ese acertijo

John.- pues la verdad es que es muy complejo -subiendo una mano a su barbilla-

Dany.- No tanto solo que si todo no fuera en algún tipo de acertijo o las oraciones no fueran en una forma tan encriptadas sería fácil de descifrar

Seinma.- ¿Creen que tenga algo que ver con alguna profecía?

Dany.- eso sería seguro

Seinma.- bien

John.- o puede que se trate de algo más

Seinma.- ¿como que? -arqueando una ceja-

John.- no tengo ni la más mínima idea pero seguramente mi tío tenga la respuesta

Seinma.- No esto no se lo pueden contar a nadie -Hablando Seriamente-

Dany.- Seinma tengo que decírselo a mi Papá quizá él sepa la respuesta

Seinma.- pero hablas de él como si fuera una persona muy importante y ni siquiera se quien es en realidad -Desesperado-

John.- ¡Porque realmente lo es! -Levantando la voz-

Dany.- Johnny tranquilo -tratando de calmar a su primo- Seinma mi papá si es alguien muy importante demasiado incluso para los caballeros dorados -hablando tranquila pero al mismo tiempo seriamente-

Seinma.- Dime de quién se trata pero se sincera con migo

Dany suspiro e hizo un momento de silencio como si estuviera pensando la respuesta entonces miró directamente a los ojos de Seinma y Dijo algo en una voz tan seria que lo dejó sin palabra alguna

-Mi Papá es el Patriarca Del Gran Santuario-

Seinma en ese momento no supo realmente qué decir en realidad por unos instantes pensó que ella le jugaba una broma pero no era así pues esa forma con la que le había dicho esas palabras y pronunciar ese nombre sagrado para todo el santuario lo dejó congelado y más aún, Sabía que si el padre de Dany era quien realmente era sabía que podía confiar plenamente en el supremo dirigente del santuario

Dany.- ¿porque te quedas callado Seinma? ¿Es que acaso no confias en mi?

Seinma.- No, Claro que si te creo -recuperándose del shock- pero es que es sorprendente que tu seas la hija del Patriarca

John.- Bueno esa respuesta ya la hemos escuchado varias veces -Relajado- pero aún así no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Seinma -poniendo una mano en el hombro de su nuevo amigo- Puedes confiar en nosotros

Dany.- Somos Herederos al igual que tu -posando sus manos en la mano derecha de Sein-

John.- Y sabemos la importancia de esto y de lo que conlleva

Seinma.- Gracias -Demostrando su confianza- Y pueden llamarme Sein asi me dicen mis amigos

Dany.- Ok Sein

John.- Ya estas

Seinma.- Bien

Los tres dejaron el lugar y se dirigieron al patio norte donde siguieron conversando y pasando sus Direcciones TI También donde siguieron con el recorrido hasta que regresaron a La estatua de Athena donde se quedaron Platicando Mientras el atardecer comenzaba a hacerse más visible conforme las horas pasaban hasta que Arkamira, Genki y Seika salieron de La sala y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos

Arkamira.- Bien Seika Espero que no le molesten los términos y espero que ahora las cosas puedan ser mejor para ti y para el joven Pegaso

Seika.- Bien directora me parece bien

Arkamira.- Eso espero y si necesita algo nosotros la contactaremos en lo que sea

Seika.- Ok me parece perfecto

Genki.- yo abro -abriendo la puerta de salida-

Arkamira.- Gracias caballero -saliendo del edificio- Ahora necesito que Daniela y Jonathan se presenten con él para que los herederos se conozcan y puedan establecer una mejor coneccion -dirigiéndose a genki- Caballero serias tan amable de traer a El Fénix Y a Andrómeda por favor

Genki.- Hemmm ya están aquí -señalando hacia Seinma, Dany y John-

Arkamira miro hacia los jóvenes que platicaban agusto cerca de la estatua de Athena -Almenos no tendremos que introducirlos- dijo de manera casi graciosa

Los tres se dirigieron al grupo de los herederos y estos al notar su presencia dejaron de conversar

Arkamira.- Puedo apreciar que Los Herederos Se están conociendo

Seinma.- Sip

John.- Ajam

Dany.- Yup

Arkamira.- y veo que ya conociste a Dany como mi mejor estudiante y tu futura Orientadora

Dany.- ¿Directora? -Confundida-

Arkamira.- Dany necesito que me hagas un favor y tu tambien Johnatan -poniéndose a su altura- Necesito que regularicen y le enseñen el cómo controlar su cosmos ustedes son los mejores de esta institución y se que como Los Hijos Del Futuro se apoyan los unos a los otros -mirándolos a ambos- ¿Pueden hacerlo?

Dany.- Pues si es para ayudar a Seinma Yo estoy dentro -rodeándolo con su brazo-

John.- yo igual además -haciendo el mismo gesto- usted lo dijo como Herederos nos apoyamos los unos a los otros

Arkamira miro la confianza en la que decían estos ambos primos y no dijo nada más para refutar los argumentos que estos dos habían dicho así que solo asintió con la cabeza -Gracias- Dijo sonriendo

Los tres se miraron todos felices porque ellos comenzaran con su destino juntos como los Niños Elegidos, Seika solo miraba a Seinma Feliz de que pronto las cosas mejoren para ambos y todo pase como deba de pasar

Hasta que el timbre de la escuela se escuchó en toda la institución y los alumnos comenzaban a salir de las aulas, otros se iban a sus dormitorios y otros salían de ahí con sus mochilas dispuestos a subirse al Autobús para volver a sus casas

Arkamira.- "mirando su reloj" Hm no creí que nos tardaríamos tanto hablando

Seika.- ¿Y eso qué significa? y ¿cuando es que llegara el...

Arkamira.- Sobre lo del uniforme no se preocupe le llegara en un par de días, Y sobre que El joven Pegaso ingrese a clases Será para el Próximo Lunes sin falta

Dany se quedo mirando a Genki y este la saludo como ella ya lo conocía hizo un gesto con la mano

Arkamira.- Sin más por agregar será mejor que nos despidamos aquí -tomando la mano de Seika- Ha sido un gusto platicar y acordar todo con usted señorita Seika y espero que pronto tengamos una conversación

Seika.- Será un placer -correspondiendo al apretón de mano-

Arkamira.- Y espero que para una Mujer joven, linda y soltera como usted tenga tiempo para Una charla un poco más formal y Privada con migo -Besando su mano- De cualquier forma para lo que usted necesite yo estoy aquí para lo que usted guste y sobre todo le deseo lo mejor.

Seika.- ¿Hemm? Gracias -Confundida-

Arkamkira.- Caballero Genki. -despidiéndose con un apretón de manos pero sin el beso- Fue un gusto

Genki.- El placer es mío -correspondiendo al apretón- Directora

Arkamira sin más se retiró sin más que decir o hacer. Lo que había pasado anteriormente fue muy extraño pero nadie se hizo más preguntas hasta que un desplazador en forma de limusina apareció cerca del grupo y un hombre cuyo cabello se encontraba recogido con una cola de caballo bajó para abrir la puerta

Chofer.- Señor Jonathan, Señorita Dany es hora de irnos

Dany y John dirigieron sus miradas al chofer pero Dany al percatarse de que no traía su mochila se preocupo por eso-hay no creo que deje mi mochila en el salón de Literatura- Dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar pero su primo la detuvo antes de que diera un paso

John.- no te preocupes yo voy por ella además te recuerdo que yo soy más rápido que el rayo -alborotando el cabello de su prima- además yo también olvide mi mochila

Dany.- Bueno -apartándose de John-

Jonathan Solo dio un paso y literalmente voló hacia los edificios y regresó con dos mochilas una colgada en su espalda y la otra colgando de su brazo -Alguien pidió una mochila a domicilio- dándosela a su prima, Seinma solo quedo un poco sorprendido pues sabía que los caballeros podían viajar a la velocidad del sonido y de la luz pero John sabía cómo hacerlo a la perfección

Dany.- Bueno Sein ya nos tenemos que ir pero espero que nos volvamos a ver -cargando su mochila con ambas manos-

John.- Claro que lo volveremos a ver que no escuchaste que la directora le dijo que el Lunes

Dany.- bueno si pero lo digo por que le deseo Buena suerte

Seinma.- No se preocupen y gracias sé de buena fe que nos volveremos a ver -levantando su puño- De todas formas Estamos unidos por El Destino

John.- Y por los lazos -uniendo su puño con el de sein-

Dany.- De La Amistad -uniéndose a ellos dos- además tenemos tu dirección TI te podríamos mensajear después

John.- Si Aver cuando nos hechamos una reta en Halo Infinity

Seinma.- Sip

Ambos se fueron acercando al desplazador donde el chofer los esperaba con las puertas abiertas

John.- Buenas tardes Robert -entrando al vehículo-

Robert.- Buenas tardes señor

Dany.- Hola Robby -entrando al vehículo- !Nos vemos en el santuario Genki¡ -despidiéndose-

Genki.- !Yup Nos vemos Dany¡ -haciendo lo mismo-

John y Dany.- ¡Adiós Sein!

Seinma.- Adiós -Despidiéndose de ambos-

Y vieron como la limusina se alejaba a toda prisa De Palestra

Seika.- Veo que hoy hiciste nuevos amigos -poniendo su mano en el hombro de sein-

Seinma.- Sip

Seika.- y como ves la escuela

Seinma.- pues es muy linda

Seika.- me alegra que te haya gustado

Genki.- No es por apresurarlos pero -desde el desplazador- Ya nos podríamos ir

Seika.- Oh claro vamos Sei -dirigiéndose hacia el vehículo-

Seinma.- Sip -se dirigía hacia el vehículo igual que seika hasta que sintió que algo lo observaba- hee -mirando hacia atrás

Seika.- Sei ¿Ocurre algo? -mirando curiosa-

Seinma.- Hemm no estoy detrás de ti -dejando de lado eso-

Ambos subieron al Desplazador y se fueron a toda prisa hacia la comarca pero una sombra apareció detrás de la estatua de Athena y silenciosamente comenzó a seguirlos

**Lugar: Comarca de nueva florencia**

**Hora.- 8:33 PM**

Ya en la casa genki se quedo platicando con Seika sobre algunas cosas.

Genki.- Si necesitan algo me llaman y eso ok -encendiendo el motor y cambiando la forma de auto- sobre todo espero que ahora estemos mejor

Seika.- sí pero aún así no te podre perdonar muchas cosas Genki como el hecho de haberte llevado tanto tiempo a Seinma de mi,-decía con cierto rastro de molestia en su voz- pero siempre seremos amigo Genki -cambiando su actitud-

Genki.- gracias Sheik realmente significa mucho para mi-empezando a elevarse- Nos vemos el Lunes

Seika vio como Genki ascendía y poco a poco se perdía entre la nubes

Seika al entrar a casa se dirigió hacia Seinma el cual se quedó pensando en muchas cosas que acontecieron ese día como la existencia de otros herederos, el poder Leer el griego antiguo, La existencia de riesgos en Palestra y más cosas que abundaban en su mente

Seika.- Sei - sentándose junto a él- en que piensas

Seinma.- en nada es solo que tengo un poco de sueño

Seika.- ¿En serio? -mirando su reloj Holográfico- si apenas son las 8:35

Seinma.- es que Fue un día muy largo y la verdad siento como si mi cabeza estuviera apunto de explotar

Seika.- A eso se le llama jaqueca -mirando a Sein con una sonrisa- Y esos son unos de sus síntomas

Seinma.- ¿En serio? -rascándose la nuca-

Seika.- Voy por unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza ahorita vengo -dirigiéndose a la cocina-

Seinma se quedó pensativo mientras seguía pensando y reflexionando sobre un millón de cosas y en su mente solo había preguntas sin respuestas -Qué día- dijo internamente aclarando sus pensamientos y manteniéndose en un estado mental tranquilo hasta que otra cosa que lo altera y comenzará a corroer su tranquilidad

Las horas que siguieron no tuvo nada importante que él pudiera recordar con mucha facilidad todo era demasiado tranquilo y nada lo distraía con facilidad sin lugar a dudas nada memorable o algo que él tuviera de qué preocuparse y con el pasar de la horas y su mente seguía perdida entre preguntas sin respuestas, Solo se dedico a Leer una de sus sagas favoritas -The Superior Spiderman- No era lo mejor de toda su colección pero al menos era algo con lo que mantener distraída su mente De tanta información, desde hace horas Seika había decidido Dejar descansar su cuerpo pero Seinma no, Las preguntas que tenía dentro de su mente tan profundas y tan Enterradas dentro de esta. Los Herederos, El lenguaje Griego antiguo, Palestra, El Acertijo, El pegaso y Aquella chica que le hablaba en ese lugar repleto de agua y con una vista directa a las estrellas, -Cuando fue que todo se volvió tan complicado- Recargándose en el respaldo de su silla Hasta que un sonido Lo despertó de su trance

Seinma.- ¿¡Pero qué changos!?

Seinma salió de su habitación para ver que había causado ese ruido se dirigió escaleras abajo para comprobar que no era algo que amenazara a él o a Seika Ya en el piso inferior miro a sus alrededores intentando hallar algo que haya causado ese ruido, Hasta que sintió una presencia que venía de la cocina se acercó hacia ese lugar y contempló El Refrigerador abierto, Sintió que alguien estaba tras de él Volteó su mirada y

Nada Sentía que su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma pesada y de mal gusto y que él había dejado el refrigerador abierto por algún descuido suyo, sin importar intentaba encontrar razonamiento lógico a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, quizá algo había caído por una mala posición, Y la presencia que sentía era por el miedo de que alguien hubiera entrado a la casa.

Se dio media vuelta para regresar a su habitación

¿?.- Veo que si hice mucho ruido al entrar

Seinma se quedó estático al escuchar una voz muy familiar Volteo a ver hacia atrás para ver a quien se encontraba detrás de él

¿?.- Perdón pero tenía un poco de hambre y tuve que robarte un poco de leche y un poco de cereal

Seinma La vio y sin saber qué más esperar, Solo más que nada una agradable sorpresa - ¿Como? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?-

¿?.- bueno los seguí por un largo rato y debo decir que estoy muy cansada

Seinma estaba sorprendido y a la vez feliz pues Ella era.

**¿Quien es esta visitante misteriosa que ha llegado al hogar de seinma? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Los herederos?**

**No se pierdan el próximo episodio de Los Guardianes Del Universo.**

**Próximamente en Los Caballeros Del Zodíaco El Nuevo Despertar De Hades**

**Seinma comenzará sus estudios en palestra. Mientras tantos viejos conocidos cambiarán el rumbo de su vida Y la primera heredera Revelara su verdadero poder, Lazos del pasado volverán a la vida y nuevas aventuras se conocerán en La Saga De Los Herederos Capítulo 1 Andromeda**

**Y tú Has sentido el poder del cosmos **

**Gracias a todos por su Apoyo y por seguir esta serie Atentamente gracias por leer y seguir con migo en esta Aventura ustedes son los que hacen que todos estos proyectos Puedan ser reales y que avancen más **

**Después de este cap Sigue La Vida Entre Nosotros otro proyecto que poco a poco va a salir adelante**

**No puedo parar de darles a todos gracias de verdad el encontrarme con 700 reproducciones en esta serie es como ver a un hijo crecer, y realmente lo amo los quiero a todos chavos y chavas en serio ustedes me hacen sentir que al menos vale algo seguir escribiendo esto Un abrazo y un beso para todos y todas, Porque aquí ustedes son los verdaderos artistas **

**Se despide su buen servidor El Asombroso Eddy Araña**

**Eddy b.**


	7. Andrómeda

_**Diario de Shun.**_

_**7 de Abril del Año 2014.**_

_Es muy complicado para mi escribir esto, no es la primera vez que escribo un diario con mis pensamientos pero es como si fuera la primera vez, pues ha pasado algún tiempo desde que escribía sobre mis pensamientos en uno._

_La guerra contra Pallas y Saturno Finalmente ha terminado y la Paz se siente en todo el santuario nuevamente, Un nuevo patriarca se ha levantado y su nombre es Harbinger, no tengo nada que decir en contra pero es que la verdad ya hacia falta un verdadero caballero como patriarca._

_El joven Koga ha comenzado su viaje de autoconocimiento y creemos que Eden Va a hacer exactamente lo mismo. Y nuevamente he perdido todo contacto con mi hermano Ikki._

_La verdad es que no me extraña en lo absoluto él siempre ha sido de esa forma pero no todo el tiempo, aún así creo que sigue en busca de esa paz que jamás ha conocido, Lo único que espero con toda mi alma es que la encuentre, A Veces me gustaría acompañarlo para poder ayudarlo, pero se que el tiene que recorrer ese camino sólo y yo solo frenaría su camino._

_Parece ser que Shiryu Finalmente tomará la responsabilidad del Caballero de libra Pero no estamos muy seguros y lo más probable es que se quede en los Cinco picos para seguir cuidando de ese lugar y a su familia, al menos el es el único de nosotros que ha logrado el sueño de una familia y no podría estar más que feliz por eso._

_Hyoga regresará a siberia en Rusia Para seguir velando por su madre, Parece ser que algunos dolores del pasado nunca se olvidan aunque pasen miles de años, Lo único bueno de todo esto es que al menos su ojo izquierdo se ha recuperado el 50% de su visibilidad y ya no necesita un lente de contacto en ese ojo, aún que le gusta usar esas vendas, Siempre intentando ser el tipo Cool._

_Y Seiya sigue con su responsabilidad como el caballero de Sagitario y la verdad es que lo veo un poco más feliz que antes, de todas formas su relación con Saori se nota que va mejorando, incluso tomó el papel de padre cuando apareció Koga en su vida, Verlo con esa ilusión de Construir una relación y como siempre sin rendirse me da ganas de empezar con migo igual, pero aún hay mucha gente que necesita de mi ayuda._

_Pero a pesar de todo Esa culpa me sigue persiguiendo muy en lo profundo de mi ser_

_No me gusta mentirle a mis amigos, pero fue lo mejor sé que es lo mejor para él, Y recordar lo que me dijo Saori._

_Se hizo lo que se pudo, Solo uno de ellos podía ser salvado, Pero si el llegara a descubrir la verdad solo espero no estar ahí para cuando eso suceda, La verdad prometí ya no volver a guardar este tipo de secretos pero es solo por su propio bien, aunque la verdad y esto es algo muy personal Diario, _

_Si a mi me ocultarán Que mi hermano se encuentra Vivo y En alguna dimensión extraña esperando por mi y por mi propia seguridad tuvieron que suprimir mis recuerdos para olvidarlo completamente. _

_Simplemente haría algo muy extremista para ayudarlo, incluso me atrevo a decir que me revelaría frente a Athena y todo el santuario Solo por eso._

_Pero mejor dejaré eso a un lado, Fue bueno volver a verlos a todos denuevo y más a Kiki el se ve realmente crecido _

_Aún lo recuerdo como ese niño que alguna vez fue y ahora verlo como el santo de Aries me recuerda mucho a Mu, pero lo que me atrajo mucho la atención es su Aprendiz Raki no lo sé Diario pero esa Chiquilla me da muy buenas expectativas creo que ya estoy viendo a la nueva Santa de Aries, Ella si que me recuerda mucho a Kiki cuando era más chico y seguramente se volverá una guerrera muy respetable._

_Pero en fin Mi viaje está apenas comenzando y espero volver a ver nuevos rostros y conocidos en mi camino, aunque no lo creas estoy muy impaciente para volver a verla, Han pasado tantos años desde la última vez y la verdad es que la extraño mucho,_

_Mi Fiel amiga, Mi confidente, Mi compañera más leal y A la que le prometí algo muy importante _

_Solo espero volver a verla y Continuar con lo que Comenzamos en la Isla Andrómeda ,_

_Estoy impaciente pero ya me tengo que ir mi tren Ya Ha llegado Es Hora de mi partida._

_**Firma**_

_**Shun De Andrómeda.**_

**Los Caballeros Del Zodiaco.**

**Libro 1 El Nuevo Despertar De Hades**

**La Saga De Los Herederos; Capítulo 1 Andromeda**

**En capítulos anteriores Seinma después de mucho tiempo regresa a su hogar junto a Seika y el comenzar con su nueva vida, después él visitó la Academia Palestra Donde conoció a la Heredera De Andrómeda y Al Heredero Del Fénix y Ahora Seinma ha recibido la llegada de una cara familiar. **

**Descubran de quien se trata realmente.**

**Lugar: Comarca de Nueva Florencia**

**Hora: 01:30 PM**

¿?.- ¿Te sorprende el verme?

Seinma.- La verdad es que si pero ¿Por qué no llevas tu máscara puesta?

¿?.- Bueno yo no tengo nada que ocultarte así que no veo el por qué seguir portandola frente a ti.

Seinma.- Bueno… Supongo que tienes Razón.

No se trataba ni más ni menos que de Shira, La reconocía a la perfección pues nunca podría olvidar su rostro y más a esos ojos que no eran negros en lo absoluto, Más bien eran de color morado oscuro y en el iris se encontraban pequeños rayos de color verde oscuro que no podrías ver a simple vista, no portaba ni su uniforme de Aprendiz ni el de palestra, solo llevaba jeans color azul oscuro y una camisa negra, ella siempre sabía cómo atraer la atención de todos solo con la mirada, Y siempre reluciendo su figura.

Seinma.- La verdad me da gusto verte, hace meses que no te veo ¿Como has estado.?

Shira.- Pues un poco ocupada, La verdad de todo lo destacable sería solo que estoy estudiando en palestra. -Tomando el plato de cereal entre sus manos.-

Seinma.- ¿Estas estudiando en palestra? -Interesado en saber más sobre eso.- ¿Y donde estabas que no te vi?.

Shira.- Pues, estaba ocupada en algunas cosas y la verdad no te vi -Shira le había dicho eso solo para no decirle que, de hecho lo había visto de lejos y hasta lo había seguido a Casa.-

Seinma.- ¿Y como fue que encontraste mi Casa?.

Shira.- Pues solo segui cualquier desplazador que había en la zona y di con un golpe de suerte al encontrarte aquí -Sentándose en una de las mesas debajo de las alacenas.- no pensé que en realidad tu vivieras aquí.

Seinma.- ¿Y porque nos seguiste?, ¿Y Porque haces eso de seguir a los Desplazadores? -Sentándose en la mesa del comedor.-

Shira.- Pues A los estudiantes no se les permite quedarse en los dormitorios en Fines de semana, Literalmente necesitas permisos especiales para poder quedarte, Como que tu hogar esté en otra república, En Otro planeta o Simplemente que tengas los permisos para poder instalarte ahí sin ningún problema. Pero como soy una sin Hogar y mucho menos tengo permisos para eso, necesito robar un poco de comida y en ocasiones ropa para sobrevivir -Bajando la Cabeza.- No sabes lo difícil que es Vivir en la Calle, -Mirando hacia Sein.- Pero no espero que lo entiendas. Tú no eres alguien que nunca ha estado en decadencia, Siempre lo has tenido todo al alcance de tu mano, Nunca Has tenido Hambre, Siempre has dormido en una suave cama y no en la tierra sucia.

Seinma.- Lo... Lo siento, No tenía idea de que...

Shira.- ¿Que te he dicho de hacer eso? -Interrumpiendo a Sein.- De Disculparte cuando tu no tienes la culpa de lo que me ocurre, -Acercándose a la mesa.- Que mi vida sea de esta forma no significa que tu tengas la culpa de esto, Es solo -Mirando a su tazón de cereal- Sabes que, Olvidalo No quiero abrumarte con esto, Que una nazca con mala suerte no significa que esta les corresponda a las personas que no la han causado.

Seinma.- Ok Lo siento...

Shira.- "Tomando en su mano derecha una de las mejillas del Joven" Sein No te disculpes por algo que tú no has Causado, que yo sea pobre no significa que tengas que sentir lastima por mi, al contrario sientete bien porque tu no tienes que pasar lo mismo que yo, Que tu si tienes a alguien que te quiere, Alguien a quien llamar familia, Aún así -Volviendo a su Cereal.- Tengo que ser yo la que se tiene que disculpar contigo por robarte tu cereal.

Seinma.- No... no te disculpes -Mirándola a los ojos.- De hecho ya no vas a tener que robar Nada más en tu Vida.

Shira.- ¿A qué te refieres? -Mirándolo confundida.-

Seinma.- Me refiero a que ya no tendrás que buscar un Hogar nunca más.

Shira.- "Dio una leve sonrisa y bajó por unos momentos la cabeza" Sein... Si quieres jugar con mis sentimientos de esa forma Te digo de antemano que ya me han hecho esa broma muchas veces, No juegues así conmigo.

Seinma.- No Shira Lo digo en serio ¿Quieres Vivir con nosotros? -Levantando el Rostro de ella.-

Shira.- Sein si esto es una broma ya parale no es para nada gracioso -Se notaba un poco de miedo en su voz de que eso fuera en verdad una broma.-

Seinma.- Yo nunca bromeo cuando se trata de algo importante, -Tratando de convencerla.-

Shira.- "con voz entrecortada" ¿Lo... dices en serio? -Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.-

Seinma.- Sip -Limpiando sus lágrimas con sus manos.- No te preocupes no te vamos a abandonar -Lo decía intentando calmar a Shira la cual comenzaba a sollozar, Ella no se podía creer lo que Sein le decía.- Te lo prometo, Ya no tendrás que vivir en la calle, Ya no tendrás que seguir robando, Aqui tendras una Familia Serás parte de nuestra familia, Ya lo veras Seika te dará un espacio en nuestra casa y te puedo asegurar lo que sea que te dará un espacio en su Corazón. -Las lágrimas de Shira caían en el plato de que desafortunadamente recivia cada gota.-

Shira.- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? -Dejando de Sollozar.- Estas muy a tiempo de decirme que esto es una Broma de muy mal gusto, Te prometo que no te golpeare mucho si lo haces. -Mirándolo a los ojos.-

Seinma.- ¿Por qué te cuesta creer tanto en mi?, Te lo prometo no te abandonaremos nunca.

En ese momento Sein escucha pasos que vienen desde las escaleras y la voz de Seika con sigo -¿Sei Con quién hablas?.-

Seinma.- "Hablando casi susurrando" Te lo prometo, Ella va a ser para ti lo que es para mí -Dirigiéndose hacia su hermana.- Hem Seika te quiero presentar a alguien.

Seika.- ¿Alguien? Pues Muéstrame quién es.

Seinma dirijo a Seika a la cocina y ahí ella vio a la Joven que ahí se encontraba, Shira al verla casi la reconoció pero no sabía cómo aunque no le dio mucha importancia, Pues finalmente conocía a quien Sein decía que era El Sol De sus Días y la Luna de sus Noches.

Seinma.- Seika quiero presentarte a una buena amiga.

Seika.- "Levantando Una mano hacia Shira" Mucho gusto.

Shira Tomó La Mano de Seika entre la suya Y El Calor de un Nuevo Hogar,

Algo que ella nunca había sentido Repentinamente despertó -El Gusto Es Mío... Señorita Seika.-

Seinma La Había descrito Como La chica mas hermosa de todo el Universo,

Pero eso era Muy poco No describía para nada la verdadera Ella, No hacía nada de justicia la descripción de Seinma,

A los ojos de Shira la belleza y elegancia De Seika era Mucho más que inalcanzables.

Unos minutos pasaron Conversando en la cocina, hablando conociéndose mutuamente y sobre todo Hablando Acerca de Shira y sobre su vida.

Y ahora los tres se encontraba en la sala Shira se encontraba sentada en un sillón amplio junto con Seika y Sein se encontraba sentado en otro prestando atención a la conversación.

Seika.- Y dime, ¿Donde has vivido últimamente? -Tomando una taza de té caliente y Comenzando a Beber.-

Shira.- Bueno la verdad es que no lo sé, Algunas veces no me doy cuenta en dónde duermo, En algunas ocasiones solo me duermo en algún lugar en donde siento que almenos sea agradable -Agachando la cabeza.- No se Realmente si es que alguna vez Recuerde en donde dormí la última vez, -Tomando un poco de té.- Solo se que pronto estaré en uno de esos lugares denuevo.

Seika.- ¿Y porque estas tan segura? -Intentando encontrar los ojos de Shira.-

Shira.- "Suspiro" Pues he pasado por esto Muchas veces señorita Seika, He sido Huérfana desde que tengo memoria, Cada familia a la que he entrado Me han abandonado o simplemente se han alejado de mi sin mirar atrás y la verdad es que quiero evitar eso denuevo.

Seika.- ¿Crees que te vamos a abandonar?. -Preguntaba comprendiendo más la situación.-

Shira.- No quiero sonar grosera Señorita Seika, Pero sé que así va a ser Y no la culpo si es que ese es el caso de todas formas ¿quién querría Tener algo conmigo?.

Seika.- Yo lo haría -Acomodándose en su sillón.-

Shira.- Hm Aveces me gustaria creer eso, pero miro hacia atrás y no puedo hacerlo, Señorita Seika nada me puede asegurar que usted me dará un espacio en su hogar, y aún si lo hiciera le aseguro que eso solo sera por pocas semanas y Me echara de su Casa.

Seika.- ¿Y porque estas tan segura? -Preguntaba intentando encontrar los ojos de La joven.-

Shira.- Tan solo mirenme, Soy una Callejera esta Ropa no era mía la tuve que robar, y además. -Cerrando los ojos por tristeza.- Usted no es como yo, No ha pasado su vida en las calles, Pidiendo por Comida o sustento.

Usted no ha tenido que escapar de su pasado, Usted no ha sentido que es no tener...

Seika.- "Interrumpiendola" A alguien que te ayude a Salir de tu situacion, A alguien con quien confiar, a una persona que tenga El suficiente valor moral para ayudarte, A alguien que no te lastime y te haga sentir mal, El querer sentirte parte de una familia, Él lo que es querer sentir el Amor de un Hogar, Él sentirte Tan Pero Tan sola que aún cuando estás rodeada de gente Sigues sintiéndote así, El querer gritar pero que nadie escuche tu voz -Shira vio Extrañada a Seika.- Aunque no lo creas Tu y yo tenemos mucho más en común de Lo que crees y si no piensas que es así es porque crees que eres la única que ha pasado por lo que tu, Pero no es así, -Extendiendo una mano.- Déjame ser tu familia, Déjanos ser tu familia y te lo juro por Dios que jamás te vamos a abandonar.

Shira No sabía que reacción tomar, nada que pensar, Las lágrimas se apoderaron de su rostro el cual comenzaba a Quebrarse y poco a poco rompió a llorar por esa respuesta, Fue cuando Seika la Comenzó a abrazar Para tranquilizarla, Shira Se acomodo en el Pecho de seika para ocultar su Rostro, No quería que Sein La viera llorar, Seika Comenzó a Acariciar la Cabeza de Shira Para tranquilizarla -Shhh,... Ya Todo esta bien,... Tranquila Pequeña No pasa nada, Tranquila… Yo Calmaré tu dolor.-

Sein solo se quedo Viendo en silencio la escena, Pronto Las cosas van a mejorar.

Un poco Más tarde Sein preparaba una cama en el piso del Ático con un Colchón de Material Sintético, Capaz de moldearse al Gusto del cuerpo y Tomar La Figura de este para hacerse mucho más cómodo, y encima de esto un par de mantas y una almohada con Forma de Catup, Shira se mantenía en silencio mientras Sein seguía acomodando las cosas en sus Respectivos lugares, se Mantenía pensativa sobre todo y sobre nada hasta que Sein Se Decidió a hablar.

Seinma.- Bueno Supongo que Ahora Vivirás Con Nosotros, De Alguna Forma es algo emocionante para mí, Supongo que Ahora Vamos a vernos Todos Los Días -Dejando de Acomodar las cosas.- Huff bueno, Pues te dejo -Señalando A un lado.- Ahí Seika te Dejo un poco de Ropa Limpia Para que ahorita te cambies si quieres y pues, Mejor te dejo Que duermas Bien. -Dirigiéndose a la salida Del Ático.-

Shira.- "suspiro"¿Sein Por qué haces esto? -Preguntaba Deteniéndolo a medio Camino.-

Seinma.- ¿A qué te refieres? -Arqueando Una Ceja.-

Shira.- Entro a Tu casa sin Autorización, Me Das comida Aunque la Haya robado, Y sobre todo Me das un Hogar ¿Pero Porque?.

Seinma.- Pues Tu Me decias que Siempre Buscaste un Lugar al Cual Llamar Hogar ¿No es así?.

Shira.- Pues si.

Seinma.- Por esa Razón lo Hice, Eres Mi amiga y Yo hago lo que sea por mis Amigos, -Poniendo Una mano en el Hombro de Shira.- Por esa Razón estoy haciendo esto, Porque yo Nunca abandonaría a mis amigos cuando estos Me necesitan.

Shira.- Por esa Razón No lo entiendo, Yo te Trate como Un chivo expiatorio, Hacía Tu Vida imposible, En varias Ocasiones Cuestione quién eras aún Cuando tus ideales estaban más que claros , ¿Como es que después de eso Puedas hacer todo esto por Mí?, ¿Cómo es posible que después de Todo lo que te hice pasar, me trates como una Amiga? Y Sobre todo ¿Porque Me aceptaste en Tu Familia?.

Seinma.- "Sonriendo" Porque Yo No veo los defectos De Una persona, Yo siempre veo el Lado Bueno de alguien Aún Cuando este puede Que no exista, -Levantando La cabeza de Shira Por la Barbilla.- Porque a veces hay que Creer que Las personas pueden Cambiar, Y sobre Todo Yo Te hice una Promesa, Que jamas te abandonaria ¿No es Así?.

Shira.- Si,.. Si lo hiciste -Bajando la mirada.-

Seinma.- Además, Yo te debía un Favor.

Shira.- ¿A qué te Refieres? -Mirándolo Confundida.-

Seinma.- Tu me Salvaste de Caer De Cara ¿Lo recuerdas?.

Shira.- ¿Tu Recuerdas eso? Eso Pasó hace siglos ¿Como es que Puedes recordar Algo así?.

Seinma.- Bueno que puedo decir, Un Caballero Nunca olvida a una Dama y en especial el Tiempo que pasa con ella, Aún si este puede ser Bueno o Malo.

Shira.- Hm Tonto -Dándole un Golpe En El Hombro.-

Seinma.- Hey es la verdad -Sobándose el Hombro.- Solo espero que Te guste este lugar, La verdad es una grata sorpresa volver a verte.

Shira.- Digo lo mismo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos Con poco de incomodidad en el Ambiente, Si había algo que decir era el momento indicado para Hacerlo pero simplemente No había nada que decir, Sein en ese momento solo Suspiro y pensó En algo para terminar Con su Charla para dejarla sola Y ir a su Cuarto a dormir.

Seinma.- Bueno pues Te dejo Para que puedas Dormir tranquila -Dijo Dirigiéndose a la escalerilla Del Ático y Bajandola- Te lo Prometo Seika te Va a dar un Lugar muy especial en Su Corazón y Solo quizás te vuelvas parte de Nuestra Familia, No lo se alguna Forma Seríamos Casi como Hermanos Je je je.

Shira.- Hemm no lo creo, Pues eso haría muy incómodos Mis Sueños.

Seinma.- Ehhh¿Que? -Dijo confundido.-

Shira.- Eh No nada -Dijo sintiendo que sus Mejillas se enrojecieron.-

Seinma.- Ok bueno pues Hasta Mañana.

Shira.- Hemmm... Si... si Hasta Mañana... eh... Sein.

Seinma solo le Sonrío y Comenzó a bajar de las escaleras, Con cuidado de No resbalarse o Pisar Mal.

Ya en el piso inferior se Encontró con Seika.

Seika.- ¿Y como la vez? -Preguntaba Con una Cara de satisfacción y Felicidad.-

Seinma.- Pues la veo un poco Nerviosa, No entiendo porque se siente así.

Seika.- Yo si. Ella pudo haber Pasado por muchas Cosas, Es normal que se sienta Confundida y Hasta que tenga Miedo, pero confío en que Shira Poco a Poco tomé un poco más de Confianza. Es Solo cuestión de Tiempo Sein Ya lo veras. -Mirándolo a Los Ojos.- Solo necesita Tiempo para Acoplarse a todo esto y veras que Algún día Ella Formará una parte Muy importante de Nuestra Familia.

Seinma.- Solo espero que tengas razón -Bajando la cabeza.- La verdad siento que ella se siente Con mucho miedo, No se como sentirme Al respecto Sobre eso.

Seika.- Tranquilo Sei -Poniendo las Manos sobre los Hombros Del Joven Pegaso.- Solo es cuestión de tiempo y lo verás.

Seinma.- Si supongo… -Dijo Desviando su mirada-

Seika.- ¿Ocurre algo? -Preguntaba Al ver a un Sein no muy convencido.-

Seinma.- No… o bueno sí pero al mismo tiempo no… La verdad no se como explicarlo.

Seika.- Intenta Explicarlo Como Puedas -Su voz La tenía en un estado Completamente tranquilo.-

Seinma.- Ok… mira lo que intento decir es que ella si quería esto, Pero a la vez No lo buscaba de esta Forma y Puedo pensar en que lo que ella Pretendía era que Tu y Yo hubiésemos sido Mucho más Duros en el Hecho de dejarla quedarse, Osea que ella creía que Terminaría rogandonos por siquiera que no la echaremos de aquí… ¿Tiene sentido lo que intento decir?.

Seika.- lo tiene Sei… -dijo poniendo una Mano en la mejilla del Pegaso.- Creeme que tiene mucho sentido, Yo sé lo que se siente.

Seinma.- Hmm -Dijo tomando la Mano que se posaba en su mejilla.- Nunca me has contado Tu vida antes de Mi.

Seika.- Es porque Nunca me lo has preguntado. -Dijo sonriéndole.-

Seinma.- Supongo Que hay muchas cosas que no se de Ti -Regresandole La Sonrisa.-

Seika.- ¿Qué te Gustaría saber? -Tomando la Cabeza de Sein y Abrazándola.-

Seinma.- Todo.

Shira Veía esta escena Desde donde se encontraba, Seika… ¿Quien era ella sino el Verdadero corazón de Seinma?, No se trataba de una Diosa o un ser superior, Se trataba de una Mortal Pero esa Mortal Fue por lo que Seinma comenzó con Su viaje como caballero, Ella era su todo, Su sol, la Luz que siempre podía Encontrar en la oscuridad.

Algo Que Shira solo podía ser para Sein en Sus sueños Más profundos.

Después de unos momentos Sein dormía plácidamente en su cama, Nada podía distraerlo de sus Sueños, Aunque él no veía nada solo podía pensar en Un millón de cosas y nada relevante de por medio El lugar de ate había sido reemplazado por visiones que él no podía comprender, Algo que aunque lo veía detenidamente no lograba entender completamente, Era una escena de algo que estaba ocurriendo en tiempo real, Como un recuerdo dentro de sus sueños, hasta que finalmente pudo entender una cosa, Eso que él veía no era un Sueño era un recuerdo de una Vida que hace mucho tiempo Le perteneció a el.

Shaina.- ¡Es que no logro entenderlo Seiya!, Por más que lo intento no puedo meterme en la cabeza eso… -Decía de una manera histérica.-

Seiya.- Por Favor Déjame explicarte todo -Intentando tranquilizarla sin éxito.-

Shaina.- No hay nada que explicar Seiya… -Sollozando.- Yo… Yo creí que después de Todo lo que ella te hizo tu… Creí que esta vez todo sería diferente… Creí que después de que tu me aceptaste en tu Corazón sería la Única la que tus pensamientos distrajeran tu conciencia… -Volteando a verlo con Más furia.- Creí que después de Formar esta vida Tu Corazón ya me pertenecía… Pero me doy cuenta que tu sigues igual de Ciego, Esa Lealtad de la que tu tanto te enorgulleces no es más que la forma que me ocultas tus verdades.

Seiya.- Shaina… Por Favor Solo déjame explicarte todo… Lo unico que te pido es que me dejes explicarte.

Shaina.- ¿Explicar que Seiya?, Explicarme porque sigues tan Ciego, Explicarme que Aún cuando nos unimos eternamente tu seguias pensando en ella. ¡Explicarme que La Unica Familia que yo estoy esperando por mi cuenta sera solo un Cero ala Izquierda Junto con el Hijo que tu y ella Cuidaron! ¿¡Es eso Lo que me quieres explicar!? -Soltando más Lágrimas.- Explicarme porque aún cuando ella te oculto la Verdad sobre Seika tu simplemente la Perdonaste…

Seiya.- No… No es eso, Déjame decirte todo Por favor Shaina, Sé que esto debí hacerlo hace mucho pero quiero ser sincero… Ahora más que nunca.

Shaina.- No Seiya… Ya no hay forma de enmendar este Daño -Dándole la espalda.- Ya no quiero que digas una palabra más… Solo quiero saber una cosa y quiero que me lo digas como es… ¿Aún La Sigues Amando?

Seiya Guardó silencio por momentos y Cuando tenía las palabras en la boca solamente lo dijo sin ningún arrepentimiento. -Si La sigo amando… Y No ha habido dia que no haya dejado de Hacerlo.-

Seinma no entendía lo que ocurría Mucho menos que era de lo que ellos hablaban fue cuando él Volvió a despertar Con mucha confusión en su Mente y solo una pregunta -¿Cuando voy a tener un Sueño Normal?.- Comenzó a recorrer su cuarto con la mirada Sin nada que buscar realmente, -¿Qué significan todos estos sueños?.- Se preguntaba internamente, Aunque algo sí había en su mente, Tenía la boca completamente Seca Por lo que Bajó a la cocina para tomar un vaso pero Algo lo distrajo de eso, La puerta de la recepción se encontraba abierta… Hasta que se dio cuenta de que a lo lejos Shira se alejaba a Toda prisa, Sein comenzó a correr tras ella intentando alcanzarla.

Seinma Miro atrás y se dio cuenta de que Se alejaban demasiado de casa, Sein confundido comenzó a Correr mucho más rápido para Intentar alcanzarla,-¡Shira Espera!.- Grito intentando que ella se detuviera, Mientras más se alejaban de casa Sein se daba cuenta de que ella No Intentaba mirara atrás aún cuando Sein le gritará que se detuviera, Hasta que finalmente ella se detuvo justo en El Campo de Flores donde conoció por primera vez a Saria.

Seinma.- "Respirando Agitadamente" Shira ¿Que Ocurre?, ¿Por que estas escapando de casa?

Ella No miró a Sein por unos breves instantes, Se acomodo el cabello para que no le viera los ojos y con una voz casi cortada comenzó a hablar. -No me merezco ese trato Sein.- En la oscuridad sus lágrimas comenzaban a Resplandecer por la Luna de Ninvus,

Shira.- Yo No merezco que me des un Hogar, Te he tratado como a un Chivo expiatorio por mucho tiempo, Te he hecho cosas que no son dignas de un Perdón y aunque intente disculparme contigo nunca voy a poder perdonarme a mi misma -Apretando su puño derecho.- Tú Has sido muy bueno conmigo, Inclusive has llegado a tratarme como a una Amiga verdadera… Esa nobleza tan característica de ti me dio un espacio en tu Hogar, Pero mi Hipocresía no puede aceptarlo.

Seinma.- ¿De qué hablas Shira? -Intentando acercarse Poco a poco a ella Para tranquilizarla.-

Shira.- Sein Tu eres tan noble ayudas a aquel que te lo pide o no y ni siquiera te importa sacrificarte para ayudar a otros y yo te he tratado como un Chivo expiatorio por mucho tiempo, Yo no merezco tener un lugar en tu Familia, Yo no merezco lo que tu y Seika me están dando. -Tomando su brazo derecho con la otra mano.- No Después de aquella noche… No puedo dejar de verte como aquella noche.

Seinma.- Shira a mi nunca me ha importado que me hayas tratado así, Yo sabía que tú habías tenido problemas en el pasado, Pero a mi no me importa tu pasado -Tomando la cara de Shira con su mano.- Lo único que siempre me importado de ti es Tu Futuro -Levantando el rostro de Shira y mirándola a los Ojos.- No importa los errores que cometimos en el pasado, Todo puede comenzar de nuevo si tu te lo propones solo necesitas creer en ti.

Shira.- Sein -Tomando la mano de su cara.- Yo te Menti… yo la verdad…

Seinma no la dejo decir nada más y la Abrazo, Shira sintió como el cuerpo de Sein comenzaba a Curar sus heridas Solo eso necesitaba -Mentiras o Verdades No importan ahora.- poco a poco comenzó a separarse de Shira -Vamos volvamos a Casa… A Nuestra Casa.- extendiendo una mano para que lo siguiera y ella Aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza, Ambos regresaron a la Cabaña en silencio, Cuando finalmente llegaron la puerta seguía abierta y Gracias a Athena que Seika no se había despertado, Eso se lo repetía Sein en su mente.

Shira.- Sabes… -Dijo deteniendolo.- Creo que voy a disfrutar mucho esta nueva vida Junto a ti y Seika. -Dijo esa última frase Abrazando a Sein por la espalda.-

Los días fueron Transcurriendo hasta que Finalmente llegó el día de ir a Palestra.

Shira.- Oh Por todos los dioses -Sonrojada.- Esto es delicioso -Volviendo a tomar un Hot Cake.- Había escuchado a Mary decir que cocinabas como un Maestro Chef pero nunca le creí que sus palabras fueran reales -Volviendo a Comer.-

Seika.- Lo sé Aún Tengo recuerdos de cómo Sei Le solía tener miedo a la estufa -Comiendo felizmente con Shira.-

-Eso no es cierto.- Seinma dijo desde la cocina.

Seika.- Je je -Mirando a la Joven que se encontraba frente a ella.- ¿Te Gusta?

Shira.- Si Nunca había comido tanto desde que salí de Shinrra -Volviendo a comer.- Y nunca había comido algo tan rico como esto.

Seika.- Bueno si Sei cocina muy rico pero me refiero si Te Gusta -Señalando a la cocina con la Mirada.-

Shira.- ¿Se refiere a… Uh… -Bajando la cabeza por pena.-

Seika.- No te apenes Shira, Yo puedo comprender los sentimientos de una Chica hacia un Hombre,Lo único que si es que cuando sea el caso Sean sinceros conmigo y... pues... tener medidas para eso.

Shira.- "Sonrojada." Uh… No se a que se refiere Señorita Seika… -Intentando Ocultar sus mejillas enrojecidas.-

Seika.- Je je je… No te preocupes No se lo diré, -Volviendo a comer.- Dejare que tu lo hagas a su debido tiempo -Ofreciéndole una Sonrisa con ambos ojos Cerrados.-

Seinma.- Alguien quería más porque yo ya traje otra bandejita. -Se había presentado en el Comedor con una Bandeja y un Delantal que decía "Besa al Cocinero".- Oh Parece que se la estan llevando bien Ehh. -Colocando la bandeja en la mesa.-

Seika.- Si Cariño, Ya no hay necesidad de que regreses a la cocina Solo siéntate, -Tomándolo de un Brazo.-

Seinma.- Si quieren más solo diganlo, Por mi no hay problema el hacer más.

Seika.- Con eso está bien Cariño solo siéntate ya a comer.

Seinma.- Ok Solo dejame... -Intentando Quitarse el Delantal.-

Seika.- Espera -Tomando la cabeza del Pegaso con una mano y colocando un beso en la mejilla, Sein vio a Seika confundido por unos momentos.- ¿Que? Ahi decia Besa al Cocinero -Sein comenzó a sonreír un Poco extrañado pero esa Sonrisa era auténtica.- Además eres Adorable.

Seinma.- Uhhh... Si… Supongo Je je je je -Rascándose la Nuca.-

Shira al ver la Escena solo tuvo un pensamiento en mente, -¿Que Tal si intento algo?.- Al ver la oportunidad la Aprovechó y Acercó a Sein Solo para Plantarle un beso en la Otra mejilla, El solo sentimiento de eso hizo que Sein se Paralizó y Seika miraba la escena con una sonrisa Maternal.

Seinma.- Uhh... -Sonrojado.- Ehh… -Mirando A ambas.-

Shira.- ¿Que? Ahi decia Besa al Cocinero -Sonriente de Oreja a oreja.-

Seinma.- Uhh… Voy a dejar esto a la cocina y regresó -Llevando el Delantal con la Cara Toda roja.-

Shira comenzó a reír discretamente y al Mirar a Seika ella paro, Pues la mirada que ella le estaba dedicando era completamente un -Lo Sabía.- Dijo solo para Volver a Comer sin dejar de lado esa exprecion de felicidad.

Seinma.- Uhh… -Con un Plato de Hot Cakes en la Mano.- ¿Puedo Unirme a Ustedes? -Sonriendo.-

Seika.- Ya lo has hecho Sei -Dando la indicación de Sentarse.-

Por unos momentos hubo un silencio un poco incómodo pero Seika Decidió Hablar para Calmar un poco la Tensión. -¿Se conocieron en el Entrenamiento Cierto?.-

Seinma.- Uhh Si Ella era...

Shira.- Una Guerrera de Alto rango -Interrumpiendo a Sein.- De Hecho Entre en las tablas de Alta Clasificación, Tuve suerte supongo. -Volviendo a comer.-

Seinma.- ¿Suerte? No realmente luchaba como si fuese una maestra en la batalla, Con decirte que venció a una de sus oponentes con solo un golpe… ¿Cual era…? -Señalando a Shira.- Garra...

Shira.- Garra Relámpago...

Seinma.- ¡Exacto Garra Relámpago!, fue impresionante fue tan rápido que apenas pude ver cuando su oponente había sido derrotada.

Shira.- No lo menciones... Solo hice lo necesario

Seinma.- No realmente Seika si vieses a Shira en enfrentamiento te impresionará, Es como un Relámpago Cuando menos te das cuenta ella ya ha vencido a sus oponentes como si de Un Rayo… Je Que estoy diciendo Shira es Un Rayo.

La joven de Cabellos Negros comenzó a sentirse muy alagada.

Seika.- ¿y Alguna vez ustedes dos se enfrentaron? -Preguntaba Curiosa.-

Seinma.- Uhhh… Pues…

**-Recuerdo de hace 3 años.- **

Seinma se encontraba en el suelo con La cara completamente contra la tierra Shira se encontraba Pisando su espalda en símbolo de Victoria y supremacía, Las otras amazonas veían al Aprendiz de Pegaso Siendo derrotado frente a ellas y Shira comenzaba a alardear. -Supongo que así es como se define de una vez y por todas quién es el Más fuerte.-

Seinma.- Hmm… -Murmuró casi quejándose.-

Shira.- ¿Qué Fue eso? -Apartando su pie de la espalda del Guerrero para escuchar lo que él tenía que decir.-

Seinma.- Ugh… Un Verdadero Caballero…. no golpea -Volviendo a ser pisado para que se callara.-

Shira.- Un Verdadero Caballero no golpea a una Mujer y Bla, bla, bla, No digas excusas para justificar que eres un inepto a pelear. -Pisando más fuerte a Sein que comenzaba a sofocarse por la tierra que cubría completamente su cara.-

Aprendiz Femenino 1.- Shira creo que ya es suficiente. -Levantando su brazos en señal de que se detuviera.-

Aprendiz Femenino 2.- Si sigues así lo vas a Matar -Tratando de que se detuviera.-

Shira.- Ustedes no tienen la autoridad para decirme que puedo y que no puedo hacer

Aprendiz Femenino 3.- Pero esto se suponía que era un enfrentamiento de fuerza no una pelea a Muerte -Hablaba temerosa y tratando de no hacer enojar a la Amazona Superior.-

Shira.- Si No te callas -Mostrando su Mano que comenzaba a sacar pequeños Rayos.- tu serás la siguiente.

Sein No podía soportar más tenía que moverse pero el aire comenzó a hacerle Falta poco a Poco, Solo sintió como finalmente se sofocaba por la falta de Oxígeno y finalmente se desmayaba,

Lo único que podía hacer era escuchar lo que las Aprendices y Shira decían.

Aprendiz Femenino 1.- ¿Está Muerto?.

Aprendiz Femenino 4.- Por Athena… Esto está mal.

Shira.- No está muerto, Solo está inconsciente.

Aprendiz Femenino 5.- ¿Como Sabes Eso?... Si está muerto Te echarán de Shinrra y tendrás que responder por tu acciones ante los Caballeros dorados

Shira.- Está respirando lo ves. Y No voy a responder por nadie y ante nadie, Aún si este Tonto es el aprendiz de un Caballero Dorado.

Aprendiz Femenino 2.- ¡Shira Esto Ha Ido Demasiado Lejos!, Qué intentas demostrar ya has dejado claro que eres la guerrera más poderosa de Shinrra.

Aprendiz Femenino 5.- No tienes ningún derecho a tratar a un Guerrero de esa forma, Cuando Mary se entere de esto Va a enfrentarse a ti con todo su poder.

Shira.- Creo que no ha quedado claro, A mi nadie me puede vencer y esa Tonta no tiene ni la fuerza ni la Capacidad de derrotarme. -Sein comenzaba a escuchar el sonido de las Chispas, contra el Suelo.- Ahora solo tienen 5 Segundos antes de que ustedes sean las siguientes en ser aplastadas por mi poder, 1 -Sein escuchaba como las otras aprendices comenzaron a retroceder.- 2 -Ellas pedían piedad a Shira y Sein comenzaba a Despertar.- 3 -El Poder del relámpago impregnaba todo el lugar, Las aprendices asustadas querían correr pero se encontraban paralizadas por la energía de la Amazona.- 4 -Shira Se encontraba Completamente cerca de Lanzar la Garra hacia las Aprendices.- ¡5!

Seinma se interpuso ante el Relámpago antes de que este alcanzara a las pobres Chiquillas, Sein recibió el ataque completo de la Garra relámpago. Su cuerpo se estremeció de dolor al sentir como el poderoso voltaje le recorría enteramente todo su cuerpo, Pero esto en vez de hacerlo una acción de pérdida Lo que logró fue que las Niñas pudieran escapar del relámpago, Todas lograron escapar a tiempo antes de que otra Rafaga fuera lanzada.

Seinma.- Un verdadero Caballero no Golpea a una Mujer… -Cayendo de rodillas.- Pero no te permitiré que lastimes a los inocentes.

Shira.- Tonto… ¿¡Porque Te Lanzaste Mi Garra!? -Preguntaba a un Herido guerrero que apenas podía mantenerse despierto.-

Seinma.- Porque un Caballero está dispuesto a arriesgar su vida… ¡Ugh! Por aquellos que lo necesitan… Esa es oh…

Sein Cayó al Suelo inconsciente, Lo único que pudo escuchar antes de desvanecerse por completo fue la Voz de Shira, -Sigues siendo tan noble "Suspiro" Incluso cuando todos creen que te has rendido tu sigues peleando, Que Tonto… "Acercándose hacia él" Pero aún así qué Hermoso.- Sein sintió como Shira le había plantado un beso en la Mejilla y ella se retiraba sin decir nada, Dejando al aprendiz del pegaso en el suelo y Desmayado.-

**Sein Regreso al Presente.**

Seinma.- Uhh… no La verdad es que nunca me he enfrentado a Shira -Sonriendo de manera casi Nerviosa.-

Seika.- Hm... Creí que tantos años entrenando juntos habría al menos una confrontación por parte de Ustedes Dos. -Colocando nuevamente un esponjoso manjar en la boca.-

Shira.- Bueno… La Verdad es que...

Seinma.- Nope Nunca luchamos entre nosotros -Interrumpiendo a Shira.-

Shira se quedo callada por unos momentos, No sabia que pensar sobre Sein o lo que él intentaba hacer o decir quizás tapar su pasado turbio para que Seika no pensara mal en ella, O Simplemente porque Sein Sabía que aquellas confrontaciones eran demasiado humillantes como para que Seika supiera todo lo que ella le hacía pasar al Pegaso, O Tan solo porque Sein quería que Shira Comenzará una nueva vida desde Cero sin ningún pasado detestable de pormedio.

**Un Par De Horas Más Tarde.**

Se Veía a Seika afuera del Cuarto del Pegaso esperando que terminara de ponerse el uniforme, No hacía nada realmente solo esperaba al joven para ver cómo le quedaba el Uniforme de Palestra y mientras él lo hacía Se comunicaba con Sein, Por medio de la puerta.

Seika.- Palestra envío el Uniforme temprano, Creí que tardarían unos días en entregarlo pero llegó con anticipación, Aunque me pregunto si Arkamira había ordenado que le dieran un informe a tu talla, Sigo pensando en que debí de darle tu talla exacta para que No quedará tan Grande o Chico. -Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.-

Seinma.- La verdad es que no me queda muy grande, -Dijo desde su cuarto.- Lo que si es que el abrigo de la escuela es un poco…

Seika.- ¿Grande?, ¿Pequeño? -Tratando de imaginarse el tamaño del Abrigo.-

Seinma.- Iba a decir Excéntrico -Respondiendo a sus dudas.-

Seika.- Bueno son las reglas de la Academia, Supongo que los alumnos no pueden elegir el diseño de sus Uniformes.

Seinma.- Si supongo -Desbloqueando la puerta de su Habitación.- La verdad es que me queda bien.

Seika Vio detenidamente a Seinma, Las franjas que se ubicaban en los Hombros eran de Color Rojo y el blanco que resaltaba de todo el uniforme era elegante y algo digno de un estudiante. Le quedaba perfecto ni tan grande y mucho menos Corto, justo a la medida del heredero.

Ella solo Había ubicado ambas manos en su boca para evitar mostrar una emoción casi extraña, pero lo que era mostrado en su rostro era Felicidad Pura y Ilusiones de un Niño convertido en un Joven, Para ella era el más grande logro de su vida.

Seinma.- ¿Y Que Opinas? -Mostrando todo el Uniforme.-

Seika.- "Se acercó a él para abrazarlo." Es perfecto

Shira.- ¿Puedo ver? -Asomándose desde las escaleras.-

Seika.- Por Supuesto que puedes -Dejando de Abrazar a Sein, Lo que después él mostró el Uniforme de palestra a La joven curiosa.-

Shira.- La verdad es que es… Diferente, -Colocando una mano en su mentón Pretendiendo analizar el Conjunto del Pegaso.- Estoy tan acostumbrada a verte con esa armadura de aprendiz que esto se me hace hasta un poquito raro… -Dedicándole una sonrisa al Pegaso.- Creo que Me voy a acostumbrar.

Seinma.- Bueno a mi tambien se me hará un poco raro verte sin una Armadura -Regresandole la sonrisa.-

Seika.- Bien Ahora solo falta Genki para que vayamos a Palestra -Acomodandole el Cuello del Abrigo.- te ves muy bien de hecho.

En ese momento la Bocina de un desplazador se escuchó.

Seika.- ¿Es Genki? -Dijo Confundida.-

Seinma se dirijio hacia la ventana de su cuarto para ver -Si… Sí lo es.- Respondió de manera casi extraña.-

Seika.- Valla… Creo que tengo poderes para convocar a Genki, -Casi riendo.- Debería de utilizar este poder para el mal.

Seinma.- Pues deberías prestarmelo para vencer a mis Enemigos. -Los Tres bajaron a la sala para recibir al amigo de la familia.- ¡Genki! -Alzando los brazos para recibir a su Maestro.-

Genki.- Seinma -Dándole un apapacho.- Debemos de encontrarnos más a menudo Chavo.

Seinma.- ¿De qué Hablas? Solo pasaron 3 Días -Separándose de su Maestro.-

Genki.- Pues es que el tiempo pasa como si hubiesen sido Cuatro Meses y casi Un Año. -Mirando a su Joven aprendiz.- Te sienta bien ese uniforme, Me recuerda mucho cuando yo era estudiante de palestra.

Seinma.- ¿Así de genial te veías?.

Genki.- No eres tan suertudo chavo y me Veía mejor.

Seinma.- Hm… Muy chistoso

Genki.- ¿Que puedo decir? Soy todo un comediante.

Seika.- Ya estamos listos para ir. -Cargando consigo una mochila.-

Genki.- Genial solo necesito encender el motor del Desplazador y… -Mirando a Shira.- Eh… ¿Te conozco de alguna parte? -Le pregunto a Shira intentando recordar de dónde la había visto antes.-

Shira comenzó a sentirse nerviosa pues tenía el presentimiento de que El Caballero dorado la reconocería por...

Seinma.- Claro que si ella es Shira y ella entrenaba con Mary y conmigo en Shinrra, -Interponiéndose ante ellos dos.- Y ahora estudia en Palestra.

Genki se puso serio pues no recordaba de donde había visto antes a Shira -Hm… sí supongo que la recuerdo de Shinrra…- Dejando de analizarla. -Bueno eso no importa ahora, Vamos antes de que Arkamira se enoje conmigo y quiera matarme por llevar a Sein Tarde.- Desbloqueando las puertas de su vehículo.

Todos Subieron al Vehículo pero algo faltaba.

Seinma.- ¡Changos mi Caja! ahora regreso -Saliendo del Desplazador.-

Genki.- ¿Que no te diste Cuenta Chavo? -Preguntándole a Sein desde el Vehículo.-

Seinma.- Se me olvido disculpa. -Regresando a Casa por su Caja de Pandora, Al subir a su cuarto la encontró junto a su cama al recogerla Sintió que la caja le susurraba, No lograba entender lo que decía hasta que colocó su Oreja en la tapa de la caja para escuchar.

Pegaso.- **Ο θρυλικός γαλαξίας της Ανδρομέδας Guardian χιλιάδες αστέρια, κυρία της εξουσίας των νεφελωμάτων και καταιγίδες. Μάζεψαν και πάλι ως η τύχη θα μπορούσε να προβλέψει.**

**(Andromeda Legendaria Galaxia Guardiana De Miles De Estrellas, Señora Del Poder De Las Nebulosas Y Las Tormentas. Nuevamente Reunidos Como El Destino Lo Predijo.)**

Seinma intentó hablar con El Pegaso pero Genki lo interrumpió cuando se había animado a decir algo, La voz del pegaso había dicho algo que sonaba verdaderamente importante y que ahora el Caballero se había grabado en la memoria.

Genki.- ¡Sein Vamos que no Tenemos Todo el Día! -Sonando la bocina para que se apurara.-

Seinma.- Oh… Sí en eso estoy -Sin tomarle ya demasiada importancia a lo que El Pegaso había dicho y Colgándose la Caja.- Supongo que si puedo escuchar tu voz -Volviendo lo más rápido al Vehículo.-

_Durante unas horas de Viaje todo transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad, Aunque en ocasiones Genki miraba al retrovisor para ver a Shira a alguien le recordaba esa Chiquilla pero no podía recordar a quien o a que, Desde la entrada a Palestra hasta el Campus Estudiantil todo transcurrió como debía, Aunque en la estatua de Athena alguien ya estaba esperando a la Llegada de Sein era Dany._

Dany.- Ya llegaron que emoción

Seinma.- Bueno nos retrasamos un poco pero llegamos, -Bajando del vehículo.-

Dany.- ¿Enserio? -Mirando el reloj de su Celular.- No llegaron tan tarde de hecho.

Genki.- Meh… Pero quería llegar temprano, -Bajando y ayudando a bajar a Seika.- Si me permiten Voy a ir a hablar con Arkamira -Dirigiéndose antes con Sein.- Si ya no los veo Te deseo suerte Chavo -Levantando un Puño.-

Seinma.- Pues nos veremos después Genki -Chocando su puño con el de Genki.-

Genki.- Nos Vemos Sein, -Volteando a ver a Seika.- Oye yo te llevo a casa nada más necesito aclarar las cosas con Arkamira y regreso por ti ¿Ok?

Seika.- Si Genki no hay problema. -Asintiendo con la cabeza.-

Genki antes de retirarse miró a Dany por unos momentos para saludarla lo que ella correspondió igual y después se fue a toda prisa.

Shira.- Yo también tengo que irme, Voy Por mi uniforme a mi dormitorio. -Caminando hacia un edificio.-

Seika.- Espera -Deteniendola de un Brazo.- Cuidate por favor Recuerda que ahora eres parte de nuestra Familia.

Shira.- Oh… -Bajando la cabeza.- Gracias señorita Seika.

Seika.- Solo dime Seika, -Alborotando los cabellos de la Joven.-

Shira se fue con un gran sentimiento en el Pecho, ¿Amor? No lo sabía pero algo emergía de donde solo había dolor.

Dany.- Bueno supongo que las clases comenzarán en unas horas Será mejor mostrarte dónde estarás… O mejor dicho donde estaremos por las siguientes 5 Horas y después te Mostraré tu dormitorio.

Seinma.- Espera ¿Me voy a quedar a Dormir aquí? -Preguntaba sin tener ideas claras en su mente, Completamente confundido de lo que le decía.-

Dany.- Bueno eso solo será en los Días de clases los fines de semanas podrás volver a casa

Sein se quedó mirando a Seika completamente preocupado, Tantos años sin verse y finalmente cuando se encontraban juntos se tenían que volver a separar, Sein comenzó a pensar en todo eso no tenía idea de que decir o hacer, Dany al percatarse de aquello comenzó a pensar rápido.

-Uh… Pe.. Pe. Pero si quieres cada final de clases puedes volver a casa, Le podría llamar a Robby para que te lleve si quieres solo necesito… -Sacando su Celular.-

Seika.- No… Dany por favor no lo hagas -Deteniendo a la Saintia de Andrómeda.-

Seinma.- Pero Seika Hemos estado separados por tanto tiempo y tanto tiempo sin vernos sería casi lo mismo, La verdad no puedo volver a dejarte tanto Tie… -Fue detenido por el Abrazo de Seika, Algo que lo mantuvo tranquilo por unos momentos.-

Seika.- Sei no importa -Abrazándolo más fuerte.-

Seinma.- Pero...

Seika había callado a Seinma nuevamente -Sei te he esperado por 7 largos años, Esto no significa nada al lado de eso.- Mirándolo a los ojos. -Voy a esperar por ti siempre solo tienes que venir a mi.- Poniendo una mano en la mejilla del Pegaso -Esta es la oportunidad para ti no la desaproveches, Porfavor.- Entregandole su Mochila -Cuidate, Tienes mi dirección T.I puedes llamarme cuando me necesites y si tienes ganas de Verme solo ven por mi cuando ya no tengas clases, ¿De Acuerdo?.-

Seinma.- De Acuerdo -Asintiendo con la cabeza.-

Seika.- Muy Bien- Juntando su frente con la de Sein.- Esperare por Siempre Solo tienes que Venir a Mi.

Seinma.- Lo haré -Separándose de ella.- No te dejaré esperando 7 años más, te lo prometo.

Dany.- Eh… Sein Creo que es hora de que vayamos. -Mirando el reloj de su Celular.- Aunque podría esperar un poco aunque sería la primera vez que llego tarde una clase. -Mencionó un tanto preocupada de la Hora.-

Seika miro a la joven que comenzaba a preocuparse y finalmente decidió que era hora de dejar ir a Sein -Será mejor que te vayas ya casi es hora de que empiecen tus clases.- Seika había soltado a su Pegaso.

Seinma.- Oh… si ya es hora. -Cargando con ambas manos la Mochila.-

Seika.- ¿Uno Más? -Volviendo a abrir sus Brazos.-

Sein dejó caer su Mochila y no dudo en abrazarla como si fuese la última vez, -Solo será una semana ¿cierto?.- Se dijo el caballero en su mente Mientras poco a poco él y su Hermana se separaban para ir cada uno por su lado. -Que Larga será esta semana eh.- Se dijo mentalmente el joven cuando finalmente se tuvo que ir con la Heredera de Andrómeda

Dany guiaba a Seinma por toda la Academia en busca del salon que les tocaba, hasta que se toparon con alguien Familiar en el Camino

John.- Vaya Bebé parece que vas a llegar tarde a tus Clases. -Sonriendo de manera Burlona.-

Dany.- Bueno lo que pasa es que nos detuvimos por un par de cosas -Cambiando su Lienzo a uno Enojado.- ¿¡Y Cuantas Veces Debo de Decirte Que No Me Digas bebé!? -Golpeando el Brazo de su primo.-

John.- Ja ja ja ja ja Nunca falla, -Mirando hacia Sein.- Es un gusto volver a verte Hermano -Posando una mano en el hombro del heredero.-

Seinma.- Lo mismo digo -Haciendo lo mismo con el Fénix.-

Dany.- ¿Nos veremos despues de Clases? -Le preguntaba a su primo, Cambiando su expresión a una tranquila denuevo.-

John.- Siempre nos vemos después de Clases, Aunque supongo que Sein nos acompañará hoy ¿Cierto?

Seinma.- Pues...

Dany.- Por Supuesto que nos va a acompañar, -Interrumpiendo al Pegaso.- de todas forma lo estoy regularizando para los Exámenes.

John.- Te estás entusiasmado mucho en eso de ayudar a Sein que no lo dejaste hablar. -Recargandose en la pared.-

Dany.- ¿En serio?, -Mirando al Pegaso que asentía con la cabeza.- Hay… Perdón pero es que tu sabes me estoy emocionando y esto es emocionante, Ya dije que es emocionante otra vez dioses suena casi como pleonasmo, -La voz de Dany comenzaba a tomar un tono un poco más Extrovertido.-

Seinma.- No Hay problema -Sonriendo.- De todas formas para eso vine aquí ¿No?

Dany.- Si supongo -Revisando su celular.- ¡Hay Por Todos Los Dioses! Ya es muy tarde Ven Vamos Sein -Jalandolo de un Brazo.-

Seinma.- Oooh... Ok -Corriendo.-

Dany.- Nos vemos Jonny.

Seinma.- Nos vemos John.

-Nos Vemos Sein, Hasta al rato Bebé.- A la distancia escucho como Dany se quejó de que No le Dijera Bebé, John solo se echó a reír. Después de unos momentos llegaron al salón de Historia universal y el Maestro ya comenzaba a dar su clase Hasta que ambos llegaron antes de que el timbre de la Academia sonará, El profesor se quedó viendo a la puerta del salón y algunos alumnos se quedaron viendo a los Herederos que habían llegado tarde.

Profesor.- Bueno, bueno Parece ser que la Señorita Andromeda por fin ha llegado tarde.

Dany.- No…. Pues llegue antes de que sonara la Campana y en el reglamento dice que cuando suena la Campana es tarde asi que ¡Booom! En su cara Señor Banner… -Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.- Uh… Quiero decir en su respetable cara Profesor… Banner… Señor.

Profesor.- Hm… Si no fueras la mejor estudiante de toda Palestra Haría algo por tu contestación y por llegar tarde -Susurrando.- Por no decir que eres la Hija del Patriarca. -Volviendo a dirigirse a la estudiante.- De cualquier manera le gustaría explicarme ¿Quien es este joven que ha venido con usted.? -Señalando al Pegaso.-

Dany.- El es Seinma es un Nuevo estudiante -Mirándolo a los Ojos, Para Dirigirse después al profesor.- Y el es el heredero del Pegaso.

En todo el salón se sintió un silencio muy Abrumador, Todos dirigieron su mirada a Dany y a Seinma pues el 3º heredero que nunca se había mencionado nunca nada ahora se presentaba ante todos. El profesor bajo sus lentes para apreciar atentamente al joven que ahí mismo se encontraba.

Dany.- Además La directora me dio esto, -Sacando un Sobre de su abrigo y entregandoselo al Profesor.-

_Profesor Banner._

_Escribo esta Carta para darle el informe de que Finalmente ha llegado nuestro Pegaso, Tanto usted como todos los profesores deben de saber que al ser uno de Los Herederos es esencial enseñarle todo lo posible y Orientarlo para que las habilidades que se encuentran de su lado despierten completamente, Por lo Tanto le pido de manera atenta que tenga Paciencia con él pues si en realidad es El Heredero muchas de las Conductas, Ambiciones, Metas y defectos de Pegasos anteriores se verán muy reflejadas en el. _

_Pero aunque sea un Heredero el sigue teniendo las mismas condiciones y habilidades de cualquier alumno por lo que no está exento de Bajas en Calificaciones, Promedios Mediocres y sobre todo en Los Entrenamientos tiene que dar el 100%, Por lo que He dejado a Danyela a su Tutoría para que sea regularizado, Por Nuestra estudiante estrella por lo que le he pedido a todos los maestros que nunca separen a Danyela y a Seinma. _

_De antemano le doy las gracias y que tenga buen día_

_Atte._

_Directora Brenda Arkamira. _

El Profesor al terminar de leer sintió que algo le quería decir, *Si No Haces lo que la directora te dice vas a Sufrir una **Danza Luminosa Intermitente** así que mejor Obedece.* El profesor miró a ambos Herederos y dio un Largo y pesado Suspiro -Muy bien Danyela Toma asiento y que el Joven Pegaso te acompañe.-

Dany.- Si Profesor Banner -Andromeda Tomo al Pegaso de Un Brazo y lo dirigió hacia su escritorio, Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron con la Clase.-

Profesor.- Muy bien ahora repasamos un poco sobre la Historia de Ninvus6 y Un Poco sobre las investigaciones de la Doctora e Investigadora Ashley Ninvus -Encendiendo un pizarrón Holográfico.- todos abran sus libros electrónicos para comenzar.

Dany encendió su escritorio y el holograma mostró una interfaz de Capítulos y lección a aprender y Por su parte Seinma Buscaba donde rayos encender el Libro, Por arriba, Por Abajo, Por los Lados, Por atras y hasta por su Lugar.

Dany.- ¿Quieres que te ayude? -Viendo a un confundido Pegaso que buscaba donde prender el escritorio.-

Seinma.- Ehh… No yo puedo… Ehhh… -Apenado.- Si, si necesito ayuda.

Dany.- Mira lo unico que tienes que hacer es Poner tu mano así -Levantando la mano de Sein y Colocándola cerca del escritorio.- Ahora mueve la mano como si estuvieras abriendo un Libro.

Al intentarlo la pantalla Holográfica se encendió ante el y el mismo contenido comienza a mostrarse, Sein Comenzó a sonreír y Dany hizo lo mismo. Ambos comenzaron a escuchar y leer.

**Mientras Tanto **

**Gran Santuario de Athena.**

En la salida de la casa de Escorpio se veía a un Caballero completamente Aburrido en su Casa, Sentado solitariamente en las escaleras de su casa de hecho aburrido era muy poco comparado a lo que el caballero de escorpio sentía… Super aburrido era mucho menos que eso. No había palabra para explicar el aburrimiento del caballero dorado de escorpio.

Jacko.- … -Mirando hacia las distancias del Santuario en busca de cualquier cosa que representara una mínima amenaza para Combatirla.- Es oficial ser Caballero Dorado es el trabajo más aburrido de todo el Universo -Buscando en su armadura donde había dejado sus Puros.- Maldita sea ¿Donde deje esas cosas?, Oh aquí están -Tomando uno y colocándolo entre sus dientes.- Con este hoy serían 74 -Con la Aguja de su Mano derecha comenzó a marcar el suelo de donde se encontraba sentado y siguiendo a esas marcas había muchas marcas de días Horas Minutos y segundos que había pasado aburrido.- "Suspiró" Si hubiese sabido que esto era ser un Caballero dorado mejor Hubiese dejado que Kisha ganará ese duelo -Buscando su Zippo para encender su Puro.- Y ahora no encuentro esa maldita cosa…

¿?.- Toma -Dándole un Pulgar en Llamas.-

Jacko.- Heh… Siempre tan oportuno Genki -Jalando el aire para completar el encendido de su Puro.- "Expulsando el Humo de sus Pulmones" Creí que estabas en Palestra con Arkamira -Volviendo a inhalar e su puro.-

Arkamira.- De Hecho estoy aqui -Subiendo los escalones de la casa del Escorpión.- Genki si no te importa me gustaría llegar antes con el Patriarca -Avanzando hacia la casa de Escorpio.-

Genki.- No hay problema puedes adelantarte -Dandole una indicación con la mano para que siguiera.-

Jacko.- "Con voz apagada" Espera no puedes pasar por la Casa de Escorpio… -Levantando una mano para darle señas.- Primero tienes que enfrentarme y Bla, bla, bla. -Volviendo a fumar.-

Genki.- ¿Aburrido? -Sentándose al lado de su compañero.-

Jacko.- Ehh... y Si -Exhalando humo desde su Nariz.- Y a todo esto ¿Por que no se tele transportaron directamente con el patriarca? -Fumando de nuevo.-

Genki.- Shiki no se encontraba en su Casa y tuvimos que Correr por el santuario Supongo que se encuentra en la república del medio oriente en la isla de Yakku Supongo que está entrenando a Kiba…

Jacko.- Si supongo -Ofreciendo el Puro.-

Genki.- Si sigues fumando eso te va a dar cancer de Pulmon.

Jacko.- ¡Meh! -Volviendo a colocar el puro en su Boca.- Si puedo pagar casi 1000 Cajas de puros Puedo pagar medicina para el cancer de pulmon -Volviendo a Inhalar el humo.- O puedo pedirle el favor a Shiki que me ayude con eso, De todas formas Los Créditos me sobran pues no hago nada más que Vigilar este aburrido Santuario.

Genki.- Todos vigilamos el santuario amigo, -Mirando hacia la distancia su Casa.- Ni uno más ni uno menos.

Jacko.- Si… -Suspirando.- Porque siento que soy el único de todos que se aburre más que nadie.

Genki.- No lo sé realmente supongo que un Guerrero de sangre caliente no puede encontrar algo más divertido que Pelear nosotros hemos hecho otras cosas ¿Sabes? Alex está buscando al recipiente de Hades, Havel ha comenzado a buscar Tratamientos para su problema, Yuri está resolviendo algunos problemas en su país natal, Shiki ya tiene un Alumno, Romeo ayuda al Patriarca con Athena, Seishin Nos ayuda a mantener el Santuario en absoluto control, Los Hermanos de Géminis se han mantenido ayudando con lo que pueden, Zobeck sigue Afilando su Excalibur, Lubofico hace como si no existiera y Aún no hay noticias del Caballero que ocuparía la casa de Sagitario.

Jacko.- "Sacando todo el Humo de sus Pulmones" ¿Estas proponiendo que debería hacer algo con mi vida? -Apagando lo que quedaba de su Puro en su Mano.-

Genki.- La verdad es que deberías pensar en algo, Bueno si es que dices que te aburres mucho aquí.

Jacko.- Gracias… -Lanzando a colilla por las escaleras.- Pero no gracias.

Genki.- Bueno solo digo si tanto te aburres aquí deberías de hacer algo para evitar tantas marcas en tus escaleras.

Jacko.- Aunque quisiera irme de aquí aún estoy bajo las órdenes Del Patriarca, Siento que a veces se olvida que ya no soy el mismo Niño que vino aquí para aprender sobre el cosmos y que ahora soy el Caballero de Escorpio, Debería dedicarse mejor a decirle a Seishin que hacer de todas formas ambos se entienden bien y fue su segunda aprendiz…

Genki.- Escucha, que Sira y el Patriarca hayan tenido mucho en común y una convivencia un poco más amena no significa que te haya dejado de lado, De todas formas si el te quiere aqui te sigue apreciando como alumno y como guerrero.

Jacko.- Si… Supongo. si es que ella no ha estado escuchando nuestra conversación.

Genki.- Ella es muy considerada con Todos nosotros, Aunque su presencia se sienta por todo el Santuario ella es una Guardiana… Solo busca la paz para el santuario y para todos nosotros. Y Vas a tener que recoger eso despues sabes -Señalando a la basura que el Caballero de Escorpio había arrojado.-

Jacko.- Si, si, si Como sea… -Mirando hacia la casa de Virgo.-

Genki.- Recuerda que el Santuario es de todos y Ensuciar un lugar como este es una ofensa a Athena y a los otros Santos, Además te recuerdo que las escaleras conducen a la Casa de Libra y ya sabes que ahí todo se encuentra en un Balance Perfecto.

Jacko.- Ya lo se Genki no me lo tienes que recordar una y otra vez -Respondió Fastidiado.-

Genki.- Solo digo pues no es como si todo el tiempo te estuviera diciendo que debes de limpiar todo, Pero debes de recordar que El Caballero que habita…

Jacko.- Si Genki ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que recordar todo el maldito tiempo.

Genki.- Bueno Solo digo.

Jacko.- Hm… -Mirando hacia el horizonte.- El patriarca ha dicho que la Guerra Santa ya había comenzado, Pero ni su sombra se ha asomado por aquí.

Genki.- "Volviendo su Mirada Hacia su Casa" Y espero que nunca lo haga…

En el ambiente se sintió otra presencia que se hizo completamente visible como una Ilusión materializandose en medio de la Nada, Era La Saintia de Virgo.

Sira.- Siento interrumpirlos -La Visión de las Saintia se Hizo casi material ante los ojos de sus Compañeros.- Pero el Patriarca me ha pedido la presencia de Genki en su Cámara, Tiene asuntos muy importantes que tratar con él y Necesita hablar sobre El Heredero del Pegaso. -Genki Miro La visión de La Guerrera Dorada que se encontraba en una pose de meditación, Los ojos de La Saintia se encontraban completamente cubiertos por sus Cabellos Dorados aunque se podía apreciar que los tenía cerrados. Y aunque fuera una Visión no movía sus labios.-

Genki.- Bueno… -Suspirando pesadamente y acto siguiente se rasco el cuello.- Supongo que Es hora de que me valla Volteando a ver a Jacko que no quitaba sus ojos de la Casa de virgo.- Nos vemos Luego Jack… -Saludando por última vez a Seishin Para desaparecer más rápido que el rayo.-

Jacko y Sira se quedaron solos por unos Momentos en un Incómodo silencio, El caballero de Escorpio no alejaba La vista de La Casa de Virgo y la santa que residía ahí había volteado la cabeza hacia su Compañero.

Sira.- Jacko… Mirame -Tratando que el Escorpión Volteara a ver su Visión.-

Jacko.- Lo estoy haciendo -Sin Apartar los Ojos del sitio a donde Miraba.-

Sira.- "Guardando silencio por Momentos" Por Favor Jack Hablame… Necesito escuchar que es lo que te ocurre.

Jacko.- Estoy aburrido… Eso es todo. -Respondió indiferentemente.-

Sira.- Jack puedo ver dentro de tu mente y descubrir las verdaderas razones por las que me has estado evitando durante este último Año. Pero por Respeto a mi Compañero de entrenamiento no puedo hacerlo y no quiero hacerlo. -Tratando de convencer a Jacko.-

Jacko.- Oh gracias eso me hace sentir mucho mejor, -Sarcasmo al 100%.- Debiste haber dicho eso Hace 4 Años

Sira.- Jack te lo pido en el Gran nombre de nuestra Diosa Athena y el de nuestro Maestro, Hablame porfavor... te lo pido Jack…

Jacko.- No tengo Nada que Esconder Seishin, Tu ya sabes toda la verdad -Cerrando los ojos.-

Sira.- No me llames por mi nombre verdadero… Sabes porque tuve que abandonar mi nombre, -tratando de no perder su compostura.-

Jacko.- Y Tu Sabes Porque Tuve Que Abandonar A Mi Única Familia... -Casi gritandole.- Pero supongo que meterte nuevamente a mi cabeza no será un problema para ti, Me sacaste esa verdad y nisiquiera te importo preguntarme… Si quieres que te quede más claro entonces vuelve a hacerlo. -Retirando sus ojos de Virgo.- Total que importa si lo haces o no, Yo si tengo respeto hacia ti y por esa razón nunca le dije al Patriarca. -Regresando a su Casa.-

Sira.- Jack… Lo siento… -Su visión desapareció poco a poco.-

Jacko.- "Volteando a ver el último rastro de Virgo." Eso Debiste Decirlo Hace Mucho tiempo. -Para Retirar su vista con indiferencia.-

**Regresando a Palestra.**

El Caballero Pegaso se encontraba completamente dormido en su escritorio y el holograma de su Libro se distorcionaba al Chocar con el cuerpo de Sein. Mientras Dany Sonreía de manera casi nerviosa al profesor Banner y este miraba desaprobatoriamente al joven adormilado.

Dany.- Sein -Moviendo a su Amigo para que se despertase.- Sein despierta.

Seinma se levantó completamente alterado y mirando a su alrededor -¡Ah Yo No Fui!.- Mirando a su alrededor confundido, después se relajo al mirar a Dany que se encontraba a su lado y Luego volteo su Mirada hacia el profesor que no retiraba su mirada de Desaprobación.

Profesor.- De todos los Insolentes usted se lleva todos los Honores Joven Pegaso.

Seinma.- Eh… ¿Perdón? -Mirando de manera confundida al Maestro.-

Profesor.- Espero ver un poco más de su parte Pegaso o de lo contrario será reprobado, -Bajando los escalones para volver a la Pizarra.-

Seinma.- Oh rayos… -Mirando al piso con desilusión.-

Dany.- No te preocupes Sein, Solo te perdiste parte de la Explicación del Profesor, Realmente no te perdiste de nada importante La hora que te Quedaste dormido.

Seinma.- ¿Me quedé dormido una Hora? -Mirando a Andrómeda Extrañado.-

Dany.- Ehhh… Yup, Intente despertarte antes pero la verdad no supe si podria tienes el sueño muy pesado… -tratando de calmar al Pegaso.-

Seinma.- Changos -Rascándose la Nuca.- Pero es que es un poco aburrido sabes… Pensaba que palestra sería como Shinrra, Tu sabes Pelear para subir de rango y entrenar arduamente. Esto es solo ver… y escuchar… y Aprender cosas… Me pregunto quién habría pensado que eso sería una buena idea.

Dany.- No lo se Sein Pero la escuela es un lugar para Formar una personalidad… o supongo que así debe de funcionar, de cualquier manera a veces el cambio es bueno. Además aceptaste estudiar aquí Sein y si no hubiera sido por eso nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

Seinma.- Si… Supongo -Recargando su cuerpo en el escritorio aburrido.- Aunque de alguna forma u otra pudimos habernos conocido, De cualquier manera Somos Herederos.

Dany.- Hm Creo que ahí tienes un Punto. -Mirando Nuevamente La clase del Maestro.-

Profesor.- Ahora continuemos -Aclarándose la garganta para Retomar su Clase.-

En el Año 2189 La Doctora e Investigadora planetaria Ashley Ninbus Comenzó su exploración a lo largo del Universo para encontrar un planeta completamente parecido al Primer Hogar, Tanto en atmósfera como en materias primas, Durante sus primeros años de investigación Busco en millones de sectores Galácticos, Aunque sus resultados eran muy escasos e inconcluyentes Pues los planetas que ella había escogido para sus investigaciones eran Sistemas Muertos o La atmósfera era desfavorecida. Durante 30 Años de investigación el Único planeta que era completamente sustentable para la humanidad fue su Sexto Planeta, Aunque la fuerza gravitacional fue mucho menor que al del hogar original. La Investigadora, Científica y Doctora Se destacó entre los Científicos de esta y la anterior generación al encontrar el Primer planeta Sustentable para la Humanidad, Sus investigaciones acerca de los planetas y sus diferentes atmósferas. Y Como un dato Adicional ella también fue conocida entre todos sus compañeros como la Científica más arriesgada pues en cada una de sus Investigaciones Estuvo al borde de la muerte en Millones de ocasiones, no solo arriesgando su vida sino la de su Equipo de Exploración Planetaria, Inclusive llegando a los confines del Universo conocido.

Sein escuchaba completamente Aburrido, nada de lo que la Doctora Ashley Ninbus haya hecho le importaba siquiera un poco, Lo único que quería era Salir de ahí lo antes posible para hacer otra cosa que no fuera escuchar una Aburrida clase de Historia Universal.

Pero en Otro lado Dany estaba completamente atenta de La Historia de la Investigadora, Tanto así que hacía apuntes en su Libreta.

Profesor.- Alguien podría decirme cuáles eran los 5 Planetas que la doctora Ninbus Investigó antes de Nuestro planeta Actual. -Pregúntale a los alumnos esperando una respuesta Clara a la Question.-

Dany sin esperar Nada Se levantó y dijo con una Voz Firme y sabiendo de lo que iba a decir Habló. -Los 5 Primeros fueron, Arknabir1, Autumn2, Otaurum3, Zitchfried4, Blacer5 y Por Supuesto nuestro planeta actual Ninbus 6.- Y todos a Su alrededor quedaron en completo silencio. Y Sein se Quedó viendo a Dany completamente Sorprendido.

Profesor.- Como siempre Señorita Danyela se lleva los puntos en Participación -Anotando puntos en su Pizarra Holográfica.-

Sein se quedó pensando en aquello, Dany sí que sabía de lo que hablaba y hacía callar a todos a su alrededor y se dijo así mismo en su mente -Supongo que… Ser la Mejor tiene sus ventajas.- Después de eso la campana de la escuela se escuchó en toda la Academia.

Profesor.- Hmm -Mirando la hora.- no pensé que ya se hubiera acabado la Hora, De cualquier manera ya pueden retirarse alumnos. -Subiendo las escaleras solo para ver con cierta desaprobación al Joven.- Espero ver más de su parte Joven Pegaso. -Después del profesor todos los alumnos salieron del aula, Sein y Dany salieron al Mismo tiempo pero el Pegaso aún seguía pensando en lo que el Profesor Banner le había dicho y lo que Dany había hecho… aunque ambos sentían un cierto aire de inconformidad

Dany.- Deberías enfocarte más Sein tu sabes prestar más atención a las clases -Mirando de reojo al Joven Pegaso rompiendo el Incómodo silencio de hace unos momentos.-

Seinma.- Lo sé pero es… muy aburrido, -Rascándose la Nuca.- Pensé que Palestra sería como Shinrra… Pero ambas son muy distintas y además, Changos esto si va a ser difícil.

Dany.- No te preocupes Sein como bien dice mi Papá, Si Fuera Fácil No sería Divertido, Ya verás lo único que necesitas es algo de motivación y ganas de hacerlo, -Ubicándose frente al Pegaso.- Además te prometo que si lees Las Investigaciones de la Doctora Ninbus estoy segura de que te encantará como a mi.

Seinma.- Si… Supongo… -Bajando la cabeza.-

Dany.- Oh vamos no te pongas así Sein -Levantando la cabeza de su amigo.- Yo Creo en Ti, Incluso Si Nadie Más Lo Hace.

Esas palabras le levantaron el ánimo a Seinma. -Tienes Razón yo voy a lograrlo.-

Dany.- Eso es… -Apreciando más el rostro de su amigo.- Sabes te pareces mucho a el.

Seinma.- ¿A quien? -Preguntó un poco curioso.-

Dany.- A Seiya Se podría decir que Heredaste mucho su aspecto, Con unas Claras excepciones por supuesto pero la similitud es sorprendente, De alguna forma pareciera que lo tengo frente a mi… Pero que estoy diciendo Lo tengo Frente a mi.

Seinma.- Ah pues… Gracias -Rascándose la nuca.-

Dany.- Lo siento pero es que Siempre quise conocer al Pegaso, Mi Papá me contaba Historias de él Cuando era pequeña y me llenaba de ilusión Conocer al Héroe de Héroes. -Dándole una sonrisa muy amplia al Pegaso.-

Seinma.- A propósito -Mirándola seriamente.- ¿Le Has contado a tu Padre sobre lo que te dije a ti y a John sobre la Profecía?.

Dany.- Eh… -Mirando a su Alrededor.- Escucha Sein, -Dijo casi susurrando.- te diré lo que me dijo pero primero tenemos que ir con John.

Seinma.- ¿Es algo malo? -Preguntó un poco preocupado.-

Dany.- No… Pero como tu lo dijiste este es solo un asunto de Los Herederos, No podemos meter a nadie más es un asunto secreto y que sólo nosotros podemos saber.

Seinma.- Bueno eso es reconfortante… Bueno pues vamos a buscar a John.

Dany.- Em… No podemos hacer eso Sein o por lo menos Aún no. -Volviendo a hablar Normal.-

Seinma.- ¿Porque no? -Pregunto un poco extrañado.-

Dany.- Porque ahora debemos de Ir a otra clase pero antes necesito mostrarte tu Cuarto… -Pensando un poco.- Chance y ahí encontramos a Johnny.

Seinma.- ¿Voy a Compartir cuarto con ustedes? -Dijo un tanto sorprendido.-

Dany.- Lo harás con Johnny y Con los otros yo voy a estar en los dormitorios femeninos.

Seinma.- ¿Otros? -Arqueando una Ceja

Dany.- Los otros Herederos, -Manteniendo su Sonrisa en alto.-

Después de unos Momentos, Conocer la habitación de Sein y No encontrar a John ahí Comenzaron con Su segunda Clase, Entrenamiento de Caballero.

**En los Casilleros.**

Dany.- Tienes suerte de que tu Casillero sea uno de los más codiciados, aunque por supuesto haya un área de Mujeres y una de Hombres te podré encontrar siempre aquí.

Seinma.- No entiendo porque debo de tener un casillero, No sería mejor llevar el equipo de entrenamiento todo el tiempo.

Dany.- Pues el uniforme de entrenamiento es especial para eso, No a todos les gusta tener puesto el uniforme pero son las reglas y Admitamoslo Sein, es un poco mejor llevar un tipo de equipo ligero a uno ostentoso y muy incómodo.

Seinma.- yo no tengo problema con eso.

Dany.- Bueno pero es que tu te entrenaste durante años con una armadura de esas, Ahora nosotros intentamos vestir algo más ligero y accesible para poder movernos con un poco más rápido y con más agilidad.

Seinma.- Pero quita Proteccion y recuerda que lo importante de una armadura no solo es la agilidad es la Protección y La forma en que la movilidad puede ser mejorada o afectada, ¿De que te sirve tener un equipo Ligero si no te puede proteger del más simple de los ataques?.

Dany.- Hm, ahí tienes un punto -Mirando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su casillero.- Ahí está -dirigiendo al guerrero hacia donde este se encontraba.-

Seinma.- "Apreciando su locker." Me gusta -Intentando abrirlo.- Ehh… está cerrado.

Dany.- Es que es un Casillero de contraseña, Esto para evitar que alguien más tome tu Uniforme o alguna otra de tus cosas.

Seinma.- ¿Y cual es la contraseña?

Dany.- La directora me dijo que la contraseña no ha sido cambiada, Según por un fallo en el dispositivo pero para tu fortuna ella me dio la Clave -Sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño pedazo de papel bien doblado.- No quise abrirlo pues es tu Casillero de todas formas.-

Seinma.- Oh, Pues… Gracias Dany. -Tomando el Papel que se encontraba en los dedos de Andrómeda.- Muy Bien Veamos… -Presiona la secuencia de Números en el Teclado Holográfico.- **26-07-58** -Acto siguiente el casillero se desbloqueo y al abrirlo se encontró con su uniforme de entrenamiento, Aunque solo se Componían de una Playera de color Azul marino con bordes rojos y el emblema de Nikē a un costado del pecho, un pantalón blanco y unas Zapatillas de un material semi pesado, Pero lo que más le atrajo la atención era que en la parte superior del casillero se encontraba una placa de metal con la Inscripción, **J. Barrero**, Lo que llenó de dudas a Seinma.- Ehh… ¿Quien es ?

Dany.- "Se quedó Pensando con una Sonrisa en el Rostro aunque un poco melancólica." Era un amigo Nuestro, De Hecho él Era así como tu un Joven aunque era mayor que nosotros, muy decidido y valiente, Hablaba de muchas anécdotas y historias, él y yo hablábamos sobre un millón de cosas, A Veces se creía un Caballero otras El Mejor Piloto Estelar y que se Llamaba Rick, Una vez se dedicó a jugar con una regla diciendo que era una espada Láser y que debía salvar a toda la Galaxia de las Garras del Imperio y de su Padre, El era muy genial.

Seinma.- Suena como alguien muy interesante

Dany.- Y lo era, Él decía en repetidas ocasiones que quería ser como Seiya, Incluso pudo replicar El Meteoro de Pegaso a la perfección Te Hubiera encantado conocerlo, Realmente era muy Genial -Decía esas palabras con una emoción muy grande.-

Seinma.- ¿En Serio? -Pensando en todo lo que Dany le decía muy impresionado.- ¿Y que le Ocurrió?.-

Dany bajó la cabeza un poco melancolica, -El había logrado terminar sus Estudios Realmente tuvo una gran Carrera y Planeaba ir a viajar por el Universo, Un día mientras nos hablaba de la Constelación del Pegaso nos dijo… -Sniff.- Que quería trascender mucho más allá, Dijo que se reuniría con el Universo una vez más y que Como Seiya volaría hasta el Infinito Simple en la Altitud Estelar y se convertiría en una Estrella… Nunca creímos que realmente se iría para vivir su sueño de vivir junto a las estrellas, Pero ahí está Cuidándonos desde las constelaciones… Se que se está volviendo un poco vieja esta frase pero Te Hubiese Encantado conocerlo, Estoy completamente segura de que el y tu se hubiesen llevado muy bien.- Limpiándose una Pequeña lágrima que había brotado de sus Ojos. -Perdón pero es que Era un Chico muy genial… Creo que el más genial.- Mirando a Sein. -Mejor te dejo para que te cambies, Te estaré esperando en el área de Entrenamiento.- Dejando a Seinma solo.

Sein Lo único que pudo hacer Fue pensar, **J. Barrero** se escuchaba como un Chico muy bueno, alguien que no dudo en hacer lo necesario para sacar una buena sonrisa y traer momentos de alegría a todos lo que lo escuchaban, Él Pensaba que él había sido un grande entre los grandes y Seguramente así era, Quizá si hubiese obtenido su armadura a tiempo Sein le hubiese conocido y compartir todo lo que Dany y los otros Herederos pudieron compartir con el.

Supongo que el Destino nos tiene a Todos esperando a alguien, Supongo que en algún momento podrían haberse convertido en buenos amigos, Pero ahora es uno con el Universo…

**En El Área De Entrenamiento.**

Varios Alumnos practicaban con sus cosmos y Algunos otro entrenaban peleando contra sus compañeros, Aunque una gran mayoría se encontraban observando a Sein y Dany que se encontraban Practicando ambos intentando encender el Cosmos de Sein.

Dany.- Vamos Sein no es tán difícil -Lanzando un Golpe hacia el Joven.-

Seinma.- "Esquivando" Dilo por ti desde que comencé a entrenar no he logrado hacer ni lo más básico -Deteniendo una patada que se dirigía directamente a su cara.-

Dany.- No lo creo -Atacando al pecho del Caballero sin resultados.- No es posible que hayas logrado obtener tu armadura sin encender tu cosmos -Barriendo las piernas al Pegaso.-

Seinma.- ¡Rayos! -Deteniendo su caída pegando un puño al suelo y Alejándose de un salto.- Es la verdad Dany… Desde que comencé con mis entrenamientos no he podido hacer ni lo más básico, Cada vez que lo intento siento como si mi Cosmos no quisiera encenderse.

Dany.- Pues si es eso verdad entonces ¿Cómo lograste conseguir la Armadura de Pegaso? -Lanzándose hacia el guerrero.-

Seinma.- Suerte… -Esquivando el golpe que se dirigía directo a su rostro.- O eso creo… -Reteniendo el puño de Dany en su mano.- Eres muy buena.

Dany.- Gracias mi Papá me enseñó todo lo que sé del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, -Tomando el brazo de Sein y arrojándolo lejos.- Y la suerte no existe, Solo la voluntad del guerrero a seguir adelante.

Seinma aterrizó listo para detener La rafaga de golpes que venían hacia el. -Tienes razón pero supongo que en esa ocasión No solo fue mi voluntad sino que fue la voluntad de la Armadura la que me dejó ganar el Duelo.- Esquivando un Rodillazo que se dirigía hacia su Pecho. -Huy… Eso estuvo cerca.-

Dany.- No creo que haya sido eso. -Intentando Golpear con todo lo que podía al Pegaso.- Sein ¿Que es lo que ocurre, Porque no intentas golpear? -Reteniendo un Golpe hacia el Guerrero.-

Seinma.- Un verdadero caballero nunca golpea a una mujer -Preparado para recibir la carga que Andrómeda soltaría en su próximo golpe.-

Dany logró lanzar el golpe y Seinma lo había detenido, Pero ella tomó el brazo del Pegaso y lo estiro de tal forma que esté no tuvo tiempo para Detener el golpe que ella le dio en la Base del cuello, Luego con una fuerza dominante logró derribarlo sujetandole el pecho con fuerza. -Esa actitud en batalla no te será muy útil Sein. Aunque es algo muy noble que tengas esa ideología.- Seinma se encontraba completamente inmovilizado gracias a esa técnica de combate.

Seinma.- Lo sé… -Respirando agitadamente para luego ejercer fuerza en el Brazo de Dany para que lo soltará.- Ya me lo habían dicho antes. -Agarrando a Andrómeda con sus piernas y alejando a su amiga con una Técnica CQC.- Pero "Jadeo" Me rehuso "Jadeo" A golpear a una Mujer sea cual sea la motivación para hacerlo. -Pegando una Rodilla y un Puño al Suelo.-

Dany se había levantado después de aquella Técnica. -Supongo que no podré convencerte de que te rindas para terminar con este ejercicio ¿Verdad? -Acercándose poco a poco a Sein.- Y Supongo que no vas a Vencerme de la Manera tradicional.

Seinma.- ¿Rendirme? ¿Qué es eso? Yo no Conozco esa Palabra. -Tratando de Levantarse aunque temblaba un poco por el cansancio.-

Dany.- Hm -Mirando con una Sonrisa al Pegaso.- Entonces tu Ganas -Ofreciéndole una Mano para levantarse.-

Seinma le dio la mano y se levantó solo para mirarla a los ojos Con una Sonrisa en el Rostro, -Jeh de cualquier manera fue un buen combate.- Dándole de nuevo la mano pero de una forma amistosa y casi como un saludo de unión.

Dany.- Lo mismo digo -Mirando a su Alrededor.- Supongo que atrajimos mucho la atención a nuestra Batalla -Refiriéndose a la larga fila de estudiantes que miraban a los Herederos completamente impresionados.-

Seinma.- Si je je je supongo que así es, -Retirándose junto con Andrómeda a las gradas para descansar.- Agh -Recargándose en uno de los escalones justo donde se encontraba descansando su caja de pandora.- Rayos no me había movido así desde que obtuve mi Armadura. -Dándole un par de palmadas en la tapa.-

Dany.- Yo no me movía así desde que me enfrente a Shinryu, -Dijo para Luego comenzar a beber de su botella de agua.-

Seinma.- Hablando de… Me gustaría saber un poco más sobre los otros Herederos -Mirando a Dany.-

Dany.- Ahh… -Ofreciéndole la botella a Sein la cual acepta para comenzar a beber.- Pues ellos dos son muy buenos amigos, Shinryu es el Cuarto es… Muy callado pero es un excelente estudiante, creo que él y yo hacemos un buen equipo en las tareas y trabajos aunque en ocasiones es un poco…Cerrado pero en si es un buen chico y Benjamin es muy serio, Algo frío en ocasiones cuando habla lo hace de una manera muy adecuada y nunca termina de reflejarse esa forma tan particular de referirse a otros, Inclusive podría decirse que es muy indiferente. Mi padre dice que él es la representación viva de un Caballero de Acuario aunque no ha logrado llegar a ese nivel.

Al terminar de beber se limpió las pocas gotas de agua de sus labios, - Ah Gracias. Y Ambos suenan como unos tipos muy Solitarios.-

Dany.- Y lo son en ocasiones… Pero cuando están con nosotros sus actitudes cambian un poco, Cuando los conozcas lo entenderás.

Seinma.- ¿Y qué hay de John? -Devolviéndole la botella a su Compañera.-

Dany.- ¿Que hay con él? -Preguntó arqueando una Ceja.-

Seinma.- ¿Algo más que deba saber de él?

Dany.- Pues… -Mirando hacia otro lado intentando no parecer un poco nerviosa de lo que iba a decir.- Johnny en ocasiones puede ser un poco agresivo… Muy agresivo… Demasiado Agresivo, Con decirte que una vez golpeo a alguien solo por dudar de lo que él decía, Es muy bueno en realidad aunque en ocasiones es muy cabeza dura y se enfada con facilidad, Pero si dejamos eso de lado es alguien muy genial siempre está ahí para ayudarme y para ayudar a otros, Aunque al igual que yo tiende a ser un poco… Obstinado. No quiero hablar realmente de eso.

Seima.- No te preocupes -Sonriendo.- Al parecer tu primo es alguien muy temperamental, Pero por lo que sé es alguien muy Cool.

Dany.- Y lo es, Es solo que no le gusta que lo cuestionen y eso pero cuando aprendes a confiar en él es la persona Más Cool del mundo.

Seinma.- Pues espero conocerlo mucho mejor en el trayecto de esta gran aventura junto a ustedes.

Dany.- Tambien espero eso -Mirando al brazo derecho del pegaso.- Eso me recuerda algo… Tomando su cabello y buscando algo entre el.

Seinma.- ¿A qué te refieres? -Mirando a su compañera.-

Dany.- ¿Dónde está?… Oh aquí está, -Sacando una trenza adornada con dos listones de distintos colores cubriendo los amarres del cabello, Rojo, Azul y Anaranjado y en la punta un Pequeño cuarzo que resalta por tener un color verde.- ¿Te gusta? -Dijo Mostrando su trenza de colores.-

Seinma.- La verdad es que si -Apreciando aquella peculiar forma en la que había acomodado su cabello.-

Dany.- Que bien -Cortado la base de la trenza y acomodandola en forma de anillo.-

Seinma.- ¿Que estas haciendo?

Dany.- Pues al ver todas tus pulseras me pregunté de que serían cada una de ellas, Por lo que pude especular, Cada una representa una historia por lo que puedo apreciar y quise que esta historia fuese especial. -Tomando la muñeca del Pegaso.- Como un símbolo de nuestra amistad inquebrantable, Como El destino que nos unió en esta aventura. ¿Puedo? -Preguntó con cierta alegría en su voz.-

Seinma.- Por Supuesto. -Dándole permiso para que pudiera amarrar la pulsera de cabello.-

Dany.- Los ecos del pasado resuenan en el futuro -Amarrando la pulsera en la muñeca de Sein junto a las otras.- Cada una de esas voces es como el sonido de una hermosa canción que se repite cuando dos amigos se reencuentran, -Formando un nudo utilizando el cuarzo.- Aunque el mismo tiempo ha sido el encargado de separarnos -Terminando de amarrar la pulsera.- El mismo se ha encargado de reunirnos. -Imaginando a sus espaldas la Imagen de Shun y Seiya juntos.- Como una canción eterna que nunca dejará de repetirse.

Seinma.- Eso fue Lindo -Sonriendo.-

Dany.- Gracias -Haciendo lo mismo.-

¿?.- Danyela Tu Y Yo En El Campo De Entrenamiento Ahora.

Ambos voltearon a ver a aquel estudiante que furioso señalaba a la Saintia de Andrómeda, Un chico que lo único que resaltaba era su cabello azul y la piedra del collar de color verde que tenía en forma de luna pero al mismo tiempo como la punta de una flecha.

Seinma.- Ehh… ¿Quien es el?

Dany.- Es… Un amigo -Mirando un poco inconforme al estudiante que ahí se encontraba.- ¿Que ocurre Asro? -Hablando de manera tranquila para evitar una pelea.-

Asro.- No soy tu amigo soy tu rival y quiero definir de una vez por todas mi superioridad ante ti. -Señalando a Danyela.-

Dany.- ¿No podemos dejar esto por la paz?

Asro.- ¡No! Tu me humillaste la primera vez que nos enfrentamos y ahora quiero la revancha.

Dany.- No podrías esperar al menos un poco… estoy hablando con Seinma.

Asro.- No me importa esto es entre tu y yo.

Seinma.- Hey ¿qué está pasando aquí? -Preguntó interponiéndose entre Dany y el Caballero enojado.-

Asro.- Tu no te metas novato. -Sin quitar la mirada de Dany.-

En esos momentos un profesor se hizo presente ante todos, Era Marco el cual se veía interesado en la discusión pero a su vez mirando desaprobatoriamente la escena. -Se podría saber qué está pasando aquí?.- recriminando las acciones que hace momentos se habían ejercido.

Seinma.- ¿Marco? -Mirando un poco confundido.-

Dany.- no ocurre nada aquí maestro Marco, Solo un pequeño malentendido.

Asro.- Esto es más que solo un malentendido, Quiero que ella se disculpe por humillarme.

Marco.- Expliquenme que está pasando aquí -Tratando de mantener la calma.-

Asro.- En nuestro primer combate ella me dejó muy mal frente a todos, me dejo humillado y ni siquiera pidió disculpas, quiero mi revancha ahora.

Dany.- Yo no te debo nada, tu fuiste quien comenzó todo y yo solo hice mi derecho a defenderme.

Asro.- Tu me las vas a pagar y ni tu ni nadie se entrometerá en esto.

Marco.- Creo que ya fue suficiente, si ninguno de los dos puede dar una solución pacífica en estos momentos yo daré una… -Tratando de separarlos a ambos.-

Asro.- Convocó a una Batalla de Cosmos… y el que pierda, tendrá que pedir disculpas.

Todos los que estaban presentes se congelaron al escuchar las palabras "Batalla de Cosmos" solo esa simple frase podría desencadenar toda una serie de eventos en ese mismo lugar, Pero de acuerdo a las Batallas de Cosmos el que no aceptará una pelea perdería su honor y su dignidad.

Marco.- Yo iba a decir que tendríamos que hablarlo con la directora… pero si ambos están dispuestos a hacerlo yo no los detendré. -Sonando tranquilo solo para no gritarse a sí mismo de porque no se le ocurrió antes mencionar a la directora.-

Dany.- Estoy deacuerdo -Mirando hacia el maestro marco con una sonrisa y con los ojos llenos de Determinación.-

Ambos se miraron mutuamente y el campo de entrenamiento se despejo con todos los Alumnos mirando al campo, listos para ver el combate y mientras esto ocurría Seinma se mantenía todo el tiempo junto a Dany, hasta los últimos momentos en el que Marcó estuvo en el medio de la arena esperando a que ambos se prepararon para el encuentro.

Seinma.- Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres ¿Verdad? -En sus ojos tenía una expresión tranquila aunque sabía que su amiga podía llegar a perder en el encuentro.-

Dany.- Lo sé Sein pero esto es un asunto muy personal y si lo que quiere es pelear yo no se lo voy a negar -Tomando la Piedra de su collar con los dedos.- Además no le voy a permitir hablar de esa manera de ti.

Seinma.- Bueno… No te voy a detener, lo unico que te voy a decir es solo tengas cuidado ¿Ok?

Dany.- No te preocupes Sein, Sé cómo manejar a tipos como Asro.

Seinma.- Bueno -Levantando su puño.- Suerte.

Ella correspondió chocando su puño con el de Sein -Gracias… Lo voy a necesitar.- para luego Dirigirse a su puesto para pelear.

Dany.- Muy Bien… Espero que estés preparado para esto. -Tomando su collar y reteniendo la piedra en su mano.-

Asro.- Te voy a demostrar lo que es el verdadero poder del lobo gris de una vez por todas -Quitándose el colgante y lanzándolo al suelo.-

Dany.- Asro no sé qué pretendes con esto seguramente intentar impresionar a todos como siempre -Del puño de la joven Saintia salía una luz color rosa claro.- Pero lo que intentes será inútil -Levantó su mano hacia el cielo y la esfera de luz que antes era la piedra de armadura comenzaba a cambiar su forma y poco a poco la armadura de Andrómeda se hizo visible frente a todos los estudiantes.- Aún estás a tiempo de disculparte -la Armadura de andrómeda comenzó a separarse cada pieza de la armadura se acopló al cuerpo de la saintia y las cadenas se entrelazarón en ambos brazos.-

Nota del autor 1. Información en el Final del Episodio.

Asro.- La que se tiene que disculpar aquí ¡Eres Tu! -Desde la piedra surgió la silueta de la armadura y tan temprano que tarde la armadura se acopló al cuerpo del guerrero.-

Marco.- ¡Muy bien! las reglas son simples, El que logre derrotar al rival o se disculpe ganá. Preparados. -En ambos se veía una Determinación muy fuerte de derrotar al adversario, en especial en la cara del Lobo que lo que más quería era derrotar a Dany a cualquier costo.- ¡Comiencen!

Los ojos de Asro cambiarón de color a un verde oscuro, no lo dudo ni por un segundo y atacó a Dany y está sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte solo esquivo a su adversario sin inmutarse, Asro volvió a atacar y la Saintia se apartó del golpe tanto si esfuerzo como con una elegancia digna de una guerrera de Andromeda, Se movía entre los ataques y ni siquiera parecía que aplicaba el más mínimo esfuerzo en esquivar, como una pluma llevada por el viento.

Dany.- Asro esto es estupido, solo disculpate y esto se terminará. -Apartando un golpe con una sola mano.-

Asro.- No Me Disculparé, Tu Lo Harás… -Encendiendo su cosmos con mucha furia.- ¡Te Obligare a Hacerlo Si Es Necesario! ¡GARRAS DE TIERRA!.

La tierra comenzó a temblar y retumbar y un fragmento gigante de piedra casi logró golpear a Dany, pero ella solo retrocedió antes de que el ataque de su adversario la impactará. La Saintia había retrocedido a tiempo pero aún así una pequeña cicatriz se formó en una de sus mejillas, Asro nuevamente había atacado con las garras de tierra, la cadena de Dany comenzó a moverse por si sola apuntaba al ataque del Lobo, En estos momentos su cosmos se elevaba por la adrenalina el momento, La Saintia sintio una sensacion que siempre sentía cada vez que Peleaba o se enfrentaba a alguien, La cadena, Esa sensación de No solo Proteger… Sino Atacar. La cadena triangular estaba dispuesta a salir disparada, no solo Atacar... Sino proteger. Sus ojos Verdes cambiaron de un color Rosa que Brillaba y desprendía Cosmos, Un cosmos que se desató sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡CADENA DE ANDRÓMEDA!.- La Cadena se movió como si de un rayo fuese y la losa de piedra no logró soportar el impacto de la Cadena Sagrada, Solo un impacto fue suficiente para destruir por completo el ataque del Lobo. Pero esta no se había detenido ahí, la cadena siguió su camino fulminante hacia el caballero, que a duras penas logró esquivar la cadena y sólo hubiere sido suerte haber salido ileso, pero una de sus hombreras le fue arrancada completamente haciendo que pequeños pedazos de metal cayeran al suelo y el payback se reflejó cuando su hombro comenzó a sangrar Lo que causó que Asro Soltará un grito de dolor. Dany cayó sobre sus pies de manera elegante mientras la cadena regresaba a su brazo, Ella miraba a Asro sin quitar su seriedad, El lobo se levantaba herido y agarrándose el hombro intentando detener el sangrado, todos miraban la escena impactados pues la cadena triangular había herido seriamente a Asro, pero este furioso arrancó un gran pedazo de tierra y lo arrojó contra dany a lo cual la Cadena Circular reaccionó de inmediato destrozando el ataque, pero lo que Andrómeda no se esperaba era que un gran pedazo de roca con forma de lobo se levantaba frente a ella.

-¡GRAN AULLIDO DE TIERRA!.- La figura del lobo se abalanzó hacia la Saintia tratando de sepultarla en las rocas…

La cadena circular comenzó a elevarse y a hacer un remolino y la Saintia sin perder tiempo detuvo el ataque a medio camino y con la cadena triangular atravesó la cabeza del lobo de tierra, la cadena literalmente destrozó al lobo de roca por dentro, destrozando el ataque de Asro y golpeando nuevamente al santo del lobo, Ahora solo había atravesado su otra hombrera y le había golpeado certeramente, Al lobo se le habían acabado las opciones atacar no servía de nada y Danyela solo se defendía, Ella solo contraatacaba ni siquiera atacaba de forma directa, cada movimiento he efectuaba era defensivo, pero el poder de sus ataques era brutal ya le había destrozado media armadura y pronto lo dejaría fuera de combate, Los ojos de Asro cambiaron nuevamente de color y con todo su cosmos se lanzó hacia la saintia, Atacaba desesperadamente tratando de golpearla, Patadas golpes e incluso utilizaba la tierra para tener la mínima ventaja sobre ella pero todo resultaba inútil contra la Guerrera que sin sudar ya había tomado la delantera en la batalla, Asro dio un salto para atrás intentando analizar su situación. Nada resultaba Andrómeda no se veía cansada y mucho menos herida todo el sufrimiento de la batalla se lo había llevado Asro al intentar atacar sin ninguna estrategia de pormedio, Asro atacó nuevamente pero esta vez con el mismo ataque de antes El Aullido de Tierra se abalanzó nuevamente contra la saintia la cual detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo detuvo con la cadena triangular, la tierra explotó dejando una pequeña nube de humo a sus pies, pero El lobo se encontraba detrás de ella listo para golpearla. Seinma veía la escena pasar frente a sus ojos como si toda la escena pasará en cámara Lenta, Solo veía como la saintia le regresaba la mirada sin preocupación alguna, Para luego mirar a Marco y a su vez él tenía una sonrisa, susurró unas palabras que Seinma logró captar al momento que estas fueron pronunciadas. -Siempre tuvo una Estrategia.-

Asro.- ESA FUE LA DISTRACCIÓN. -Listo para golpear el rostro de Andrómeda, la que sin ninguna emoción solo miraba el puño dirigiéndose a su rostro.-

Dany.- Y tambien la mia… -El lobo se había detenido a medio camino sintiendo un escalofrío mortal en su espalda.- Creo Que nunca te has dado cuenta Asro… pero tu nunca te das cuenta del entorno que te rodea.

Asro miró a sus pies… y lo que vio lo dejó helado, la cadena circular se encontraba en el suelo marcando su característico movimiento defensivo ofensivo, La Defensa Rodante… siempre fue esa su estrategia defenderse y contraatacar, Asro era muy propenso a perder el control, atacaba sin tener una estrategia dejando que sus emociones lo traicionarán, Dany utilizaba eso como su ventaja principal, ella no atacaba porque esperaba que él lo hiciera, Utilizando cada ataque de Asro a su ventaja, Analizando minuciosamente cada uno de sus ataque frenéticos hacia ella, Solo esperaba el momento oportuno para tenderle una trampa y cuando él cayera directamente a esta… Solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado, Al esquivar y mirar utilizando el cansancio y la desesperación de Asro para orillar a su adversario a volver utilizar su técnica más poderosa, Destruir nuevamente el aullido de tierra para utilizar el humo y cubrir parcialmente la arena, dejando que la cadena Circular tomará la posición adecuada y solo quedaba que Asro cayera como una Mosca en un mosquitero. Porque esa era el mejor ataque de Andrómeda, su verdadera fortaleza, La Defensa. Y con una tranquilidad digna de ella solo dijo tranquilamente y sin apuros.

-Defensa Rodante.- La cadena literalmente destrozó completamente lo que quedaba de la armadura del Lobo, El caballero quedó suspendido en el aire sin idea de lo que había ocurrido momentos antes completamente shockeado, Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta cuando la Saintia le tocó su turno para Atacar, con la cadena triangular apuntando a su enemigo, sus ojos clavados en él y su cosmos ardiendo no lo dudo ni por un segundo para dejar que su fuerza descomunal saliera disparada al Lobo.

-¡CADENA NEBULAR!.- todos sabían que significaban esas palabras y Marco veía como el ataque se dirigía hacia Asro con todo el poder que ese simple ataque significaba, Si impacta no solo Asro sino la vida de Andrómeda terminaría ahí mismo, Algúnos miraban atónitos y otros apartaban la mirada para no ver la muerte del Lobo y Sein solo miraba el poder que su amiga emanaba, algo que solo los ojos del pasado ya habían visto con anterioridad como un recuerdo que se repetía ante él, pero aún así la cadena Se dirigió fulminante al guerrero indefenso…

Pero eso no era una cadena nebular, La poderosa ventisca pasó rozando el cuerpo de Asro y la cadena se había enrollado en el brazo derecho de Asro, Danyela lo bajó de donde su cuerpo se encontraba y con poco impulso dejó que su cuerpo chocara contra el suelo, Adolorido el Lobo se levantó nuevamente sintiendo la humillación, Las mirada y sintiendo el peso del mundo en sus espaldas… Nuevamente Andrómeda lo había humillado y torpemente tartamudeaba esas palabras que tenía que decir por haber perdido de manera tan patética…

Asro.- Lo… Lo… Lo Sien…

Dany.- Lo Siento. -La Saintia lo había interrumpido diciendo aquello que a él le costaba mucho decir, Todos a su alrededor miraban la escena, La Guerrera que salía victoriosa le entregaba la victoria a quien hace unos momentos había perdido.- Lo Siento Mucho Asro, siento no haber podido ver tu sufrimiento en el pasado, siento haberte golpeado de la manera que lo hice, siento mucho que te sientas humillado, Lo siento de verdad y sé que no voy a poder recompensar todo este tiempo que tu te lamentaste en silencio y en soledad, Lo Siento Mucho Asro.- Ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse. -Pero si te sirve de consuelo, quiero que sepas que yo quiero ser tu amiga.-

El lobo tomó la mano de la Saintia y esta le dio una sincera sonrisa de felicidad, Aunque la confusión era completa muchos se retiraron satisfechos de haber visto un combate que aunque no terminó de la manera que ellos esperaban se sentían satisfechos de que el combate hubiera sido espectacular. Marco sonreía de oreja a oreja sintiéndose orgulloso por la Saintia, Ella era la mejor estudiante y guerrera que había conocido, Seinma se reunía con Danyela para celebrar su victoria.

-Eso Fue impresionante.- dijo el Pegaso avivando la victoria de su amiga.

Dany.- Eh… sí… -Tapando un poco su rostro al ruborizarse.- Supongo que sí lo fue.

Seinma.- ¿Donde aprendiste a hacer todo eso?

Dany.- Mis Padres me enseñaron todo lo que sé llevo aprendiendo todas las técnicas de Andrómeda desde que tengo memoria -Tocando la piedra del pecho de su Armadura y con los ojos llenos de ilusión.- Además de que el lazo que comparto con el guerrero de Andrómeda es muy fuerte… -Puso dos dedos en la piedra de su pecho y la armadura comenzó a brillar y a convertirse en energía pura, cuando la armadura ya se había convertido en luz tomó su resplandor en su mano y la cerró para luego de su puño saliera una pequeña cadena dorada y al abrir nuevamente su mano la piedra de Armadura había vuelto a su estado original, a lo que procedió a ponerse de nuevo el collar.- y listo.

Seinma.- Eh… -Confundido de la manera tan particular en la que su amiga se había quitado su armadura.- Creo que necesito aprender mucho sobre las armaduras.

Danyela.- ¿Ehh?... ahh ja ja ja ja oh Sein, No me digas que te confundiste por la manera en la que me quite mi armadura.

Seinma.- Pues… la verdad es que si.

Danyela.- tendremos más tiempo para hablar de eso cuando estemos en clase de Aprendizaje Elemental.

Seinma.- Si… eso espero -Rascándose la Nuca.-

Pero a la distancia el Guerrero del lobo miraba a ambos hablando, Su victoria había sido… vacía, él quería más que disculpas, él quería humillarla, por la misma razón con mucha rabia encendió su cosmos para hacer un acto muy cobarde. -No Es Suficiente…- Danyela se dio cuenta muy tarde de que Asro había encendido su cosmos y preparaba nuevamente su ataque más fuerte. -Te Obligare A Sentirlo Realmente, ¡GRAN AULLIDO DE TIERRA!.- Asro había atacado por la espalda, a completa traición, El golpe era fulminante y mientras Andrómeda no atacaba a Matar el golpe de Asro la dejaría completamente lastimada y mucho más desprevenida. Nadie vio venir ese golpe.

Pero Seinma Sintió nuevamente esa sensación dentro de su cuerpo, el sentimiento de proteger, el Guardián que había dentro de él lo hizo actuar más rápido que nadie más, sus ojos cambiaron de color a un Azul metálico y su cosmos estalló antes de que el lobo de tierra alcanzará a Danyela, el Pegaso se interpuso y con un poder descomunal dejó estallar su fuerza sobre el ataque de Asro.

Seinma.- ¡RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! -La rafaga destruyó el golpe de Asro y logró golpear al Lobo dejándolo más herido, Al terminar los ojos de Sein volvieron a retomar su color original y Danyela vio impresionada el poder que el caballero alado dejó caer sobre quien la había atacado tan cobardemente.- Eso es un ataque a traición… terminó, ganaste y eso debería ser suficiente.

Asro se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo entero pesado y completamente demacrado, pero mirando con odio al pegaso. -Maldito… yo.- Pero antes de decir algo Marco se había interpuesto ante los dos.

-Supongo que eso ya fue suficiente.- Señalando a Asro -terminó y ganaste Asro, es suficiente. Vamos a la enfermería para que te curen esas heridas y a que reparen tu Armadura.- Marco llevaba al Lobo que resignado sólo asintió, ambos dejaban el área pero antes de Salir el maestro miró al Pegaso por última vez solo para asentir con la cabeza diciendo "Bien Hecho" y desaparecieron por la puerta de salida. Sein solo miro a ambos salir solo para mirar a su puño, su cosmos despertaba de esta forma y nada más, cuando alguien más cercano a el peligraba su instinto protector despertaba, como un impulso casi involuntario pero al mismo tiempo voluntario. ¿Que significaba? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, solo para voltear a ver a Dany la cual lo miraba de la misma forma que había visto los Meteoros arrasar con el ataque que momentos atrás se dirigía a ella y ahora era parte de los escombros regados por la arena.

Dany.- Creo que finalmente he podido ver lo que despierta tu cosmos… -Mirando la escena y colocando una mano en su barbilla para apreciar la escena.- pero aún así necesitamos practicar un poco más ese instinto y la forma de ejecutar esa habilidad…

Seinma.- ¿Que significa Dany… ¿Que es lo que esto significa? -Tratando de buscar la respuesta en sus ojos.-

Dany.- No estoy 100% segura -Acercándose a Sein y tomando una de sus manos.- pero vamos a averiguarlo. -Volviendo a sonreírle.

**Ambos se retiraron de la Arena con solo una Esperanza en la Mente.**

Después de una ducha y cambiarse de uniforme Dany se mantenía esperando afuera del vestíbulo masculino, esperando a que el pegaso saliera de ahí para comenzar con su última labor del día y estudiar en la biblioteca.

Seinma.- Listo debo decir que las duchas aquí son buenas… si no fuera porque tuve que hacerlo con otros mirándome, Pero nunca me ha importado que me vean… aunque tu entiendes esa sensación de que alguien está mirando tu… Bueno tu me entiendes No?… -Colocándose una manga del Suéter pero al voltear se dio cuenta de que su Amiga miraba la playera que traía puesta.-

Dany.- … Vaya eso sí es interesante -Ella apreciaba el singular símbolo de una Araña puesta en un fondo rojo y con telarañas blancas que sobresalen como si fueran reales y al lado de el fondo rojo le seguía un azul marino que cubría la espalda y en el centro otra araña de color rojo como el mismo fondo de adelante.- ¿Te gustan los superhéroes?

Seinma.- Ehhh… -Mirando a su playera.- ahh te refieres a mi playera, pues la verdad es que si tengo una colección entera de Comics antiguos en casa. ¿A ti te gustan?

Dany.- Pues sí pero… -Sacando de su mochila pequeños libros con portadas variadas y coloridas.- Tengo una preferencia más dedicada al Manga y Anime -Entregandolos al Pegaso.-

Seinma.- ahh ya veo… -Mirando los viejos mangas que su amiga le había dado pero lo que más le atrajo la atención era el título que se le hacía muy curioso y al personaje que ahí se encontraba.- ¿Dragon Ball? ¿Que es?.

Dany.- ¿No sabes lo que es Dragon Ball? -Mirando al Pegaso sorprendida.-

Seinma.- Ehhh… no -Mirando el contenido y extrañandose de la forma de lectura.- ¿Como se lee esto? Notas del Autor 2

Dany.- "Gasp" ¿No sabes leer manga? -Mirando más sorprendida al confundido guerrero.-

Seinma.- Ehhhhh… no.

Dany.- No, no, no, no, no. Ahora mismo te voy a dejar una tarea muy importante, es más preguntame que es Dragon Ball.

Seinma.- Ehhhhhhhh… ¿Que es Dragon Ball?

Dany.- Muy buena pregunta Dragon Ball es un manga y anime que se centra en nuestro protagonista Goku y en su amiga Bulma, ambos se unen en una mágica aventura para reunir las 7 esferas del dragón que son capaces de invocar a Shenlong, un dios dragón que puede conceder cualquier deseo que se le pida, antes era una aventura por encontrar las esferas y eso pero luego se convirtió en un manga de peleas y accion, Ahora me encuentro leyendo la saga de Cell.

Seinma.- Ehhhhhh…

Dany.- Ya te confundiste ¿cierto?

Seinma.- Si…

Dany.- Bueno te contaré la Historia de Dragon Ball.

Danyela comenzó a hablar sobre el gran universo de D.B mientras caminaban hacia la biblioteca y en la biblioteca siguió hablando sobre su manga/anime favorito, tanto así que comenzaba a impacientar a Sein, Aunque interesado quería leer todos los libros de la biblioteca a tener que escuchar de nuevo la palabra Saiyajin, Kakaroto, Vegeta o incluso Kame hame ha.

-Y así termina la saga de Cell y comienza la nueva saga donde Gohan toma el protagonismo por un tiempo.-

Seinma.- Ehhhh… Pero que no Gohan había muerto?…

Dany.- No el que había muerto fue Goku tratando de salvar a sus amigos de la explosión de Cell.

Seinma.- Aunque suena interesante no creo poder soportar otra plática sobre Dragon Ball.

Dany.- Ahhhh pero aún me faltan las sagas de Majin Bo, La Saga de GT y Super.

Seinma.- Si… pero mejor ahi la dejamos la verdad no creo que le ponga un ojo a esa serie en un buen tiempo.

Dany.- Ahhhhh… pero tienes que admitir una cosa.

Seinma.- y eso es?

Dany.- que si Goku y Seiya se enfrentarán sería una batalla impresionante.

Seinma.- yo digo que puede ser, Como me describes a Goku sería un grán oponente de Seiya y al pegaso le costaría mucho vencer al guerrero Saiyajin, pero sigo firme en que Seiya podría vencer a Goku, de todas formas Seiya logró derrotar a varios dioses y alcanzó el nivel Divino.

Dany.- Bueno y además por qué Seiya no es un personaje de ficción ¿Verdad?

Seinma.- Sí… y de cualquier forma que tenemos que estudiar?.

Dany.- Bueno tenemos que Estudiar las bases de los elementos en el cosmos las diferentes formas de combinar el cosmos elemental y cómo aplicarlos en las batallas.

Seinma.- ¿Cosmos Elemental? ¿Qué es eso?

Dany miró extrañada al pegaso que miraba a su amiga sin idea de lo que estaba hablando. -¿No sabes lo que es el cosmos Elemental?.-

Seinma.- La verdad es que no, yo solo creía que el cosmos se podía utilizar como una fuerza ofensiva y defensiva la cual podía controlar distintos elementos del entorno y utilizar la energía a su alrededor como ventaja.

Dany.-En cierta forma lo es, pero déjame explicarte como funcionan los elementos dentro del cosmos.

_Hace muchos años atrás en la guerra de Athena contra Marte en una de las batallas que decidió el destino de la humanidad, la energía de ambos fue tal que desencadenó un cambio en el cosmos, Las armaduras tanto la cosmo energía cambiaron, algunos no pudieron aceptar este cambio, a otros le fue difícil aceptarlo, Pero muchos otros lograron entender la nueva esencia del cosmos entendiendo así la nueva fuerza que teníamos ante nosotros, fue fácil acostumbrarse y también fue fácil tener contacto con el cosmos elemental, La fuerza de La Naturaleza y nosotros nos habíamos vuelto uno, Pero después de mucho tiempo la rueda elemental fue cambiada pues nos dimos cuenta de que podíamos controlar elementos distintos a los establecidos anteriormente, _

_Antes era vista así, Aire, Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Relámpago y en el centro los elementos más representativos y fuertes del cosmos La Luz y La Oscuridad. Pero después de conocer los nuevos elementos los implementamos a la rueda._

_Los Elementos Secundarios; que se encontraban arriba de los Primarios eran El Rayo, El Veneno, El Hielo y La Hierba._

_Los Elementos Primarios; que rodeaban a los Elementos del Balance eran Viento, Agua, Fuego y Tierra._

_Y los Elementos del Balance; que se consideran hasta hoy como los más representativos del Cosmos son y siguen siendo la Luz y la Oscuridad pero hay un último elemento en el centro de todos los elementos y ese es el elemento Alfa y Omega; Muchos dicen que solo aquellos que han alcanzado el Octavo sentido pueden utilizar el elemento Alfa y Omega, Aunque mi padre tiene la teoría que nosotros como herederos podremos alcanzar el Omega e incluso el Alfa, Aunque no está muy seguro de que elemento podremos desencadenar._

_Aunque muy probable es que podamos controlar nuestro Cosmos en una fuerza que jamás hemos conocido, Pero aún así ambos elementos aún se desconoce mucho sobre ellos pues su elemento deriva._

Seinma quedó en silencio por unos momentos y luego prosiguió a decir -¿Y qué elementos controlamos?.-

Dany.- Esa es una buena pregunta, Los Caballeros pueden controlar distintos elementos pero la mayoría pueden controlar solo dos, Como es el caso de los Caballeros de Bronce que solo pueden controlar 2 elementos, así como los Caballeros de Plata pero con la diferencia de que su cosmos al igualarse al de un Caballero Dorado pueden llegar a controlar 3 elementos a la vez, En Cambio Los Caballeros de Oro Pueden llegar a controlar 5 elementos o más.

Seinma.- ¿y qué elementos controlamos los herederos?

Dany.- Esa es otra buena pregunta, Yo por mi parte puedo Controlar los elementos del Viento y la Hierba aunque mi Papá cree que también pueda controlar la Luz, Mi elemento principal es el viento y mi elemento secundario es la hierba aunque aún me falta controlar por completo esta ultima, John controla el elemento del fuego principalmente y el elemento del rayo es bueno con ambos, Shinryu controla perfectamente el agua aunque nunca ha logrado alcanzar a perfeccionar su segundo elemento que es luz, Benjamin controla el elemento del hielo y el viento y debo admitir que es como si hubiera nacido en estos dos y… bueno nunca he leído o escuchado que el pegaso controlaba un elemento además de la luz.

Seinma.- ¿Entonces dices que mi principal y único elemento sea la luz? -preguntó un poco curioso.-

Dany.- Es… solo una posibilidad, -Acomodándose un mechón de cabello de su frente.- pues aún necesitamos ver cómo puedes encender tu cosmos. -Sacando nuevamente un libro de su mochila, Un libro que se veía muy antiguo y de hecho que no parecía que haya salido de una biblioteca del mismo estilo por mucho tiempo.- Por lo que vi tu cosmos es un tanto especial, No puedes encenderlo de manera convencional, pero puedes hacerlo cuando sientes una necesidad de proteger ¿no es así?

Seinma.- Bueno si… ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver con mi elemento? -Preguntó un poco confundido.-

Dany.- ¿Que no ves? Aquí tenemos una solución al problema -Buscando entre las hojas una pagina en especial.- El elemento de la Luz usualmente es un elemento muy complicado de controlar, llegando a ser casi imposible de manejar sin la experiencia necesaria, pues al igual que la oscuridad es un elemento muy poderoso y difícil de manejar apropiadamente oh aquí -Marcando con su dedo un escrito de esa página.- _Los caballeros de pegaso solían utilizar una pose para ayudar a que sus cosmos encendieran, no en todos los casos era necesaria pero esta técnica se conoce que ayudó a estos caballeros desde la era del mito, convirtiéndose en una pose legendaria y que se sabe que ayudaba mucho cuando se trataba de encender el cosmos, se sabe que la pose consiste en que el guerrero trazaba la constelación del pegaso con sus manos, Cada una de las estrellas del pegaso sin excepción._

Seinma.- ¿La constelación del pegaso dices? -Un poco sorprendido.-

Dany.- Así lo dice, ¿Porque preguntas?

Seinma.- Porque yo recuerdo vagamente haberla hecho en mi encuentro por la armadura, Pero no recuerdo mucho de eso, era como si mis ojos hubieran visto las estrellas en esos momentos y yo solo quería tocarlas, creo que de manera inconsciente así gané el combate y obtuve mi armadura ¿Pero qué significa eso?

Dany.- No lo sé del todo Sein -Mostrándole una ilustración del libro.- esta es la constelación del equino volador, Intenta trazar la constelación con tus brazos.

Seinma comenzó a trazar hasta que Dany lo detuvo en seco -Digo intentalo despues porque aquí es un lugar en el que no queremos causar ningún alborotó.- Sein se dio cuenta y se disculpo por eso, Aunque quería intentarlo de una buena vez pues la emoción por poder encender su cosmos era mucho más fuerte, esa sensación de finalmente lograr encender su energía libremente y sin ninguna limitante.

Dany.- Y dime ¿has leído Sailor Moon?

Seinma.- Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh… ¿Que es Sailor Moon?

Dany.- *Gasp* ¿Tampoco sabes que es Sailor Moon? -Comenzó a ver al pegaso con una mirada desaprobatoria.- Creo que vamos a tener una larga charla acerca de esto.

Seima.- Hay no otra vez -Volviendo a sentir esa sensación de escuchar un monólogo sobre personajes fantásticos y con poderes parecidos al Cosmos.- Y si mejor dejamos esto por unos momentos.

Dany.- De ninguna manera, vamos a hablar sobre Sailor Moon.

Seinma.- Ahhhhhhh.

**Después de 2 Horas del estudio del cosmos y sobre los dos Animes favoritos de Dany ahora se encontraban en la cafetería listos para terminar con el día de labores y finalmente tener un descanso del estudio y de Dragon Ball y Sailor Moon.**

Dany.- Y Así temporada Juntas y con la ayuda de las demás Sailors lanzan el ataque definitivo y logran derrotar al enemigo. Ambas épocas han sido salvadas y es hora de que Chibi-Usa se despide y regresa a Tokio de Cristal, un lugar verde y lleno de vida en que brilla la luz del Sol nuevamente y así es como termina la segunda temporada.

Seinma con una cara de desesperación disimulada intento no decir que ya no quería escuchar más, aunque internamente gritaba para que Andrómeda dejará de hablar sobre Anime y Manga que Sein desconocía y que ya no tenía intenciones de leer. -Si… esta padre.-

Dany.- ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿No te llama la atención la serie?

Seinma.- Puesss… la verdad es que -Mirando con un poco de compasión a Dany.- "Suspiro" si… me llaman un poco la atención.

Dany .- ¡Que bien! -Sonriendo.- yo pensé que no te gustarían.

Seinma solo atino a pensar. -Me gustarían si no me supiera ya todo el argumento que me lo contaste todo.- En ese momento ambos recogían un lugar en donde sentarse para comer hasta que John apareció de imprevisto para sorprenderlos.

-¿Me estuvieron buscando?.- Sein se sobresaltó un poco y Dany solo miró a John como si esto fuese algo normal.

-Si Johnny te estuvimos buscando hace algunas horas.-

John.- ¿Y para qué soy bueno bebé? -Sin apartar esa sonrisa de su rostro.-

Dany retuvo su impulso de fastidio en un puchero y se relajó para hablar sobre el tema de antes

-Bueno tengo noticias sobre mi Pa...- John la detuvo en seco para decir algo muy importante.

-Siento interrumpirte Bebé, pero tengo mucha hambre, Porque no comemos y hablamos sobre esto despues… ¿te Parece?.- Dany solo reprimio su puchero con más fuerza para no gritarle en medio de todos los presentes, Los tres buscaron una mesa vacía y al encontrarla no lo pensaron 2 veces para decidirse por esa, los tres herederos comenzaron a comer, Dany comía Frutas y algunas verduras y junto a su plato un yogurt de durazno, John comía hamburguesa y papas fritas, Y al lado un refresco de cola y Sein tenía un almuerzo balanceado entre Frutas y Carne aunque solo había decidido tomar agua simple en una botella.

John.- ¿Y cómo le fue en su primer día? -Refiriéndose a Dany para que le dijera del primer día de Sein.-

Dany.- Bien… ¿pero porque no se lo preguntas directamente a Sein? -Un poco confundida de la pregunta de John.-

John.- Bueno porque me gusta escucharte hablar bebé, -John Volvió a hacer que Dany reprimiera un grito de frustración porque le dijera Bebé Además de las veces anteriores.- ¿Y como te fue Sein? -Ahora refiriéndose al Pegaso que miraba un poco extrañado esa escena.-

Seinma.- bueno… me fue bien, digo no me puedo quejar del todo tu Prima me ha ayudado a entender un poco más el cosmos y entrenamos un poco hace unas horas.

John.- Muy bien… ¿Y como te Fue a ti Bebé? -Internamente Dany gritaba la frase "No me llames Bebé" aunque lo resistió para otra ocasión.-

Dany.- Pues me fue bien -Tratando de no sonar molesta aunque no pudo disimular del todo.-

John.- Pues eso no fue lo que escuche de algunos Chicos, Escuche decir que tu y Asro nuevamente se enfrentaron. -Dany quedó muda al escuchar eso.- Creo que te lo había dicho antes, No puedes confiar en un maldito mal perdedor como él. -Mirándola seriamente.-

Dany.- Pude defenderme sola. -Intentando no sonar un poco alterada.-

John.- Lo sé… pero nunca debiste darle la espalda -Mirando a Sein con un poco de agradecimiento.- Si no hubiese sido por Sein Asro te habría matado.

Dany.- Pero no lo hizo…

John.- Porque Sein te protegio, Si no hubiese sido por él tú ahora estarías en la enfermería. -Frunciendo el ceño.- Te diré algo Dany y es que si me vuelvo a enterar de que Asro intentó acercarse a ti o al menos te enfrentaste a él… yo mismo me encargaré de que nunca más vuelva a acercarse ni un solo Centímetro a ti.

Dany.- No puedes hacerle nada Johnny… recuerda que aquí tenemos reglas, Si le haces algo tendrás que enfrentar a las máximas autoridades del santuario.

John.- No me refiero a Matarlo si en eso estás pensando, Solo amenazar con Hacerle un **Puño Fantasma **Si alguna vez intenta hacerte daño.

Dany.- Puedo defenderme sé cómo utilizar las cadenas de forma apropiada, No necesito que me protejas Johnny y no necesito que dejes a alguien en estado catatónico por eso. -Con un poco de disgusto en su voz.-

John.- Yo se que puedes… pero aún así no es tu decisión él si te quiero proteger o no, Yo me hice una promesa a mi mismo hace mucho tiempo y no pienso dejarla solo porque tu no lo quieras así. -Casi sermoneando y regañando a Dany.-

Sein solo miraba la escena al borde de sua asiento y muchos alrededor hacían lo mismo, Como esperando que una pelea entre el Fénix y Andrómeda Explotará en cualquier momento. Otros veían a los herederos en la Mesa y algunos otros no le tomaban mucha importancia, Pero entre todos ellos en un grupo apartado Kobu miraba la escena y en especial a Seinma que nunca se percató de su presencia en el comedor. -Bue… Bueno creo que la situación se puso un poco intensa aquí… por qué no mejor terminamos de comer.- Dijo un Pegaso nervioso de la reacción de John y Dany. Andrómeda solo se relajó y volvió a su almuerzo lo que el Fénix retomó sin decir nada a cambio

-Y No me digas Bebé.- dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro y la primera reacción de john fue soltar una risa apenas audible solo esbozo una sonrisa, Sein entendió eso al primer instante, John Amaba a su prima y a su vez ella hacía lo mismo, tanto como para sobre protegerla y preocuparse a tal grado de intentar amenazar a alguien, como si Ella fuera lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo y con lo que se aferra con todo lo que tiene. Como una promesa de defender lo más importante de su vida desde tiempo más antiguos.

Donde el Fénix y Andrómeda solo se tenían a ellos dos y nada más.

Cando Finalmente terminaron Pegaso, Andrómeda y Fénix Se encontraban nuevamente en la estatua de Los Héroes del Ayer. Dany solo Suspiro Profundamente… Pensó bien las palabras que le había dicho su padre y con Las Miradas de los héroes legendarios como únicos testigos de las palabras de Andrómeda ella Comenzó a relajarse Sein y John prestaron atención y Con una Voz Tranquila pero a la Vez Sería prosiguió a contar lo que el Patriarca le había dicho.

Dany.- Muy Bien… Esto fue lo que mi Padre me dijo sobre la Profecía...

**Esta Historia Continuará...**

**En el próximo episodio de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco el Nuevo despertar de Hades, Seinma conocerá los secretos de la profecía del Pegaso, Mientras tanto John revelará una pequeña parte de su poder y lo ayudarán a despertar parte de su cosmo el Fénix finalmente hará la revelación de su Fuerza ¿Que Ocurrirá en el próximo episodio? ¿Y Cuál será la verdad que Dany tiene bajó secreto?**

**No se Pierdan el Próximo Capítulo de La saga de los herederos. Capítulo 2 Fenix.**

**¿Y Tú Has Sentido el Poder el Cosmos?**

_**E**_**s un sentimiento agradable, de verdad lo es. Fueron meses agotadores, quería seguir escribiendo y haciendo esto. Pero por mil y un razones no podía hacerlo y me dolía no poder seguir escribiendo esto, pase por mucho e incluso hace unos meses actualize el primer Capítulo de Guardianes.**

**Ahí tengo la explicación del por qué dejé de escribir esta serie, pero si no quieren ir ahí para saberlo aquí lo diré pues les debo una explicación y unas cuantas disculpas. (En parte sí no quieres leer todo lo que tengo que decir puedes saltarte hasta dónde quieras leer, pero te apreciaría mucho que leyeras todo el mensaje.)**

**Primero y principal; Me había dedicado casi tiempo completo a mi página en Deviantart, por esa razón decidí terminar una de mis series osea El Destino del Caballero escribiendo una historia exclusiva para esa página dedicandome 100% a The Ninja que ya terminó su primera temporada y le dedique tanto tiempo y empeño que dividió mi atención entre mis series de Fanfiction y mis series de Deviantart que por cierto ya se volvió mi página principal y la que más actualizaciones hago.**

**Segundo Estaba pasando por una etapa muy fuerte; Hace meses me ocurrieron un par de cosas que tenía que superar, Pues yo en mi corta pero al mismo tiempo larga carrera dibujando y escribiendo llegue a un punto en el que tantas ideas me bloquearon, Claro que algunas como la serie de Guardians permanecieron intactas pero aún así eso me retuvo bastante tiempo de volver a escribir.**

**Tercero Las Lagunas Me Atacaban al Sentarme y ponerme a Escribir; Cada vez que me sentaba a Escribir esto tenía una limitante que no me dejaba continuar, Cada vez una laguna se presentaba y no sabía cómo continuar un escrito, tanto fue así que me pasé lo que restaba el año pasado y los meses anteriores pensando bien lo que iba a escribir… (incluso se puede ver en algúnas partes esto pues tarde algunos meses escribiendo.) afortunadamente mis problemas están terminando y pronto me voy a tomar un Año de descanso de todas las cosas que tanto me han distraído y que nunca me dejaban seguir escribiendo.**

**Cuarto y Último; Aquí quiero dedicarle algo a un Héroe, ya sé que lo hice varias veces tanto en mi Deviantart como en una parte del capitulo, pero esto también fue algo que me frenó y que me dejó muy mal, Jesús barrero el actor de doblaje de Seiya de Pegaso de Saint Seiya, Rick Hunter de Robotech, Luke Skywalker de Star Wars, Rex de Toy Story y un largo y muy respetable Etcétera Falleció el 16 de Febrero del 2016, Una de mis más grandes inspiraciones y el que me había enseñado el significado de nunca rendirse me había afectado de una forma en la que me deprimi bastante, pero como un tributo y como mi último adiós le dedique dos dibujos que pueden checar en mi pagina de Deviantart, Héroe y Leyenda mi pegaso ya no está aquí pero está allá arriba Cuidandonos a todos desde las estrellas, Gracias Jesús Barrero por todos tus aportes al doblaje y enseñarnos valiosas lecciones, Que Athena te abra las puertas de los Elíseos y que puedas encontrar el descanso que te mereces.**

**Adios Heroe de Heroes Vuela Hacia el Cielo y Descansa Eternamente junto a los Grandes.**

**(Y Como un Extra voy a poner mi ultimo mensaje de mi actualización anterior para borrar eso y que finalmente me pueda quitar esa actualizacion.)**

**Anuncios: Adios Jesus. Actualización del 16 de Febrero.**

**Quería que el Nuevo post de Los Guardianes del Universo Hubiese sido del capitulo que ya se ha tardado casi un año en salir. Para más información de porque la tardanza necesito que porfavor revisen el Primer Capítulo pues ahí tengo la explicación del porque me demore Bastante escribiendo el Capítulo de Andrómeda. Mi política me dice Hacer este tipo de anuncios aquí no es ni útil ni es válido. Pues No es un Capitulo y solo son cosas que quiero sacarme del pecho. Pero Total Hay cosas que uno no puede negar y esas Son que a veces hay que Mantener vivas la Llamas de alguna forma. Hoy No voy a dar explicaciones del Porqué el Capítulo se ha demorado, Para eso tienen el Capitulo 1 que le hice su merecida Remake. Hoy Le quiero dejar a un Hombre mi Ultimo Adios. Jesús Barrero la Voz de Seiya en latinoamérica Falleció Hoy. Vengo Triste y un poco cansado pues la escuela Me esta Matando. Vengo a darle Luto a El Heroe De Heroes. Jesús Hacia Allá donde El Cielo infinito te esté Llevando muy posiblemente hacia la Constelación del Pegaso te Dedico esto. Descansa en paz Mi Maestro Tú te vas Pero te quedas dentro de nuestros corazones. Tu me mostraste el significado de nunca rendirse Aún si las Posibilidades estaban en mi contra, Seguí luchando como Tu lo hiciste en las Doce Casas, Contra Poseidón o en contra de Hades. Tu me Enseñaste el Significado de Nunca Rendirse aún si Todo el mundo se encontraba en mi contra. Eres el héroe de miles y el Mio. Tu voz era todo para nosotros, Tu Fuiste un Héroe en Miles de Universos. Peleaste con Valor y Por Todos nosotros. Gracias Jesús Barrero por darnos a alguien que nos entregaste una parte de tu Fuerza cada vez que te escuchábamos. Siempre te recordaré como Seiya o Como Luke Skywalker. Gracias Jesús Pero es momento de que te conviertas en una estrella y nos protejas en el cielo Infinito. Vuela Lejos Pegaso.  
Vuela Lejos Hacia donde se Encuentran las Estrellas Donde tu Fiel Pegaso Siempre te Estará esperando.**

**Hasta la Eternidad.**

**Lo siento Lectores por dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo, Pero aún así y voy a decirlo hasta que ustedes comenten, Quiero escuchar sus voces, quiero escuchar que están ahí que siguen conmigo así como yo nunca deje de pensar en ustedes y en traerles este capítulo que tantos problemas me trajo, Para ustedes va dedicado esto, como una carta de amor de un humilde trovador.**

**Dedicado a Giimee Mi Amiga, La Primera que me apoyó y mi Beta Reader.**

**A Andrómedawasp Mi Compañera y la única que me sigue ayudando de manera incondicional.**

**A Friendly Mushroom quien se dedicó a decirme lo que me hacía falta y quien me ayudó a mejorar.**

**A Anime's Next Generation que ya no comenta pero aún así le agradezco por su review.**

**Y a Una o Un Guest con el nombre de SSLove que comentó en La actualización que hice en Febrero y sito**_**(sslove chapter 7 . Feb 17)  
(Completamente de acuerdo contigo, QEPD Jesús ahora eres uno con el universo…) **_**Gracias Por eso y si Que en Paz Descanse el Gran Heroe de Heroes, Gracias y espero saber mas de ti. **

**Gracias a todos y lo veré muy pronto, esta vez les prometo que no tardaré tanto tiempo actualizando y escribiendo, solo necesito terminar otro capítulo de mi vida y de regreso a la acción.**

**Ahora Si.**

**Nota del Autor 1: Las Armaduras Tendrán una apariencia muy parecida al de la serie original, Claro que con una particularidad de Omega que es tener la piedra de la armadura únicamente en el pecho, Pueden checar un par de diseños así en mi cuenta de Deviantart podrán encontrarlos rápido pues son dibujos muy especiales y que le dedique un folder con el nombre de Saint Seiya, Ahí los encontrarán… y si no saben cual es mi cuenta es Black-AnD-Dark. Denme un Fav, Un Follow o al menos un comentario que eso me ayuda mucho a seguir dibujando.**

**Nota del Autor 2: Hice un par de Referencias a Dragon Ball y a Sailor Moon, Ustedes ya deberían saber que así se ha vuelto el formato de Guardians, No hago estas referencias por alguna razón más que de divertirme, Me gusta hacer referencias en mis historias para hacer pequeños Easter Eggs, Notas Curiosas o Simplemente para poner un poco de Humor a las escenas además de dar un sentimiento un poco más realista a mis series aún con todo el estilo surrealista y con muchos toques de Sci-Fi, ¿Y porque Usar a Dragon Ball y Sailor Moon? Primero que nada Porque Dragon Ball y Saint Seiya siempre han sido series rivales, Sin importar lo que otros digan de que Naruto, Bleach o One Piece son los auténticos rivales de Dragon Ball tengo algo que decir, S.s y D.b desde un inicio siempre fueron dos series que dividieron o unieron al público infantil y juvenil de los 90's y sin importar cuánta popularidad ha alcanzado D.b siempre tendrá como precedente que rivalizó por mucho a Saint Seiya… y Sailor Moon porque mi hermano siempre me dijo que esa era el Saint Seiya/Dragon Ball de las Chicas y que al igual que estos dos se volvió en una serie legendaria y que marcó a muchas niñas en esos tiempos, La Trinidad del anime como el de la liga de la justicia. ¿Y por que Sein no sabia que era un manga si la serie de Guardianes está basada en varios animes y mangas de Caballeros del Zodiaco?, Esas preguntas solo pueden ser contestadas con una simple frase, ¿Porque te preguntas eso? ¿No es más importante descubrir todos los secretos y misterios antes? **

**Eddy B.**


End file.
